Fate's Gamble Omake: Second Edition
by roughstar333
Summary: Welcome to "Fate's Gamble" Omake: Second Edition, which is a story is full of cracks/omakes/one-shots/snippets based on the fanfic "Fate's Gamble" a Harry Potter x Fate/stay night story by Lupine Horror. Some stories will be dark and serious in nature, while others will be immature and stupid. All this stories belong to different people and come from topic/139203/95299150/1/Omakes.
1. Introduction

Welcome to "**Fate's Gamble Omake Edition" **

This story is full of cracks/omakes/one-shots/snippets based on the fanfic "Fate's Gamble" a Harry Potter x Fate/stay night story by Lupine Horror.

Some stories contain property from other people, not me.

Some stories will be very short ,others long.

Some stories will be dark and serious in nature, while others will be immature and stupid as well.

Sometimes the stories will have obscure crossover references but I will say what series it was in the end of the story.

Some of this stories belong to different people and come from topic/139203/95299150/1/Omakes.

Most of the stories are not canon to the story "Fate's Gamble".

Most of the stories are Beta-ed by me and that is the only thing I do beside naming the stories and posting the stories.

Please enjoy!


	2. The Outspoken

**The Outspoken** by Hollow Phantom Drewits

In front of the Teachers' table, there was now a chaise lounge, with three teenage girls laid on it.

One of them seemed to have white angel wings coming out of her back, but that could easily be someone messing around with some human transfiguration, things like that happened after all, and there were some fetishists that were into that sort of thing.

At the foot of the bed, dressed in casual muggle clothing, sat Sirius Black.

He had a folded up newspaper in his hands, and he was looking around the Great Hall curiously, not seemingly bothered by the three young females snuggled up together next to him, or their two cats laid atop them and the fairy by their heads.

Silence reigned for a minute or so before it was broken by a loud voice.

"Ok seriously what the fuck! We were summoning Harry Potter, not Sirius Black and his most recent sex partners!

"Oi! I would never..!" Sirius objected

One of the three girls moved from her position to wrap around Sirius.

"But I thought you loved me Siri?" The purple haired girl said her pouty voice oozing sexuality

Sirius gave a giant shivering shudder of disgust before he said in a pleading tone

"Please never do that again"

* * *

><p>{Well this should do nicely for the first omake for Fate's Gamble: Round Two - HPD}<p>

(P.S. Indeed, Hollow, this also shall be the first omake for this omake archive - roughstar333)


	3. The Navigator

The Navigator by Zaralann

Harry was walking through the fire, looking around for the survivors, but found none.

_'What did Fate mean by saying that I would find something interesting here?'_

He was really temped to just leave, but considering that Fate never lied to him was making him search some more.

Suddenly he heard a voice, a cry for help.

He moved towards the burning building and disintegrated it with a wave of his hand, finally founding the source of the call for help.

It was a baby, a small child, barely several months old with short orange hair crying under the rubble.

Harry instantly Analyzed the child, it was a girl and she was _really_ lucky that he found her now considering that she was several minutes from dying.

He picked her up looked into her wide brown eyes, as she gazed at him in wonder.

_'Nami...'_

The voice Harry knew all too well whispered to him her name, Fate apparently favored this child enough to direct Harry to her.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Line Break=-<strong>

* * *

><p>Nami knew that her family wasn't normal by any means.<p>

For example her two aunties Len, and her twin Nel were able to turn into cats and that was without the help of any Devil Fruits that were so widely known to the world.

One of her many mothers, Tamamo had real fox-ears and fox-tail and was more than a little unhindered when it come to show her love for daddy... or explosions.

There was also V/V who made Nami's head hurt each time that they had a very long talk, it was too complex for the five years old girl to understand the alien way of thinking that TYPE-Venus had.

But all of them would never replace her most dearest person in the whole wide world, her _daddy_!

She looked at him, as he read through the morning newspaper and then snuggled deeper into his side with a blissful smile on her face.

He was the most important person to her in the world and she would move Heavens and Earth for him.

"So, how is you studies going?" He asked.

"Fantastic Daddy!" Nami grinned at him.

"I can now use all of my Circuits to their full potential and apply what you taught me to the World."

She beaming at him, and almost exploded from sheer happiness when put away his newspaper and smiled at her.

"I'm proud of you, but remember, don't overdo it again."

He reminded her of the time when she worked herself into the ground and it took her a whole week to be able to get back on her feet.

The five-years old pouted but nodded, she really didn't know what was so bad about that time, she made some really big progress that one time!

* * *

><p><strong>-=Line Break=-<strong>

* * *

><p>Nami sighed as she looked at the two morons... ahem... <em>crew-mates<em> that she had the very questionable please to travel with.

One was a teen with black messy hair, black eyes, lean build, short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest.

The other was a bit taller with moss-green hair, black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and green haramaki.

He was carrying three swords with him, one of which was an actual _Meito_, which Nami was going to remove from his possession at the nearest opportunity, she could already see how proud Daddy would be of her for bringing such rare item for him to experiment on.

_'Daddy...'_

She sighed sadly, she didn't see him for a whole month and it was torture for her, she was barely holding herself from just hypnotizing the two idiots and making him raw non-stop till they reached her home-island.

He Island was probably the safest one in the whole world, considering that some wannabe Pirates decided to try and take control of it and met their end right there and then, which made any other criminals to avoid her island like a plague.

What was the name of that fishman pirate?

Armbond or something?

The only one that survived the slaughter was the octopus-fishman that Daddy left alive the he could spread the news about what happened and that Conomi Islands were under protection.

"Hey, Nami, do we have any food left?" Asked Luffy, a suppose _Captain_ of the crew.

"No, you Neanderthal!" She barked back.

"You ate it all!"

"What's a Neanderthal?" He asked confused.

_'I'm losing IQ points by just being near him!'_ She groaned.

She took out her map out and looked over it, making sure that they were heading towards the nearest island.

She really didn't need a compass for Navigation because of her Magecraft, she didn't need a map either simply because she had it all memorized.

_'A little bit more, just wait a little bit more you would be able to see Daddy again.' _She tried to reassure herself.

She played with the tips of her long orange hair, imagining how their meeting would be after such a long time apart, well it was long to the point of torture for _her_ at least.

For an eighteen-years old she did grew-up pretty good, with her E-Cup breasts, wide hips, athletic build without any visible muscles but if you can't see them it doesn't mean they are not there.

She was probably one of the physically strongest and fastest people in this World, not counting her family of course.

She was tall, and flexible, making her a very tough opponent to fight.

She was wearing a bikini, and very short jeans shorts with sandals, it was all to show off Daddy just how wonderfully she grew up, and she didn't forget to get some normal clothes to cover herself up so nobody else would see something that only Daddy had the right to.

_'Well, I was already going to erase these two's memories, just one more reason why.'_ She smirked to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Line Break=-<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry was looking at the people that claimed to be Nami's friends, a very strange bunch indeed.<p>

They apparently thought that Harry was holding her against her will here.

_'As if!' _He snorted.

_'Getting her to actually_ leave_ my side, that's a challenge!' _

Nami was incredibly clingy and refused to leave him no matter what, she even sneaked into his bed each night to snuggle up to him, and she was eighteen for God's sake!

"Well, let's give them a challenge, shall we?" He asked girls.

They nodded and watched as the gates of wall surrounding his mansion were blown to pieces form the punches of that rubber-kid.

He switched off all of the protections, he really didn't want to incinerate the only people outside of the family that his daughter was able to connect, even if a little.

"Who's the one named Harry?" Asked the kid, walked towards the summer tables that his family was sitting around and eating.

"That would be me." Answered Harry calmly, finishing his tea.

"And what business such a young and rude child have here?"

The boy, Luffy if harry remembered right, stopped and blinked.

"You're small." He said with surprise.

"And you're apparently not very bright." Noted Harry.

"But you still didn't tell me the reason for breaking in my grounds."

Instead of answering directly, Luffy lifted his hand and punched with enough force to send Harry flying.

Any other person would have been hurt by the sudden attack, but to someone of Harry's caliber, it was even less harmful than a mosquito bite.

He crashed into a wall,which then collapsed upon him.

He could hear the sound of chairs moving, girls were probably pretty pissed, and it was only Harry's direct orders that stopped them from butchering the gutsy idiot on the spot.

_'So, it begins!'_ Harry smirked, as he stood up, without a scratch on his body and completely ignoring the heavy rocks that were on him.

_'Hm, at least Arc has something to do.'_

He saw her from the corner of his eye that she was holding back Nami from actually killing Luffy and his crew herself for rising a hand against him.

The amount of Sakki (killing intent) that was rolling off Nami was actually pretty big when compared to normal people.

"Don't dare make my Navigator cry!" Screamed Luffy.

_'Nami was probably crying from happiness because of her returning home.'_Thought Harry with irritation.

Nami really was too clingy and he thought that maybe some time in the sea would help her, but it only made her attachment to him stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Line Break=-<strong>

* * *

><p>It was actually a fun 'fight', with Harry's family holding back by a fair margin to let the pirates have at least a <em>chance<em> of winning.

Illya faced the famous Roronoa Zoro in a duel of swords, a very interesting sight to see, considering that swordsman was half-dead already form the wound that Mihawk gave him.

Harry could actually see Illya smirking when she was _defeated_ by Zoro.

Waver face Sanji, the cook, making sure to aim a few good strikes into the teen's groin at Harry's request, the blond moron would now know better than try flirt with Nami.

Len and Nel played with the long-nosed sniper, that apparently was a coward of the highest order.

At the beginning he really didn't take them seriously, but when they kicked him hard enough to send him flying, he apparently understood that they were real deal.

After some tricks and really dirty fighting he was able to defeat them.

Harry was sure that they both would later complain just how unfair it was that they had to fight this despicable liar and coward.

Harry's battle with Luffy was pretty fun too, the kid had tremendous potential and was really good when it came to actually fighting.

But his style of punching his opponent until he or she would keel over wouldn't have worked on Harry if he wasn't holding back so much.

One interesting thing happened when Luffy landed right into Nami's old room, which now had stacks of maps that she drew earlier in her life, the girl had some incredible talent.

When Luffy saw a bloodied writing feather, he apparently came to a wrong conclusion, which Harry used to motivate the teen to fight harder.

In reality, it was bloodied because Harry said how good Nami was at drawing maps and the girl then spent three days drawing them non-stop.

Even when her fingers began to bleed she didn't stop, she wanted to impress her Daddy and such a small things like exhaustion, starvation and bleeding didn't matter in her mind.

Harry made sure to lose with style and later asked Nami to travel with the kid, so she would see the world for herself and grow.

It took five hours to pry her off him, she was crying the whole time and only after he promised to supply her with a permanent portkey that she calmed down somewhat.

Harry just knew that she would ask for it to be directed into his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Line Break=-<strong>

* * *

><p>(P.S. Oh Harry, every time you get to raise a child, that child will always be clingy to you - roughstar333)<p> 


	4. Zelretch Strikes Back

{Fate helping Dumbledore to haul Harry's ass to deal with his problem? Seriously?! I cry BS! - xyzxyz}

Presenting:

Zelretch Stikes Back by xyzxyz

Harry had been summoned to other world.

Someone had used Kaleidoscope to summon him.

The attempt had been pitiful and clearly made by an amateur.

He could have resisted the pull but due his overly curious nature he hadn't.

Instead, he had taken all the members of his family who had happened to be close at the time along with the ride.

He was only mildly surprised to find himself in Hogwarts, more precisely the Great Hall.

In a quick glance, he read the current situation from Dumbledore's soul.

That this Dumbledore wished him to deal with Tom was a given, but existence of his Grandfather's alternative in this world combined with a summoning guide his grandfather had written using an alias was what he had been looking for.

He had really wanted to know how Wizards managed to summon him.

That Zelretch was obviously getting back to him for the latest prank was evident.

Well, he had a decent audience, so it was time to put up a show.

Lying comfortably in the bed, he pulled a cellphone he had tweaked a little and hit speed dial.

A moment later, the call was answered in the same dimension's London.

Harry had put the phone on speaker for the benefit of his audience.

"Good evening, Wizard Marshal. You wouldn't happen to have accidentally misplaced any of your books recently, have you? Say, like dropped one on summoning anywhere near where Albus Dumbledore might find it?" He asked in cold tone where his displeasure was easily detectable.

"Eh? Come to think of it, I did lose a book a while back," Zelretch of the current dimension responded in far too amused tone.

"Just checking. I assume you have already notified the Clock Tower of my arrival so I don't have to deal with morons trying to pin a sealing designation on me? Dealing with Enforcers would be so troublesome."

"You'll see."

It seemed this version of Zelretch was cheeky as ever.

Harry had to resist the urge to face palm.

"Naturally. Well, have a pleasant evening and do remember that this conversation is not over yet."

Harry returned his phone to his necklace before this Zelretch had a change for some witty comeback.

The things his Gramps did for him.

Inwardly, Harry was amused to no end that Dumbledore thanked Fate for his success, while in fact he was the butt of Zelretch's latest joke.

He also absently noted that Dumbledore had turned to deathly pale during his call.

* * *

><p>(P.S. Ah Zelretch, you fabulous and awesome troll -roughstar333)<p> 


	5. The Maid Uniforms Return

The Maid Uniforms Returns/ Where did the Maid Uniform come from? 22 by Zaralann

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. _This_ wasn't his idea of a vacation!

Not long ago,he helped a kid in this dimension who apparently had a very strange illness that made him have a heart-attack whenever he was sexually aroused.

It actually took Harry ten minutes to understand that boy's father wasn't joking about it!

* * *

><p><strong>Nangokuren High School<strong>.

The biggest academy in Japan, that now only let the boys attend.

Harry was sure that Gramps had something to do with it, considering that he was the _only_ male student that was attending this school at the moment.

He was too tired to deal with this shit and just moved forward, ignoring the two girls that were fighting in the courtyard.

They were doing pretty well, but to Harry they were really pathetic and so he wasn't in the mood to deal with this shit.

When it looked like they were about to clash with him being the impact point, he swiped his hand with enough force to send both of them flying.

He really didn't need this shit at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Line Break=-<strong>

* * *

><p>He probably shouldn't have defeated those girls as easily as he did.<p>

Kagamiin Kyōka, one of the three leaders of the School was standing in front of him and challenging hit to a fight.

Kyōka was a voluptuous tall young woman with mesmerising large breasts, long dark blue hair which extends down to her waist, and golden yellow eyes with uniquely slitted pupils.

In line with her matured physique, Kyōka was dressed quite provocatively, wearing an open white button down shirt that was tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff.

She also was wearing a very short blue skirt with two yellow lines at the bottom, along with a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, and a collar around her right leg's thigh.

Kyōka wore black high heels with straps, that did not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed and not even when she is fighting.

Kyōka wore a lot of jewellery and cosmetics such as earrings, long painted nails, belly button ring, a necklace with a pendent, bracelets, and an exotic hair clip.

Harry sighed, this wasn't turning out as well as he hoped this vacation would.

Moving faster than an eye could seem he delivered a crushing blow into his opponents stomach, sending her flying and probably into unconsciousness.

Shit happened, she really was just a poser with a little bit of skill that she didn't even have a decency to refine it.

* * *

><p><strong>-=Line Break=-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'How the fuck does it keep happening?!'<em>

He looked around, as the teacher was giving them a lecture.

He noticed that every girl in his class was giving him the looks full of adoration and worship.

He defeated the so-called _Dragons_ of the school and apparently he became the Top-Dog so to speak.

He could practically hear Tamamo giving off the Maid's Outfits left and right.

* * *

><p>(P.S. And as so, the "Where did the Maid Uniform come from" omake series continues on, with the manga "Dragon Rioting" joining the army of maids Harry has - roughstar333)<p> 


	6. Where is Altrouge?

Where is Altrouge ? By The Legendary Reaper

Harry looked up from where he was casually sitting in the Great Hall, or was casually sitting before he noticed Altrouge was missing.

He didn't worry for her as he knew she would be able to handle any and everything that this world could throw at her but hey, he had to keep up appearances didn't he?

"Any idea where Altrouge headed off to?" he questioned.

"Absolutely no idea, I thought you knew?" Sirius shot back, shortly, and questioningly too.

Apparently getting hounded by the staff and this world's version of his dead friends for information was wearing on his patience...

Harry filed that away for further use.

Then Harry's super sensitive hearing picked up on something before anyone else did and he had to swallow an _absolutely evil_ smile.

The door to the Great Hall opened slowly, creaking in its magnificent frame with all the slowness that a door as old as it could, or it was before it was slammed open with an ear shattering bang .

_'Was that a crack in the door?' _Harry questioned somewhat incredulously at the sight of a hairline crack running through it as a direct response to being slammed open as hard as it did.

Standing in all her bloody glory for all to see was Altrouge.

Covered in head to toe in enemies' deep crimson blood, she stood absolutely _dripping_ it in the magnificent frame the door once filled.

Covered head to toe in a generous coating of the enemies liquid life, she cut an impossibly imposing figure.

Harry had no doubt that all the people who had been dreaming about her in less than savory dreams would never have one again, considering the smile cum unhinged grin sitting snugly across her face dispelled any further doubts he may have had in resolve.

And as she opened her mouth to say something, clearly showing her mouth for all to see, more specifically, _her red teeth._

Harry decided to cut her off, and introduce some more chaos into the world, which you could never have enough.

Strangely enough he and Chaos had been getting along much more lately, Harry still had no idea as to why however.

Suddenly, Harry was standing and walking towards Altrouge, in an imposing and somewhat accurate rendition of a truly displeased Zelretch.

"Where have you been Altrouge Brunstud!" Harry rumbled in a voice much to deep to be produced by him alone, _magic is wonderful at times like this._

Altrouge, much to her credit managed to squeak something legible out before harry reached her.

"Some nice people that called themselves Death Eaters invited me to dinner!" her voice, _was bubbly._

Or was until Harry reached her.

The great hall watched in shocked and muted silence as the imposing figure that was standing in the doorway of the school shrank back on herself and looked for all intents and purposes like a kicked puppy.

Nobody in the hall cared about that though, because standing right before them _WAS ALTROUGE BURNESTUD! _

As such, most of the hall passed into catatonia from the single biggest shock any of them had every received, not even Dumbledore was exempt from this.

Harry and Altrouge would later, burst into hysterics at their prank.

* * *

><p><em>00-Line Break-00<em>

* * *

><p><em>{I'm blue dabba dee-a dabba ba da ba dee dabba da.<em>

_So was casually lurkin' through the posts and came across lupines post about the scene above and was like why the hell not, I've got ten minutes._

_Chaio!- The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. Well lol, that was good , Reaper- roughstar333)


	7. The Beast

The Beast by The Legendary Reaper

Harry stood from where he had fallen, and **_ROARED _**his maddened dirge as a challenge before darting back to the fray, viscerally cutting down anything and everything that got in his way splattering blood and sinew around him while getting covered in chunks himself.

It didn't slow him down.

He had his arm removed by the blade of his enemy.

It didn't slow him down.

He had his leg cut off.

It regenerated within seconds.

He had his torso cut clean from his legs.

He kept going.

He was riddled with holes from many different calibers of guns, in an unholy and demented rendition of rain made from metal and lead.

He kept running towards his enemies.

The entire right side of his face was carved out.

Harry kept running, his corrosive black blood leaking out everywhere eating away at it before transforming into small curses to continue.

Finally, he was stopped with the entirety of his _body_ being atomized.

His two feet remained standing tall, before they sprouted blood.

The entire field was silent as he regenerated from his _two feet_.

Tendrils of black blood slowly formed the skeleton of his body, before they started expanding relatively slowly, re knitting his sinew and skin.

Before he stood before them all _dressed_ in his pressed and spiffy clothes, _again._

A slow grin formed on his face as he _howled _his demented glee to the world again.

* * *

><p>(P.S. Well . . . nice way to show Harry being the unstoppable juggernaut that he is today- roughstar333)<p> 


	8. Hello Steve

Hello Steve by The Legendary Reaper

Steve stood, and watched as the magnificent hand of the Overlord came down and shaped his new world.

An initial flat layer of Eternal-rock, "Bedrock" as the Overlord had called it many times before, spread from a single starting point ever outwards, blanketing the void below it in its mighty armor.

Followed swiftly by "Stone", the resource that was most abundant in the world, forming the vast majority of the world.

And the "Ore", was slotted in randomly afterwards.

From "Coal" to "Iron".

"Gold" to "Lapis Lazuli".

"Diamond" to "Emerald".

"Ore" was slotted into the world intermittently.

Next, the "Earth" was formed from nothing, blanketing the solid and seemingly immovable stone in its deep and rich texture.

Soon, that was followed by "Grass", the green of the world.

Upon the "Grass", "Fauna" and "Flora" simply winked into existence as though simply willed into existence by a higher power gracing the land with the vibrancy associated with "_Life"._

Steve was brought abruptly from his awe and reverence, when he was dropped into the world, on his feet but this wasn't new.

Steve had been in this exact same position many, _many _times but this.

This was the first time he'd been here without the phantom strings tugging on his limbs.

Without the overriding desire to go and explore, to move to those phantom limbs and it was intoxicating.

The sheer power he now held over his own movements.

He wasn't being controlled by the overlord, apparently he'd been left on his own as a reward for his services rendered.

Steve… Steve took a look around and _sighed_.

Because he had seen more, done more and experienced more than anything else in this world.

He remembered all the other worlds, every single one that he'd been dumped into.

Some worlds, he was sent on a grand adventure spanning millions and even billions of blocks and some.

He was even confined to an island in the sky with nothing but what was given in a chest.

Sometimes, he was placed on a flat land with nothing but grass and the occasional village, having to survive from uncooked meat and scavenged supplies, more than once he'd been forced to eat the flesh of the bones of zombies to _simply survive._

He had seen it all, from monoliths that spanned the entirety of sky itself to underwater palaces that lasted eternity.

He seen all the other planes of existence at one time or another.

The Nether was nothing new to him, he'd been there and done _everything there was to do _within it.

He'd been to the "End" and fought the dragon, that Steve had affectionately named, "_the Ender Dragon." _For it resided within the "End".

He'd fought all number of enemies, from simple skeletons to Endermen who had stolen parts of his house.

Steve had, at one stage or another fought everything and _anything_ there was to fight.

Steve looked around again, at the lush landscape's around him or would've had there been any, he stood in a frozen tundra of epic proportions.

With snow and frozen pines stretching as far as the eye could see, dotted with the occasional clearing and ponds, skinned ponds that had been frozen over from the arctic hell that he was in.

Almost immediately after noting his location, in a tree, the cold set it and he knew from previous experience that it would stay that way, cold.

He would never freeze but he would starve and drown.

But he could walk in the deserts for days on end without a drink and survive, albeit mightily parched.

He could sit still in a frozen tundra for days and survive, only mildly hungry and thirsty afterwards.

Shove him in water however?

He'd last a little less than three minutes before needing air again.

Steve absently reached out for the small stick that had apparently fallen from further up the tree

Seeing its use in crafting, he kept it, stowing it in his pants, round the back.

Looking around for an easy way down, and upon spotting none serviceable, he took a leap of faith over the side of the tree, to another tree.

And from there to another tree with minimal and small pauses between each jump.

Continuing on with his trendy and demented parkour, Steve continued to jump from tree to tree, further inland from the ocean behind him, letting the ocean slip into the background.

Upon reaching his destination, Steve took a running jump, and with a mighty leap, jumped from the side of tree, landing on a sizable pile of snow, to dissipate the fall and any damage he would've accumulated if he'd not aimed for the pile of willing snow.

A quick scan of the area revealed it to be serviceable for what he wanted to do, mainly set up a base to continue his operations and begin hunting food of some kind as he could feel the beginning of the ravenous hunger setting in.

The area itself was a flat plain, dotted by few trees but enough for some blocking and form a decent barrier against the being's that stalk the night, or Mobs as the Overlord had called them many times in the past.

Seeing as this was an easily defensible area, he got to work _initially_ by banging on the nearest wooden trunk with his stick.

Watching with satisfaction the cracks growing over the specific area, he was thwacking away at and soon, like many others before it.

It fell, with many groans of protest and the whines and cracks associated with a tree falling filling the air with its cacophonous noise, Steve felt the ridiculous urge to yell something, and upon giving into the urge he let himself.

**"TIMMMBEEER!" **Steve shouted out filling the air with his rumbling voice, followed swiftly by the absolutely thunderous sound of a tree falling.

When he looked back at the base Steve froze, absolutely looking as though he was a statue, for standing on the stump of the now destroyed tree, was a purple haired alien as tall as he was.

Its shapes were all wrong, its hair color, its features,_ IT EVEN HAD WINGS!_

And before he could do anything after getting over his thought grinding discovery, the being, thing, _ALIEN –_ spoke, in a melodic voice filling his ears with hope and lulling his senses to sleep dragging him along with it.

Steve would've fallen asleep had he not resisted with all his worth.

"Hello Steve, I'm Black Wing and I think there's something I can do for you, _for a price_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>00-Line Break-00<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>{So as I said, Don't look too deep into this one. Just some writing to pass the time cause' I was bored.<em>

_I'll leave it up to you guys to guess what It's from it shouldn't be too hard... Hopefully you'll get it (Will smack head if you don't - If you don't play it, then reluctantly as I am to admit it you have an excuse) - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. it's Minecraft isn't it? roughstar333)


	9. Zombie's Bane:Hat's Headache

Zombie's Bane: The Hat's Headache by ultima-owner

Professor McGonagall greeted Hagrid as he brought the new students.

Turning to the students, she was about to do her speech when she caught sight of the Malfoy heir.

" , what happened to you?!"

Draco sneered, "It's all Potter's fault! He nearly killed me with his dumb plant. It must be dark magic."

The cat professor didn't look amused in the slightest.

"Come now, how can a child who hasn't even started to learn magic know dark magic? For lying to a professor, 50 points from your future house soon as there's enough to take away and detention Friday with Professor Sprout for unjustly blaming a plant."

Draco went chalk white, that is if he wasn't black and blue.

"But you can't do that ?!" He stammered.

"That will be another 50 points for back talk." she replied curtly.

The other students watched in shock silence as the professor gave the first ever detention and point loss to a student before they were even sorted.

Years later, this would be referred to as "The Day the House Cat silenced the Whiny Dragon".

Without missing a beat, she gave her speech and told them they will be sorted soon.

As she left, it was several seconds before the student started talking.

* * *

><p>-scene break-<p>

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the wall as ghosts entered, startling someone, who screamed.<p>

One of the ghosts who looked covered in blood spoke first.

"Aw. new students, I hope you enjoy your time here."

Spotting Draco "my, my. looks like someone roughed you up good. You better see Madame Pomfrey after the feast. she'll heal you up in a jiffy."

Draco gnashed his teeth in anger.

The Bloody Baron turned and stopped at Harry and stated.

"Do you know a man that wears a pot on his head? I owe him 50 gallons on a bet I made and lost."

Harry beamed and replied "Yep, I know him. He'll be happy to hear from you again."

* * *

><p>-scene break-<p>

* * *

><p>As Harry waited for his name to be called, he wondered if he could enchant his house like the ceiling of the Great Hall.<p>

"Potter, Harry." The professor called.

He walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"My word this is the most chaotic mind I've ever seen." the Hat spoke in a shocked tune.

"Hello neighbor." He replied cheerfully.

* * *

><p>-scene break-<p>

* * *

><p>The next ten minutes were hell for the Sorting Hat.<p>

The child asked so many questions, it wanted to ripe it's inexistent hair out.

The Hat pitied any one who tried to read his mind.

"No Zombies can't eat my brain because it's made of magic, not matter!" The hat bellowed.

"Now if you're done, I have to sort you. Good luck in _**HUFFLEPUFF**_!"

The hat yelled the last word out loud and the badgers cheered at getting Potter, while the other houses were shocked.

Professor Sprout cheered loudest of all of them.

That's when the Hat said the most amusing thing in it's long life.

"I need a heavy drink to forget that. Who cares if I'd hung-over tomorrow"

* * *

><p>[Poor Hat will be hitting the bleach and fabric softer later. -ultima-owner]<p>

(P.S. I still think this Harry should be in Ravenclaw because he is so damn curious - roughstar333)


	10. Zombie's Bane:If a Tree Falls

Zombie's Bane: If a tree falls... by ultima-owner

* * *

><p>Hogwarts Seventh floor corridor, July 5th 1991<p>

* * *

><p>There is a saying that describes the following scene perfectly, "if a tree falls and no one is there, does it make a sound?".<p>

In this case no, no one heard the seer who was hiding sherry in the Come and Go room make her second real prophecy.

"Must hide it before someone smells it. Maybe more incense will mask it." she stated horridly rushing in the room of lost things.

Then she stiffened.

In a misty voice she proclaimed:

_As the ninth month waxes_

_The green one shall approach_

_Should the weave pick the raven_

_The birds shall shed their feathers_

_And be driven to the abyss_

_Where none shall return_

_As the ninth month waxes_

_The green one shall approach_

She blinked and finished her task, fleeing to the tower.

"I must have drank too much. Nah!"

* * *

><p>-scene break-<p>

* * *

><p>Department of Mysteries, Prophecy Hall.<p>

* * *

><p>On a shelf in the massive room, an orb appeared and a mist filled it.<p>

The name tag below it read "The Sorting Hat and H. J. Potter".

* * *

><p>-scene break-<p>

* * *

><p>Hogwarts, Headmaster's office<p>

An unspeakable, that later found the orb, flooed to the Headmaster's office and took the Hat, much to the confusion of Albus who was sucking a lemon drop.

When the Hat returned it had a stony expression and refused to say why.

For some reason, Fawkes had a knowing look in it's eyes.

But before Albus could ask, Fawkes had his burning day.

Albus sighed and popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

* * *

><p>[I'll explain it later. You can guess what it means if you want. - ultima-owner]<p>

(P.S. Lets wait and see what will happen huh - roughstar333)


	11. The King

**(Warning: Contains Swears, Read at your own Discretion)**

_{Since there are no good League omakes out there I decided to make my own, well actually there probably is another omake out there about this but my point is there isn't enough of em'. So I've happy decided to fix the problem._

_This was inspired by a story called, "Follow the Wind" – Focusing on Yasuo –"The Unforgiven" and Riven – "The Exile"._

_It was a nice read and inspired this with his reflection – His initiation into the league I had planned in this omake to have Harry be tested too but simply blew it off as it dragged on too long and I was tired._

_As The Legendary Reaper,_

_I present to you, _

_**"The King"**_

_And So, Without Further Adieu!}_

* * *

><p><strong><em>00—Line Break-00<em>**

* * *

><p>Many strange happenings had been going on around The Institute of War lately.<p>

Firstly, instead of the usual ten to twenty applicants who would try and join the league a month through the reflection, there had been exactly _ZERO._

Normally this would've been written off as nothing special, _normally._

Another strange happening was that all the champions from the Shadow Isles were gathering around together in groups and disappearing to places unknown.

They came back of course, but each of them seemed to have a small amount of stiffness in their movements.

Not that anyone would _ever_ get caught saying that near or around one of them.

They all still remember the one summoner that had his soul ripped out, mutilated, and tortured before them all by Thresh for making said comment.

Then there had been the strange storms that had plagued the continent of Valoran.

This storms were originating from the direction of the Shadow Isles, violent storms that spread destruction and death across the conqueror's sea and onto the mainland.

The storm, as it kept coming, was heading mainland with nothing to push it, for it even _resisted_ any magical means of removing it to save to the populace.

It remained a mysterious storm until the time that it reached the Institute of War.

The day it reached the Institute, it stopped and coalesced into a writhing mass of dark clouds in the sky, with _green_ lights shining through occasionally _the same shade of green as Thresh's lantern._

The storm began to get violent in its movements in the sky.

Like a giant flowing beacon, it drew itself in on itself.

Forming a tightly compressed ball of deathly storm above the institute.

The institute was in a state of panic.

In a measly three hours, the cloud had coalesced all of itself to a writing ball of black, green, and purple above the institute.

They were labeling it an attack, and would've attacked it back, had some champions not done something that would change the way the Institute had been going.

Mordekaiser, "the Master of Metal", walked alongside Thresh, "the Chain Warden", and Hecarim, "the Shadow of War".

These three champions were associated with the Shadow Isles mostly, but there was however, a surprise as walking behind them.

Maokai, the Twisted Treant.

They walked down the monolithic stairs to the institute, then to the empty plateau before the steps and arranged themselves a respectable distance apart in a diamond shape,to form the four cardinal directions.

They began chanting something, while walking from their original position to the next, seemingly to tilt the diamond on its side before continuing walking in a clockwise direction, spinning the diamond around exactly _once._

All the while, the cloud above them had begun writhing and compressing on itself _VIOLENTLY._

The summoners, along with the High Councillors of The Council of Equity were about ready to interrupt the ritual the Shadow Isles' champions were preforming, when _it happened._

The cloud, with one monumental heave, pulled itself entirely into itself, compressing itself even more, _becoming a ridiculously compressed ball of violent storm._

Before it began **_Falling _**to the ground, simply stating it was falling would be doing it a disservice as it fell with all the force of a vengeful meteorite and the grace of a beautiful archangel.

It was beautiful and haunting, it made you Happy and chilled you to your core at the same time.

It was a contradiction given form.

As it fell, it began getting smaller and smaller until it landed.

Not with an ear shattering boom they had expected but with a small thud.

That was heard from ridiculous distances because _all sound_ had stopped when the being had landed.

For that was what it was.

A being with the shape of a human, a _remarkably human_ shape.

The being appeared to be around the size of a human teen, with flowing purple hair that seemed graceful, Clothes that appeared ruffled in the wind.

Dressed as though it was royalty, with its purple hair flowing in the wind and clothes, that wouldn't have looked out of place on royalty that had trouble with their spending urges.

The teen looked at each and everyone of the champions and those watching were struck by a sudden sense of danger as all of the Shadow Isles champions _bowed_ before the being.

Hecarim bowed a deep and reverent bow that was echoed by Thresh, not a moment later.

Mordekaiser, "the Master of Metal" bowed, the hulking titan of metal bowed its head in a respectful gesture.

Maokai stepped up and greeted the being with a friendly nod of its head.

The creaking action caused was heard up on the steps where most of the champions had gathered to watch the proceedings.

The being appeared to survey the landscape before laying eyes on the Institute, and for some reason, _everybody and everything_ standing on the steps was struck by a sudden sense of wariness.

Some of the more acute champions noted that it was the feeling that usually preceded getting pranked or something similar.

The purple haired being reached out with a hand, the movement was so fluid it put _water_ to shame.

The being reached out and gently laid its hand on Maokai, and before anyone could comprehend what was happening, Maokai _exploded._

Not in a violent manner however, Maokai simply exploded in a corona of verdant energy, and slowly another colour was added into the corona of energy.

An endless black began appearing from where the being had touched Maokai and slowly, the endlessly deep black spread until _exactly_ half of the corona of energy had been tainted black.

The being reached out one more time and placed his hand within the black energy and _pulled_.

With a violent movement to disturbed the air around him in a visible fashion, the black energy from within the corona was removed and began to attack the other side while it was being drained out of the energy corona.

Finally after a few moments the endlessly deep black had faded away entirely, into the being's hand more specifically.

The energy sphere around Maokai began to recede too, before reaching an approximate shape of Maokai.

It simply winked out of existence and there stood Maokai.

Looking greener and healthier than _anyone had ever seen__._

Maokai's rumbling timbre filled the air soon afterwards.

"Thank you, old friend."was stated quietly.

The inherent silence had magnified his voice enough for those standing upon the stairs of the Institute to hear the words, and they brought confusion.

Mass confusion to the ranks of those upon the monolithic stairs.

The being appeared to consider the three remaining champions before smiling, a small and grateful smile that wouldn't have been out of place on an actual human.

The being's voice filled the air not too long after the smile that had stunned many on the stairs from the sheer _human_ emotion they could see in it.

It's voice was smooth and melodic,_deadly like a siren, _more than one mind had whispered.

Deep, rich, smooth, melodic and many other words were used by many different minds to put a description to its voice but they all failed in describing the voice and the emotions it evoked within them.

"You have pleased me, all of you! Rewards… yes, I've just the thing!" the being paused, seeming to study them all before a small smirk flickered across his face and was gone just a quick replaced by a mischievous smile.

Before anyone could _comprehend_ the being's voice, Thresh did something that would shock _many_ into inaction and stupors.

It spoke its voice oddly reverent of the being.

"You honour us, Liege but we require no rewards for our actions, any in your kingdom would have done the same had they been present."

Thresh's scathing voice filled the air, and many people were simply too stunned at the fact that Thresh had called someone Liege to understand the full ramifications of it.

The being simply waved its hand before reaching out and gently laying its hand on all three of their chests, one after the other.

It seemed to study their frozen forms for a few seconds before nodding and turning on its heel and fluidly walking away from them.

Everyone upon the steps watched mesmerized at the being walked up to the steps and simply passed all of them, seemingly to dismiss them off hand.

More than one person felt it, they should feel slighted at that but simply couldn't, then they heard it.

The sound Maokai made when he exploded into the corona of energy.

They all swiftly turned back around to watch as Thresh, Hecarim and Mordekaiser did the same as Maokai had done before them.

* * *

><p>00—Line Break—00<p>

* * *

><p>The Infinite Archive watched amused as the councilors of this place scrabbled to initiate his reflection, having proclaimed his intention to join the League because he was <em>bored<em>.

Walking through the resplendent doors with the inscription carved above saying, "The greatest enemy dwells within".

Honestly, he couldn't agree more with that.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by a dark chamber with the three councilors located before him on three raised pedestals.

Harry began walking towards them and paused a respectable distance away.

They appeared a little bit surprised that nothing had happened.

The Infinite Archive had felt what was going to happen and had decided that he liked to remain a mystery and sow chaos that way.

He blocked it and prevent it from happening.

Raising a distinctly unimpressed eyebrow at them, he asked rather coolly, "Wasn't something meant to have happened by now?"

He had added a rather believable amount of mock sarcasm in his voice, letting them know he knew what they were going to do and was not impressed by it.

They appeared to be broken out of their introspection and nodded towards him.

One of them appeared to develop a small eye twitch before sighing explosively.

"You'll need to fill this out."

And as though saying that was the trigger, a podium rose from the floor with many sheets of parchment on it along with a quill.

Speed reading them all he sighed before relenting to the fact that "_yes, he would have to fill out paperwork to have fun."_

Walking up to the podium, he looked at the quill with disdain before flicking his hand, making a fountain pen appear in his hand.

_"useful_."

He filled it out as follows

Name: Hadrian The Black

Title: The Infinite Archive

Location of Residence: Shadow Isles

Position held in residence: King

Those were the main questions that he deigned to answer and thus filled out, the rest were asking for background information that he filled those out with the bare minimum to simply satisfy them.

He could already see the expressions on their faces when they realized that they had the "_King_ of the Shadow Isles" in their precious institution, _THE CHAOS!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>00—Line Break—00<em>**

* * *

><p><em>{I was bored. Deal with it!<em>

_And I've no excuse for this omake when I really should be writing the next chapter for Fate's Jollies..._

_Bah - Fuck it too tired to care right now._

_Night' Ya'll_

_T.L.R - Signing off for the night}_

(P.S. first actual League of Legends omake! - roughstar333)


	12. Zombie's Bane:Bad End

Zombie's Bane: Bad End by ultima-owner

{Please note that this is an alternate outcome, which is one of the many I'm likely to post, that ended badly in some way. - ultima-owner}

* * *

><p>"<strong>RAVENCLAW!" <strong>the Sorting Hat called and said table cheered in a dignified manner.

Harry happily sat down and enjoyed the feast.

All the teachers and the hat felt a feeling of doom settle on them.

* * *

><p>-scene break-<p>

* * *

><p>two months later<p>

It's started with a few minor problems like headaches and not enough ink.

Then the screams were heard.

Not scared screams but the angry ones you hear when you're asked too many question.

Students were later seen with bald patches and annoyed looks.

* * *

><p>Then about a month in the year, the atmosphere in Ravenclaw changed to a sinister vibe.<p>

The housemates had a crazed look in their eyes.

The teachers passed it off as beginning of the year jitters.

Then Filch's cat Mrs. Norris disappeared.

Filch blamed the Weasley twins for it.

A few days later, a few members of Ravenclaw were seen with shaven heads and wearing weird hooded robes with strange symbols on them.

The teachers decided it was just a phase.

Boy, were they wrong.

* * *

><p>Within a week, more pets vanished and more Ravenclaws joined the "phase".<p>

As the week before Halloween rolled around, many potion ingredients and students were missing.

Snape was livid with rage.

All of Ravenclaw had joined the growing cult, for that was what it was, save the head of house.

* * *

><p>Halloween night<p>

A hundred student from the other three houses vanished from their beds and chanting was heard from Ravenclaw.

The words haunted the teachers, who couldn't get in even if they tried.

Not even the ghosts were unaffected, so they fled the school post haste.

The chanting was "_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn"._

This was chanted over and over.

* * *

><p>-scene break-<p>

* * *

><p>Years later<p>

The castle still was used, but not as a school.

It's was one of the many holy places of a worlds wide cult that now ruled all with an iron fist.

For those cursed with any sanity, it was hell.

Many lost it within a year or two after birth.

For those unlucky to have unkillable sanity, they hide in the most remote place possible, but even then it was impossible to escape the reach of the cult.

* * *

><p>[this was what the prophecy foretold. if you haven't recognized it, the cult is of the Cthulhu mythos. *Shivers* -Ultima-owner]<p>

(P.S. well that escalated quickly - roughstar333)


	13. Sequel Challenges

_{It seemed like a good idea at the time - Below are the challenges that Lupine posted and my Responses._

_1. FG!Altrouge meets Sequel!Altrouge_

_2. Hermione gets nosy and (somehow) finds out what exactly V/V is, how does she react?_

_3. Sequel!Ron still thinks Harry's his mate, how does that go down?_

_4. Sequel!Harry isn't actually dead, just lost and confused, what happens when he meets FG!Harry?_

_5. Sirius chats with Sirius about their respective Harry's._

_6. James and Lily try to bond with FG!Harry (try teaching him Animagus form, Transfiguration or Charms tips, duelling, how to pick up chicks), how does that turn out?_

_7. All of FG!Harry's friends and familiar turn up, what happens next?_

_8. Harry sends Voldemort a christmas present, what is it, and what happens next?_

_9. Harry takes over the kitchens because the house elves' cooking, in his opinion, 'sucks worse than Arcueid's'._

_10. James, Sirius, and Lupin (Of the sequel world), try to prank Harry and company, how does that work out?_

_The die, has been cast. You reap what you've sown in the form of this ridiculously long omake post…. Oh well, deal with it :D – Some of em were rushed and some I just couldn't make properly but I put down what I had made for shits' n' giggles._

_So here ya go. -The Legendary Reaper}_

_**Sequel Challenges by The Legendary Reaper**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>00—Line Break—00<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>1. FG!Altrouge meets Sequel!Altrouge<strong>

Altrouge, who upon entering the world that Harry had been sent to as a 'task' from Fate, was immediately alert because in an incredible leap of _logic _that no one ever would be able to recreate.

She had assumed that because this was a mixed world, that there would be a good chance of duplicates or alternates of themselves, and if there was one thing she wanted to do immediately upon entering the world, it would be to go see her younger… alternate… self?

So after dealing with the wizard's pitiful, and sometimes downright shameful, attempts to get Harry to admit to being Harry Potter, and trying to wheedle their identities out of them, she finally found a time to leave and go hunt down her younger self.

Or… she would have, had Harry not walked right up to her before she left and handed her a compass of some kind.

He had given her a bemused smile and told her to have fun…

Opening the compass after she had cleared the wizard's, what were they called? Wards?Yes, wards.

Altrouge snorted in bemusement as on the face of the so called, compass was a depiction of Primate Murder, gambolling (which meant run around playfully - roughstar333)

_How in hell's name did he make it look __CUTE!- Altrouge_

towards a direction slightly askew of one of the cardinal directions with the face of the compass changing under it as it ran.

Giving the Primate Murder, the appearance of running towards one of the cardinal directions.

Altrouge decided that this was probably going to lead her to alternate?

This universes native Altrouge

She threw caution to the wind.

She gave the giant white dog beside her a small look and had to fight down her amusement, it had been _prettied_ up by some of the girls in Hogwarts.

Altrouge gracefully slid up on the side of it and found herself a nice place to sit (High ho silver!)

She gently prodded Primate Murder in the direction she wanted it to go and barely had time to think before it took off.

As she left, she felt something constricting around her body, as though attempting to constrain her to a location…

Muting a growl from escaping her throat, Altrouge simply crushed the magic behind the spell or anchor with sheer force like Harry had taught them all in case this exact situation had popped up.

Consoling to herself that harry would probably kill someone if he knew what they'd done, she resolved to keep it to herself, unless she found it had been done on others in their group.

With that resolved, she settled into Primate Murder's fur and closed her eyes, listening only to the passing sounds of wilderness.

The humans she could hear occasionally and the _noise _they could make.

The beautiful and compelling sounds of nature, lulled her into a light nap _while riding Primate Murder._

Altrouge woke up in barely constrained mirth, she had the perfect idea for greeting her younger counterpart and it would be _fun!_

Flipping open the compass again, she checked where it would be 'pointing' and was surprised to find the Primate Murder depiction on the compass was slowing down.

Taking a _wild_ guess that meant she was getting closer, she relayed as such to her cuddly Primate

As she was doing so, she was struck with a sudden sense of loss.

Altrouge was sad, she should've brought her other companions along too and it would've been a merry party!

And so upon arriving at the clearing this reality's native Altrouge was sitting in against Primate Murder, what does she do?

She gets Primate Murder to go play with this dimension's one, and relays specifically not to hurt either of them.

Altrouge herself prepares to pounce on her younger self and have some _fun. {_I can imagine her having the ( :3 ) face about now - The Legendary Reaper}

Course of action set and locked, she shot of out of the woods as the Altrouge in the clearing was opening her mouth to ask who was there.

Altrouge collided with her younger self and Primate Murder collided with its other self.

In a somewhat _disturbing_ rendition of a dog pile, the alternates ended up on top of the current realities native dweller.

Altrouge decided to channel a little bit of Harry from their first meeting, and offered sincerely.

"Would' ya' like a friend, Trouge-chan?" the fact that she had used a baby voice, was sitting on top of her and had, how do the humans put it… 'Copped a feel' while saying that did nothing to help her case.

Come to think of it, the pet name might not have helped either, actually.

The fact that off to the side was her Primate Murder on top of its alternate one.

Well, all the more reason for the following reaction to be validated.…

* * *

><p><strong><em>00—Line Break—00<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>2. Hermione gets nosy and (somehow) finds out what exactly VV is, how does she react?**

Hermione reached out for the book lining one of the _many_ dusty shelfs in Hogwarts library while fighting down the tremor that ran through her body from doing it.

After all, how many times had she done the exact same thing for Harry and now!

This mockery of all that Harry stood for and was, that had been summoned HAD mocked everything, showed absolutely no care for anyone, and was _bored._

She wanted to tear her hair out and rage about it.

She wanted those in authority to tell her it would be all right but they were as disturbed as she was and some singularly more so.

The fact that she had seen both of Harry's parents _break down crying_ after Harry had asked who they were before the entirety of Hogwarts didn't help too.

What kind of person would Harry had been to not even _recognize_ his own parents…

The images and thoughts her mind conjured up in response were wholly unwelcome and unappreciated.

As it were, she was absently flipping through the book, _not even reading it_, as a testament to how disturbed and thrown of balance she was.

She _almost_, almost missed the single picture of one of "the mockery' of Harry"'s companions in the book…

_Why would one of the fake Harry's companions have their picture in a book dating back one hundred years?_

The question was all that was needed to break her from her musing and introspectiveness with the metaphorical, waving of a problem in her face.

Hermione flipped the book over and it was titled **"Problem Creatures, People and Locations for both Magi and Wizards, Wizard Edition"**

Judging by the pages along the way to getting to where she was, it was about the not at all subtle war going on between the two factions.

Flipping back to the page she was on, the title promptly displayed in bold lettering on the _top of the page_ were the words,

**"TYPES AND THEIR ASSUMED LOOKS"**.

A brief blurb below that had Hermione hoping with all her, not inconsiderable, worth that it wasn't the case.

With growing dread, she spotted the picture of a small girl with angel wings looking almost the exact same as Harry's companion.

That had all but confirmed it in her mind.

A small description about it later, and Hermione had decided, determined and _swore on her magic_ to have as little to do with the Type as possible, _not_ even her almost pathological _need_ for knowledge was going to get her to go near that _thing._

* * *

><p><strong>00—Line Break—00<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>3. Sequel!Ron still thinks Harry's his mate, how does that go down?<strong>

Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley's body was never found after he had gone to bug his friend to play chess while making a snide comment about the 'whores' he was with.

The summoned Harry Potter was suspected of being the culprit but the wizard justice system is so backwards, he could have murdered Ronald in the Great Hall and gotten off with a simple slap on the wrist compare to if, for example, a Slytherin would have done it.

* * *

><p><strong>00—Line Break—00<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>4. Sequel!Harry isn't actually dead, just lost and confused, what happens when he meets FG!Harry?<strong>

Almost immediately upon entering the world, he had been struck with his fate sense, driving him to his knees with the force of it.

_It appeared_ that Fate had not been straight with him and his counterpart was alive.

Well it was either an honest mistake OR Fate didn't see it coming

He doubted that she would make a mistake like this as he was getting a favour from her for this.

So, she didn't see it coming…

This left him in an interesting position, he could either, go and kill his counterpart to continue his stay in this reality, not that they could send him away if they had wanted to, or go and contact the boy and explain what had happened while he'd been out of it.

Finding a secure location was easy.

Finding the location of the boy was even easier.

For having the face his counterpart made when he showed up out of nowhere directly before was Priceless.

Ridiculously enough as soon as he had finished teleporting before his counterpart, said counterpart appeared stunned as though someone had just told him black was white and gravity was a suggestion.

As soon as he'd broken out of that stunned shock ,he responded to The Infinite Archive's presence by _blasting_ the location, FG!Harry and everything around him.

Harry was hit with a few curses that would have enough power behind them to _perhaps_ make a lower tiered enforcer twitch.

Harry sighed as his counterpart started ranting about 'dark bastards' and 'where am I' along with 'who are you's' in his speech about how dark was evil and how he should repent.

The Infinite Archive cataloged some of his speech about all things dark and evil so he could modify it and use it as a 'Why You Suck' speech to give someone in the future.

There was some virulence in it too, some that he was honestly shocked someone like this reality's native Harry would be willing to say to a _stranger._

Fighting off his growing urge to simply kill the idiot and be done with it, he stopped suddenly going still as a statue before breaking down in maniacal laughing that bordered on hysteric.

Suddenly, the Harry Potter who had grown up with his parents and had never tasted real challenge was struck with a bone deep fear.

He had offended something way more powerful than he was and he got the _strange_ feeling he usually got when his godfather, Sirius, was about to spring a prank on him.

But that was pushed aside for the rage of the fact _that the bastard was laughing at him! HIM! THE BOY WHO LIVED!_

Before he could act on his rage however, he lost consciousness courtesy of FG!Harry simply turning off his head from inside of his head.

He wouldn't wake up the _boy_-who-lived again, no he would wake up something different.

* * *

><p><strong><em>00—Line Break—00<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>5. Sirius chats with Sirius about their respective Harry's.<strong>

"Sirius, old dog, ol' pal, what have you been up ta!" said Sirius in a voice of Mock comradeship.

Sirius retaliated with a voice full of the same

"Why, I was getting my ass kicked for being an' idiot! You old dog, ol' pal?"

Many, _MANY_ people in the great hall were suddenly feeling _very_ ill.

There was two Sirius Blacks.

What people didn't notice however was a small communique that passed between them while everyone was distracted with their pompous words and actions.

They couldn't understand what was sent because they were not _Sirius Black._

Together both Sirius Blacks had agreed to meet at the Shrieking Shack, or what was left of it to discuss how things were as Sirius, as always, looked out for a fellow marauder.

* * *

><p>{We skip now, because I'm fuckin' lazy, to make them both go to shrieking shack. For simplicities sake The Sirius that harry grew up with – from his home world – shall be called FG!Sirius, the other Sirius will be plain ol' Sirius. Now that that's sorted let us move on. - The Legendary Reaper}<p>

(Nothing to see here, just a time skip - roughstar333)

* * *

><p>Sirius was sitting on the basement of the Shrieking Shack, looking at a cage they had been forced to keep Remus in at times when the house was battered and forced beyond its ability to hold him.<p>

He was drawn from his reminiscing by a creaking door open and pulled his wand out for good measure, you never know with the way things were going this day and age.

He was still somewhat stunned to see another version of himself, and he looked like _shit._

And that was putting it nicely.

He said as much too.

Sirius, for his trouble only got a pained and bitter smile that still held a fair amount of humour.

FG!Sirius leaned in and spoke, in a hushed tone with a scratchy voice. "You should've seen me when I just finished my twelve year holiday at Azkaban, Spa and Massage clinic."

Sirius was about to question that, when he was hit, with a sudden understanding

_He_ had almost been carted to Azkaban before the Potters had come and cleared it all up

If they had actually died, Sirius was almost sure he'd have gone to Azkaban.

It was a sobering and chilling thought, elating and depressing all at once.

He escaped the fate but apparently some of his counterparts couldn't.

Before he could say anything however, FG!Sirius was talking again.

"We are not here for this, we came to talk about Harry. You go first, so I can put my story together. You've probably had lots of practice, _godfather_ to the boy who lived."

There was a small amount of bitterness placed on the word "godfather", but Sirius didn't hear that as he was already recounting the tale of his Harry.

From his infant antics to his teenage troubles, with all the heroics.

Finally he finished, choking down his tears while explaining his death.

Even though he didn't want to, he felt that this other version of him deserved the truth.

FG!Sirius recounted what he could of his Harry which was _dismally small amount_ as it was.

It was only compounded on by the fact that he didn't even get to see Harry until he was well into his teens and had found people to fill the yawning hole left in him by his parents.

The other Sirius was quick to point this out and was not at all relieved to hear about what could have been him, had the circumstances been different.

* * *

><p><strong><em>00—Line Break—00<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>6. James and Lily try to bond with FG!Harry (try teaching him Animagus form, Transfiguration or Charms tips, duelling, how to pick up chicks), how does that turn out ?<strong>

Harry stood, amused as his parents attempted to cajole him into getting to know them.

First, it was subtle, small.

After class that escalated and eventually, they simply called him to stay after class and then they got bolder.

They had asked him to drop by a room in the castle on the weekend, for bonding they had said.

And upon arriving, he was amused at what they had planned for their supposed 'bonding'.

They were going to tutor him.

Him.

The Infinite "Fucking" Archive.

The guy who knows more magic that Dumbledore himself!

But yes, they were going to attempt to bond with him over teaching him to 'be' an Animagus.

That was a combined effort, along with Transfiguration and Charms tutoring and tips, with James and Lily respectively for alone time.

Dueling was to be a shared exercise too.

After watching their abysmal attempts to teach him something, he finally had enough.

With a small effort, he reached out and grabbed his trophy for winning the Dueling championship.

He shifted smoothly _gracefully_ into his Animagus' form of a Black crow, before reverting in the same movement, keeping his wings for added effect and presented them, the Dueling trophy.

"I guess there's not much you guys can teach me, I'm not opposed to getting to know you. Just don't push it." He stated flatly, after a few seconds of looking at their stunned and gaping visages.

* * *

><p><strong><em>00—Line Break—00<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>7. <em>All <em> of FG!Harry's friends and familiar turn up, what happens next?**

After the summoned Harry Potter had asked if he could bring his friends over, Dumbledore was looking for a means of wheedling something out of the boy, had said yes in hopes that he could possibly guilt or hold it over the boy and use it to shuffle him off towards his destiny.

What he didn't expect however was for the boy… girl?

To immediately walk out to the front courtyard and start drawing what looked like a _magi_ circle, along with many other additions on it.

It was done inhumanely fast with his hair trailing behind him, drawing it on the ground.

Where he had gotten the materials on the short walk down there, he would never know.

What happened next however, was stunning.

When the summoned Potter had asked if he could summon his friends, Dumbledore had assumed that he maybe had one to three friends he wanted to summon.

No.

He summoned an entire _army_ to help him, and he recognized many, _many_ of the names from the people he was summoning.

Dumbledore was not pleased to say that most of the names had negative connotations in his mind.

It had started out simple, summoning his friends, one of his companions had labelled them the Fuyuki group…

They at least were human.

What followed was mind searing in its oddity, boggling in its intensity and belief shaking in measure.

Liz, Jackie, Tammamo, Illya, _Medusa, Stheno, Eurayle _

Dumbledore's mind chose to put in a rather touchy way at this point,

_Oh look, The three gorgon sisters!_

There was a small break when the boy appeared to rest a little before he was up again and summoning even more.

Dumbledore zoned out on the summons just watching in rising trepidation as _more and more_ of them were summoned.

He was broken out of his rising trepidation when Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel were summoned along with _Lorelei Barthomeloi, The Vice-Director of the Clock Tower._

That did it for Dumbledore. He fainted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>00—Line Break-00<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>8. Harry sends Voldemort a Christmas present, what is it, and what happens next?<strong>

The Infinite Archive had a, _wonderful_ idea.

He was going to redeem Voldemort! FOR FUN!

He was going to start by giving Voldemort a Christmas present.

What was he going to give Voldemort you ask?

We'll, he'd gone on a small trip and collected all his trinkets, 'Horcruxes' and had them all wrapped up, _His snake included, _along with a book about constipation and haircare.

Harry would also be sending along a small animated fluffy dog that would upon seeing Voldemort _jump_ onto his head _and sit there_ until the spell ended.

Voldemort would be having a very hard time scaring his followers with a cute fluffy puppy sitting on his head shooting cute looks at his followers.

Not to mention the fact that it would also bat at his head and forehead when he was being mean!

Some said that Voldemort didn't have a voice for right or wrong, so he'd just have to get an external one and Harry was just the person to give him one.

Along with those he'd included a wonderful piece of literature called, The Evil Overlord List.

Containing around one hundred useful tips on being an overlord that's all dark and 'evil-y'.

Harry thought it was a nice present.

* * *

><p><strong><em>00—Line Break—00<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>9. Harry takes over the kitchens because the house elves' cooking, in his opinion, 'sucks worse than Arcueid's'.<strong>

Had anyone been at the entrance to the kitchens in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they would've been unique beholders of the event that was happening there.

Harry Potter, the summoned one, not the corpse that's buried six feet under, was kicking the house elves themselves out of the door and telling them to do something else because, and as someone quoted directly from the summoned Harry himself,

"You little blighter's cook worse than Arcueid and I thought that that was impossible. I didn't even know you could burn water before I watched her cook!"

As it was however, nobody was there to see the strange phenomena that the sight caused, the elves in a pile outside the kitchen 'door', more specifically portrait that covered the door.

Nobody was there to see it because of those who knew where it was weren't there today or weren't going to be looking and the teachers, among the few who knew where the kitchens were, simply didn't go to the kitchens, they called the elves to them and asked for anything they wanted whenever they wanted.

As it were however, the elves having nothing to do, more than half of them decided that it was long past time that Hogwarts was cleaned from top to bottom.

The other half, insulted that the 'uumie thought he was a better cook than them, barged their way back inside and demanded he show his proficiency in the kitchen and if he was better than them and _demanded _that he teach them.

* * *

><p>{Magical Time Skip to Dinner because I'm Fukin' Awesome! - The Legendary Reaper}<p>

(. . . really dude? - roughstar333)

* * *

><p>The entirety of Hogwarts was in the Great Hall tonight.<p>

Nobody, _absolutely nobody_ wanted to miss dinner tonight.

Why?

The smells that permeated Hogwarts that had started around lunch had driven almost everyone mad with desire for The Food, or cooking behind the smells.

Upon entering the Great Hall, they were told to be seated.

The candles that floated in the Great Hall arranged themselves in the words for all to see above the staff's table.

It was then that the candles began spelling out words, a paragraph that reads directly as follows.

**"I've kicked the elves out of the kitchen here, they are worse than Arceuid at cooking, and she _burns_ water when she cooks. **

**So on that note I've taken over the kitchen and have liberally prepared many dishes for you all to enjoy and sample.**

**Please note that all of you have been stuck to your seats and will not be able to move from it until you have finished the dinner placed before you. **

**How much more you eat afterwards is entirely up to you but no one will be leaving without at least eating the dinner placed before them.**

**And so, Without Further Adieu!**

**Let The Dinner, Be Served! **

**- Harry Potter"**

As though heralded by those words, the candles began floating around the Great Hall again, aimlessly floating and wandering around lighting up the previously dark hall.

The sound of groaning was heard first and everyone looked down at what they had been served.

Some people groaned at what they had been served, some squealed in delight and some whimpered in absolute delight.

The groaning of the tables themselves, let people know exactly how much food was before them.

Looking up from their food, they looked at the mountains of glistening and demanding food, demanding it be eat.

Sensuously oozing juices, golden brown potatoes, that snapped when opened chips, and that was only a small portion of the food.

Hundreds of different dishes were all around, from Japanese traditional foods to exotic foods that people had never seen before.

Each dish had a name on it, In the form of a small and edible card placed on top of the dish.

Many of the students took a bite of their food and collectively had a Foodgasm.

It was delicious, with spices dancing tantalizing tunes across your taste buds.

The smells hit the people directly after, as through them eating the food, broke some form of barrio.

The hall was filled with the aroma of _perfection_ in the culinary form.

All the food's aroma's was combining together to create an effect greatly outweighing the singular dishes.

More than one person simply stop and started sniffing the air as though they were actually eating the smell itself.

Finally, after two hours, the longest dinner in the history of Hogwarts because _everything_ absolutely everything was eaten.

Then before them appeared.

The Dessert.

It was small, barely the size of their palms but many of them, knew better for what it was.

The Dessert.

Capable of driving men insane with its perfection.

Soon many, tentative spoons, forks, and knifes reached out for their deserts.

One thing they all had in common was that they all stopped before feeding it to themselves.

Waiting for their neighbors to be ready so they could all sample the perfection that The Dessert was together.

The signal was given and everyone, teachers included placed their forks, spoons and knife's in their mouth to sample the desert.

The entire hall passed out from sensory overload, at the sheer perfection that was The Dessert.

{I know you're hungry, I know you want that. I know you're hungry, and I want that! (To that tune that I forget what it was called) – I was hungry when I wrote that deal' with it. And I took much inspiration from a story called "Nerve Damage" , the cooking scene in it - The Legendary Reaper}

* * *

><p><strong><em>00—Line Break—00<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>10. James, Sirius, and Lupin (Of the sequel world), try to prank Harry and company, how does that work out?<strong>

They had planned a prank.

That much was obvious.

One small Legilimency probe later, Harry had exactly what they were going to do.

Harry wouldn't let this stand as they were going to attempt to make his companions clothes see-through.

Harry however, had a most amusing prank to play on them back.

Their hair was going to randomly start changing colour with their mood and they would start exhibiting symptoms of Extreme horniness, _around men, _while going completely limp around females.

Harry decided that leaving them questioning their sexual preferences would be _just_ enough for attempting a prank on his friends.

The fact that his Sirius had proclaimed the prank genius was perfect.

He may have forgotten mention however was that there was a _small_ – to him – compulsion to kiss another male in their group.

For instance, James will want to kiss Sirius in public, Lupin will want to kiss James, and Sirius will want to kiss Lupin.

A demented love triangle all the while they'll be questioning their sexual preferences and be standing at attention around their friends.

Harry didn't feel bad about doing it at all.

They were going to make his companions walk around basically naked.

* * *

><p><strong>00-Line Break-00<strong>

* * *

><p><em>{I don't suppose I can be forgiven for making this can I?<em>

_But well, Giving back to the writer an' all that. Here ya go Lupine._

_And I'm not patient by Design or Make._

_So, yeah - I was just havin fun poking at the thread. its cathartic like poking something that's dead with a stick to see what happens. (That, Sounds exceptionally weird, Ignore me, apparently I'm weird when I'm running on fumes.) - The Legendary Reaper}_

( P.S. while this was a pain to edit because I didn't have time, this is a good chapter I must say, especially the food omake - roughstar333)


	14. Harriet

Harriet by The Legendary Reaper

Tatsuya couldn't help but feel as though he was under a microscope.

He was being looked at rather intensely by another first year, a course two student like himself sitting a few rows away.

Ramrod straight purple hair that was toeing the line of acceptable for school and a rather feminine frame.

Enough so that Tatsuya labelled her as a female.

But ultimately what threw Tatsuya off was the purple plated blindfold sitting on the teen's face, and from what he could peek from his current location, she appeared to have faint but visible scars rising above the purple blindfold.

But that paled in comparison to something _different_ about the girl that Tatsuya noticed.

She was still, stiller than what was _humanely_ possible.

The only movement of her body was the breathing motions.

Tatsuya would later learn, from using his contacts, that the person _was_ actually listed as a woman and named Harriet.

Along with the fact that she was _highly_ suspected of 'tanking' all of her tests, failing on purpose.

And as time passed, he noticed _odd_ things about this woman, this Harriet.

She was always willing to lend a helping hand and she was an _unofficial_ course one student that simply didn't care where she was placed or called.

Tatsuya had personally watched her tutor a course one student with a subject he was lacking on and help a course two student through a tough time from being bullied.

He also watched as how she had broken up fights bare handed with a smile on her face, moving gracefully in-between her opponents and rendering them obsolete.

But not once, _not even once_ did she use magic of any kind.

That was before the Nine Schools Competition however.

Apparently, the talk of the school was the fact that she would be participating in the Nine Schools Competition.

This was the talk of the school because _nobody,_ even if she was a course two student, had seen her do magic before.

Thanks to the fact that she was still in the school, everyone knew she was magical.

Apparently she hid all her doings during class and waited for a distraction to do her magic.

That plus the fact that she carried around a C.A.D.

Anyway, she had never been 'caught' doing magic before.

That however, was before they learnt she was to be a technician alongside Tatsuya himself.

And so the Nine Schools Competition continued along as scheduled with a few twists and turns here and there before Ice Pillar Break came up.

_Apparently_ one of their competitors had been injured and wouldn't be able to play, and without so much as a chance to protest, Harriet was forced on to the field so to speak.

In actuality, she was lined up to fight in the competition.

Tatsuya missed her initial competitions because he simply didn't care.

Then the final fight came.

Harriet and his sister, Miyuki, were to fight.

Tatsuya almost felt sorry for the poor girl but was incapable of that so he just had faint traces of sorrow.

So he ignored her and focused on Miyuki's impending victory, all while waiting for them to step up onto their platforms.

Miyuki was dressed to perfection in an over-done ensemble of traditional miko clothes that radiated beauty for all to see.

Meanwhile, her opponent?

She was dressed as a…

Tatsuya's brain shut down for a second, as she was dressed as an _honest to god_ _magical girl_ from shows, Anime's from the early Twenty First century.

How she wasn't flagged for offending the morals committee, he wouldn't know, but she had a sullen look on her face too, as though she was putting up with some great burden and appeared to be itching to get out of it.

Immediately upon getting to get podium, she stood stiffly waiting for the announcer to speak the words to begin the match.

Time seemed to stop as the timer counted down.

Within the second of the announcer announcing 'fight', there was two spells on the field.

Neither of them were from Miyuki.

A spell that would prevent all sound from escaping from the mouth was from Harriet before her lips started moving.

Tatsuya was passable in reading lips _but_ what was among the first few things you learn in a new language when learning it?

Swears.

The stream of expletives flowing from her mouth would've made Tatsuya blush had he been able to.

The machine that was in charge of displaying the magic used was _translating _what she was saying to words.

A few seconds after the first torrent another deluge began an even worse deluge.

The technicians were so stunned that they didn't have the wits to turn it off after the first barrage.

Everyone in the stadium stood in stunned silence, some shocked and some muted, at the sheer vitriol flowing from the dainty looking girls mouth.

At least some of those phrases and swears, was cataloged by Tatsuya for later use.

After being distracted from the fight by the inventive and creative swears, Tatsuya looked at the actual match and was stunned.

Miyuki was losing.

Her opponent, Harriet, had done something to her side of the field that the machine was unable to calculate or understand.

As it didn't display it properly, it appeared to simply be a black screen around Harriet's side of the field.

Miyuki's side of the field however, was a different story.

Her Ice pillars were vibrating.

_That_ was abruptly cut out as Miyuki caught onto what she was doing.

Harriet seemed more amused about this than anything, as if her attack hadn't just been crushed.

The fight continued on for three minutes in this fashion.

Harriet using techniques and spells that Miyuki easily caught and destroyed.

Before the three minute mark, Harriet appeared to let out a sigh and grabbed the mobile C.A.D that she was using.

From what he could barely see, she had a few spells on it but she simply pressed the key denoting Zero on the touch screen.

What followed was both beautiful and horrifying at the same time.

From the C.A.D she had used, what should have been a smooth activation sequence, instead came out as ragged broken and jagged looking, for all intents and purposes, as though it was a rusted spiked collar.

The effects however?

They were horrifying as with a wave of her hand, the released activation sequence connected with the first row of Miyuki's Ice pillars.

The pillars fell as though it was simply removed for existence, the next row was effected, and it continued to repeat its cycle until Miyuki _had_ none left.

"Winner: Harriet Velvet."

The announcer announced somewhat woodenly, ah so there was someone human on the other side of the machine

* * *

><p><em>00—Line Break—00<em>

* * *

><p><em>{I decided I wanted this to happen and horrifically mutilated Cannon to make it happen. Deal with it.<em>

_I've probably mutilated much more than that but whatever. Don't care._

_Wanted it to happen and it did. Yay! - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. so Harriet/Harry solved the plot of the beginning 2 novels of "Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei", and Tatsuya was just involved in the plot just during the 'Nine School Competition' arc ? - roughstar333)


	15. A Harrowing Experience

_{I was bored and debating playing Dragon Age: Origins or writing this. This won... obviously._

_I, The Legendary Reaper present to you -_

**A Harrowing Experience**

_And so, without further Adieu!}_

* * *

><p>00-Line Break-00<p>

* * *

><p>The Harrowing Chamber was silent.<p>

Those participating watched in horrified shock as the apprentice who was undergoing the harrowing abruptly woke before her eyes turned red and _swelled._

Swelling to the point of looking like her body were to burst before her screaming started.

It was the horrified wail of someone in too much agony to simply scream.

It wasn't the squall of a broken bone, it was the sound that someone could only produce when their entire mind, body and soul, **their entire** **being** was consumed in **_agony._**

The First Enchanter, Irving and The Knight-Commander, Greagoir, watched in muted shock as _the_ most violent reaction either of them had ever seen to the Harrowing happened before their eyes.

The woman they were testing was one of the promising magi within the tower, thought to be a true mage.

Her name was Solana, an average human that had one unusual describing facet.

It was that she was _average,_ in all the senses of the word, _average_, in looks anyway.

Her potential as a Magi was astonishing in the least and outright daunting at best.

Irving had hoped that she would make an excellent addition to the potential war that was brewing against the Darkspawn and hoped that she would make the difference.

Irving had no wish to see his world plunged into the chaos and darkness the Darkspawn all but stood for.

Apparently, judging by her current state that wouldn't be happening, and as Greagoir and his two companions that he never bothered to learn the name of, moved to attack her, he offered one small prayer for her, as he watched and summarized what would happen.

The Knight-Commander's weapon would slice through the willing flesh, rending it apart in a vicious display of might denying the abomination on the other side access to the material realm through this receptacle.

Irving was further stunned as Greagoir's weapon _bounced_ of the writing body of Solana along with his companions' weapons.

Weapons that had been worked upon by the Templars and mages sympathetic to their cause to _negate_ all magic.

Weapons that had killed demons attempting to possess mages during their Harrowing.

The fact that it simply **_bounced _**off of the body was enough to grind Irving's mind to a halt.

Before such thoughts continued, a wave came.

A wave of pure magic so condensed that it was _visible_ to the normal eye.

Not a spell however, just simple magic.

Irving could say without a doubt that it was the most _beautiful and horrifying_ sight he'd ever beheld.

Beautiful as magic in its pure form was visible to the naked eye glowing in all of its brilliance and glory for all to see

Horrifying to him because of exactly how much mana he could feel in that wave and even more petrifying was that all of the mana _was without control._

That much mana could sow untold amounts of havoc and chaos across Thedas or bring its salvation.

If it could be contained and made into an accurate weapon of some description that is.

Before Irving could finish that thought however, the shrilling of the Templars was over.

The magic began converging upon the writhing body of the apprentice.

That meant to she was undergoing her Harrowing.

Both the Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter watched in muted shock as the apprentice's chest was _ripped open_ from the inside.

A glowing sunder in the very _air_ itself, a form started appearing from within the tear on the apprentice's body.

Only the First Enchanter knew exactly what that was but the Knight-Commander knew enough and he knew from that.

That what was happening was _wrong_ and **_dangerous._**

It all happened in a split second as Irving would later recall, as the Templars would come in response to this phenomena that Greagoir was bound to report.

A leg, stepped out from within the tear followed swiftly by an entire body with a level of grace and elegance that _nothing_ mortal should possess.

If Irving's worst fears were confirmed, _this being wasn't._

It wasn't that hard to draw that conclusion actually, given the way he had come into their world.

The being had long, silken purple hair that looked as deadly as the rest of the being along with the fact that the hair itself seemed to be _enticing._

All in all, it didn't paint a very strong case for the humanity of the being.

The being's body was about the size of a younger human, still in their formative years.

The fact that the being had a blindfold over its face yet, turned and stared at all of them with unerring accuracy dispelled their notions of it being a weakness.

The being seemed to _sighed,_ a remarkably human gesture, before muttering something under its breath.

Then it took a deep breath and started talking.

The First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander watched in awe as the being almost _sang_ its words in an enchanting siren call, yet even they could understand the meaning behind those words, even if they could not understand the words themselves.

They had been knocked so off balance from the Harrowing, that neither of them had their actual wits about them.

Therefore, _only_ then they actually realized that this was a being from the fade, when it reached out with its hand and with a violent gesture **_Rent _**the veil itself _asunder._

For an instant, both Irving and Greagoir thought they were to die on that day before something stepped through.

_More enemies _and _Oh great, another demon, _were the thoughts from Greagoir and Irving respectively.

The woman that the being had brought through it, _she_ upon closer inspection.

Irving found no words to describe her, if pressed he would say that she was Beauty defined and would say no more.

She was so beautiful that Irving would never be able to accurately state her and she wasn't just beautiful in the physical sense because from what Irving could sense _very little,_ it was the feeling he would get when listening to a masterful musician playing music, the feeling of a thread weaver, and a goddess all rolled into one

That was simply all he could _sense._

The being and the … being spoke to each other using words that neither of them could understand, but they had the gnawing feeling that they were simply communicating in another language.

Even though Thedas spoke only one language mainly with the different races having their own offshoots along with the demons, in the Fade there were many known to speak many, many different languages even if it was the common tongue spoken backwards.

The language the two beings were using was completely different however

In its complexity and grace, they seemed to be singing their words to each other and those words acted like a siren call to those around them.

One of the Templars in the room had already fallen to sleep.

Suddenly, Irving had a disturbing thought as to what would happen.

The Harrowing Chamber was specifically built to stop what was happening by freezing the apprentice's body if a demon controlled it.

Given the fact that it hadn't happened yet, Irving concluded that either the being had disabled that function or he hadn't possessed the apprentice.

Irving was going to take a wild guess and state that he hadn't possessed the girl because the being had his own body.

While Irving was off with his thoughts. the Knight-Commander had attempted to move and attack both of the beings.

Strangely enough, he had found himself unable to move even under the protection of the armor he was wearing.

Both of them watched, unable to move or talk, one of them knowing this and the other not as the beings seemed to reach an agreement.

Even though it pained Greagoir to admit, this _beautiful_ woman slipped back through the tear in the veil that initially summoned being had made.

The purple haired being seemed to turn and regard both of them specifically before waving its hand in a strangely elegant gesture.

They were promptly removed from gravity's influence and floated over towards the being.

While they were struggling, _floating _over to the being, it had reached up to its head, and had started removing its blindfold.

The distinctive sound of a 'click' was echoing in the in the wake of the silence in the chamber.

It was directly caused by the being that was summoning them against their wills.

The being finished removing the blindfold from its face and they were witness to its eyes.

Eyes that were wine colored hexagonal irises with a soft lavender filling in the sclera with a silver pupil sitting in the middle.

Then the sense that someone was looking into their very beings began directly after that.

As though someone was looking at their very soul and through their minds.

Irving's mind suddenly clicked as though something had been released from within it.

Irving wouldn't know until he was told later but the being whom he would come to know as The Infinite Archive along with many other names, had widened his connection to the Fade, essentially making him a much more potent mage with a nice side effect of him becoming much more long lived.

Suddenly, both Greagoir and Irving felt tired, even though they both tried with all their might to fight of the impending sleep, they failed.

Before succumbing to the insidious drowsiness creeping into their thoughts, they both heard the being speak in their native language.

"Sleep, mortals."

And _they slept._

* * *

><p>00—Line Break—00<p>

* * *

><p>Black Wing sighed as he looked down at the two sleeping men on the floor of the chamber.<p>

Apparently it was called, the 'Harrowing Chamber'.

A slightly barbaric ritual if you asked him but he'd seen worse in his time.

Looking around the room, he spotted the woman that Fate had seen fit to summon him through, making her into a living channel for his power and killing her in the process.

_Actually _upon closer inspection, she was still alive, _**barely alive.**_

Black Wing, seeing as Fate wanted him in this world for a time to fix something she'd apparently screwed up with the 'Orb of Prana' he'd given her.

Sometimes, just sometimes he cursed the fact that he'd given them those orbs.

Magic at least had used it to prevent the destruction and perversion of herself but Fate and Death went somewhat overboard sometimes…

Maybe he shouldn't have put the automatic regeneration system in them….

Dispelling his stray thoughts, he focused back on the problem at hand, what to do about the apprentice as well the knowledge he had ripped from both Irving's and Greagoir's minds provided him.

As she stuck out on his fate sense, it was a small ripple but over time he had learnt that those small ripples could change the fate of entire realities if they were nurtured properly.

But most confusing to him however, was the dichotomy of the response he was getting from the apprentice, Solana.

It was strong, the vibe of a leader fated for greatness or destruction along with the subtle response that usually accompanied those who could change the fate of an entire reality.

Both of those coming together in one person was a somewhat uncommon occurrence bordering on rare, but it was still a treat to run into them because if he attached himself to them, they usually attracted both the best and most memorable adventures and antics.

The way Black Wing saw the situation was that he could either move himself into her mindscape and suggest advice from within that like a voice in the back of her head, and project himself or project himself to talk to her if she was in, or he could keep himself material and stay in the realm of the living with her and be an actual companion instead of a voice in her head.

Deciding that he would stay physical and as he didn't want to have to hide behind the façade of a mortal, he would allow them to keep their memories and wait in this First Enchanter's office.

For the Grey Warden he knew was coming, as Fate had told him so.

He would be embroiled in this world's war before the week was out.

Black Wing was still somewhat annoyed at Fate's gung-ho methods of getting him here but he could deal with it as he was getting bored.

Course of action set, Black Wing set about healing the poor apprentice that had been used as a catalyst for him entering the world.

While absently anchoring the apprentices soul to the body temporarily so it wouldn't disappear on him, he made radical changes to the body.

Can't have Fate's champion in this particular world being weak, now could we?

* * *

><p><em>00-Line Break-00<em>

* * *

><p><em>{Hmm... HMMMM... <em>_**HMMMMM**__ Dragon Age Inquisition comes out soon... That's what's prompted this... amalgamation of crystalized suck shoved together to make a somewhat passable omake..._

_Perhaps I should do another one for league..._

_Peace!_

_Oh, I forgot to ask._

_Like it? Hate it?_

_Constructive Criticisms Appreciated._

_Chaio! - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. and so Dragon Age was corrupted by Black Wing - roughstar333)


	16. Where Fate gets her Jollies 8

Where Fate gets her Jollies pt 8 by The Legendary Reaper

Within minutes of being placed in the medical room assigned to Rias's peerage, Shirou was awake again and in perfect health – having faked being asleep to not rouse suspicion - to the utter bafflement of many of the healers working there.

A few discreet inquiries later, he had procured the memories of what had happened during the rating game.

The questions he asked brought the thoughts to the forefront of their minds, a simple scan later, and Bobs your Uncle.

Riser in all his glory, according to the commentators, had trapped Issei in a cage of searing hot fire and was slowly closing it in on him, forcing Rias to surrender to save said pawn from further torment at Riser's hands.

The fact that Issei endured what was happening to him at the time with a face carved from stone and refused to so much as whimper made him proud.

Ultimately however, Rias surrendered to the blighted bastard… how troublesome.

He could guess what was going to happen, regarding Issei as he was probably going to crash the party and make some kind of lewd statement about owning Rias's breasts or virginity.

He could see it now.

Issei smashing through the resplendent doors into the party that wouldn't have been out of place as the wedding party for a flamboyant billionaire and announcing not to softy his desire to have Rias's virginity to all the party members before he'd challenge the fiancé, in this case, Riser to a match for Rias's hand in wedding.

Actually… said sight would be amusing.

Especially if he gave Issei a small tool for said fight.

He would probably engineer the fight if things looked like they would be going in another direction simply because of the chaos he'd be able to sow into the devils and the _hilarity_ that it would cause.

Path of action decided, Shirou looked around and noticed one of the many nurses in the room

Upon closer inspection, she was a maid had been left behind and appeared to be cringing away from him, subtly but not subtly enough for him.

She looked like a two year old attempting to lie to their parents, while they still had chocolate stains on their face.

The humiliation that Riser would have faced if he had lost to Rias's peerage wasn't lost on him but in the usual Harry fashion, _he simply didn't care._

Anyway, back to the maid attempting to creep out of the room without alerting him, yeah she had failed in that, _spectacularly_.

He called out to her, and received a small shriek for his effort and said maid tripping over on _air._

Seeing as Shirou was too far away from said maid to help, he simply let her fall on her face, well would've had her not inconsiderable bust hit the floor absorbed most of the impact.

Shirou twitched one eyebrow as he looked at the girl again, now that she was out in the open she looked ridiculously young, no older than thirty years but then again with devils you couldn't tell.

They aged slower than humans, the relative rates at which they aged compared to humans would better be explained with the following analogy.

The rate a devil ages compared to a human is like comparing a Snail and an aircraft capable of going faster than the speed of sound.

Shirou had actually heard a devil use that exact analogy in explaining it to a newly re-incarnated devil.

They had a class for it believe it or not.

Rias had opted not to send him or Issei to it.

Keeping her cards close to her chest apparently.

Death was most_ displeased _to learn about that in particular, as she was somewhat touchy at the devils for _reincarnating_ the death_._

_More resurrecting them more like_, as the Aspect of Death had once put while practically spitting it.

Death didn't like devils at all.

There was one slight hiccup however, as one devil noted the fact that the Evil Piece hadn't integrated with him, it was simply sitting inside of him.

'No doubt uncomfortably' was the exact comment actually.

Shirou, well he had to remove the memories of that particular devil, more subtly than some of the idiots who simply waved a wand and shouted obliviate like mentally deficient monkeys.

No, he was subtle about it.

By simply altering the memories in small ways in this particular memory, he altered the memory of finding the evil piece within him to finding a shard of an unknown substance within him, to which he could then explain away as the result of an experiment.

Subtle, and he liked it that way _most_ of the time.

Back to the nurse now.

Now that maid had by now picked herself off the floor.

She had a faint but noticeable dusting of red on her cheeks, probably her attempt at expelling an 'I'm cute' field.

She failed in her attempt as it was dismal compared to Len.

Len could pull it off with her hand in the cookie jar and make it look like she did nothing wrong, or you would simply forgive her because she was so cute.

The maid before him?

She utterly failed and it had absolutely no effect on him.

Raising a distinctly unimpressed eyebrow and shifting minutely to stand as though to tower over her, intimidation was what he was aiming for, but he had a feeling he wouldn't quite hit the mark.

She looked stunned that someone hadn't fallen for her cute routine before her face turned stark white as she realized she was standing directly before someone who was taller than she was….

and glowering at her….

Needless to say, Shirou was lead to where the rest of Rias's peerage had been situated with post haste by a maid that was distinctly unhappy with him, he could tell from her mannerisms.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the glares she shot him whenever she thought, he wasn't looking.

_00—Line Break—00_

Akeno was pacing worriedly within the room, wearing a strip of carpet thin under her relentless pacing.

She was _Worried_ with a capital W.

During her relentless pacing on the plush, and probably extremely expensive carpet, did she finally noticed that she had company.

Company in the form of Kiba, Koneko, and Asia.

All of them had been released from the medical wing after extensive healing.

Kiba had received the worst of the injuries, second to Issei and his whole body burns.

Kiba had barely dodged a surprise swing from an enemy and it had almost bifurcated him from head to toe.

He was extremely lucky, he noticed the swing when he did, and at the same time unlucky, the result of him noticing?

Instead of a relatively clean cut, he had received a jagged cut that had ripped from the top of his back all the way down and exited around the middle of his lower back.

When Akeno said exited, she meant that it was ripped out through the side.

Leaving a demented rendition of the backwards letter L carved into his flesh, until it was healed however.

Koneko and Asia were taken out quickly and efficiently.

Koneko falling to the enemy queen and Asia not getting taken out at all actually, whatever Shirou had done for her training had made the difference, her staying in power made the fights increase exponentially after the training she had been put through.

Akeno winced imperceptibly at the thought of her own training.

The hell given form that Shirou's so called training was at any rate.

And that was a stickler for Akeno, their mysterious pawn alongside Issei.

They knew near enough to nothing about him that she could safely count it as nothing other than the fact that he was apparently an experiment, or was used in an experiment of some kind.

That knowledge had come directly from the horse's mouth so to speak.

So she was somewhat worried about the unknown origins of the pawn and his intentions towards the peerage she was a part of.

So far he'd been nothing but helpful to all of them helping the m with their training that did more than she'd like to admit it did.

What Akeno might have forgotten to mention was that she was _aroused_ by him, to an absurd degree sometimes.

Akeno spun on her heel when the door opened.

A maid announced that Shirou was there.

Akeno took one look at the maid and wondered what Shirou had done to her because her face was set in an outrageous pout along with a blush of mortification.

Akeno found out exactly why a second later.

"Thank you, Outrageous Boobs-san. Have a good day!" Shirou cheerfully informed the maid who had been leading him

_Everyone_ in the room that had been drinking promptly did a spit take.

And by everyone in the room drinking, it was only Kiba.

The maid puffed her cheeks and turned on Shirou, no doubt to lambast him for the crude comment, when he poked her forehead and flicked it softly afterwards.

He leaned in a whispered something that had the maid blushing beet red and practically had the blood _pouring_ from her nose in a deluge.

Akeno almost didn't want to know what he'd said.

Working his way into the room with the efficient grace they had all come to know him for, he plonked himself comfortably on _her_ couch, the couch she had been sitting on actually.

Akeno froze as she registered what he'd just done.

Shirou seemed to know what he'd done because he looked at her and threw her a smirk, tinged with smug satisfaction.

Before Akeno could flay him alive with words for what he'd done, the door was almost _kicked_ down by a number of the devils, that usually worked in the healing rooms for the rating games, come in, sweaty and short on breath interrupted her.

"Shirou-san, we need you to help us or tell us what you did to those people you attacked, we can't heal them and their conditions are getting worse!" The devil informed them, between desperate gasps for air.

Shirou seemed almost let down that he didn't get to see her lose her temper before dragging himself to his feet with a mighty sigh.

"Better go help the idiots then, keep my seat warm for me Akeno." Shirou muttered as he walked out the door following the Medic Devil, the fact that he had already called _HER_ seat HIS was noted and promptly thrown in the burner as it was _HER_ seat.

Not his.

The fact that he had thrown her a smirk when he'd said that annoyed her greatly…

Akeno started having rather sadistic thoughts on what she would do to him _later_.

_00—Line break—00_

Shirou whistled innocently as he walked slightly too slow for the devil that was leading him to his destination.

He was thinking over what to do about actually healing them, he could be a bit showy with it but he wasn't in the mood after the stunts he'd pulled during the rating game.

Apparently the devils had a television system and he had been broadcast across the entirety of the underworld.

It would've been nice to know that particular titbit, he could have shown off a little more and misled the enemies about his abilities.

He had no doubt that many people were already making a file about him and digging into his empty past.

They would find nothing because there was nothing there apart from a birth certificate.

Silently shaking his musings off as they had arrived in the Gate Room, as a plaque above the door noted it to be, he could already guess at what it was.

A room filled or used for teleporting circles…

Probably the only place in the house not protected against the teleporting…

He was proven right as not even five seconds after entering the room, a teleportation circle associated with the Phenex clan appeared within the room and a maid popped out.

She looked at him and the Devil escorting him, and nodded once before holding out her hand.

Taking the hint, he grabbed ahold of the devil that escorted him here as the aforementioned devil grabbed a hold of the maid's outstretched hand.

The dizzying sensation that he'd associated with circle travel in this world was as annoying as ever.

Fortunately for him, he had plenty of practice with it and therefore didn't make a complete ass out of himself when they exited.

The Phenex' clan's Mansion, was every bit as resplendent as he'd expected it to be and what Shirou wanted to know was _why_ they had been brought here instead of left with the healers from the rating game…

Perhaps they had and have just been moved to the manor…

Shirou mused on the possibility as he was led to the hospital wing, if the plaque on one of the hallways was to be believed.

He also made a map in his head of what he'd seen so far of the manor, wouldn't want to get lost if he were to explore a little bit later would he?

Nope.

Arriving at the medical room that was holding Riser and his Peerage, he noted the medical equipment rather, the _lack_ of any medical equipment.

They had absolutely no medical equipment and Shirou honestly thought that was stupid, even with their supposed healing tears and medical spells.

Absolutely Ridiculous.

He watched as most of those within the medical bay, those awake and not stuck within the torment that the curses he'd unleashed upon them could generate, tensed and prepared to attack him or would've had they not been told rather sternly to _stand down._

Shirou's first thought upon seeing the healer Phenex's clan employed?

To Laugh.

It was a midget.

_A person that only reached his waist!_

He held it in however, no need to make a worse impression upon them than he already had.

With that said, he reached out for one of the twins caught in his attack only to have his hand stop scant centimeters away by a sword's edge.

Looking up into the wielder's eyes, he saw her intentions and her words afterwards confirmed it.

"You hurt them anymore than you already have and I'll kill you myself! I don't care if you're stronger than me and my friends, I'll kill you, _we'll kill you!_"

The last part was hissed but he could see the resolve and fortitude behind those words.

He could possibly crush them with a flick of his hand at full strength but now while he was actively limiting himself, he didn't really want to fight them.

Besides He had come here to heal them, not to injure them.

He said as much,

"I'm here to heal them, why would I injure them further?" Shirou questioned them lightly, while reaching around the blade and place his hand on the small girl's forehead.

He sent out a mental call for the curse to come back/stop cursing her with its purpose.

He waited until the girl's back arched and her mouth opened in an attempted scream before violently ripping his hand away from her forehead, pulling along with it a viscous black blob of _goo._

He absently zoned out as he continued on to heal the rest of them before he was led out of the manor by the maid that had brought them in, to the place he'd arrived.

Then he was teleported back to the Gremory manner.

Deciding that nothing important would be happening soon, he split himself into a clone that knew exactly what he wanted done and had enough power to last.

He was going to take a break from this world, to rest and recuperate.

Possibly visit the Clock Tower in his home world…

now that he mused on it, he hadn't seen Lorelei in a long while.

_00-Line Break-00_

_{Honestly, this isn't my best work but I just wanted to get it out of the fucking way so I could progress so I shortened this to ridiculous levels to simply GET. IT. OUT. OF. THE. WAY._

_Now that that's done I can move on to where I wanted to be, You'll get filled in on what i didn't write this update next time with a flashback probably... maybe..._

_Anyway, I feel sorry for Roughstar, he has to edit all the omakes I've been pumping out lately, that can't be fun at all..._

_I wonder oh yeah._

_Don't expect another update for awhile as I'll be working on one of my own fics..._

_Should I do a shameless advertisement... Maybe.. Yes... No... YES!_

_ s/10714359/1/The-Reincarnation-Cycle-Bathed-In-Blood_

_Yes that is the fic I'll be working on that will be delaying any future updates to this as my own story will take precedence._

_I'll still continue this but updates will slow right down - Quality should increase too as I'll be focusing entirely on improving my writing..._

_Oh yeah, that's all for tonight folks - Catcha's tomorrow._

_Chaio! - The Legendary Reaper }_

(P.S. while it is a pain to edit a lot of your omakes, it is a fun learning experience Reaper. While we are on that subject of editting, Reaper, you use a lot the word "and". Try not to over use it my friend -roughstar333)


	17. Sabers:Lucinda

{Well, this is an idea that just popped into my head and I decided to write for a laugh, mainly because of a few posts about Gender Bending earlier as well as Biblical mythology, I definitely don't expect this to get used. - The Distorted Shadow}

Sabers: Lucinda by The Distorted Shadow

Blackwing didn't know what he had done to deserve this.

Maybe it was because he had absorbed Angra Mainyu?

That seemed like the most likely reason.

"Servant Saber at your service," it was a blonde haired girl with heterochromatic eyes, one red and the other green, she also had twelve, corrupted bird like wings that he knew were once white.

She also had a sword in her hand, an extremely powerful sword that the Unlimited Blade Works told him had the power to wound gods.

But that didn't change one simple fact, he who held "All the Evils in the World", had just summoned the "Root of all Evil".

Though he idly wondered if the people that wrote the Bible knew that Lucifer wasn't Luci_fer_ but Luci_nda_.

"Well I guess I should introduce you to the others," he idly wondered if he was making a mistake introducing her to everyone else but decided that he would give her a chance to prove herself.

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that you could make Harry love me?" Tamamo asked with narrowed eyes, earning an enthusiastic nod off the newest servant of the group, "and it will only cost me my soul?"<p>

"Yep, that's right, pretty cheap huh?"

She didn't know how to respond to that statement.

Though she would admit that she was tempted... but quickly squashed that temptation.

"No thanks, I want to earn his love through my own efforts!" and with that said, she turned to leave the Fallen Angel.

"Oh, that's a shame... how about you Jack?"

"LEAVE JACK ALONE, YOU DEVIL!" She let her anger flare, Jack was like a daughter to her and she would be damned if she let the corruptive influence buy her soul.

The Saber didn't know what hit her.

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p>"So... if I sign here, I'll get to live on with Ilya-chan and Kiri-kun?" Irisviel Von Einzbern wondered who this blonde person was and why they were willing to sell her a method of living on with her family.<p>

"That's right," the strange blonde said with a smile that eased all her worries, "All you have to do is sign here and everything will work out."

Irisviel pursed her lips.

Kiritsugu had warned her about spending money on random sales people but this person wasn't asking for money, just her soul.

"Alright! I'll do it!" and with that decision, she pricked herself with a quill and prepared herself to sign the contract.

"Lady Irisviel! What are you doing?!" Irisviel noticed the way the strange woman cringed at the cry of Saber.

"Oh, this nice lady offered to give me a way to live if I just sell her my soul," she admitted with a smile.

"...What?" Saber seemed completely stunned by that admission.

"Why are you trying to sell your soul to an enemy servant?"

"Enemy servant?" then it clicked in her mind and she jumped up and pointed at the strange blonde woman.

"Wait?! You're an enemy?!"

"I was being completely open with you," the stranger admitted, "as for you Arturia,"

Irisviel couldn't believe this enemy could tell who her servant was, "I could help you too, all you have to do is reject Alaya's claim on your soul and give it to me and I can rewrite history so you never took the throne."

Irisviel noted how Saber now looked shocked before her gaze fell.

"Do . . .you . . . TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?! YOU DEVIL?!"

The rage in her tone was clear as she raised her sword and allowed her sheathe of wind to disperse.

"EX-"

"How did you know?"

"CALIBER!"

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Harry entered the bedroom only to see his newest servant sulking on the bed.<p>

"What's wrong?"

He could easily just read her soul but he hadn't been big on doing that with people he knew.

"Why won't anyone sign my contracts?"

The depression in her tone was clear.

"I mean, they'd only be selling their souls... what's the big deal about that? I mean it's not like they'll be using them after they die anyway."

The Infinite Archive didn't know how to respond to that.

Death had told him that selling their souls to Saber would do nothing more than determine which afterlife they attended... but what really annoyed him was simple.

"And why are you trying to get people to sell their souls to you when you are a Saber?"

"Habit."

* * *

><p>(P.S. best Lucifer version ever lol ! - roughstar333)<p> 


	18. Sequel Challenges 2

_{Challenges Lupine gave in P.M when asked for challenges – I present them to you all in case any of you wanted to try them._

_-What happens when Lily and James try and send Harry to bed and V/V and Alt follow? They make an exclamation. Sirius makes a comment "There's more back home" or something._

_-Maybe Harry summoning his Saber? Badb, Gabriel, no, wait! Amaterasu wielding the Kusanagi sword! Yeah, that would be awesome! Maybe a bit of the Grail War as well?_

_-McGonagall catches Harry reading a book she doesn't think he should (IE: things like the book of the dead) and tries to confiscate it._

_-A prank war with Harry, Altrouge, V/V on one side, and Sirius and the Weasley twins on another, with James, Sirius, and Remus on a third._

_-Harry brings Sasha to the sequel world, acting a little like Hagrid ("Who's a cute widdle snakey!") just to mess with everyone._

_-Harry shape-shifts certain things 'accidentally': Hair into snakes, lamia tail, wings, arm into tentacles, etc. Harry steps up the shape-shifting, turning into different people, Tonks gets in on it and suddenly there's three Dumbledore's asking a poor Hufflepuff boy whether he's ironed his socks this morning and stuff..._

_-Harry 'accidentally' leaves certain photographs lying around: Zelretch in a maid outfit, Sirius flirting with Sumire at the beach, himself play fighting with Amaterasu, a drunk Fate, etc..._

_-Lily finds out how Harry lost his virginity... poor Sirius __- The Legendary Reaper}_

Sequel Challenges 2 by The Legendary Reaper

* * *

><p><em>00—Line Break—00<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em> continue your Altrouge meeting Altrouge one from before? -<em>**

_(For Conveniences sake, I'll be calling the Altrouge that all know and love Alt. The Altrouge native to the current dimension shall be called Altrouge. Clearing up any confusion now :D - The Legendary Reaper)_

Alt sat atop her counterpart, their black hair spilling around them to form patterns on the ground around them while over the side, Primate Murder sat atop her counterpart.

It looked a lot more primal when they were doing it and Alt almost had some devious thoughts about it.

Apparent, _finally_ noticing that the person below her was struggling somewhat fierce, she looked down and had to supress a _coo_ at the lovely sight.

The Altrouge pinned beneath her had her hair splayed around her head in a _very_ accurate picture of one of those sexy pictures she'd caught Sirius looking at once.

Along with the fact that her apparent double was writhing most seductively with her hands held above her head didn't help matters.

Alt decided to get off of her counterpart before she acted on some of her less _pure_ thoughts.

Course of action decided, she acted upon that and with surprising agility, pulled herself to her feet and dragged the other Altrouge along for the ride.

Now standing and not having been set upon by a bout of nausea, she dusted herself off, along with the other Altrouge that appeared to be stunned still.

Reaching over to the still stunned girl that was in her range, she started fixing all of the clothes she wore, batting off the bits of stray dirt she hadn't gotten before, and re-aligning the clothes she was wearing.

Seeing that Altrouge still had a blank look in her eyes, _still stunned_ into stupefaction, she decided to fix this, with _MISCHIEF!_

Alt was quick on the draw and quicker on the shoot that the Altrouge she was using this technique on, was able to comprehend.

Before Altrouge could even understand what was happening, Alt had reached out and flicked the tip of her nose,with enough force so that a small thwap was heard from the connection of Alt's finger and Altrouge's nose.

Faster than anyone could blink, Altrouge had 'woken' up from her stupefaction and had slapped her hand over her nose that was _stinging_ like hell.

She had also puffed up her cheeks acting and for the life of her couldn't tell you _WHY_ she had.

Her beautifully slitted, bright ruby eyes had started to moisten as the pain brought from the flick made them, giving her the appearance for all intents and purposes of a teary eyed, pouting Altrouge.

For a second or two if she had changed her body language to allow it, you would've thought her nothing more than a girl who'd had her nose flicked by someone she was trying to get something from.

Well , almost enough to forget that she wasn't a human and could kill you before you could blink.

That's not even mentioning the fact that she had a lovely guard dog that would kill you for upsetting her in the form of Primate Murder.

Speaking of which.

The tussle those two had gotten into had been entirely less friendly with jaws of vicious teeth and slobber flying as they attempted to playfully bite each other in an apparently 'playful' fight.

_Well, that looks like fun. _Alt sighed somewhat wistfully inside of her mind at the two dogs fighting each other…

_If_ only Carla was here…

Oh well, shaking her head to dispel the thoughts of lost opportunities, she looked over at Altrouge who appeared to be struggling to get herself back under control.

Given that Altrouge was pointing at Alt with a shaking finger while the other was covering her nose made it look more comical than anything.

Alt snickered once and that, _snickering_ was apparently enough to bring the Altrouge back to her senses, breaking her from her stupefied actions and shock.

Upon noticing the position she was in, she decided that she didn't want to be like that so she changed her position.

Standing tall with all the dignity she could muster from its battered and tattered remains, which was a surprising amount actually, she asked a question after a few seconds of imperiously surveying her.

"Who are you" Altrouge enunciated each word carefully in her almost blank voice as though she was talking with a child because in all honesty, it seemed as though she was with the way the other person, and upon closer inspection proved to look _exactly_ like her.

Apart from a few different lines on her face and overall demeanor if Altrouge hadn't known, she would've labelled the person her twin.

The next words just added to her confusion.

"Who am I? I'm you… Or am I me and you're me… Am I you and you me or am I you and you me…"

She seemed to pause.

Altrouge took that time to wrap her head around what was said.

It made _NO _sense what so ever to her.

While she was off with her thoughts, Alt had finished thinking up what she wanted to say and said it, breaking Altrouge out of her thoughts.

"I'm you and you're me, but you can call me Alt!" She announced cheerfully, utterly bubbling with cheeriness in a disgusting way, there was simply so much _energy_ flowing from her that Altrouge found herself reluctantly amused by it, _reluctantly._

* * *

><p><em>00—Line Break—00<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span><em> brings Sasha to the sequel world, acting a little like Hagrid ("Who's a cute widdle snakey!") just to mess with everyone.<em>**

Dumbledore watched with growing trepidation as the Harry Potter they had summoned readied himself for a spell that would summon his familiars, well one of them at least.

He, at the very least, asked permission to summon them before just going Gung-ho like he had done before, he was thankful for that at the very least.

The spell reached a crescendo and suddenly, their entire vision was obscured by _scales._

Almost, _almost_ dreading the answer he mechanically turned his head along with most of the student population.

Together with the Ministerial people, they turned their heads along with him.

Following the scaled beast along the entirety of its length to the head that looked _disturbingly _similar to a snakes head.

Dumbledore in a sudden jump of logic almost _squeaked._

His fears were all but confirmed when the summoned Harry Potter started **_cooing _**at it.

"Who's a good lil' basilisk! You are, who's a good widdle snakey! You are!"

The fact that he thought a **_Basilisk _**_little, _did little to reassure them.

Then the fact that he'd summoned a basilisk sunk in.

Many people fainted, and many more almost died of shock.

One person didn't.

He had stars in his eyes.

He was Hagrid.

* * *

><p><em>00—Line Break—00<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span><em> shape-shifts certain things 'accidentally': Hair into snakes, lamia tail, wings, arm into tentacles, etc.<em>**

Harry had decided that he hadn't yet sown enough chaos in this new world.

Beyond the fact that he announced he wasn't going to kill Tommy boy, there hadn't been anywhere near enough chaos for his liking.

He decided to remedy this.

Harry had talked with Sirius beforehand and together they were going to have some fun.

Sirius seemed extraordinarily happy that he had spoken to him, come to him, to ask help with the prank.

So they'd decided between each other what they would be doing.

It was determined that Harry, at intermittent times, would shift something about him.

For example, turning his hair into a nest of writhing snakes, turning his arms into tentacles or perhaps melding his two legs together into a giant lamia tail.

Sirius, when he saw any of them, would come over and 'discreetly' tap Harry on the shoulder saying that the glamor had come undone.

What had Harry done for the first time?

He'd walked into the great hall, _slithered_ described it more aptly if Sirius had to say, with his legs replaced by a Lamia tail and his hair a writhing mass of snakes that looked to be snapping at everyone and everything in sight.

Sirius, acting his part had gone over to harry and tapped him on the shoulder while announcing 'quietly', "You're glamor is wearing off."

Before leaving, _hurrying_ away.

* * *

><p><em>00—Line Break—00<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em> steps up to shape-shifting, turning into different people, Tonks gets in on it and suddenly there's three Dumbledore's asking a poor Hufflepuff boy whether he's ironed his socks this morning and stuff...<em>**

Everyone in the Great Hall was treated to a sight that was both baffling and amusing at the same time.

The resident metamorph had met the summoned hero.

Hilarity was in the middle of ensuing.

Harry Potter stood dressed in Professor Dumbledore's skin while their resident metamorph, Tonks stood as McGonagall.

They were both staring at each other, and had been changing the people they were impersonating at random intervals while staring at each other.

Some thought they were trying to find the best 'Glare of Death'.

Some thought it was just plain funny to see Severus Snape appear and start staring at Professor Flitwick while Professor Flitwick glared up at him.

Finally both of them shifted to Professor Dumbledore's and began talking to each other.

"No no, you sit."

"No, you sit good sir, I must say the robes are dashing"

"Why, I must say sir, your beard is absolutely _MARVELOUS!"_

While most of the hall had broken into hapless laughter, some of the more reserved Slytherins included, with even the most reserved of them _openly _smiling at the scene.

Suddenly, they both turned to a third year Ravenclaw and asked together in unison.

"Did you iron your socks today!" while both attempting to be stern, it failed spectacularly.

* * *

><p><em>00-Line Break-00<em>

* * *

><p><em>{So... Yeah...<em>

_I'll do more of Altrouge meets Altrouge later, I'm too tired to do more now._

_Lemme know any good, bad, shit?- The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. do the one of losing his virginity! - roughstar333)


	19. Sabers:Selfie

{Another little Saber summoning skit that took about 2 mins to write. And it definitely falls under the category of crack. -The Distorted Shadow}

Sabers: Selfie

Blackwing couldn't believe his eyes.

He had just finished summoning his Saber, when he was greeted by an all too familiar sight.

Shaggy black hair, emerald green eyes, black robes trimmed with red, a long silver sword with rubies embedded in the handle and a lightning bolt shaped scar on the forehead.

What wasn't so familiar was the chest.

"Servant Saber, better known as Henrietta Potter at your service," and with that said, the Fem!Harry gave him a firm salute before giving him a once over.

Then she looked at herself and back at him.

"Well... I guess I at least beat you in the breast department," she muttered with a pout.

"I'm male," he decided to inform her, making her face distort into a pained expression.

"What?" her voice was strained as she asked for him to restate what he had said.

"I am male," he repeated calmly, "as in 'I have a penis'."

That only seemed to make her pale considerably more than before.

"You mean... a boy outdoes me in beauty?" he just shrugged.

"DAMMIT!"

"You think that's bad, I have a feeling this is going to be some sort of cheap, selfcest fanfiction."

With that admission, Henrietta Potter stalled.

"What do you mean selfcest fanfiction?"

She seemed almost scared of the answer.

"I am Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived."

After he finished saying that, he just knew Legilimency wasn't needed to determine the fact that she had just suffered a BSOD.

* * *

><p>(P.S. poor henrietta lol, a boy should not be more beautiful than girl, lol - roughstar333)<p> 


	20. Sabers:Butterfly

**Fate Gamble: Sabers: Butterfly by NHunter**

In the hindsight, Harry thought, mentioning to Death that he was going to summon a Servant Saber to 'complete his set' might have not being exactly a good idea. No, he was her favorite and, intentionally, the Aspect wouldn't go out of her way to make his life a living hell.

It was just her views on what was good for him sometimes were different from his own.

Which is why, when Death decided rig the summoning ritual to give him a nice Saber.

Harry was sure he'd end up with an interesting Servant.

He wasn't 'disappointed'...

When the light signaling the success of the summoning finally died down, the purple-haired demigod teen was greeted with the sight of a very beautiful native Central American woman who had just entered her twenties.

She had extremely-long dark brownish-purple hair that reached all the way to her knees and surprisingly-normal blue eyes.

Her skin was unblemished, sans deep-purple tribal tattoos on her left side running from her shoulder to her wrist and from her hip to her ankle.

Her clothes – aside from multitude of golden chains, beads and relief-ed bracelets in all conceivable places as well as big golden earrings and hair decorations – consisted merely of reed sandals and a rather skimpy blue dress with red triangular pattern on it.

And Harry could swear that for a moment he saw ghostly black butterfly wings behind her back...

Whether those were real or just a product of his imagination, the young godling could easily tell even without looking at her stats, that despite her less than threatening appearance right now, the Servant he had just summoned as Saber was actually very powerful and very dangerous.

"Heh, so you are the one Death asked me to lend a hand to?" The woman purred as she glided close to Harry, annoying Tamamo along the way with it.

"I shall then be your Saber, Ma-aster."

* * *

><p><strong> *** \**

* * *

><p>As Harry had quickly learned, having Tamamo anywhere near his new Saber was a bad idea.<p>

Whenever one of them tried to hit on him, the other would take it as a provocation, which, in turn, would result in a fight.

And since they both were flirty seductresses...

It was better for everyone if the two of them never were in each others' sight.

And the fact that Itzi – a pet name he had given his Saber – was one of those who got aroused from the fights didn't help the situation ...

Let's just say that every spar Harry had had with her so far ended with her trying to dominate him and get into his pants, much like Liz had been once upon a time.

So far the purple-haired teen was somehow able to resist her, but...

* * *

><p><strong> *** \**

* * *

><p>Having learned this from Waver of his universe, Harry knew that the Master of Fourth Grail War's Caster was sick bastard, just like the aforementioned Servant himself was.<p>

The two of them had been the ones behind the multitude kidnappings and killings of children in Fuyuki.

Thus, the purple-haired godling decided that he should end those two before they could bring much suffering to the world he was in right now.

Preferably, before Caster was even summoned.

Unfortunately, finding Ryuunosuke's current lair took quite some time as the bastard seemed to never stay in one place for too long.

By then he had already become the full-fledged participant of the Grail War with the Blue Beard as his Servant.

Oh well...

It was time to do some clean up and a couple of child-torturing bastards was about to be sent to Hell!

* * *

><p><strong>***\**

* * *

><p>So, this is the place?" Saber asked as she studied the entrance to some very unsightly abandoned basement somewhere on the outskirts of Fuyuki city.<p>

"Yes, they both are here, Itzi." Harry confirmed.

"And I can feel that they also have a few of those kids they had abducted still alive in there. We should hurry and take those two bastards before they can commit any more atrocities."

With those words, he summoned his Prismakreuz to his hands.

"Of course." Saber agreed as she manifested a pair of tecpatl daggers into her hands.

"Let's go, Master."

Then she promptly kicked the basement's door of its hinges – right now was not the time for her to tease her Master with her body in any way...

Not that she was really that successful in this even in the more peaceful times...

Anyway, with the door no longer blocking their path and the weak protective enchantments in place shattered into nothingness, the two of them rushed inside.

The basement was no maze, not to mention their abilities to sense other living beings in their vicinity, made finding the chamber where those two bastards were easy.

Alas, the Blue Beard had sensed Saber coming too, so the immoral Servant was ready to use the kidnapped kids as hostages in hopes that it would let him escape, if not win the confrontation.

Too bad for him, though, Itzi was not just a warrior, but a powerful mage as well.

As soon as she entered the chamber, she summoned a protective wall of flames around the kids, preventing anything from the outside from harming or even touching them.

"What you are doing is despicable." Saber announced as bladed black butterfly wings materialized behind her back.

"And I shall make you pay for your crimes. With your life."

Caster's response was to call force a platoon of hellish amphibious beasts and send them out to deal with the invaders of his and his Master's lair.

At first, Itzi tried to fight those things by cutting them apart with her daggers and the blades on her wings, but as soon as it became clear that these beasts were able to regenerate from physical wounds, she just burned them all to ashes with her magical powers.

That, certainly, had left the Blue Beard quite scared, but given that the only way out of the basement was currently blocked by Saber, his only option was to try and eventually overwhelm her with his summons. ...

And when he succeed in that, she could be used as a sacrifice to bring his Jeanie back!

As the new wave of the beasts was ganging up on the Saber, Gilles de Rais allowed himself to cast a glance at his own Master.

And much to his horror, Ryuunosuke was already down, beaten by that androgynous thing that came here with his own opponent.

And judging by the screams of horror coming from his Master, the boy was tortured with something so atrocious that no sane mind could ever conceive it.

'Poor, poor, boy... Alas,' the Blue Beard thought, 'there was nothing he could do to help him right now.'

Saber had already turned the last wave of beasts he had sent her way into ashes and was advancing towards him like a force of nature.

He needed to summon more of his beasts, right now!

Caster placed his hand onto the page of Prelatti's book, willing it to call force more of the otherworldly abominations, but before any could appear, a thick beam of pure energy burnt it – along with hand and whatever else was in the line of fire.

Turning his head to look at the source of this attack, the Blue Beard saw that it was created by that androgynous thing that apparently was Saber's Master.

But whatever shock he could have experienced from having his source of power being destroyed by that strange human-like-thing was cut short when Saber's dagger disconnected his head from the rest of his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Saber<strong>

True identity: Itzpapalotl, _**Aztec warrior-goddess and the ruler of one of the paradise worlds.**_

Age: n/a; around 20 by appearance when posing as a human

Sex: Female

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: A-

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Mana: A

Luck: E

Independent Action: D

Magic Resistance: A-

Eye of the Mind (false): B

Eye of the Mind (true): C

Battle Continuation: B

Divinity: Ex

High-Speed Divine Words: A (limited to fire-element magic)

Noble Phantasm: **Obsidian Butterfly**: A, anti-unit (self). Itzpapalotl is a metamorphic goddess who has a few different forms. If she is killed in one of her forms, she loses the ability to use it until the next sunrise. She will die for real only if she is killed in all of her forms within one day. Her forms are:

Base form, in which she has appearance of a normal human.'Clawed butterfly' form, which gives her bladed bat wings. She is capable of flight in this form and can also break into a flock of blade-winged bats. Each of those bats can inflict wounds upon its target, but all of the damage the flock takes is reflected onto Itzpapalotl's body when she reassembles it.Nightmare form, in which she appears as being with skeletal body and butterfly wings tipped with tecpatl blades. She can fly in this form as well.Beast form, in which she gains extra pair of arms, long jaguar claws on her hands and eagle's talons for her feet. This form is Earthbound.

* * *

><p>(P.S. this is a good servant if I say so may self, to bad Nasuverse doesn't only allows gods. well they allow them but they are very restricted in power if my knowledge is correct - roughstar333)<p> 


	21. A Harrowing Experience 2

_{Read at your own risk. I'm so tired I don't even remember half of what made this chapter so long._

_But long standing tradition states i state the following._

_I, The Legendary Reaper Present To You _

_The Second Installment for [__**A Harrowing Experience**__]_

_And Without Further Adieu! -The Legendary Reaper}_

* * *

><p><em>00-Line Break-00<em>

* * *

><p>Harry had, after peeking into the minds of those around him, decided that he was going to hitch a ride so to speak in the mind of the apprentice, Solana.<p>

Why, because she was going to be dragged into quite the _fight_ if things were to progress the way they were laid out and Harry had no intention of changing that.

Meaning that Harry had to modify some memories after all, they would know that Solana had an _extremely _violent reaction to the harrowing and that she had almost needed to be killed _but_ had come out all the stronger for it.

They had proceeded to send her to the phylactery, off to wherever it was to go.

Harry made himself comfortable in her mind, leaving almost everything alone in her mindscape except for one thing.

Her connection to the Immaterium, or the Fade as these people called it, seemed to increase her body's receptiveness to it.

Sadly, perhaps not so much, was a side effect of this.

She would also be receptive to _magical attacks_, much more so now that he had increased her bodies _receptiveness _to it, but as he had learned over the Millennia, he had lived.

**_Absolutely Nothing Comes Without Price._**

Even the power he had gotten in his younger years, the first fifteen actually had come at a price he hadn't noticed until it was _too late._

But that's off point.

And so, Harry continued watching as the apprentice wake in the morning and was set upon by, surprise, surprise, a _blood_ mage.

How he'd know?

He looked into the mage's mind from within Solana's mind because she had made eye contact.

If Harry had the inclination or purpose,he would show these ignorant mages what a _Blood_ mage could do, not their pitiful attempts that in the face of a master equated to _playing_ in a puddle of _mud._

But he had been asked here and would comply for a favor from Fate.

Those were most valuable when used correctly after all, Fate didn't make all too many mistakes, and the ones she did that she couldn't fix were even more scant.

But who was to say he was going to play to her words?

He could have fun subtly nudging Fates chosen for this world off course and into many interesting situations.

Fate would change and adapt around his meddling but it provided amusement for both of them.

Him meddling with Fate's plans in interesting ways and her trying to correct what he did.

He knew however, when something should and shouldn't be meddled in.

Fortunately for him, this was something he could meddle in.

So Harry watched as she was dragged from blissful sleep and questioned thoroughly about her 'Harrowing' before basically being told to report to the First Enchanters quarters.

A short trip later through the monstrous tower that the circle resided in later, they had arrived.

Harry got his first glimpse of the world's defenders.

The Grey Warden.

Looking into the man's mind proved more difficult than the others due to the fact that something almost _primal_ was defending the man's mind.

It was slightly harder but in the fact that it felt as though an ant was trying to stop him, it really says something about your ability if you actually _notice _something that small attempting to stop you.

That being said what the man's mind provided was gold as it was informative to the Millennia old god residing in the Apprentices mind.

He could certainly agree with the name, Grey Wardens, if the initiation ritual was anything to judge his expectations off.

The meeting was brief as was his time in the man's mind but it was enough for a skilled mind walker like him.

He had long ago transformed the subtle and useful art of Legilimency into something _much_ more potent and almost three times as subtle.

But who was he to warn his host about the impending troubles she would be to facing.

Seeing as he was going to create many of them himself to test her mettle, he didn't.

The fact that she was set upon by the blood mage as soon as she had left the first enchanters office all but proved he wouldn't need to meddle in this.

Soon, the mage he was living in had all but promised to help them escape from this, what did these people call it… ah yeas, becoming Tranquil.

The removing of the connection to the fade by removing from their body the emotions they use to fuel the connection.

Forcibly turning the person into an emotionless husk that thinks it is happy because it is told it is.

Truly barbaric and utterly horrible but not altogether ineffective in dealing with the problem.

So he watched at the mage he was riding in went to the first enchanter and told him of everything to get her form signed, before she went and spoke to the other Senior Enchanters of the tower.

One of them, Harry thought, shouldn't have been given her position.

Not even a week in and she'd already bungled it all up, but in her defense she had only been given the job a week ago and adjusting to such a shift couldn't be easy at all.

But yes, she had a task, clearing out _spiders._

Wonderful eight legged creatures composed of forty percent nightmare fuel, fifty percent legs and ten percent torso…

Such wonderful creatures.

Task completed in record time with most of it being spent simply walking around and waiting for the spiders to attempt to jump her, she killed them.

She began noticing changes too, for example her spells were _much_ stronger than before but that was waved away as her enduring and coming out alive in the harrowing.

Solana noted that she seemed to be moving faster and her staff weighed much less than she felt it should, this too was written off as the harrowing changing her.

In reality however?

The truth was much more _sinister_, she had been given the power to by a _bored_ being that was basically a _god_ in his own right, in return?

He'd taken up residence in her mind making himself comfortable.

He also had many plans, thus he was going to influencing most if not all of her decisions with his logic, twisted as it was.

Perhaps not all as that was toeing the line of complete mind control a bit too much for his liking.

He never liked stripping humans of their wills at all, unfortunately he had enough been on the receiving end of it many times before.

Not that they had truly affected him but the thought remained, _what if_ _they had._

It was a sobering thought.

Back to the person he was inhabiting, the clearing of the cavernous repository of junk had gone well.

The reward for the task was a few health potions.

Not necessarily the best reward for a task as involved as it had been, but one of the nice things he noticed about the journey.

Solana had been struck with the venomous fangs of a spider, the fangs sinking into her supple flesh to their maximum length, during the retreat they were none to gentle either tearing a massive hole in her flesh.

Giving the human mage he was riding the common courtesy of having her memories remain exactly the same, until he got permission, he didn't know what her life was.

He was fairly sure that a normal human at least _flinched_ when that happened to them.

Humans were not meant to catalog their wounds with efficiency better fitting a machine before treat them accordingly without issue, sometimes ignoring the injury for the rest of the fight she had received them in.

Attaining the so called, Rod of Fire, even knowing that it wouldn't work, having been told as much by the First Enchanter, she kept up with their little ruse.

Harry knew that soon, he would reveal himself to her.

They progressed, his host staining her hands with blood.

Upon closer inspection of her reactions to doing so, he concluded that this either wasn't the first time she'd killed or she simply _didn't _care that she was killing another human.

Both thoughts bore some scrutiny.

She played along, battling their way through the winding hallways of the basement of the tower finding the artifact room and blasting their way in using an amplifying statue.

The rather timely fight that followed was good, perhaps bad as the woman they were with managed to nearly get herself impaled by a sword.

Harry would give the girl a notch however, as she had deftly avoided that blow and turned it against her would be attacker.

Doing so with a simple knife, _was_ definitely impressive.

Watching the mage pickup his phylactery, he acted, it was the perfect time to introduce himself he decided.

* * *

><p><em>00-Line Break-00<em>

* * *

><p><em>{Please bear in mind that this was made ABSURDLY early in the morning with me almost of my rocker from sleep deprivation.<em>

_So I hammered this out tonight to get it out to you lot because I'll be busy for the indefinite future. I figured I'd get this out as a sort of 'last hurrah' to go with the massive amounts of omakes I've been pumping out on a semi-regular basis lately. This was to be the last before a small break, I'll still be around posting whenever I finish something that caught my fancy but probably not at the rate I've been doing so lately. Who knows, I might stay at the same rate I've been doing em' lately and not change at all. Time will tell._

_Onto the story, for those of you who haven't figured it out, this is the second part to '__**A Harrowing Experience**__' Poor Roughstar... He has to edit it all XD_

_Anyhow - This story is my imagined take on how Harry would interact with all the characters and how he would nudge the story along its intended path, fate had sent him there for a reason and that'll become clear in later updates along with why he's chosen to stick himself in the apprentices head, Solana Hawke._

_Goodnight all, The Legendary Reaper signing off for tonight._

_-A.N-_

_Small rant on the game's I've been playing recently, read at your own risk._

_Shall explain the above statement about this being a somewhat of a 'Last Hurrah'._

_So, I was looking through my Dragon Age Collection and I was astonished that I've yet to finish Dragon Age Origins in my own way._

_What is my way you ask?_

_I've not yet finished a male and female for all of the __**origins.**_

_You read that right - Twelve play-throughs before I'll consider the game finished. I've completed around seven last I checked. Three more to go, yaaay._

_See, problem is that the content became somewhat __**stale**__ after the sixth time through and I stopped around there, not before slogging my way through the opening for another origin at least. Urgh._

_So I decided that this story would be about a Female Human mage turned warrior with Harry tagging along for the ride. Why not?_

_It alleviates my boredom and lets me channel my efforts into something different, when I'm not running a game into the ground that is._

_I shall be getting Dragon Age Two, for the PC soon and I shall disappear for awhile, that game enthralls me like no other!- The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. well good luck finishing all those games I suppose, not sure if I should feel relieved for not editing or feel bad at not reading more omakes - roughstar333)


	22. Jail Bait

_{Would someone please write an omake about how Harry is practically supernatural jail-bait, please? I mean, he is (currently) only 15 years old, and how many (much older) females are interested in him? - Lupine Horror}_

_{My attempt at it? - The Legendary Reaper}_

Jail Bait by The Legendary Reaper

* * *

><p><em>00—Line Break—00<em>

* * *

><p>Some of the females in Hogwarts had been acting… <em>strange<em> lately.

Harry had decided this, as yet _another_ girl that was walking past him in the hallway promptly jumped, and ran away from him….

Had someone pranked him again?

A quick check yielded the answer, _no._

Then WHY was every female he walked past were almost _trembling_ and turning red in the face….

They always seemed to run after too, as though they shouldn't be doing what they were doing.

They weren't doing anything, were they?

What Harry didn't know . . .

He _was_ being pranked and the prank had _different_ results than what the people responsible for the prank had intended.

Some of his servants that' he'd summoned to the new world along with him, had gotten together and played a little prank on him.

_Len_ in particular, actually.

They'd altered his clothes so that when a female saw him, _Len_ had been vital in this part, would imagine him without the clothes.

What they didn't, take into account, HOWEVER, was the fact that he was already _beautiful._

The result?

Whenever a female saw him, regardless of age, they would need to _relieve_ themselves somewhat soon, unless you were older than fifty or didn't like his looks. (Um-bitch - The Legendary Reaper)

Add together his looks, charm, and his _radiation_ of beauty…

Harry was surprised to walk into his assigned room that he'd already warded and protected to _hell_ and back.

Actually dying and simply going to hell would be more preferable to what the defenses on the place would do to you.

He was promptly dragged onto the bed surrounded by a few of his female servants, along with his female traveling companions.

* * *

><p><em>00—Line Break—00<em>

* * *

><p><em>{(Q)_(Q)<em>

_I'm going to go scrub myself with a __**molten hot wire brush**__ to escape the dirty feeling that has overcome me writing this…. Shudders._

_So, in all actuality it isn't that good, cobbled together while I was writing the next chapter for my story, (you should totally check em' out ;P)_

_This was the result. Interpret how you will…. NAO! ONTO THE GOOD STUFF!_

**_I ran out_**_**. **__Writers block people, happens to everyone good or bad. - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. reminds me of that DXD fic, where Ise is not perverted and is actually getting an unwanted harem of milfy supernatural women. . . I think the fic was called "Highschool Dxd:Rise of the Solar God" by WarriorMan199456 - roughstar333)


	23. Young Mother

Young Mother by Wa7tch1nK1d

Harry stood in the midst of the all-encompassing void, leafing through a very thick script.

Before him, Fate stood, impatiently tapping her foot on the nonexistent ground.

Harry glanced between both the script and Fate before sighing in exasperation.

"No…"

Fate blinked, No?

The immortal before her was able to read her face.

"I don't know what led both of you to choose this, but I don't want any part in it."

"But Harr-"

"I thought I'd get a chance to rest for a bit, have some form of fun, and not follow some script you've already laid out."

"Yes, of course you'd get your fun, but I'm afraid to say that for now I need you to play along. Besides the scenarios are pretty much the same."

"Then why won't you let-"

"The counterpart of yours, your about to fill in for is in a similar predicament. Besides, you'll get your chance to troll another iteration of this particular world."

"…"

"Listen, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know you want to have fun, but I need a measure of seriousness and drama in this scenario, and you fit the bill pretty well for this."

"You owe me for this."

"Correction, all of us owe you for this, Harry."

The Infinite Archive nodded, before being engulfed in light, causing the embodiment of Fate to flinch.

"Better?"

Fate looked, before nodding in approval.

"Yes. Now you need the assistance of that fairy friend of yours, as well as two more from your inner circle who I have chosen, oh and one of your aspects as well.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Once all was ready, set, and conjured, the Infinite Archive looked to the embodiment of Fate.<p>

"You sure none of them will see through the ruse?"

"One thing I've learned dear Apostle is that as long as you have my backing, anything you try to spin isn't recognized by the universe as a lie. What with the backing of fate and all, none of them will see through your ruse, no matter how convoluted the information gets. Oh, and besides, once the rest of your friends get in on the ruse, you might be able to troll, not the degree and scale you want, but troll nonetheless."

And so another great light flashed across the void, engulfing what it was sent to retrieve.

Fate grinned.

Perhaps she would get that soap opera she wanted after all.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>With a flash of blinding light, the summoning spell had reached completion.<p>

All of Hogwarts, plus a few others flinched, before looking to the summoning circle.

It didn't take a lot of time to figure out that the summoning spell had succeeded: A room seemed to have responded with the summoning, merging with the end of the Great Hall.

Sensing all was alright they bade the students to go to their respective parts of the castle.

Once all the students had left, Dumbledore had gathered those who he felt necessary to greet their savior.

Entering the room, they surveyed their surroundings, hoping that any possible defenses wouldn't activate.

In the end of the room, a canopy bed sat with its curtains drawn down blocking view of whoever was sleeping.

Far to the left a nearby window let in the moonlight.

Next to the bed was the shape of a maid stood ever ready, unmoving, with no emotion evident.

Moving forward, few noticed the pulse of magic spreading throughout the room.

The only one who did, Dumbledore, recognized the feeling of a Bounded Field activating.

Instantly, a bubble materialized around them, a few tried to pierce it only to find their attempts fizzling once in contact with the bubble.

"State your business." They looked around, to lay eyes on a fairy girl of some sorts hovering nearby.

Around the fairy, blades of all sorts danced while spells of the same number readied.

Dumbledore, ever mindful of how this situation needed to turn out well, spoke up.

"Are you in company of anyone by the name of Potter?"

The fairy's eyes narrowed.

"You won't disturb her. None of you will move past this point." The fairy girl replied.

Her? They thought.

James and Lily pondered the idea of having summoned a daughter instead of a son.

"I understand that she may be sleeping, but this is urgent."

"You will not disturb her."

All eyes turned to the maid, who upon closer inspection was metallic.

"Mistress is recovering from childbirth, she's been asleep for a day an half and I can't have any of you disturbing her any more than you already are." The maid continued.

Everyone stilled, quiet for a few moments, before Dumbledore replied.

"When will she be awake then?"

"We do not know, the last few days have been quite an orde-"

"Howwy, is ewrything awright?"

All looked to find a small child, about two years old with purple hair with the occasional streak of white.

The front curtain had been opened, within a young lady, of about seventeen lay clutching what seemed to be a newborn.

Both also had purple hair.

The silence in the room stayed for a few moments.

"It's nothing Jackie; go back to your mother."

The maid replied closing the curtain and shrouding those within again.

They afterwards decided to leave after being assured that they would be notified if the young lady were ever to awake.

After returning to the Great Hall, most of the staff left to their respective places, leaving James and Lily to think on the current situation.

* * *

><p><strong>{Yeah, long story short, Fate wants a scenario where they begin to doubt the wisdom of summoning someone out of the blue to fix their problems for them.<strong>

**Summoning an Alternate of Harry, who has won a war only to find out three things. 1. he in that alternate world is a she, two she is unable to interact with them for the time being, three reason for that is that she has recently given birth, 4. that they have dragged her children who she probably expected to raise in peacetime INTO the war she just won.**

**people brought during the summoning.**

**Harry - (posing as Amethyst), Volumen Hydragyrum, Holly, Jackie and DoD (who is the newborn Amethyst is currently clutching.)**

**other than that, I've got nothing, working on a continuation and i would like to have any further ideas on this. anything you'd like to see in this scenario, its not going to be on comedy , and i wanna practice writing drama., if any prompts for this arise, can they focus on the reactions of Lily and James first? - Wa7tch1nK1d}**

(P.S. well at least this will be dramatic instead of cracky - roughstar333)


	24. Total Chaos

Total Chaos by Lupine Horror

"Okay, now _this_ is chaos!" Sirius shouted, if only to make himself heard above the noise.

Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts, and it had been just as Harry had been enjoying an apple.

As it so happened, the first spell cast had hit said apple, utterly destroying it.

That had been Voldemort's first and only mistake, _no one_ messed with Harry's apples, not if they wanted to live at any rate.

Harry had decided to not piss about, and he brought in the big guns. In short, he summoned every single person he could to help him, and he really let loose.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>James, Lily, and Sirius had made themselves comfortable somewhere the 'battle' - read: one sided slaughter - had not reached.<p>

They had jumped on brooms and flown up to the roof of the Great Hall, settling into invisible beams to watch the confrontation.

Lily and James were catatonic as they recognized some of the names of some of the people Harry had brought to bear.

"That's Gransurg Blackmore, he and Harry discuss birds every now and them. There's Sarah Kerrigan, the one with tentacle hair and skeleton wings, Harry met her fairly recently and they struck up an interesting friendship. That's Ophis, she's some sort of super-powered dragon or something. That's Miya and Karasuba, don't get in the way of either of them. That's Amaterasu, I'm not sure how we're able to look at her without bursting into fire, but that's not important right now..."

Sirius, unlike the other two, knew that this sort of thing was 'normal' around Harry, and decided to point out various people to his companions.

BOOM!

"Ah, it looks like one of the C'tan have joined in. Just... stay away from them, they're _dangerous_." Sirius said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>(P.S. so here is the list of people appearing, the series they come from, and who are they<p>

Gransurg Blackmore- Type-Moon franchise - The Sixteenth Death Apostle Ancestor, The Black Wing Lord

Sarah Kerrigan - Starcraft franchise - The Queen of Blades, The Queen of Zergs

Ophis - Highschool DxD franchise - Ouroboros Dragon, The Infinite Dragon God

Miya- Sekirei franchise - #01, Hannya of the North

Karasuba - Sekirei franchise - #04, The Black Sekirei

Amaterasu - Japanese mythology - Goddess of the Shinto Pantheon, Goddess of the Sun

C'tan - Warhammer 40K franchise - The Star Gods, The Star Vampires

. . . done, damn that is going to be a slaughter - roughstar333)


	25. Issues

_**Inappropriate song is Inappropriate.**_

_I was gonna write you an' omake, until I got high._

_I was gonna get up' and watch the show, but then I got high._

_That omake' ain't finished and it's still messed up but I know why._

_Yeaaaah!_

_Because I got High, Because I got High, Because I got High._

_Ladadadadada_

_I was gonna update a different one before I got high._

_I'll have to do it later, and I know why._

_Because I got High._

_Because I got High._

_Because I got hiiiigh._

_… __Onto the omake._

_Issues by The Legendary Reaper_

* * *

><p><strong><em>00—Line Break—00<em>**

* * *

><p>Hadrian drew his cursed blades from their respective sheaths, the blades making but a whisper, soft, and <em>seductive<em> sound of metal leaving its sheath.

In a single fluid motion that would have looked graceful even compared to water flowing, he had them aligned to his stance and pointed his weapons towards his opponent.

His Opponent?

His opponent was still scrambling for the blade that he'd dropped when Hadrian had shown up.

Graceless but efficient in his regaining of the blade and subsequent readying of his stance.

It was lucky too, because just as he'd finished setting himself into his stance he was put to the test.

Hadrian's first attack sent his opponent reeling, he could feel his opponent's muscles strain with the simple task of deflecting and he could see his opponent wince at the attack.

Hadrian left him no quarter.

None was asked for and none would be given in this fight.

They both knew what was at stake.

Although Hadrian didn't care, he had to do this because he had a deal to keep with a few of the aspects of this world and he'd be damned if he couldn't finish at least a few of them.

Shaking his head, he dispelled his thoughts as it wasn't the time nor the place to be thinking over such things.

It was time to be attacking.

And attack he did.

He descended on his opponent like maelstrom of attacks, flowing from one to the other with an ephemeral grace.

And that was what his attacks were, ephemeral.

One moment, there was damage and next moment it was gone.

You could almost believe that they didn't happen… if it were not for the wounds slowly piling up on his opponent.

The attacks was almost as fast as lightning yet as light as the air itself.

His blades at times had simply disappeared, as though dissolving into air only to reappear when they bit into the flesh of his opponent.

As the fight progressed, Hadrian slowly but surely became a whirlwind of metal, glinting weapons and opportunistic attacks.

His opponent was harshly punished for _any_ mistakes.

From his sword being dipped an inch too far down, to his legs or arms being out of position for longer than a second.

Sparks flew with the rhythmic clangs and screeches of metal on metal.

Grunts of exertion were heard, the shallow and rapid breathing of someone on the very verge of collapsing filled the air in the silence as Hadrian's opponent fell.

Hadrian wouldn't even allow his opponent that luxury.

"Get up, you're not weak. You're stronger than this and we both know it."

Hadrian blurred, or as a spectator would later recount it; exploded into streaks of color, cutting across the distance between them to strike his opponent down.

Only he didn't

He slapped his opponent with enough strength to turn his head to the side.

**"SO WHY!" **Hadrian **DEMANDED **from the down teen.

"**WHY. ARE. YOU. ACTING. LIKE. THIS. !**"

Each word was punctuated with a slap.

Finally the downed opponent couldn't take It.

He retaliated.

The surrounding audience was all but deafened by the bang the three swords made as they collided again.

* * *

><p>00—Line Break—00<p>

* * *

><p><em>{So… Apparently…. I've rediscovered Diablo 3.<em>

_Woot!_

_But seriously, I've started playing it again and it's eating up my free time __**hell**__ I've not even read a chapter of any fanfiction in three days!_

_And borderlands 3 comes out tomorrow. I own all the DLC for the previous two and have __**at least**__ three max level characters on both of them._

_I don't even care that Borderlands The Pre-Sequel is basically Borderlands 2 with a new mechanic. Franchise loyalty keep's me there and I'll be stayin' there._

_So what was that all about? Why I won't be active for a __**very**__ long time. Along with the fact that I'm working on my own story well yeah. Not much free time at all!_

_So… I decided to post a small 'going away' omake and I'll probably have one or two updates when I come back with the bigger omakes I'm doing…. Fate's jollies and Harrowing Experience._

_So I guess this is Adiós for a while guys._

_[edit]_

_*Grumble* I made this listening to a song, not watching a show or with a specific character in mind. Just imagine any character you want harry to beat the snot out ov'._

_Or a bitch and whiny character that need's the snot kicked out of em._

_Or a strong character that has issues and get's em beaten out of them but yes, this omake was made specifically with one character in mind along with a song._

_The character: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_The Song: Charice - "Louder" - A remixed version of it._

_The Song at top: Afroman - "Because I Got High"_

_Hadrian is Harry - Case ya' havn't figured it out. Harry irk's me for some reason at random times so I oscillate between Hadrian and Harry the name. Oh well :D - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. very believable omake and vague as well- roughstar333)


	26. Young Mother 2

**Young Mother PART II! by Wat7ch1nK1d**

(POV:Lily Potter)

Lily stood with the others.

Dumbledore had said that they were going to summon an Alternate Harry.

Her mind dwelt on the idea of summoning an alternate version of her son.

Were they going to be the same? Would the same child she'd raised stare back at her?

Part of her mind tried to speak with some sense, there would be a Harry, just not Her Harry.

_What would my alternate self think of me?_

Her mind briefly pondered the thought, would her counterpart be mad at her, at James? Would she at least understand the desperation they were facing? Would she consent to having that version of Harry thrown back into the fire as soon as theirs had been put out?

With a flash of light, the Great Hall was engulfed in white.

Lily shielded her eyes.

As suspected, the summoning had been rather flashy, though no one had been present in the center of the circle.

A cursory glance around revealed that everyone wasn't looking towards the circle.

No, they had been looking towards the end of the Great Hall.

At the end, an ornate door had appeared.

Immediately afterward, all the students had been told to return to their quarters.

Once all the students had been confirmed as gone, the Headmaster had bade both of them as well as a few other staff to follow him into the room, it was obvious that the summoning had succeeded.

Once they were all ready, Dumbledore slowly opened the door and walked inside, the others not far behind,

Entering the room, Lily could not help but look around.

Sure the others were alert and all, but there didn't seem to be any threatening presence.

The room seemed fit for nobility, velvet covered the floor, and parts of the wall seemed to be adorned in silver.

Lily had stepped a little too far; below her a small collection of runes glowed, followed by a pulse of magic.

The others, who sensed the pulse, grouped together.

Dumbledore was the only one to remain where he was.

Around them a bubble of magic formed, it was golden, and glowed.

A few tried to break it physically and with spells, but the bubble proved impenetrable,

"State your business"

Lily looked around, unsure as to where the voice came from.

Only to face a peculiar sight.

Above, a fairy straight out of those old cartoons seemed to hover over, her face alert.

Around her, wisps of light, wreathed in fire, ice and all sorts of things, danced.

Beneath her, blades of silver and light arced, and pointed towards all those who came with her.

Looking to the side, she could see Dumbledore, try to find words.

Yes the situation had grown quite hostile, and perhaps diffusing it would prove beneficial.

"Are you in company of anyone by the name of Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

The fairy's posture seemed to stiffen for a moment, her eyes narrowed, and the light in several of the fairy's spells dimmed.

"You won't disturb her. None of you will move past this point."

The silence afterwards seemed to last forever.

Her? They had summoned a Her?

Lily quickly got rid of the astonished look on her face, though her mind seemed to reel.

They had summoned a Daughter, not a Son.

Part of her felt a pang of sadness knowing that her hope of summoning her Harry back had not been answered.

Another part of her felt relieved, yes she wouldn't be replacing her son, the difference was too great,

The last part of her rejoiced, she had always thought of what would've been if Harry had been born a girl, the thought of having a daughter to bond with crossed her mind.

Where was she? Was she behind the bedcurtain? Why was there a fairywith her?

"I understand that she may be sleeping, but this is urgent."

Dumbledore's words, snapped her out of her musing.

She remembered that the summoning had happened for a reason.

Dumbledore met the fairy eye to eye, neither willing to budge.

"You will NOT disturb her."

Turning once more, the group was met with another peculiar sight; a maid stared back at them, around her blobs of what seemed to be mercury floated.

And from the look on her face, she was irate.

"Mistress is _recovering_ from **_childbirth_**, she's been asleep for a day an half and I can't have any of you disturbing her any more than you **_already are_**."

Was it just her? Or could she see a haze of red behind the maid?

Then the words said hit her.

Lily stared.

childbirth ,

_childbirth_,

**_CHILDBIRTH_**,

**_CHILD-BIRTH._**

Maybe she was older, her mind tried to rationalize, maybe her alternate daughter was older, after all they were going to summon an alternate who had already defeated the Dark Lord.

The train of thought brought a lot of unpleasant complications that her mind pondered on, oblivious to the words Dumbledore spoke next.

"Howwy? ewerything awright?"

Was that a child's voice?

Looking forward, her eyes met those of a child, purple hair framed the face, looking closer the child seemed to be about two, it took all of her strength to not to coo.

It was what lay behind the child that shattered her theories.

Further along the bed lay a young woman.

Emphasis on the word "young", she looked about seventeen or eighteen, laying on one side, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, serenely.

Looking closer Lily noticed that she was holding a bundle, within the swaddling; a child, not more than a few days old also slept peacefully.

Any memory of what happened afterwards was shadowed by what her mind had been going through until then.

* * *

><p>After a while, they had been led back to the Great Hall.<p>

Lily sat next to her house table, deep in thought. Or at least trying to mask her freaking out with being deep in thought.

Her daughter had given birth.

Her mind let that sink in, alternate daughter or not, she had the right to be upset, or at least the right to be upset as an alternate mother could be.

She had looked so young, barely eighteen from the looks of it, and she had gone into labor.

**_Twice _**her mind echoed.

That meant… she must have been sixteen when she had first gone to full term.

How! WHO!

Across the room she could see James near the Gryffindor table, probably thinking through the same thing,

She had told him to return to their shared quarters, she would join her husband later.

Now… now she needed to walk for a while.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>James sat, thinking.<p>

He wasn't disappointed in summoning a daughter, far from it, though he wouldn't be able to bond with her the was he'd probably bond with an Alternate Harry, part of his mind felt responsible for her.

Daughter or not, she was still Harry's alternate.

And from her looks, she seemed to inherit the beauty of some Alternate of Lily's

His mind however, was preoccupied with another matter.

Namely, the proverbial elephant in the room.

His daughter, had birthed a child, no , TWO children.

She barely looked eighteen!

That meant that...

James's mind had blanked at that train of thought.

How on earth could she have raised a child while studying?

No.. that wasn't the question he was looking for.

James paced back and forth, having already entered his and Lily's quarters for the time.

His mind running a thousand different places at once.

_Who had knocked her up in the first place?_

Which lead to his last question.

_Where was he? His neck and my hands have an appointment._

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Lily walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, unsure of what to do, she was about to return to her quarters when all of a sudden, she felt a hand grab her arm.<p>

Looking behind she saw that the culprit was that metal maid from earlier.

"Come with me if you want to Live"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, reflex."

All went white, before fading into the room she had been In earlier.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>{AAAND, cut for now, Pt 3 will be out in a while. I know that i said it would be dramatic, parts of it will be, parts wont be ( no it wont be soap opera dramatic ) though i hope someday to write an omake that's SPACE!Opera dramatic, anyway back to the topic, I'll get to the part of an awakened Amethyst later, i dont feel that i'm ready to write the scene of the confrontation between Amethyst and Dumbledore yet.<strong>

**BTW, those who know about Volumen Hydragyrum's backstory as maid golem, you'll probably get the reference at the end.**

**So until then, anything else you wanna see? any prompts for the above? - Wat7ch1nK1d}**

(P.S. so who is listed as the father? Draco? Sirius? Ron? Lupin ? any one we the audience know? - roughstar333)


	27. 27 DAA

27 Dead Apostle Ancestors by The Distorted Shadow

Albus Dumbledore couldn't stop himself from frowning.

This new Harry Potter was clearly not what he had been expecting...

He had obviously been corrupted by those aligned with the dark.

The first thing he would have to do would be find a way to undo the damage they had obviously done to him, removing him from those two girls was probably the first thing he would have to do to make sure they wouldn't stop his attempts from working.

Those thoughts stopped as soon as he opened the doors to the Great Hall, ready for breakfast.

"I am telling you Nrvnqsr, this actually works," an old man with a large beard and small glasses said to a pale man wearing black.

His mind didn't need two seconds to recognise them from the photographs he had been given by the Church.

Nrvnqsr Chaos and Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

And they weren't the only two.

A man with the head of a bird caught his attention, Gransung Blackmore.

A young boy wearing white, Merem Solomon.

There were also about fifteen more 'people' surrounding the Slytherin table, all drinking what was clearly blood.

It didn't take long for him to realize what was going on.

A meeting between the twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors was currently occurring at Hogwarts.

He felt light headed at that knowledge.

"So you're telling me, that if I wear this little bracelet, I won't have to eat a hotel a week just to stop myself from decomposing?" the pale skinned man was obviously sceptical at that information.

"It was originally designed purely to suppress a Vampire's blood thirst, the fact that it helps them maintain their bodies was just an unexpected side effect," the voice that rung out was enough to make Dumbledore's eyes widen in pure terror.

What was Harry Potter doing among creatures like those?!

"Yeah, I got that much from my alternate's memories," the Zelretch sitting at the table admitted before letting out a shiver.

"What happened to you Wizard Marshall?" one of the unidentified individual's asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's probably remembering what happened when his alternate decided to trick Harry into sleeping with a TYPE."

Wait... why was that Alt girl sitting there as well... AND WHAT DID SHE MEAN TRICK HIM INTO SLEEPING WITH A TYPE?!

Silence reigned after that.

"Altrouge, what are you talking about?"

He found his mind freezing yet again.

Altrouge... as in Altrouge Brunestud... HE HAD BEEN HOUSING A FREAKING DEAD APOSTLE ANCESTOR THIS ENTIRE TIME?!

"It is simple Svelten," Dumbledore felt like he was going to faint any second, "Harry was... rather excessive in punishing the other Zelretch for that prank."

There was silence after that.

"His punishments can make the fourth shiver?" another of the group asked in disbelief, "remind me to never anger you, Infinite Archive."

"To think, my successor would be capable of making the Wizard Marshall flinch... what a terrifying tenth," Chaos stated calmly.

"Indeed, now," a pitch black portal opened up above Harry's hand, revealing a bottle of red liquid, "who wants A plus?"

And with that Dumbledore finally fainted.

* * *

><p>(P.S. LOL that is hilarious, I mean since they are a mixed world, he could actually make such meeting happen. Also this is chapter 27 and this omake features the 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors, what a coincidence right?- roughstar333)<p> 


	28. 27 DAA 2

27 Dead Ancestor Apostles 2 by The Distorted Shadow

James Potter really didn't know what to think.

The alternative of his son... a very feminine, version of his son, was clearly acting dark.

The fact that Sirius was constantly warning them about him didn't make things any better.

Perhaps he would be best off speaking to Dumbledore about it, he would surely know what to do.

So he walked towards the Great Hall, Lily at his side before they stalled.

Why was the headmaster laying in the doorway unconscious?

"Headmaster!"

Without a second of hesitation, he sprinted towards the older man and started to check him for a pulse.

Thankfully he found one.

"Uh... James? What is going on here? I had the most peculiar dream," the old man said with a clear amount of confusion in his tone, "in it your son was having a meeting with most of the twenty-seven dead apostle ancestors."

"I don't think that was a dream," James found himself looking at his wife as she stared into the Great Hall with wide eyes before looking inside himself.

His eyes immediately picked out the most prolific of the Ancestors, including... he didn't even know how to pronounce the first name of him, but the last name was Chaos.

Then there was also the bird headed Gransung Blackmore, the old man named Zelretch and the head of the Burial Agency, Merem Solomon amongst many others he couldn't identify.

The part that truly made his blood run cold was that _Harry_ was sitting at the same table alongside that Alt girl and V/V.

"It wasn't a dream?" Dumbledore sounded like he was on the verge of tears at that information, "then... then that means... Alt is Altrouge Brunestud?"

James felt himself going light headed at that statement before shaking his head clear, he wouldn't let something like that defeat him!

He was James Potter!

And he wouldn't let these beasts corrupt his son!

"You! Leave my son alone!" he yelled out even as his bladder was about to give way.

He knew there was a fine line between bravery and stupidity and he had just gone a few light years past it, but he wasn't prepared to leave his son in the presence of monsters like that.

"Oh? Has a morsel come to get eaten?" Chaos started before getting bopped on the head by V/V?

"Ow... what was that for TYPE Venus?"

James froze once more.

TYPE Venus.

**TYPE Venus**.

ONE OF HARRY'S GIRLFRIENDS WAS A FREAKING **TYPE**?!

"I would prefer it if you didn't eat anyone here Nrvnqsr," oh, well at least James now knew how to pronounce it... to think it would be something as simple as Nero.

Then the monster that slaughtered countless looked towards the Wizard Marshall before looking back at the boy.

"Would I end up like him if I did?" the nod he received in response was enough to make him shiver, "I'll be good."

And with that statement, James found himself losing all cognitive thought as he simply stared at the group who had all proceeded to shiver and start ignoring him.

"Oh, look at you, taking control of the ancestors like that... I knew we were right to make you one of us back home," Alt... Altrouge stated as she wrapped her arms around the boy.

Wait... MAKE YOU ONE OF US?!

"Uh... this is getting uncomfortable," he looked towards the source of the voice to find an exact copy of Alt sitting there with a light red hue on her cheeks and was clearly avoiding looking at her alternative.

"Wait... are you telling me that Harry is a Dead Apostle Ancestor?"

He looked towards his wife who was displaying a look that he really hoped he would never see again.

"That is correct," Harry admitted, shattering any hope he had of the boy having some light left in him.

"... Is there anything you can teach me about your kind?"

Good lord, he was going to lose his wife to the pursuit of knowledge again...

Why, oh why did she always have to do this whenever she found something interesting... and why was she wanting to learn from the most evil creatures in existence?

"Professor Dumbledore," he started as he found himself struggling to cope with the stress this situation was causing, "may I have permission to go to Hogsmeade and have a drink... or twenty?"

"James my dear boy..." the old man started before giving him a sympathetic look, "I believe I'll join you."

* * *

><p>(P.S. oh poor James so many dreams and nightmares crushed and mixed together - roughstar333)<p> 


	29. 27 DAA 3

27 Dead Apostle Ancestors 3 by The Distorted Shadow

Severus Snape gritted his teeth as he walked towards the Great Hall.

He just knew he would have to put up with the spawn of Potter yet again.

Then he noted Minerva McGonagall standing at the entrance to the Great Hall with a face pale enough to put the ghosts to shame.

"What is wrong with you this morning?" he decided to ask, it wasn't every day that the woman would stall like that.

"D... Dead Apostle Ancestors," she managed to get out and he instantly found himself rushing to see what she was talking about before paling.

Most of the Twenty-seven were currently sitting at the Slytherin table... with Lily and Filius.

Both were sitting down, chatting away amicably with them.

And then he noticed him.

Potter was sitting with them alongside those two girls that came with him.

And then there was a perfect copy of that Alt girl sitting further down the table looking incredibly embarrassed at the affection her counterpart was showing him.

"..."

His mind stalled as it clicked together a few different pieces of information concerning the girl.

Her name was Alt...

She had displayed no fear or even respect towards Dumbledore or the Dark Lord...

She had a copy amongst the twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors...

He felt his head grow light as he realized that one of Potter's 'girlfriends' was most likely Altrouge Brunestud and he had been pissing them off ever since they arrived.

"So... most of you possess a reality marble?" Filius asked calmly.

"Of course, we have lived far too long to maintain a human perspective of reality." the monster he knew as the being known as Nrvnqsr Chaos said calmly, "I myself attained my immortality by internalizing my 'Lair Of The Beast King'."

"May I ask what you mean by internalizing it?" Lily asked with obvious curiosity, "since we've never really learned about Magi, we don't know most of the terms."

"It is exactly as it sounds my dear girl." the Apostle known as Merem Solomon stated with a smile, "it simply means manifesting our reality marbles directly inside our bodies instead of rewriting the world around us."

"It is like my old friend Emiya Shirou," the Potter spawn started.

"He possesses a reality marble called 'Unlimited Blade Works', if he manifests it completely then he creates a world filled with a copy of every sword he has ever seen... but by internalizing it he can turn his entire body into a sentient collection of swords."

"Turn his body into swords?" the red haired woman he loved said before cringing, "that sounds incredibly painful."

"It won't be... well, unless he ends up skewering himself from within," one of the Apostles he couldn't identify stated bluntly.

"There are quite a few realities that have him doing that," Zelretch admitted, earning a few chuckles off the rest of the group.

That was something that made Snape shiver, that these beasts would laugh at the thought of someone impaling themselves from within only went to show why the Dark Lord refused to get involved with them.

Well, that and the fact that even the weakest amongst them was enough to slaughter his forces without breaking a sweat.

"Yo Harry," oh this would be perfect, he couldn't wait to see the look on the mutts face once he realized his godson was surrounded by a collection of the darkest and most powerful beings in existence.

"Crown, Blackmore, Svelten, Strout, Zelretch… sorry but I don't know who's who with the rest of you."

"Did a human just greet us without hesitation?" one of them asked.

"I believe he did," the other sounded rather confused as to why this human was greeting them so calmly.

"Don't be so surprised, I'm the guy who was supposed to be Harry's godfather before I was thrown into Azkaban without a trail. Besides, you don't spend most of your time around Harry, Zelretch, Altrouge, Arcueid, the Gorgon sisters, several servants and Primate Murder without growing used to that sort of company."

Snape found himself almost fainting at that.

Sirius Black, the goody two shoes that always stuck around the Potter like a limpet, was comfortable around the twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors?

Wait… why did he include Potter in the list of people that you get used to?

"Speaking of which," the mangy mutt started, "where is Primy?"

"Outside playing with our version, thanks to Zelretch," the purple haired boy stated with a shrug.

"Ah, that makes sense, I thought it was weird to see Altrouge without her."

Severus found himself simply staring in disbelief as the member of the Black family simply started picking out food for his breakfast, "speaking of which, are you sure it's a good idea to have those two playing? You know what Hagrid is like don't you?"

"If he gets involved, then that's his own fault,"

He found himself growing even more light headed at the statement from the boy.

"And I wonder how long Snivellus and McGonagall are going to stand around there," he felt his head regain composure at that as a rage started to fuel him, he had always hated that name and having the mangy mutt say it again was enough to take him out of his light headed musings about the ancestors.

"Oh, Severus?" he pushed his rage down as Lily turned her attention to him, "this morning has been so interesting, we even found out that Harry and Alt are both Dead Apostle Ancestors and V/V is a TYPE."

Wait... What?

Potter was a Dead Apostle Ancestor.

Potter was a Dead Apostle Ancestor that was dating another Dead Apostle Ancestor.

Potter was a Dead Apostle Ancestor that was dating another Dead Apostle Ancestor and a TYPE.

He was doomed.

And with that he noted how McGonagall fainted from her position at the entrance hall before he decided to join her in blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>(P.S. there was a miss up but this is part 3 of the "27 DAA" omake series - roughstar333)<p> 


	30. Pranks

Pranks by Lupine Horror

Draco Malfoy, with his little gang of minions, watched as Harry Potter returned from Diagon Alley with his mudblood mother.

The filthy whore, that had somehow managed to seduce a pureblood lord, had something of a dazed expression on her face.

Draco dismissed her, someone had probably shown her a lumos charm or something and she'd been in awe of their magic, what a weak bitch!

It was such a ridiculous notion that _she_ would be a professor this year, as if they didn't have enough incompetence with the half-giant Hagrid as a professor, or the half-goblin Flitwick.

A pureblood _human_ would be so much better without trying than either of those could ever be!

It was sickening seeing how far Albus 'For the Greater Good' Dumbledore had allowed the proud Wizarding World to fall.

The Slytherins watched as Lily Potter walked away, probably going to meet up with the rest of the staff.

Severus, Draco's godfather, had confided in him the details of what was going on.

The headmaster wanted to use _this_ version of Pothead to destroy the Dark Lord.

As if such a thing was possible!

It was completely absurd, laughable!

If one Potty couldn't do it, what made them think that a different loser could?

Well, Draco would show everyone just how much of a failure Potter was.

The Dark Lord, Draco could admit, was _far_ above himself in both power and skill, that was _why_ he was the Dark Lord!

Such titles weren't handed out like candy after all!

If Potter couldn't handle himself against a half dozen students, there was no way he could stop the Dark Lord, and once that little obstacle was out of the way - and Dumbledore too, that fossil just refused to step into his grave - then the Dark Lord would cleanse the world of the filth too impure to properly use the magic that they had somehow stolen.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was not unaware of his followers.<p>

Holly _had_ 'hacked' the school wards, and while it was subtle enough that Dumbledore still believed himself in full control, nothing could happen inside the castle without his little fairy girl knowing about it, and being able to stop it if she so desired.

Even without her, Harry would still know what was going on, the smug cockiness and condescension radiating of one Draco Malfoy's soul was all the tells he needed.

That, along with the half dozen others trailing his steps made it quite clear what their intentions were.

Harry halted his steps, his gaze flickering up and to the left.

Oh? What was this?

A soul with divinity? A familiar divinity at that?

Harry chuckled as he saw an Asian girl, an incredibly beautiful one, sitting on the banister of the stairs, looking right at him.

She winked, her mischievous golden eyes glittering with humour.

V/V and Altrouge followed Harry's gaze, curious about what had grabbed his attention.

He held his hand palm up, and in it appeared a symbol, one of a stylised fox on fire.

"What a surprise to see you here, Amat-" Harry began to say, but was cut off.

The girl, who had been sat on the edge of the banister, kicked off from it and jumped down to the ground floor, landing lightly on the balls of her feet.

She put one finger to Harry's lips to silence him and shook her head.

"No need to make it easier for mortals to see through my illusions and trickery, eh, Harry? Just call me Kami, Amy Kami."

She introduced herself in the style of James Bond, and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"If you say so, 'Amy'." He replied.

The Asian girl jumped up and down, clapping her hands together.

"Yes! Ah, this is going to be such fun!"

Harry's eyes, unseen behind his blindfold, gained a glint of mischief themselves.

"Hey, Amy, would you like to lend me a hand in a little prank?"

"This got anything to do with your stalkers?" She asked, amused by the humans' attempts at hiding themselves from Harry's senses.

"Yes, it does." Harry told her.

"The count me in!" Amy replied with a salute and a wink.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Draco and his cronies watched silently as Scarhead (even if he didn't have a scar) talked with some strange foreign girl.<p>

Weird, Draco didn't remember ever seeing her around Hogwarts before.

Then again, she was a foreigner, obviously inferior, so he wouldn't really have noticed her amongst the rabble.

Still, she was rather pretty, especially for a slant-eyed weirdo, so if she survived the purging of the Dark Lord, he may take her as his concubine, or perhaps a mistress.

Once Potter left the girl, Draco saw his chance coming.

The two girls with him - Alt and V/V, if he remembered correctly, and what awful and ridiculous names, they were, obviously muggle - headed off in other directions, one to the Library, and the other just giggled when Harry asked where he'd be able to find her later.

As the two of them left, that fairy of Potter's going along with the blonde, Pothead headed down a corridor, one with no portraits, alone.

Draco almost cackled with glee, this was his opportunity!

He had only taken two steps forwards when everything went black and he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>'Amy', VV, Altrouge, Harry, Holly, plus the Servants currently around all looked at their captured Slytherins.

There was seven of them.

"Hey, I have an idea." Harry spoke up.

"There's seven of them, and eight of us. If Jack pairs up with Tamamo, that'll make seven. Why don't we each take one Slytherin and use them for our pranks. To make it more interesting, how about a competition? The best one gets a forfeit from each of the losers?" He asked.

"I agree." 'Amy' said.

"So do I." Tamamo quickly added on, glaring at 'Amy'.

"Sure, it could be fun." Altrouge agreed.

"I'm up for it." Illya smirked down at her unfortunate victim, one who had been planning to rough up her master, and she couldn't have that now, could she?

"I guess." V/V decided to go along with it.

"And for the last vote, I say yes!" Holly chirped, cackling maniacally at the unfortunate boy in green-trimmed robes in front of her.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>The prank war that begun then would spark legends for centuries to come.<p>

The Weasley twins were initially pleased with the competition.

However, they quickly found themselves massively outclassed.

They swore they would bow down and worship whoever was doing it if they ever found out their identity.

No one ever did.

As for Slytherin house, well, let's just say that they were a lot more humble in the near future.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>{There, something quickly written off the top of my head in twenty minutes. Hope you guys like it, and it should be fairly obvious just who 'Amy' is. - Lupine Horror}<p>

(P.S. OH Lupine, why do you keep teasing us with omakes? Please continue writing your stories if you can - roughstar333)


	31. 27 DAA 4

27 DAA 4 by The Distorted Shadow

Ronald Weasley felt far lower than he ever had before.

His best friend had been murdered and everyone had decided that summoning another version of him was the best idea courtesy of some prophecy about Harry being the only one capable of defeating You-Know-Who.

Then the shocks had come one after another.

This Harry Potter looked beautiful.

Hell, he looked even more beautiful than that Veela girl that participated in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that was saying something... but the bit that really got everyone (outside of the two beauties that snuggled up to him) was the fact that he _didn't plan on helping them._

It was insane, how could Harry Potter, the beacon of the light, let a dark lord run rampant without even trying to do anything about it?

He looked to his side and noted how both Hermione and Ginny both looked just as down as he was.

It was understandable, Harry was Hermione's very first friend and had been dating Ginny for a while, so it was only natural that they would feel upset about this new Harry that wasn't anything like _their _Harry.

But they still had to get breakfast and prepare for the rest of the day, so they walked up to the entrance to the Great Hall, its doors wide open for everyone to see inside.

The first thing that popped out in his sight was the Slytherin table, more specifically the strange group of adults that were sitting at it.

"So by Magi standards, there are only five abilities that qualify as True Magic?" Harry's mother asked someone at the Slytherin table.

"That is correct, though there are only three True Magician's around right now," an old man with grey hair, a large beard, a black travelling cloak and... _red_ _eyes_ said in response.

"I thought there were only two?" another man with _red eyes_ said, though this man was far paler than everyone else and his clothes looked... unnatural, "yourself and the Blue."

"Perhaps that was the case but Archive here has the Heavens Feel," the old man said pointing towards Not Harry.

"..."

"Are you telling me that that boy is both a Dead Apostle Ancestor _and _a True Magician?" one of the strangers said, making Ron freeze.

"Oh, you think that's bad, he ate a god of evil and became one himself," the old man's words were too much and Ron found himself staring into space as that information sunk in.

Harry Potter was a Dead Apostle Ancestor.

Harry Potter was a True Magician.

Harry Potter was a God of Evil.

Harry Potter was now officially the darkest bastard he knew.

"The Goblin's said something about that when we went to Gringotts," Harry's mother said casually, causing Ron to lose his balance and fall on his ass, "and is it okay if I ask about the Heavens Feel?"

"It is the third true magic, the materialization of the soul," Not Harry said calmly, "basically my soul is now capable of sustaining itself and interacting with anything I want. It has also become a perpetual motion device for prana."

"Wait... so that would basically mean you're pretty much completely immortal and have infinite magic?" Not Harry nodded, "Wow... What are the other True Magics like?"

"Well, there is the Kaleidoscope, the operation of parallel worlds," one of the strangers said calmly.

"What does that do?" Harry's mom was clearly interested in this strange stuff.

"This," and with that, the old man clicked his fingers and several people appeared out of nowhere... along with a Chimera.

"Huh? What the?" one of the people, a beautiful woman with long red hair started only to be broken of her questioning by the Chimera charging at Not Harry.

He smirked at that, the dark bastard was going to get what was coming to him when the Chimera started to rip into him.

And it pounced, knocking Not Harry off his stool... and started to lick him?

"Huh? Harry?" a girl with short blonde hair said upon seeing the scene of the boy getting licked by the Chimera.

"Naughty Carla, stop slobbering on your daddy."

Ron froze at that as the strange woman picked up the monster with no effort and put it down, not far from the purple haired boy.

"Hello Arc, Aoko, Bazett, Stheno, Euryale, Waver, Medusa, Liz, Fran, Rin, Sakura, Shirou, _**Lorelei**_."

Ron noted how the strangers all tensed up at that.

"To think there are so many Dead Apostle Ancestors are here..." one of the women, a woman that made Professor McGonagall look about as stern as Fred and George said.

His mind went blank at that.

Most of those people were Dead Apostle Ancestors?

They were going to die.

They were going to die.

THEY WERE GOING TO DIE!

"I believe I can ignore you if you don't cause any trouble."

With that, the woman turned to one of the tables and started sampling some of the food available.

"Hiya sis!" and then, the girl that had picked up the Chimera, glomped that Alt girl, who looked almost exasperated.

"..."

"Nrvnqsr... have I lost my mind or has someone managed to poison me?" one of the strangers asked while staring in disbelief at both the blonde and the stern looking woman.

"If you are seeing the White Princess hugging her sister, and the Queen of the Clocktower ignoring us... then I can see it too," the very pale man admitted.

"As they say, there are countless worlds out there and everything is possible," the old man said with a grin.

Ron, for his part, simply continued to stand there unable to process everything that was happening for the next two hours.

* * *

><p>(P.S. THE HAREM IS HERE ! - roughstar333)<p>

(P.S.S. sorry this is an reupload - roughstar333)


	32. I make this look GOOD

_{I guess I'd better add the next part of my omake, this is the follow on to 'Let the Hunt Begin' I think there'll be four or five omakes in total for this 'series' - dragonsong2795 }_

_-FGO-_

_**I make this look Good** by dragonson2795_

Three months, that's how long Harry had been hanging around Miami.

He had a lot of fun and interacted with various interesting people.

About a week ago, he met up with this blonde haired slacker called Fred.

At least that's what he said his name was, Harry wasn't fooled.

He knew that his new _friend_ was a god, he simply didn't care.

Why would he?

Fred was like a combination of Fred Weasley and Sirius Black, however he didn't possess the maturity of either.

Being around him was like dealing with a big puppy, full of energy and short on brains.

Harry enjoyed it immensely, while he kept a 'ear' out so to speak, for Artemis and her Hunters.

They had not come near Miami, so he wasn't worried.

Worse come to worse, he could always head to Las Vegas.

Something told him that the Goddess of the Wilds and Virginity wouldn't go near Las Vegas no matter what… but he'd been wrong before.

Also Artemis had a very good reason to keep hunting him.

Not only had he landed on her while she was bathing with her Hunters, they kissed

Their lips had touched during the collision, Harry wouldn't call it a kiss as it wasn't initiated by either party.

But something told him that Artemis wouldn't care.

Upon thinking about it, he realized that it was his self-preservation instincts warning him of something.

Then he shrugged and kept going, it wouldn't be the first time he'd ignored his instincts.

* * *

><p>-<em>FGO<em>-

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he put on his suit jacket.<p>

He was currently dressed in a well made suit with a black and violet color scheme that was slightly understated.

It gave him the appearance of a modern day grim reaper in a business suit, ironic considering his connections to Death.

Harry smirked as he walked out of his room to see Fred waiting their in his own suit.

While Fred's black and white suit was good, he didn't quite own it like Harry did his own.

Harry smiled at that line of thought.

Fred, noticing his appearance for the first time, scowled and growled out

"How do you do that? How do you make that Suit look better on you then on me?"

Harry saw yet another chance to make a movie quote and took it.

"Because Fred, unlike you _I make this look Good_"

Fred's deep scowl and string of curses (In five different languages) told Harry that he had recognized the quote and wasn't happy.

The two of them left for the Nightclub Fred had begged, bribed and blackmailed Harry into going to.

* * *

><p>-<em>FGO<em>-

* * *

><p>It was during his time at the Nightclub that Harry fell victim to a law that he had all but forgotten.<p>

While others might make comments about '_Murphy's Law_' , for those who'd spent time at the Clock Tower or worse in Zelretch's presence, there was another law they stuck to, imaginatively named '_Zelretch's Law_'.

It could be summed up quite simply as '_If you can be pranked and/or trolled, no matter how distant or how well hidden you are, you will be pranked and/or trolled to the best of Zelretch's ability. Especially if you had managed to avoid him previously'_

Harry, in the middle of a nightclub with at least two Olympians in attendance, was a prime candidate.

Waking up the next morning in the bed of a incredibly beautiful woman with Kaleidoscopic eyes wasn't entirely unexpected.

It didn't stop Harry from cursing Zelretch through a half dozen worlds (Literally and figuratively) in retaliation however.

For the five hundredth and eleventh time, Zelretch swore never to prank Harry again, and as with all the previous times he'd sworn that oath, no-one believed a word of it.

In the end Harry simply hoped that everything would blow over like it always did and after cleaning himself up and apologizing to the woman in his bed (Who didn't particularly care about the night of drunken sex she'd just had), he went to speak with his other friend that he'd gained over the last three months.

An interesting woman with black hair and storm grey eyes named Eliza, after all there was nothing strange about her… Right?

* * *

><p>(P.S. so while evading Artemis, Harry befriended Fred and Eliza, who were aliases for Apollo and Athena respectively. Then he went clubbing with Apollo and slept with Aphrodite as result. wow that sure is a convoluted series of events. Anyway this omake is an continuation of chapter 460 of "Fate's Gamble Omake edition" - roughstar333)<p> 


	33. Swords and Omakes

Swords And Omakes Pt. 1 Just get moving. by madmanalpha

Harry felt he needed a vacation.

Between running out of projects and nothing happening yet, he felt the time was right.

Now for the problem he did not know where to go.

"Well we haven't seen Miya in a while, how about we stay at the inn. Karasuba might even enjoy some time with you." Tamamo said with a shrewd look.

Holly piped in, "But Miya is out on a cruise with Takehito for the next month and a half."

"Well what about Karasuba? Is she doing anything that has her out of town?" asked a somewhat reserved V/V.

"No she's not, but she wants to be. Hmmm… maybe we could bring her with, Tyrant would certainly want to have some fun." DoD stated.

Before anymore could be said Zelrecth walks into the living room with a wide smile.

"Hey Harry, I found a reality you might find fun."

The smile could be heard in his voice with mischievousness oozing in it.

Harry was interested so he didn't care, besides it's not like it will kill him.

"Alright where?"

"The locals call it SAO or Aincrad, they seem to interchange the two, but they appear to imbue magic into 'sword skills' to kill all manner of beasts."

"Maybe Aincrad is the name of the world and SAO an acronym for the country?" Holly speculated.

"Oh, Tyrant will love that and she's getting a little stir crazy origin. Can we go please, I wonder if I can get a sample or a…" DoD trailed of lost in her own world.

"Karasuba might like it too, can she come?" asked V/V

"Why would you want her to… Is there something I should know about?" Harry asked looking closely for any reaction from the type.

"No nothing, I just like to compare some things is all."V/V quickly responded.

"I think it'll be fun, so I say yes." Holly voiced up.

"Alright I'll go ask her." Harry lazily responds before vanish through the Kaleidoscope.

Only to reappear moments later with Karasuba in tow.

"That was fast." said Holly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah had me at Sword Skills, I want to test some the humans there. When do we leave?" replied a somewhat twitchy Karasuba.

"Whenever Harry is ready." responds a smirking Zelretch.

As everyone looks over at Harry, they find him pack a picnic basket.

He looks up and says "We're going to need some snacks aren't we? We probably won't have any currency for a little while. Besides I might be able to entice the locals with some."

Holly pipes in "You sure it has nothing to with the fact that you lost to Sakura in that cooking contest."

Tightly replying, Harry defends his decision

"It has nothing to do with that. Quickest way to make friends is through food."

After a good laugh everyone gathers around Zelretch.

"Okay it's the winter there and I am putting you in a town called Floria, its one big garden."

"Pfft a garden seriously, well can't be helped" scoffs Karasuba.

"Off you go now and have some fun," says Zelretch with a toothy grin as he sends them off, "I know I will."

* * *

><p><em>{Well for about half hour of that thought and it has trailed off. I'll continue when I get struck again as I know where I want to go just not how to get there. Madmanalpha}<em>

(P.S. let the mindscrew begin - roughstar333)


	34. The Servants

The Servants by The Distorted Shadow

The Great Hall was silent.

Harry Potter just had three strange women appear out of nowhere.

Filius Flitwick already knew _exactly what _they were.

Servants.

Harry Potter had three servants under his command... such a thing was impossible!

"Huh? I wonder what he's up to?" Sirius Black seemed completely unconcerned about it, though there was a definite sense of curiosity in his tone.

Clearly the man already knew about those three.

"Mr Black, would you care to explain to us who those three are and where they came from?"

The headmaster seemed far too sincere to be trustworthy.

Filius himself had long since come to the conclusion that the man wasn't exactly... the most stable when it came down to Harry Potter.

It was probably because of his obsession with that damned prophecy.

"Oh, they're just his Servants," the dark haired man said dismissively.

"And?" the oldest person in the school started, trying to probe for more information.

"And what?" the dog animagus asked with an innocent expression.

"And what else can you tell me about them?"

It was clear to them, that the headmaster was not happy with the younger man's games.

Mr Black, however, simply grinned a toothy smile and answered in the most infuriating way possible for the headmaster.

"Why not ask them yourself?", With that, the alternate Black returned to eating his meal.

"Sirius, why are you being so unhelpful towards the headmaster?"

James definitely seemed upset at the other mister Black refusing to fall into the headmasters pocket.

Flitwick himself found that far more admirable than blindly following the so called 'leader of the light'.

"We each make our own decisions. In the end, it is up to us to decide what is right and what is wrong. To me, betraying Harry's trust is the worst thing I can do."

The half-goblin let out a crooked half smile at the alternate Mister Black, he was definitely far wiser than their own version.

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Harry, for his part was the center of attention, as he finally decided to seriously screw up their perception of his power.<p>

After this, there was no way they would think they were superior to him... well, unless they were like Malfoy or Ronald Weasley and were dropped on their head a few hundred times as a child.

So he prepared his magic and put his hands on Tamamo and enacted his magic.

The result was near instantaneous, a weird manikin like thing fell to the ground behind her.

Then her power suddenly shot through the roof, strong enough that he began to feel himself grow nervous of just how powerful she now was.

It was also clear that even the decidedly magically-insensitive wizards began to feel the raw power of her presence.

"Huh?" Tamamo for her part seemed confused as she looked behind herself and saw her former class container laying on the ground before turning back to him.

"Did you just use the Heavens Feel to materialize me as a full Heroic Spirit?"

"Yes," he admitted, just loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

"Well, next up are Ilya and Jack."

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was absolutely <em>terrified.<em>

When he heard Sirius constantly claiming that the boy was far beyond Voldemort, he had thought the man had been exaggerating.

But to have a True Magic _and_ use it to manifest a _complete_ Heroic Spirit was beyond his wildest dreams... or was it nightmares?

The boy was clearly dark and needed to be guided towards the light but if he really had that much power (which the sheer feeling from the former servant told him was true), then it truly was urgent!

Then the boy did the same thing for the other two girls that had appeared out of nowhere.

And then he felt the same crushing sense of power appear from both of them.

They were all Heroic Spirits, _complete_ Heroic Spirits.

The question was, who where they?

"Ah... Mister Potter, if I may have a word with you in private?" he asked as calmly as he could, though simply standing was taking all his willpower.

"Hm? I think we're fine right here," the purple haired boy said with an amused grin on his lips, "after all, you are all obviously interested in my friends here."

What? Was the boy seriously planning on telling everyone about the three he had just called forth and given God-like power to?

"W-what are they?" one random Ravenclaw asked, earning a grin off the boy.

"Heroic Spirits, people that became so famous in life that they ascended to a pseudo deific state and exist outside of time and space."

It was a pretty standard explanation but he prayed the boy wasn't going to say any more on the subject.

It was the sort of thing that Magi tended to look into more than wizards after all.

"If they're so famous, then who are they?" a random Slytherin shouted in what was probably meant to be a mocking manner but given the way they were succumbing to mere existence of the Heroic Spirits, it was lacking in effect.

And then the strange redhead, wearing Asian clothes stepped forward, "My name is Tamamo-no-mae, a nine tailed fox from about a thousand years ago."

Then the white haired girl wearing red stepped forward, "Ilyasviel Von Einzbern... at this time the me of this world is still probably about nine years old so I've not made a name for myself yet."

That seemed to resonate with the school as one thing became clear, this was a Heroic Spirit from the future.

And then the little girl with grey hair and a strange form of battle armour stepped forward, "Jack the Ripper."

All hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>(P.S. Did Harry just made his servants stronger? Yes, yes he did. But you know, dear readers, Harry doesn't to do that right? - roughstar333)<p> 


	35. The Archive

**_THE ARCHIVE_ **by The Legendary Reaper

The Infinite Archive looked over the mountainous terrain of the map he was currently residing on.

He'd jumped into this so called, dimension, on the word of Zelretch without any background checking or otherwise and was now paying the price.

Oh sure he could leave.

In the process however, he would rip the intelligence holding this world together apart and destroy it, the world and all the people that mind's had been twisted into this demented world.

A world of death.

Not that Harry particularly cared, but he would kill Kayaba Akihiko and send his soul to this worlds ruling version of death if given the chance for trapping the minds of _children_ in this world.

That brought him back to his point however.

Why he hadn't left was beside the point of his killing everyone in 'this' virtual world.

Fate had seen fit to call in a favor.

He was to help her 'chosen' in this world with a hands off approach unless they came to him, in which case he could decide what he would do to help.

But in reality, chosen was a strong word, it was more like a specific child that she had taken a small liking too and kept what she called a sisterly eye on.

She would watch them but not interfere with their lives unless she felt things were being a little too harsh against them.

Apparently this particular child has _many_ challenges ahead of him both for his body, mind and soul.

Things that would push him to his limits so he can know them and whether or not to expand them.

Limits that the world he was currently in expanded on and compressed.

Shaking his head slowly and methodically to remove this tangled thought train that more than likely resembled a pretzel, he thought about the world and how he'd integrated himself into it.

The Archive had hooked his own AI up to the system discreetly and had it _monitoring_ all the actions the game took.

All the changes, fights, deaths . . . basically everything that went through the system, he would know too.

Upon arriving this particular world, he dug around through the code and discovered that there was _no _magic in this so called game at all, only things called sword skills.

Which were infinite in versatility and use.

Hell, he already made use of the system to kill the enemies on this floor.

With that said, it led him neatly into his next problem.

He'd arrived in this world with his real body, not one designed by the system.

**THAT** had taken some quick thinking and editing to get around, meaning that he'd somehow managed to convince the system into letting him maintain his real body with the powers included.

The system however, had a few points it wouldn't budge on and he didn't edit those for fear of breaking the actual game along with everyone else.

Hell, his AI had basically joined the system and was adding its own processing power into it to keep it from catastrophic failure as the system was running at close to maximum capacity thanks to his inclusion into the world.

Once all was said and done however, he was left in an _interesting_ situation.

From what he learned from the system, he was essential in a 'no go zone' right now.

He was on the second floor when the boss for the first floor had yet to be killed, meaning this zone was locked to players.

Apparently, that wasn't true however, there was simply no way for anyone to get to the second floor until the first boss was finished and it wasn't locked off. . .

Harry trailed off as he looked down and noticed a digital screen that had popped up and was 'prompting' him for a name.

A few hours later, someone named '**_The Archive_**' was wandering around on the second level killing off mobs and attain the game's version of EXP.

_**The Archive**_ however, had run into one problem – He wasn't sure what type of 'player' he wanted to be.

He was torn between playing the 'innocent berserker' as he looked like a _bloody child _in the system. Or he could play the 'sword professional'. . .

Nah, Innocent Berserker it was!

* * *

><p>00—Line Break—00<p>

* * *

><p><em>{Yawn, I wrote this functioning on less than 4 hours of sleep and no food so it'll probably be a little quirky…. I'm pretty sure at one point above I pulled random shit out of my ass for a reason but hey, everyone dose that now and then, this omake will either be continued or left here as is depending on the response I get, on that note.<em>

_Fate's Jollies – 0 words, I've not started on the next chapter as I've run out of ideas…_

_A Harrowing Experience – Is exactly the same, but more along the lines of I've not found time to work on it, I've got more ideas for it still._

_I'm on the edge about cutting those 'series' too but all in all meh - I'll see how it plays out first. On that note I've got another omake in the cooker that should be __**decent. - **_The Legendary Reaper}

(P.S. so were you inspired by the earlier SAO omake or what? - roughstar333)


	36. Operative Azazel

_Operative Azazel by dragonsong2795_

_Council Chambers – 2015_

In a circular room filled with powerful people, one stands out.

Eight men and women sit in a circle, They are the Council.

One person stands in the middle.

The outer ring of people are all cloaked in shadows, but the one in the center can see them easily.

"There has been a confirmed sighting, X-Com operatives have neutralized them and brought back samples. But this is not a good sign, the X-Com Commander has requested we send whatever help we can. Operative Azazel, your history is unknown to us, you appeared over three centuries ago and have only helped us since. Will you do it again? We will provide whatever you need" One of the Councilors asked.

The man or rather being in the middle contemplated the situation.

As he did so, his six black wings flared out slightly.

Then in a slightly eager voice he answered

"I will help this X-Com. In exchange, I wish to be given access to the Laboratories so I may do my own research"

The Councilor, who asked him earlier, nods.

"It will be done, your former student Victoria Vahlen is the X-Com research head, I'm sure she'll let her mentor help her out" the Councilor said in reply.

Operative Azazel smiled darkly.

"Victoria? Well then, I might just enjoy this."

Without a word, he turned and walked out.

One of the other Councilors, a woman by her voice speaks up.

"Is it wrong that I feel pity for the now that _him_ and Vahlen are working together?"

"No." As one, the rest of the Council answered her question

* * *

><p><em>{It's rather short for right now, but here's the start of a X-Com Omake series. - dragonsong2795}<em>

(P.S. the X-COM universe is a scifi turn based war game simulation about alien invasions and humans fighting back. But seriously Harry/Azazel will find enough challenge in new research and battle. -roughstar333)


	37. The Archive 2

_{This was more of a transitional chapter than anything, the next few chapters i will have much more interaction between the main cast and harry, I've also got to read Fates Gamble again and write up a sheet for all his powers and looks... I honestly can't remember for the life of me - huuu. ON that note actually, I had some real inspiration and direction for this omake so It'll flow strong for awhile... hopefully..._

_So enough lollygaggin!_

_Without Further Adieu! - The Legendary Reaper}_

**_The Archive pt2_ ****by The Legendary Reaper**

* * *

><p><strong>00-Line Break-00<strong>

* * *

><p>Time passed.<p>

The crushing solitude and the fact that he hadn't been able to establish a stable connection with his family was wearing on him.

This was probably compounded by the fact that he'd barely slept as the month had passed.

He was, 'grinding' his level within the system.

More specifically, he was grinding the skills within the system as 'stats' didn't apply to him beyond a basic health bar, the player crystal that seemed to float over his head, and a basic menu with inventory.

_All_ of his stats were listed as _?_, the same went for his 'skills' in the system window.

Beyond that however, he had full access to the options menu, fat lot of good that did for him.

When all was said and done, he had an entirely depressing month.

The one bright side was the fact that he had established a connection with his family and had gotten the 'go ahead' type deal.

Most importantly, he wouldn't have to worry about them or what they would do trying to find him.

He still winced in phantom pain and covered his ears when remembering the dressing down he'd gotten for that.

_It was fates fault._

That however, wasn't as well received as he had hoped.

While the month had been going on, he wasn't idle at all.

The Archive had his AI slowly subverting the system to his control.

When the AI had enough of the system subverted, he would be able to 'pull the plug' so to speak on the whole thing.

Without killing everyone in the system . . . _hopefully._

It was around this time that he started getting messages from the system.

The boss room had been discovered – along with a mass congregation of players in a formally labelled 'meeting area' on the first floor, hell the system was so thorough with its 'watching' on the plays that it recorded what they ate and when they ate it, the exact mix and all!

If he didn't know better, he'd say Kayaba was a stalker.

Harry looked from where he was to the forest surrounding him… what was left of it actually.

As the shredded and twisted remains of tree's dotted the area sporadically with a leaf here and there. The uprooted stumps of trees littered the ground too, leaving the area looking as though a hurricane had been through the area.

You see, he was in an entirely unusual situation, he was a part of the system and he wasn't.

It was more along the lines of him being more connected to the system than anything else, he was labelled in the system as a 'NPC' and coded as a player in the system too, allowing him the benefits and the 'negatives' of both of those.

Hell, his AI had to work almost twice as hard to keep him concealed than anything else.

The most amusing thing that he found during his entirely depressing moth was the fact that he could give quests out.

He could give quests to himself.

B_oy,_ had he abused that.

He had a rather amusing notion at one stage of pointing the problem out to the system with a message of 'fix it'.

He decided against it however, no need to draw neither needed nor wanted attention to himself.

**-Ker…THUNK-**

The Archive blinked and looked down in morbid fascination as the stand he'd been using to hold the weapon he carried broke under the strain of the weapon, a completely normal great sword that was as tall as him and half as wide as him too.

The handle was an oddity with the handle flowing from the blade with no guard what so ever into a hollow ring, the hollow ring making the pommel of the sword.

It was **_massive._**

Shaking his head from the strange happenstance and his methods of acquisition for the sword itself, he decided to head towards the labyrinth as the system designated it, the monsters should be on par with his current level in the system but simply knowing their attack patterns almost made anything they could throw at him trivial, because directly after they initiated the attack he'd know what it was and how to doge it.

Suddenly, Harry stopped in his tracks, freezing in place.

Slowly, glacially a grin started breaking over his face, starting out as a lip twitch before breaking into a full blown smile and going a few steps further.

It ended with him wearing a grin that almost stretched from one end of his face to the other.

An insidious whisper was heard on the winds shortly after before he started walking again.

_"Yes, that will do nicely.."_

The words were pronounced slowly adding to the overall insidious effect.

He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>00-Line Break-00<strong>

* * *

><p><em>{As I said above this is just transition from the creation arc to the story nothing else - next chapter is where it all starts, I suppose this could be called the 'beginning or setup' if you want, I figured I'd post this as there wasn't much in the way of updates being posted.<em>

_Chaio! - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. YOU GAVE HARRY NINE LIVES, THE SWORD OF HERCULES?! - roughstar333)


	38. Young Mother 25

**Young Mother PT 2.5! ( not 3, not yet) by Wa7tch1nK1d**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Lily found herself engulfed in whiteness, before noting that in an instant she was in an eerily familiar room.<p>

Taking a survey on her surroundings, she calmed a bit upon noting that yes, she was back in the room they summoned.

The only question was why?

"I suppose you're wondering why you were taken here."

Lily turned, only to find the fairy girl from earlier hovering close to her,

"You're the only one who entered who didn't seem outright hostile at first. Your resemblance to my mistress's mother served as the second reason." The metal maid answered next to her.

"Huh?"

"What we're trying to say is, we want to know just what is going on, and you're the only one we think we can trust."

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait, we summoned a GIRL version of Harry?"<p>

"That about sums it up." James finished.

It seemed that Hermione had tracked the Elder Potter down with the intent of asking questions.

Hermione stared, and then sat down for a while.

Yes, perhaps the difference between worlds was vast after all.

"What's she like? Why isn't she outside? Does she look like OUR Harry? What's her name?"

"Whoa! Easy on the questions, besides I don't know much in terms of answers."

"Why's that?"

"She's in an induced sleep, has been for a few days."

"… Why?"

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>The fairy hovered by the window, her eyes gazing o the scenery beyond.<p>

Behind her, Lily Potter sat, having finished explaining the situation at hand.

The fairy sighed.

"I don't think she's going to take the news well."

Lily Potter sighed, leaning onto the armrest of the chair.

"I thought as such. Why hasn't she awakened?" Lily replied.

"Probably from the battle stress."

"Battle stress?"

"She went into labor just moments after her final battle with Voldemort."

The fairy came to a stop, perching atop a nearby nightstand.

"I'm not privy to most of the details, but apparently the experience took quite a toll on her."

Lily stared, partly in shock and in horror.

Labor? in the battlefield? Such things were supposed to happen in safety.

She looked to the young lady sleeping.

She looked so serene, calm, and peaceful, the sleeping newborn in her arms only enforced the sense of peace.

"She's been through a lot then."

The fairy nodded.

"What- What is her name?"

"Amethyst."

Lily nodded, it was a fitting name.

The purple hair it seemed wasn't dye, nor was it the product of some charm

"Amethyst Potter, doesn't exactly roll of the tongue does it?".

"Depends on where she is, She uses your father's name whenever she's outside of Britain."

"My father's name?"

What could have possessed her to do that? The name Evans wasn't magical in any sense?

"Yes, Schweinorg."

"…"

"Are you alright Madame?"

* * *

><p><strong>{Yeah, way back i'd read a spin-off of FG that diverged somewhere before the grail war, Archer had this crazy idea of Lily bring descended from the gorgon sisters and also being the daughter of Zelretch, he scrapped the thought though, and now i'm using it, i know this part doesn't seem like much but i want to get it out of the way.<strong>

**now.. what do you think of the Potters and a few others fining themselves looking at War 'memories' of Amethysts? (as i mentioned earlier, totally bullshit stuff Harry and Fate made up, mostly Fate, it's in her script.) - Wa7tch1nK1d}**

(P.S. well looks like Fate and Harry are going to troll them extremely hard - roughstar333)


	39. All For Nothing

All For Nothing by The Distorted Shadow

Hyōdō Issei couldn't believe it.

To think that girl that had joined Koneko-chan's class, just that year, was now before them and preventing them from stopping Rizevim from unsealing the Trihexa.

Seriously, she was easily the strongest foe he had ever faced, given the fact that she was currently _toying_ with everyone _including _the Archangels and all the Maou...

Even the Gods that had arrived with the intention of stopping the resurrection of the Trihexa were proving to be nearly powerless before this girl.

It was just such a horrid feeling too, what with how her long purple hair, weird glyph on her forehead and mesmerizing eyes made her an almost ethereal beauty.

It was just a shame she was such a Loli and didn't have wonderful Oppai like Rias or Akeno-chan.

But that beauty was a hindrance for her when fighting him, he was a super-pervert!

He had the ultimate technique to use against beautiful young women like her.

And so he charged, balance breaker at full power and ready to strike at her at top speed.

And she blocked him with a single hand.

Perfect.

"Dress Break!"

Just as he expected, the dark clothes were torn to shreds in an instant.

Immediately, he noted just how flat she really was.

The fact that her chest was wide open, revealed a black heart with a few pulsing red veins surrounding it.

He shook his head, even if she was like a washboard she would still have...

Have...

Have...

Oh...

Oh god...

He felt sick.

"That was my favourite coat," the stunningly beautiful _boy_ said with a frown before his fist suddenly impacted the red dragon's helmet, shattering it like a piece of glass in the process.

Silence reigned as everyone stared, it definitely seemed like he wasn't the only person to get caught so off guard by the fact that the girl that had recently joined Koneko-chan's class was actually a boy.

"Dammit... I've have to get more of Sasha's shed skin if I want to make a new coat," the purple haired boy muttered before letting out a sigh.

"Holly, Unison Time."

Wait... what?

"Alright Harry!"

With that, the strange little fairy like girl that had been floating around, sat on his shoulder before... sinking into it.

Then there was a bright light that blinded everyone for several seconds before it vanished just as quickly as it came... with several pink heart shaped images floating away.

"I am Magical Girl Amethyst!"

He immediately found himself trying to suppress a nosebleed at the sight that was left.

She was even more beautiful than the boy and unlike the boy, she had a very generous chest.

"SQUEEE!" h

His blood ran cold at the squeal of delight that sounded from his side of the battlefield, "A Real Mahou Shoujo!"

Issei just knew that now Serafall knew there was a genuine Mahou Shoujo before them, she was almost guaranteed to defect.

"Tehe, yeah, I am a real Mahou Shoujo," the beautiful woman stated with a grin.

"YES! Finally, it is complete!"

Oh no... they were too late!

"Awaken Trihexa and destroy the Great Red!"

The boy, whose goal in life was to become a Harem king, knew right now that everything they had all worked so hard to prevent was coming to pass.

But he wouldn't give up, he would do everything he could to stop the new Mahou Shoujo, the son of the Original Lucifer, and the Trihexia, even if it killed him.

"FINALLY! AFTER TEN THOUSAND YEARS I'M FREE! IT'S TIME TO CONQUER EARTH!"

WAIT?! Where had he heard that before?

The way the Mahou Shoujo let out a sigh just told him he wasn't the only one to recognise it.

"Tyrant, why are you quoting English dubs in Japan?"

Huh? What was Amethyst talking about?

"Oh, it's you."

The Trihexia was not what he was expecting, though she looked kind of familiar... a young looking woman with spiky, thigh length hair, heterochromatic eyes, with one being red and the other being green, she was also wearing a red coat over a black dress and had thigh high black boots.

And her sword... oh... damn... he just realised why she looked so familiar... she was like a genderbent version of Ragna from Blazblue!

"Ah, Trihexa, I have freed you for a single purpose. . ."

That was as far as Rizevim got before the woman punched him in the face.

"Shut up, I'm talking to Origin."

Now that was not something he was expecting to happen, what with how everyone was trying to keep her locked away so she couldn't fight the Great Red and destroy all of reality.

"So, have you calmed down yet or do you need another couple of thousand years to cool off?"

The Mahou Shoujo seemed to be completely at ease talking to possibly the most feared creature in existence.

And why had it called the boy/woman Origin?

"I'll be good."

The way the Trihexia seemed to be sulking only made him wonder what was actually going on right now.

"Good, so are you ready to return to your place as a part of me?"

Wait... did he/she just...?

"Yeah, just don't lock me away for so long next time."

With that, the greatest threat the world had seen recently, walked over to the Mahou Shoujo and... sank into her?

"Ah... it has been too long since I was last complete," she said with a satisfied sigh.

"Well, now that that is out of the way... see ya!"

And with that she was gone.

"Uh... what just happened?" He couldn't stop himself from asking as he noted that the apocalypse wasn't occurring.

"I think...our efforts were pointless," Azazel admitted, clearly just as lost as he was.

"What? Why? After all that effort, after all that planning, after making an enemy of all the factions... WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE FOR NOTHING?!" Rizevim cried out as everyone turned their attention onto him.

The resulting beatdown was one for the history books.

* * *

><p>(P.S. OH Why can't this be an actual scene for "Fate's Gamble" ?! - roughstar333)<p> 


	40. A Blast of a Show

A Blast of a Show by Ultima-owner

It was just another day in the Emiya household, save for the fact that Harry had a mountain of fireworks set up.

"What are those for?" Shirou asks.

"You'll see" was all he got in return

* * *

><p>-scene change-<p>

* * *

><p>Harry lights the fuse and hurries back.<p>

The sky explodes with all the colors under the sun and then some.

There were stars, flowers, swords, and even omelet shaped fireworks.

And the great finale was one of a kind.

For the firework spelled out in the sky:** Happy 21th Birthday, Lupine Horror! **as the sky was lit up like it was dawn.

"Who's Lupine Horror?" Shirou asked clearly confused.

Harry gave a troll smile and stated, "Just the writer"

The fourth wall cracks loudly.

* * *

><p>[Hope you like it. -Ultima-owner]<p>

(P.S. to note this day is , October 23 2014, meaning Lupine was born in 1993- roughstar333)


	41. Cheshire

Cheshire by Akitsufan

Harry watched hidden in the shadows, out of phase and invisible to the naked eye, as a scene familiar to the thousands of Harry Potters across this branch of the multiverse panned out.

An elder man flanked by his most loyal servants secreting an orphan to its relatives doorstep in the dead of night.

Ignoring their whispered conversations and the giants booming voice, he focused his attention on their souls.

Manipulation(Mcgonagall), corruption (Dumbledore), and stupidity(Hagrid) stood stark in relief against most of their past.

Glancing at the slumbering child, he smiled a smile promising pain for what would have visited upon her.

He had always wanted a sister in the family, family was important after all.

Occasionally Fate would approach to ask for his intervention in various reality clusters, but never had a situation required of him to be involved with a different version of himself to this degree.

Nor had the situation before now has ever been perilous enough that the force he was allowed to bring to bear was severely limited, lest he destabilize her carefully crafted net of prophecies.

As the wizards departed with a soft pop of apparition and a throaty roar of the giants motorcycle, the hidden mage walked to the shivering child.

Returning to the normal density, he softly stroked the angry scar.

A black miasma began to build as the loose soul fragment was detached from the sleeping infant.

Undecided of the fragment's fate, a sharpened fingernail surfaced to lay a small enough binding enchantment to easily detain the fragment in a rock until his decision could be made.

Sliding the rock into one of dozens of pockets, he let loose a soft chuckle before his body morphed and twisted shaping itself into a light purple kitten with luminous silver eyes.

Stepping with the Kaleidoscope, he curled his body next the orphan the heat radiating from him enough to stop her shivers.

* * *

><p>Nine year old Alice Potter glanced nervously around the kitchen looking for her impossible cat, who capable of amazing things that her relatives told her couldn't possible be magic and that she shouldn't dare ask again.<p>

She might have believed them if they didn't almost have a heart attack every time Cheshire decided to fade in and out of sight.

Who somehow was able to make his much too toothy grin as the last thing to vanish.

"Cheshire! Where are you?"

"Here Alice," Came the soft purr of her only friend as he faded into visibility, balancing upon the wooden dining room chair.

"You know they hate it when you do that" She scolded.

Harry gave a slight chuckle, as he stepped and reappeared to his normal roost, Alice's head.

"So shall you tell me a story?" Alice spoke excitedly, preparing to be swept away again into a land of fantasy.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you the tale of a young wizard and his adventures as he was swept up into a tournament where powerful creatures where called forth to do battle."

As Harry spoke, he crafted illusions to pull her consciousness into a bastardized pensieve to show her one of the greater Grail Wars won by Shiro and the blonde king.

Powerful attacks rent the sky's as The King of Kings fought the King Arthur, each attack enough to destroy a city block.

Alice watched with teary eyes as Saber fell and Shiro took the fight calling forth weapons of legend dueling with Gilgamesh, before landing the finishing blow.

* * *

><p>Not long after taking a seat in an empty compartment and pulling out a small magazine called the Quibbler, the duo's small cabin was invaded by a small red headed child.<p>

"Hey, can I sit in here? The rest are full!"

Receiving a non committal shrug, the red head dropped his trunk and lounged on the seat opposite them, eyes slowly taking in her appearance.

"Hey! Your Alice Potter! Do you have the scar? Can I see it? Why do you have an ugly cat in your head?"

Harry gave a soft growl, "Ugly?!"

"It talks!"

The red exclaimed, "What the in the world sort of cat can talk!?"

Cheshire gave a contemptuous glance from his seat on Alice's head, "Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle."

* * *

><p>Taking in the massive hall, Alice was struck by the sheer weirdness and beauty of it all, listening half heartedly to Mcgonagall's speech, her eyes gazed over the four tables filled with students dressed in black robes staring at the assorted first years.<p>

Her eyes widened slightly as the dirty hat before them on a stool began to sing.

* * *

><p>{Meh, I like the idea of Harry keeping a low profile - Akitsufan}<p>

(P.S. second omake to celebrate Lupine's Birthday. Also Harry as the Cheshire is a good idea and workable too. - roughstar333)


	42. Hell's Feel

Hell's Feel by Akitsufan

Kaleidoscopic parasites, had to be one of the more interesting discoveries Harry had ever encountered.

Composed of (what Fate and Death had told him) millions of planet sized organic supercomputers connecting via a minor Kaleidoscope interface into a single intelligent Entity.

To explore the multitude of powers present as well as possibly enjoying a chance of releasing all limiters and fighting full power was a heady incentive for him to pierce the multiversal shielding to allow him and Holly egress.

Glancing around the port city he arrived in, the stench of decay assaulted his sensitive nose.

Grimacing, he chanted a variation of the bubble head charm that reduced scent particulates to a reasonable level.

Holly gave a slight sigh of relief at the reduction of the stink.

"Was it that bad?" He asked the small fairy perched on his shoulder,

"Blergh, was horrible."

Holly glanced around taking in the slightly dilapidated surroundings, "So where did we end up?"

"Not sure yet." The blind folded Ancestor shrugged.

"Prism is still compiling the information it scraped from the various popular media sites, but on a Preliminary basis we are in Brockton Bay on the eastern coast of the USA."

"Huh, so are you planning on blending in this time?" Holly smirked as she recalled a few awkward encounters Harry's preferred form had been the catalyst for.

Harry shook his head in amusement as his teenage frame stretched to a more adult proportion, his body length purple hair receded to a black waist length ponytail.

Switching his enchanted blindfold with the less conspicuous shaded glasses to conceal his deadly and unusual eye,s he looked on the surface to be nothing out of the ordinary.

FWOOSH!

Glancing to his left a column of flames lit the sky followed by a roar, only several blocks from Harry's position.

Curious, six black wings sprouted from his back as he took to the sky.

Hovering, he took in the scene.

Two figures were present, a tall female controlling a rapidly shrinking swarm of insects and a man slowly changing from human shape.

A cursory glance with his soul sight gave him all he needed to know.

Taylor, the bug controlling figure had known she had no chance at beating Lung, especially as his powers regeneration began to take effect.

But she had to try for no other reason than it was the right thing to do to stop what she understood to be murder.

Lung, the less said about him the better, a monster in mind and body.

Harry gave a hearty laugh as he received the details of the flaming man's power, continuous growth of dragonic features and regeneration made him an enjoyable foe.

"Holly, get the girl clear. I'm going to enjoy this." He ordered.

Giving a nod, the butterflies winged girl dove straight towards the fleeing girl, opening her wings slightly before reaching Taylor, the two disappeared in a pop of apparition.

Lung's dragonic figure had time to blink before Harry was on him, twirling the fate crafted blades.

Chunks of flesh and scale fell to the floor, the curses of weakness barely suppressed the man's regeneration before he was once again without a mark.

Dodging around and punishing the clumsy strikes with decapitatory strikes, the number of hands charred and burnt underfoot quickly approached double digits.

Harry frowned.

The man was now taller than the surrounding warehouses.

He simply absorbed the damage.

He was powerful but slow and predictable, his control over flame was easily marginalized with a basic Freeze Fire Charm.

Jumping back, he hovered around the rapidly enlarging creature's eye level.

Removing his glasses, Harry began to pump Prana into his Mystic Eyes, which was glowing like miniature suns.

The effect was immediately noticeable.

Down to a half of his previous speed, molten stone began to poor off the rapidly regenerating Dragon.

Upping the power flowing though the code, he felt his eyes begin to water slightly.

The previous growth began to form a disproportionate body as parts unaffected by the petrification continued to swell.

After ten minutes of slowly dodging hits, a stone statue stood in the midst of the flaming ruin.

Sighing in disappointment, he stepped into the Kaleidoscope to meet up with Holly, ignoring the slowly approaching Armsmaster.

* * *

><p>{AN: Had a Few other scenes in mind but my motivation died horribly. - Akitsufan}

(P.S. Third birthday omake. The Kaleidoscopic Parasites are the entities of the "Worm" universe. Also I cannot wait for Harry to fight Scion - roughstar333)


	43. Messed Time

_{Soo. Keep an eye out for spoilers people who haven't played borderlands two at all or the other ones, this is for you Lupine - Happy Birthday I wrote this all tonight and it's not my best work but hey - It's something._

_And So Without further Adiew! - The Legendary Reaper}_

_**Messed Time** by The Legendary Reaper_

* * *

><p><strong>00-Line Break-00<strong>

* * *

><p>They made for an odd sight, all six of them walking together along the broken and scattered remnants of a road with the occasional bang, followed by an enemy hitting the ground, and the ever sounding click of Zer0 reloading his sniper.<p>

None of them had been able to talk him out of buying the one shot thing but seeing Zer0 with it had all but dispelled any notions of wasted money that they had.

The short and stocky Salvador led the group with Axton to his side.

They made quite the dichotomy between each other as one was undisciplined and one disciplined, one tall the other short, one limber and one built like a brick shit house as the saying went.

One had a well kept, shaved face and combed hair, while the other had a wild but _somehow_ tamed beard and a Mohawk.

Following them was the lovely Maya, or as lovely as any women in this universe was going to get; correction, this part of the universe.

She was, as the local's had termed it, a 'siren', a being of power but really, they were an _experiment._

This whole universe was an experiment actually, not that he would enlighten anyone to that.

Shaking his musing off, he went back to observing their group.

Maya stood to the right of the well-kept Axton in their loose formation, standing almost as tall as him with stunning blue hair, somewhat revealing clothing that served its purpose – giving her the freedom of movement someone with her fighting style needed.

Her attire however, revealed her arms to the world, showing off her 'marks' to anyone and everyone who could want to know.

Silently he questioned the logic behind that before giving up as that was a futile effort.

To the her right in the formation was Gaige, a redheaded menace on a few worlds and the 'Mechro-mancer' a rather ingenious play on words if he did say so himself but enough of that.

She stood a slight bit shorter than Maya, as she dressed as the average 'punk teen' from his original world.

But what set her apart from the others however, was her method of transportation – she was currently sitting on her robot, 'Death Trap' or DT as she had named it.

A floating WMD shrunk down into a walking and sometimes talking robot, not that she was the only one with a weapon capable of dealing mass destruction . . .

He chuckled slightly at that thought – all of them had caused mass destruction, they practically left their path in a ruined state which coincidentally made finding them ridiculously easy.

It was simply follow the path of screaming, mutilated corpses and gutted towns . . .

Axton's turrets could lay waste to entire camps and _towns_ if he wanted to.

Maya could crush the town all the same, in less time as well.

Salvador, if given a rocket launcher could do all that in less time than it took for Axton to get his turret deployed.

A dry, sardonic bark of laughter broke from his ancient throat at that thought in particular.

He went back to his silent vigil.

At the back of their loose hexagonal formation stood the two members that had caught a small part of his almost infinite interest.

A Psycho by this worlds standards, named Krieg by the group, and a rather peculiar and, if anything else effective, assassin, Zer0.

The Psycho, Krieg was actually a rather direct experiment on his part as the man would have devolved into complete madness, had he not shown up when he did – the man now had his mind split directly down the middle in an almost clinical fashion, only he wasn't as clear cut as that.

He would cut everything about the man in half, mentally and then separated them, allowing them to fester until finally two personalities had emerged, a sane man trapped inside an insane man's body.

He'd messed around with the man's physiology too, unable to resist himself from planting a few things within the specimen – and in true Harry fashion, the man both benefited from it and suffered from it.

Finally, he turned his attention to the one thing in the group that had piqued his substantial interest, the assassin.

It wasn't human, it wasn't a robot, it wasn't even entirely biologic.

It was simply that zero – Zer0 was an "It."

And it interested him, enough to actually make him put a few projects on hold to research further into the enigma.

A search through the thing's mind had proved uninformative as it knew what it was but that was simply locked too far into the thing's mind for him to retrieve.

That was of course, without utterly destroying the man… thing… and that was something he planned on avoiding.

The group closed into the middle of the dilapidated bandit camp, it was simply tents and troughs for water with the occasional ammo crate and chest standing in the middle of the camp was an object he placed an order on to retrieve.

An echo log, sat in the middle of the empty center of the camp, he cleared it all out to make room for what he was doing.

The group entered the center of the truly massive camp through one of the side winding paths that had taken them on a tour through the entirely empty camp.

He watched as they all tensed at the sight of an open area with sparse cover and the objective, they had all come out to get, sitting in the middle of it.

Apparently, instead of sending one of them out for it, they decided (as he had planned) to go out together for safety in numbers.

He waited for the perfect time to spring his trap.

When it showed up he activated everything.

From the ground, bodies were raised, pushing through the dirt till they were all standing hunched over, every single bandit that had inhabited this camp had been buried in the center of it, for show mostly.

He acted once the corpses had been raised.

As one, the corpses started shambling towards the now encased vault hunters, tightening the ring around them even among the shots being fired.

He acted.

He jumped up onto the roof of a tent that would hold his weight, and shouted a word that none of them could understand, let alone make sense of.

He spread his arms as though he was about to embrace something.

Suddenly, with deft speed, he closed his arms around the air in front of him, as though trying to crush something.

* * *

><p>The vault hunters had been having a good time in general, with all the well-paying bounties they'd been pulling in to fund the crimson raiders and all,( they took a cut each as expected but they gave most to the Crimson Raiders to keep the city running) but apparently, as Axton knew from experience, all good things must come to an end.<p>

It was this day, when an odd request had been posted on the message board, the questing board, Axton could go on for days with different names for the damn boards but he just called them bounty boards.

The request had been to gather an echo log, only one.

Normally, this would have been passed off to a scout as the scout would have done it quickly.

But the thing was this particular quest had been labelled as difficult with a cash reward that was ten big digits, meaning if they completed it, they would bring more at once than they had over the entire time they had been working with the Crimson Raiders.

It was no small amount of money and they had discreetly nabbed the quest before anyone else had the time to even read the thing – they wanted to get it done.

Considering it specifically requested the vault hunters, themselves by name – ALL of them by name, they thought it was suspicious but they couldn't turn down the money promised when they were on such harsh times, what with people going hungry and all.

But enough of that, they had traveled and arrived at the specified coordinates in the allotted time and made their way through the truly deserted bandit camp.

The bandits previously inhabiting the place must have had a mass exodus at some stage, as the place was a regular ghost town.

There was however, one glaring fault in that logic, as the entire bandit camp showed signs of prolonged firefight's and simply fighting in general.

However, no bodies or blood were found, so it was simply written off as old damage.

Axton and Zer0 noted that most of the damage was recent going into as early as a day old to the latest which would be about two days old.

They had followed the winding path through the camp and upon reaching the center of the camp, all of them had dreaded the sight before them – an entirely empty field with their objective sitting innocently in the middle of it at a chair next to a fireplace stationed, and you guessed it – _directly in the middle of the fucking clearing._

Zer0 had asked in his odd way if they would all go together or pick a proxy that would run, grab it, and come back.

The idea had then been vetoed when they asked the group "Who?"

Suffice to say, they had finally decided to go all at once as there was safety in numbers.

Axton couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, their every move actually and Axton trusted his instincts but this time however, he ignored them and that would come back to bite him in the ass, that he was sure.

Sure enough, they had picked up the echo, and honest to fucking god zombies had burst from the grounds around them in tightly compacted lines – a circular formation trapping them in the middle with NO cover what so ever.

That served as both a boon and a curse in this situation as they had nothing to hide behind but neither did the enemy, and the enemy didn't have any guns what so ever.

But they couldn't hide behind anything either. As he had said, double edged sword.

Then the strange things had started.

A teen, for she could be no older than Gaige, had jumped up onto a tent and shouted something that had frozen them all.

The sheer intensity behind the worlds, the girl had reached out and tried to grab the air in front of her and _then the weird stuff had started._

Slowly, one by one, the zombies had caved in on themselves, becoming torso sized balls of _mush_ and internal damage. . .

Axton felt the bile rise in his throat at the sight of a bandit with his legs shoved entire through his torso, looking as though he'd been speared with his own legs.

He distantly heard someone in their group throw up, probably Gaige… or Maya. It was a female that was for sure.

The female teen standing on the tent shouted something at them but the words, well Axton had no shame in admitting it, made no sense to him and everyone else in the group.

The entire group drew the same conclusion; she was speaking gibberish.

Axton was suddenly aware that they all had their guns pointed at the teen but before they could say anything, she had jumped off the tent and sprinted for them.

Axton was the only one to notice the desperation in her run, and as much as his mind screamed at him to do not stop her, his instincts demanded him not to.

He recently had another lesson in what happened when he ignored his instincts.

So he stopped the others by lowering his hands and allowed the girl to run past them, she made it to the fire before she did something that stopped them all cold.

She grabbed something tangible directly above the fire that was invisible.

Axton, Maya, Zer0, Salvador, Gaige and Krieg heard the torrent of words that flowed from the girl's mouth, most of them utter gibberish to them but sounding oddly connected together with the desperation that lined every single one of the girl's actions.

Suddenly, the girl recoiled back as if struck and stumbled a few steps before she launched herself at the thing? above the fire that they couldn't see.

This time she said something all of them could understand and almost all of them wanted to run at hearing it, it was.

"No, No, No, NO, NO, NO, **_NOO!_**" The girl had rammed both her arms at something and when she struck something, the Vault hunters' finally understood what the girl was so worried about.

As the girls hands struck the… floating tablet, reality bend, twisted and **_cracked._**

To the vault hunters, it looked as though the entirety of the clearing was an illusion and it had apparently decided to stop working as from where the girl was things started seeping from her, the air disappeared replaced with a horrid stench that almost drove Axton to his knees.

The surroundings that had been a clearing filled with holes where the zombies had crawled out of disappeared.

It bleached away, and in its place, was a truly devastating sight.

The entire bandit camp was in flames, the bodies piled high at points, forming a pentagon around them but what really drew their attention however, was the ground they now walked on.

It was a dull white covered in blood, the blood itself formed scripts that flowed all around in oddly artistic paths, creating an entire floor covered in glyphs, from some forgotten language probably.

Now what drew their attention was the fact that it was all starting to **_glow._**

They all turned when the heard a thump.

The girl had fallen to her knees and smashed her hands on the floor, she then turned her head to the heavens as though beseeching for help that they knew wouldn't come and it was followed by a wail, a desperate cry of someone who'd just lost everyone they'd know and had no way of getting it back – a cry that Axton' had heard before in people who'd just had their entries' life purpose ripped away.

Suddenly, they were all assaulted by the feeling of a hook being stuck through their torso, more specifically their chests.

What followed, they would remember for the rest of their life's as they were all abruptly sucked off their feet and into a swirly vortex of colors that made no sense but simply stunned them all with its vibrancy and sheer _beauty of it all._

All of a sudden, it was white.

A pure white that blinded the eye and made you want to cry.

They all felt the oomph that followed as they hit something cold and white, _snow,_ Axton's mind dimly recalled.

They all shoved themselves to their feet, quickly as possible, noted exactly where they were.

Their minds, as one, didn't like the implications of what it was as they all noticed the claptrap unit wheeling its way over to them.

They listened to the bot as it started talking, ranting and raving to itself about how it could finally leave the place _word for word,_ what had been said when they all first seen the bot . . .

Taking stock of the situation had been fun and enlightening as apparently.

Twenty minutes later, they confirmed the thought that had taken root in many of their minds.

They had apparently traveled back in time.

They went into shock, all of them, falling unconscious when they had made it into claptrap's abode – a dump that it was but it was enough.

They needed time to accept this and plan as nobody had spoken a single word after they had woken themselves up and assessed the situation.

They slept unaware of what would be happening to their guest or even if said guest had made it through with them.

* * *

><p><strong>00—Line Break—00<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, they all sat down and sorted out their options, completely ignoring Krieg as he went about doing whatever it was he did, when he did it.<p>

They had however, noted something odd about Krieg lately.

It was that his actions seemed… less random if they could to put it into words.

Apart from that however, they had knuckled down, and after much grief being thrown around, had decided to simply roll with it but one thing was decided however.

What they all agreed on was saving Roland from getting shot in the back again.

And indeed they did, as they swore it to themselves.

Their reverie was broken by the sound of claptrap screaming about his eye, they all looked at each other and _acted._

Knuckle Dragger was dead before he even knew what was going on.

On the plus side, claptrap's eye hadn't been damaged what so ever they followed as claptrap led them.

Angel, when she had shown up, they had all been hard pressed to not show any reactions what so ever to her.

They all remembered what they'd been forced to do to the poor girl and it only served to harden their resolve to prevent it from happening again.

They could work it all out once they were in the safety of sanctuary, when they reached the town, Liar's Berg.

Clearing that out however proved to be easy, as they annihilated the opposition with a few well-placed shots, all while ignoring Jack completely.

They had found a way to block him from their echo's in the… future? Past? They didn't know but they had found a way.

They continued on, hurrying through events they already knew to get to sanctuary where hopefully they could convince those in charge to help them, maybe even get them to believe them.

Actually their story was fuckin' weird.

As they progressed however, they arrived at the first inconsistency from what they remembered – Captain flint offered them his offer, to become his torture things but instead of ending when he had last time, he instead had gone and commented on how they be nice to add to his collection as he'd already found a purple haired teen that they were having fun with.

In the background, they could hear a scream of agony.

It had initially stunned them before they had all but tore a path straight to Captain Flynt and upon murderizing, as Krieg had put it, their way through the camp and to Flynt – to whom they had also killed – they found the person who was with them when they had been sent to where they were.

**_They wanted answers._**

Unfortunately, upon looking at the body of the teen that had been dragged with them, even Axton, as hardened to atrocities as he was, couldn't stand it.

He had to relieve his stomach of its content's too – because, _oh god what had the bandits done to the teen!_

* * *

><p><strong>00—Line Break—00<strong>

* * *

><p><em>{So... Happy Birthday Lupine.<em>

_Is it terribly wrong that I'm laughing on the inside at the mental picture of Roughstar slaving at his computer/laptop editing this?_

_Am I a horrible person?_

_Anyway - As I said before; Happy Birthday Lupine!_

_I claim the largest birthday present offered so far! Mwahahahah!_

_But then again it's really about quality but I did my best with it and sadly my best ain't all that good oh well, Happy Birthday... again. - The Legendary Reaper }_

(P.S. FOURTH BIRTHDAY OMAKE. well damn did Harry mess with the kaleidoscope or what to get them in such situation? Also damn you reaper, this took me 120 minutes to edit dammit, i need some damn coffee.- roughstar333)


	44. 27 DAA 5

27 Dead Apostle Ancestors 5 by The Distorted Shadow

Draco Malfoy was busy thinking.

This new Harry Potter wouldn't be much of a problem for the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord was easily the strongest wizard alive, much better than that filthy blood-traitor Dumbledore.

But even if this new Potter wasn't going to be a threat, he would find a way to deal with him and those girls that came with him...

Enslaving them sounded perfect, they were both beautiful to say the least and he was more than willing to use filthy mudbloods like them if they were attractive enough.

Of course he would kill Potter as well, even if he looked more like a girl than the original, the fact was he didn't want a male slave.

He was eventually brought out of his musings upon seeing Weasley standing at the door with his eyes wide and his jaw loose.

Obviously he had seen a proper wizard do _real_ magic, spending all his time in school around that mudblood Granger and the half-blood Potter had obviously made him ignorant of the true power magic held in the hands of proud purebloods.

So he pushed past the worthless blood traitor before stalling himself.

Who the hell were those people sitting at the Slytherin table?

And what was that half-breed Flitwick and that mudblood Potter doing there?

Slytherin was supposed to be the house of blood purity!

They had no right to infringe on its table!

He quickly had a look over the rest of the people gathered and found himself blinking owlishly at the man with the head of a bird, before shaking his head clear and examining the rest.

He was pretty sure that most of them were not human, there were only two that _didn't_ have red eyes after all, though it could easily be interpreted that they performed dark rituals earlier in their life...

However he knew from reading some of his father's books on the subject that dark rituals tended to create physical imperfections... like how the Dark Lord didn't have a nose.

These people didn't have anything that told him they had performed dark rituals, so he decided that they must be subhuman beasts.

They were, after all, sitting at a table reserved for those of the highest class.

"Honestly... I cannot believe the Queen of the Clocktower is ignoring us," one of them said to another who nodded in agreement, "or that the white princess and Altrouge are _close_."

Malfoy idly wondered why those names sounded familiar before discarding it, if they were important, then he wouldn't have any trouble remembering them.

"You! What do you think you're doing at this table?"

He put as much venom into his tone as he could manage, noting how they all looked at him in response. . . and felt his blood boil at the complete lack of concern in their eyes.

"Archive, what is that?" A man with spiky grey hair, pale skin and a black coat asked upon facing the fake Potter.

"Nothing important."

What?

Did Potter just call him unimportant?

WHO DID HE THINK HE WAS?!

"If it isn't important then can I eat it?"

Wait, eat it?

Did that person just talk about _eating _**him**! The Scion of the House ofMalfoy!

"I would advise against it. With the amount of inbreeding his family has done over the years, he may give you indigestion,"

Oh, that was **it! **He didn't care anymore! Potter was going to die right here and now!

So he raised his wand, ready to strike down the purple haired boy that dared insult his family before he suddenly blinked at the abrupt change in scenery.

Why was the Great Hall decorated for Halloween?

"Well, this is a surprise, may I ask who you are?" right there in the Headmasters seat sat someone he didn't recognize... in fact he didn't recognise anyone in the hall.

"I am Draco Malfoy."

He didn't get to finish before the man that was apparently the headmaster lit up.

"Malfoy?" the man seemed to think for a few seconds before his eyes brightened significantly, "Ah I see, you must have had a run in with Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."

That name sounded familiar but he once again discarded it and ignore that last sentence for something more important in his eyes.

"Indeed, I am the Scion of the great Pureblood family Malfoy."

He immediately noticed how everyone seemed to revel in his presence after that statement.

It seemed that wherever he had been sent understood the value of having Pureblood.

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Zelretch, where did you send the brat?" Nrvnqsr asked with a raised eyebrow, earning a chuckle off the old man.<p>

"I just sent him to a world where Pureblood supremacy controls Wizarding Society." the fourth Dead Apostle Ancestor stated with a grin.

"And what's the catch?" Euryale asked, given how much time she spent helping her reality's version of Zelretch prank people, it was only natural for her to ask something like that.

"Well... they have a slightly different definition for pureblood than this world," the grin he wore said it all.

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p>"You damn mudblood!" one of the students yelled angrily as Draco found himself in docks.<p>

"Think you'd trick us into sparing you, did you?" another cried out angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he responded in anger, "I'm a pureblood! Not a filthy mudblood!"

"You just admitted your family hasn't had a single muggle in its line for over five hundred years! Don't you dare try to claim yourself a pureblood!" the headmaster of this version of Hogwarts shouted in obvious anger.

"What?! But I'm clean of that muggle filth!" he cried through gritted teeth before a tomato hit his face.

"Clean of muggle filth?" the man seemed disgusted at that sentence, "You are disgusting?!"

Then the front doors opened, revealing a stern looking woman who quickly took note of him.

"Is that the mudblood?" she asked with disgust in her tone.

"Yes, it is Madam Black,"

Wait, Black?

"I see," she seemed disgusted with him, "perform the blood test."

And with that a younger person ran up to him and cut his hand, allowing a few drops of his blood onto a sheet of paper before an incantation was cast.

"It is positive ma'am," the young man said before backing away.

"I see, in that case, I hereby sentence you to Dementor's Kiss for the crime!"

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p>"So in this other world, the term pureblood is used to denote a person pure of inbreeding?" Harry found himself smirking at that.<p>

"And naturally, mudblood in that world indicates the person has inbred with people who are less than twenty generations removed from each other."

The smile that graced everyone's faces at that said it all.

Messing around with alternate realities could be really fun.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Well, I guess this will have to do as an Omake for today, another instalment of the 27 DAA series, this time featuring someone who is obviously going to put his foot in his mouth and suffer for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it LH. - The Distorted Shadow}<strong>

(P.S. FIFTH BIRTHDAY OMAKE. Do Ginny or Luna next please! Also Curious fact: This the fifth birthday omake and this is the fifth part of the "27 DAA " series

- roughstar333)


	45. Young Mother 3

**Young Mother PART III! (first half) by Wa7tch1nK1d**

**(BEWARE OF OC'S and Genderbent!Altrouge!) I Present to you, my attempt at writing drama! (at least in some parts)**

The next morning, Lily walked out of the room that had been summoned into the Great Hall, much to the surprise of the staff.

The student's had been finished with breakfast and had left.

A few, including James was worried, thinking that she must be hungry.

Upon finding out that she didn't feel hungry that morning, James had asked if anything was wrong.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just a bit shocked is all." She answered

"Shocked, by what? Was it something you found out last night?" James asked

"Yes, Mrs. Potter, was it on something you've found out about our guest?"

Both looked to find the Headmaster and Minerva, figures that he would eavesdrop.

"Apart from the obvious bombshell dropped last night, as a matter of fact, Yes." She answered.

"What could be as surprising as finding out about that girls, _situation_? Minerva asked.

It became clear that the issue of the children had been decided as something that was rather awkward to discuss.

"Well, for starters . . ."

Lily had brought out an album.

Upon looking at the first picture they stared, only the headmasters eyes seemed to dawn in recognition.

James had noticed that the woman in the picture was a dead ringer for Lily's mother, having been shown a photo, though the difference laid in the fact that she seemed to be younger or never to have aged beyond her early twenties.

Her hair was purple, _clearly magical_ James' mind echoed.

Also in the picture were Petunia and Lily, Lily being around twelve years old in the picture.

Purple hair was adorned on both of them, and unlike anything James could vaguely remember about Petunia, she seemed quite happy.

The man in the picture however, was not Lily's father, at least not the one from this world.

His face though not quite old seemed familiar, he couldn't quite remember.

"In that world, my mother happened to be descended from the Gorgon sisters."

The three before her nodded, documentation on the Three Gorgon sisters existed.

They had come across images.

"Your counterpart being descended from goddesses aside, who's He?" James said, gesturing to the father in the picture.

Lily looked, noting that the Headmaster seemed to know who the Man in the picture was.

"My father on the other hand,-"

"You'd all probably know him as the Wizard Marshall, Kischur Zelretch-"

"-Schweinorg." A voice finished.

The other looked aside, only to find the face of Hermione Granger wide eyed in shock, behind her, Ronald Weasley who somehow acquired some ice cream, gulped.

Both had been under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

Minerva seemed to be quite mad

"What are you both doing he-" Minerva was about to start only to be interrupted.

Ron, having swallowed the ice cream seemed to be suffering from a case of brain freeze, toppled down, taking Hermione with him.

Once both had gotten up, they had been greeted with the faces of both Potters, their head of house and the Headmaster, all looking disappointed.

"Well, both of you know too much by this point, best you accompany us for the rest of the day." The headmaster said with a sigh.

"So, it's already been established that she won't be awake for a short while." The headmaster said, they all were seated in his office, on the side, Fawkes sat, clearly perched.

Ron, it seemed, took the news quite well, saying that the Wizard Marshall was the only Magi, he seemed to tolerate, an attitude surprisingly shared by most of the Wizarding World.

News of his exploits had spread throughout the Magical World through the centuries, and his brothers seemed to worship him as the Ultimate Prankster.

He himself admitted that he had grown up with fantastic tales of the famed Wizard Marshal.

"Is there anything else you have with you, anything that could shed more light on our gue-"

"Amethyst, her name is Amethyst" Lily echoed.

The Headmaster nodded.

"Very well, is there anything else that might shed light on her? After all we don't know much."

Lily shook her head.

Behind her, James seemed to notice something that had clung onto her sleeve,.

"Anything wrong dear?" Lily asked.

James ended up taking the object, which upon closed inspection seemed to be a strand of purple hair.

"This hers?" he asked.

Upon receiving a nod, he turned to the headmaster.

"Maybe we can use this."

The headmaster, sensing his intent, nodded.

"Use it for what?" Lily asked.

"There are other ways to view memories aside from using a pensieve." James replied

"You can't possibly sugges-"

Lily was about to disagree.

"But what choice do we have Mrs. Potter? We are running out of time, and Amethyst, as we all know, is recovering." The Headmaster spoke

Lily seemed to think on it for a moment, before nodding.

* * *

><p>Far off in another place entirely, two beings sat, on a couch, in from of them was strangely enough, a flat screen TV,<p>

"You know," Death started, before taking a sip of her drink.

"If they try that and find Harry's actual memories, the whole jig is up."

Beside her, Fate smiled.

"Don't worry about that, they'll see what we want them to see." She replied eating some popcorn.

* * *

><p>The ritual had been quite easy to prepare, all the participants had surrounded a table, conjured for the occasion.<p>

An intricate circle had been put on the table, in the center, the purple hair levitated.

"Are you all ready for this then?" Dumbledore asked.

Upon receiving a nod from all, he began the incantation.

The circle glowed; the light seemed to have spread throughout the room before flashing, and swallowing them all in light.

* * *

><p>They had all found themselves, floating in midair.<p>

Above them a full moon was above, upon meeting the ground, they looked around.

Around a great battle raged.

Or rather, was supposed to rage.

Everything had been frozen.

Hermione had wondered why the memory had not played out.

In the center, stood the focus of the memory.

Amethyst stood, in her hands a staff that doubled as a spear ("A Staff Glaive", Hermione later corrected them) glowed in her hands.

Behind her, an older Hermione stood behind her, sporting a similar weapon.

Around them, hundreds of Inferi lay waiting, ready to attack.

It was only moments later that they realized that they were fading, and that their vision seemed to fade into light.

* * *

><p>Hermione came to, finding herself along with Harry's mother.<p>

Around them, a large garden stood, looking behind them, they found themselves in front of a majestic palace.

Moments later, they found themselves within a grand room.

In the center, a young girl, who upon closer inspection was Amethyst, sat playing a grand piano.

_The music flowed, merrily throughout the air, behind, her grandfather sat in the distance smiling. _

_Her fingers danced along the various keys, leading to the Crescendo of the song, before fading out towards the end._

_Faint applause could be heard, as the young girl ran to her grandfather, enveloping him in a hug._

_"Today's the day right?"_

_Zelretch nodded before leading her out into the main hall, where it seemed all her things were packed._

_"I'm afraid so" The man smiled sadly,_

_The girl giggled._

_"Oh come on grandfather, don't be that way, I'll only be gone a while, were you this worried when mom had to go to school."_

_"As a matter of fact, yes."_

_"Don't worry, I'll be fine, now come on lets go, letsgo, letsgogogogogogo."_

Hermione smiled.

Behind her, Lily also smiled.

Alternate universe or not, bright and cheerful seemed to be the nature of the child-who-lived.

The scenery around them seemed to fluctuate, before fading out once more.

* * *

><p>They found themselves with the others; Dumbledore, Ron and James seemed to have dumbfounded looks on their faces.<p>

Around them, Magicals walked around, minding their own business.

Upon asking the three why they were so shocked, they explained, gesturing to the scenery around them.

Magi and Wizards, walked the streets.

Occasionally greeting each other, some even laughing at each other jokes it seemed.

All their lives they had been taught that Magi were immoral fools, cold, cunning and ruthless, an image completely the opposite of what they were seeing.

Ron (of all people) in an surprisingly well timed and seemingly impossible bout of wisdom, noted that their worlds, being alternates had vast differences.

Perhaps, Amethyst's world had taken a turn for the better at some point?

They turned to focus as the memory zeroed in on a few figures, walking down the street.

_"Your grandfather has a seat on the High Council?"_

_Amethyst, turned to her, wearing what seemed to be a blindfold._

_"Of course he's part of the high council 'Mione, he's the Wizard Marshal."_

_"Odd title, considering he's a Mage."_

_Amethyst nodded, before looking back to the other two._

_"You okay back there, Luna?"_

_Behind them, Luna Lovegood nodded, saying nothing._

_"Aw don't worry, she's just shy." _

_Beside Luna, a redhead walked along side_

_"Don't mind Rowena, Lulu, she's just trying to have some fun._"

_"So…" The girl turned to Amethyst._

_ "Heard rumors about you and Adria-"_

_"His name's not Adrian"_

_"But that's what you call him!"_

_"Only because we've been friends since like, forever!" the purple one shot back._

_"Whatever, anyway I heard some rumors about you tw-"_

_"Rowena Weasley, are you implying what I think you're implying? Besides we just talked."_

_"Well you're being all defensive about it."_

* * *

><p>They stared, Amethyst was a Hufflepuff? Hermione looked, at her counterpart.<p>

The Hermione of that world had been a Ravenclaw,

"Wait, I'm a GIRL in that world?!"

Their musings broke as they stared at Ron, before staring at a girl who seemed to be his counterpart.

One by one their faces broke into grins, even Minerva gave a chuckle.

"It appears so young man." The headmaster affirmed.

" . . . "

". . . At least I look pretty as a girl."

And with that they all broke into laughter.

* * *

><p>They later found themselves somewhere else, recognition dawned on their faces.<p>

This was the night the Death Eaters had rioted during the World Cup.

_The crowds had gone hysteric, all around people ran, chaos dominated the field. Far on the side, a group of students noticed the growing chaos,_

_"Oh no…" Amethyst whispered,_

_Turning to her friends, she looked them in the eye_

_"Go!, they'll end up here any minute!" She pleaded, concern in her eyes._

_They hurried to leave, Hermione only noticing that Amethyst was aiming to stay behind._

_"What are you doing! I thought we were leaving!"_

_"You are!"_

_"What about you!"_

_"There are still people back there 'Mione! I have to help!"_

_"bu-"_

_"Just go I'll catch up!"_

_Hermione, knowing she had no choice left with the rest, leaving Amethyst alone._

_"Heh, never pegged you as a drama queen Schweinorg." One voice remarked_

_"So this is Quidditch, I thought there was less chaos" another voice spoke._

_Amethyst looked back, to find a few others, two girls and a boy of about the same age._

_"What are you three doing here?"_

_"What were you?"_

_"I was watching with my friends when this happened, look there are still people back there, and I intend to help."_

_"Playing the lone hero again?, not a chance, we're not letting you go off on your own."_

_"… Fine"_

_The scene of the riot was obviously full of chaos, Death eaters moved in groups terrorizing those they found worthy of their trouble._

_"What do we do?" one asked_

_"Simple, teach them a lesson."_

_"Good enough, Archibald, you go with Bartholemoi"_

_"And me?" The other girl asked._

_"Fraga goes with me"_

_The two nodded, faces brimming with anticipation, before disappearing._

_Amethyst turned to the girl, eyebrow raised._

_"That aside, what can you actually do?" Amethyst asked._

_The girl smirked, before removing some artifact from her coat pocket. Amethysts eyes widened upon seeing what was brought out._

_"Where you get that?"_

_"Borrowed it, gonna be a hell of a scolding later but, s'worth it."_

_"… Fragarach?"_

_"Fragarach."_

_The Death Eaters grinned, they had cornered their prey, they readied themselves poised to strike, before one of them fell to the ground, dead._

_The other, sensing his fallen partner, looked back._

_A flash of blue came later, or was it first? Before he'd felt a cold sting below, looking to his side he had found hos other friends in a similar state, he fell to his knees, before hitting the ground, wondering all the while why was everything going cold._

_Nearby, another group of Death Eaters witnessed the scene, and rushed to aid their fallen brethren._

_A flash of light later and one lay clutching the stump of what was presumed to be his arm. The remaining five huddled._

_Before them a young girl of around fourteen stood brandishing what seemed to be a staff._

_ Grinning one of the group charged forward, after all it was just a girl, what could she do?_

_In an instant the girl disappeared only reappearing behind him, with another flash of light the one who charged forward screamed as the slash tore a gash on his back, he looked back to the other four before screaming once more as he burst into flames._

_The remaining fours shook in fear as the figure neared._

_FWOOSH_

_Another flash, one fell down dead, several icicles embedded all over his body._

_SWISH_

_One fought back, brandishing what seemed to be goblin steel. The girl grimaced, staff fading as twin blades materialized._

_SWISH_

_Too soon it seemed, another fell crying, both of his arms lay beside him, severed._

_The remaining two ran, leaving their prey behind._

_Amethyst carefully made her way forward; they were after a little girl. The child huddled in fear, calming as the older girl enveloped her in a hug._

_"Shh, it's alright, everything's going to be okay"_

_The girl calmed, sniffling._

_"Heh, not so tough now are you girlie."_

_She looked forward, the two had returned with friends._

_ More Death Eaters stood in front of her, wands ready._

_The little girl hid her face in the hid, quaking with fear._

_Amethyst whispered to her._

_"Don't open your eyes okay. Everything's going to be alright."_

_The large group saw her smirk, before that blindfold of hers fell away._

_"Surprise."_

They looked, shocked once more, it Amethyst knew her way around fighting. Dumbledore and James noted the names of the three that had joined the girl.

Ron and Hermione just stared, though Ron was gushing over the 'awesome fighting skills' Amethyst performed earlier.

Everything faded to white once more.

* * *

><p>They found themselves at another familiar sight.<p>

This world's analogue for the Triwizard Tournament.

The differences were more pronounced, however.

Amethyst stood in the crowd with the others glaring at what lay before them.

The Death Eaters had returned, in droves.

Before them one stood, his face seemed familiar.

Dumbledore's eyes lit in recognition.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle" The headmaster muttered.

"Voldemort?"

They all turned to Dumbledore.

He nodded.

"But, but he looks so- so"

"Young? Yes, once upon a time, this was his face."

"Probably bow he recruited a lot of women." James uttered.

They all turned to James, who sheepishly cracked a grin.

Everything faded to white again.

* * *

><p>This time, Hermione and Lily found themselves without the other four.<p>

They seemed to be in Hogwarts again, though one look lead to the conclusion that they weren't in any of the Dorms

_Amethyst stood on a nearby balcony, the moonlight shone on the surface._

_"There you are, I thought you'd be here."_

_Amethyst looked behind her._

_A boy of about the same age made his way into the room._

_"May I come in?"_

_She nodded._

_Both made their way to the balcony, silent for a few moments._

_"The others are looking for you."_

_"The others should be the ones looking for me instead, not you."_

_"They insisted that I'm the only one you'd listen to."_

_". . ."_

_"You've heard the news then."_

_She nodded, before reaching for what seemed to be a bottle of wine._

_"Amy you know tha-"_

_"You heard the news Adrian. O__ne more year, that's how long we have before they strike."_

_"And they're preparing for it."_

_"By doing NOTHING, Grandfather's already told me everything. The council's not willing to move, not yet."_

_She paused, before moving to take another gulp of wine._

_ Adrian tensed, blocking her from doing so._

_"Amy, what's going on, something bothering you."_

_"I don't know if I can do it Adrian."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Fight"_

_". . ."_

_"I've seen you fight before."_

_"Those were skirmishes, now they're talking about a war, a WAR, an honest to god's war! I, i- ican-"_

_The girl broke down, crying into his shoulders, taking him into an embrace._

_ Adrian, shocked, later reciprocated._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"I have no choice; the damn prophecy says I have to face him"_

_The boy came closer, wiping a tear from her cheek._

_"I don't know about some thrice-damned prophecy but I'm sure everything will turn out alright." He said._

_Amethyst looked to him, nodding._

_Adrian straightened himself, making his way to the door. preparing to leave_

_"Listen, I'll just tell everyone else that you're not feeling well tonight, il-"_

_He was stopped._

_Looking back he found himself stopped, courtesy of Amethyst hugging him from behind._

_"A-Amy?"_

_"Stay with me tonight?"_

_He looked back, her face was pleading, scared, and longing._

_She needed help, she needed comfort, she needed company._

_The boy looked back, hiding the shock as best he could._

_"I know it sounds like I'm asking for too much, please,"_

_"I-" _

_Any reply would have made its way out of his mouth at that moment only to be silenced as her lips met his._

_It was unexpected, quick, passionate. _

_At first it seemed as he would hesitate._

_ And just as soon as it began, it ended._

_Both stood gasping for breath._

_"Amethyst"_

_Amethyst looked at him, her face partly embarrassed, partly filled with turmoil._

_"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-" _

_She started only to be cut off as she was interrupted by his lips meeting hers._

* * *

><p>"WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS!" Death exclaimed, gesturing to the scene on the screen.<p>

"Uh- I did," Fate replied

"You did?"

"Yeah, well Love helped me write some of it"

". . ."

". . . Yeah."

* * *

><p>Hermione stared.<p>

She and Harry's mother observed as the young man entered the room.

The boy, at the mention of his name, seemed to be one of Amethyst's oldest friends.

Lily found herself crying a bit during Amethyst's outburst, and shed tears of joy at the kiss.

The Kiss which was then returned.

The Kiss that had lasted quite a long time.

Lily's eyes widened, her mind coming to conclusions, before she backed away heading out of the room into a nearby hallway.

"Mrs. Potter? Why are you leaving?" The younger witch asked

"Because of **THAT**"

Hermione looked back, only to blush.

It seemed the kiss had lasted long until they made it onto a nearby bed.

"Oh… Oh my."

Hermione began to back away, intent on escaping the awkward scene only to find that her movements began to slow.

Her face moved from a light blush, to deep red as things began to get a bit more heated.

Why was she slowing down?

* * *

><p><em>"Why is she slowing down, Harry?" Fate asked,<em>

_"Hey, you're the one who said that, I would troll them in my own way, so I'm trolling them"_

_"But still, showing them __**that**__"_

_"I HAVE SPOKEN!"_

_". . ."_

_". . .You have issues Harry"_

_"Don't we all?"_

* * *

><p>All faded into white again, looking around, they found themselves with the others again.<p>

Apparently they had seen different sets of memories.

"So… What did we miss?"

Both females looked to one another, nodding briefly

"Nothing special" they chorused, though Hermione's blush said otherwise, but none of them asked.

* * *

><p><strong>{AAND, yeah, END the first half of Part III, I was planning to delay writing this, but Well, Yeah, Wrote this since , it's Lupine's Birthday. ( and since Lupine asked for omakes)<strong>

**BTW Adrian is a genderbent Altrouge (Sorry if any of them are OOC but I was serious about the memories being a bit different)**

**The "War" part of the memories will come in the second half of part 3. - Wa7tch1nK1d}**

(P.S. Sixth Birthday Omake. Wow, Harry and Fate must have issues , by showing such teasing memories to the audience. Also biggest birthday omake I had to edit - roughstar333)


	46. OMAKE ATTEMPT

OMAKE ATTEMPT(warning noob at the controls) by weather witch nami-zo

Black Wing was walking down the hall way at one of the Museums in the world he had recently found and was looking to see if anything NEW was present here that wasn't popular enough in the other reality to constituent as art.

All of a sudden a dog and a young man ran by him follow by a suite of armor.

"Like he's right on our tail Scooby run faster," The young man said as he picked p to olimpic racer speeds.

"Right behind you Raggy," the dog said as he matched his apparent owners pace.

Black Wing just blinked and began contemplating, "I wonder what primate murder would sound if i taught her to talk?"

* * *

><p>{My first OMAKe ATTEMPT...which seem somewhat familiar if i stepped on someones toes sorry. Roghstar333 go ahead and add me to the omake Family if you plz (In case you didn't figure hes in the word of Scooby Doo) - weather witch nami-zo}<p>

(P.S. 7th Birthday Omake. good enough I suppose - roughstar333)


	47. Karmic Justice

Karmic Justice by keeper of all lore

When Harry met Death, he noticed that she had an annoyed expression and curses flowing from her mouth.

She then noticed him, calmed herself, and said," Sorry Harry but I need a favor. As it is, I have been dealing with the Death of what is known as the DC verse and she is dealing with the very angry souls of people who died due to the machinations of various villians and want justice done. The sad thing is that divine beings can't act on that world without drawing major attention from the hero community who has dealt with bad makes the first reaction to assume they are evil. I have a list of people who need karmic justice done to them for they are always getting out of their true punishment."

Harry, being patient while she spoke, saw the benefit of being owed a favor and agreed.

The list was large but with time could be done reasonable quickly.

The list even had a bonus section where heroes were to be forced to face their failures to either strengthen or break their resolve.

Well let the hunt begin.

{P.S. well I am bad at writing long things but think of this as a prelude to any other person to write an omake with harry in the dc verse to punish/troll the people there. - keeper of all lore}

(P.S. 8th Birthday Omake. Promising Beginning, hope somebody continues this - roughstar333)


	48. Price to Pay

{It's been a while since I've wrote an omake. This one comes from chapter 2 of Fate's Gamble Round Two. Consider it a late birthday present for Lupine Horror. Warning: I'm going bad places with this again. - kijin666}

**Price to Pay **by kijin666

"So, let me get this straight," Harry addressed the crowd before him.

"You managed to get your prophecy-bound Savior killed off, and instead of trying to deal with Voldemort yourselves- oh for Heaven's sakes stop flinching at the name, you decided to tear me from my family and haul me across time and space to kill him for you? You ripped me from my home to play as your assassin, and none of you see anything wrong with this? You couldn't come up with a better plan?"

Harry's blindfold did nothing to protect his audience from the weight of his damning stare.

James and Lily shifted guiltily under the gaze, unable to speak up in their own defense.

"We are _trying _to solve our Voldemort problem, which is why we summoned you in the first place."

Dumbledore seemed to be getting to the end of his tether; his words were a little sharper than they had previously been, and his grandfatherly mask was slipping slightly.

"And my compensation?" Harry queried.

The group stared in shock at the boy, not quite believing what they had just heard.

Did their new savior just ask to be **paid to save the Wizarding World?**

"Excuse me?" Madam Bones spoke up.

"What are you saying?"

Harry bared his teeth in a vicious smile.

"I didn't stutter, Madam. I asked how you will compensate me for this. You're asking me to assassinate a political figure, after all."

"That's outrageous!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Now see here!"

The adults began to shout over one another, condemning Harry for asking for payment to destroy Voldemort.

"Shut up." Harry backed up his words with a dose of killing intent, cutting off their protests.

"Have you fools listened to yourselves? You want me to **murder **a prominent political figure and revolutionary. Do you have the least clue what that will entail? Anyone?"

Confused looks adorned almost every face. Only Mad-Eye Moody showed any signs of understanding what Harry was talking about.

The god shook his head disappointingly at them.

Harry wasn't too surprised, though.

After all, the group before him was so incompetent they had to rely on a one-year-old child to kill off that melodramatic moron Voldemort, prophecy be damned.

"I see…" Harry muttered.

"Fine then, allow me to explain how you should have done your damn jobs to begin with."

Snarls came from the Aurors at Harry's supposed arrogance.

He quirked an eyebrow at them.

"Arrogant, am I? Then answer me this: why am I here?"

"Just get on with it, Potter." Moody growled from behind.

"Very well," he said.

"Offing Voldemort isn't as easy as you people think. The first thing you need to track down and kill his supporters. All of them."

"You cannot be serious," Dumbledore spoke up.

"Murder is never the answer."

"I'm not serious, he is," Harry replied, pointing to Sirius.

"And murder is the only answer."

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall went to reply, but she didn't manage to get any further.

"Nothing in life is free, Minerva." Harry stared the professor down.

"If you want peace, you must pay the price for it, in both coin and blood."

"Things aren't that simple, Mr. Potter," Madam Bones interjected.

"Despite their crimes, we cannot simply kill the Death Eaters. We'd become just as evil as they are."

"And yet you just asked me to kill them a minute ago. Do you really think the Death Eaters will idly stand by as I duel Voldemort to the death? Surely you can't be that naïve."

Harry shook his head again.

"Plus, there are ways to bring Voldemort back yet again if his followers are still at large. No, they all have to die."

James and Lily turned green as they began to understand the burden they were trying to force onto their son.

"Harry…"

Harry ignored the pair and continued his lecture.

"There is also the issue of his resources. Your 'problem' has the backing of some of the wealthiest families in Britain. Voldemort could be hidden behind the wards of any one of his follower's homes. It will take time and resources to take those down as well. Plus, I would have to deal with any other allies he has made, such as the dementors."

Several of the listeners shifted uncomfortably.

They had pitched in to help summon Harry in the hope that he could simply capture or destroy Voldemort for them.

None of them considered what else would be necessary to make doing so possible.

"And finally," Harry continued, "I have no reason to help you. I don't know you people, and I don't want to know you. You tore me away from my family and home. As far as I'm concerned, you can all burn."

"But your parents are right here, Harry!" Dumbledore indicated James and Lily.

"There may be a few small differences, but they are still your parents. Surely you care about them, at least!"

"Not interested," Harry answered.

"They may have been the ones to birth me, but I never knew them and never cared to. I was raised by someone else when they died and you tried to leave me in an abusive home." He shrugged it off.

"Like I said, I don't care about any of you. You are trying to push me into being your pet assassin, and won't even compensate me for your crimes against me or my efforts."

Minister Fudge eyed the boy.

He didn't like the way young Potter put it, but the boy had a point.

Aurors and Hit-Wizards got paid for their work, and so should young Harry.

"Very well, then," he said, silencing any protests.

"What would you want in payment for doing us this service?"

Everyone had a price, and as the Minister who helped get rid of You-Know-Who, he'd have a lot of latitude to meet young Harry's demands.

Harry considered the matter for a moment.

His lips curled in a vicious grin when a suggestion came from Angra Mainyu.

Brutal the payment may be, it would be a fitting one.

Sirius would have a heart-attack, though.

"Very well, I've decided on a payment. For a job of such magnitude, and for what you've done, my payment will be this: your lives."

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>{I'm not sure where that ending came from… - kijin666}<p>

(P.S. 9TH BIRTHDAY OMAKE. Dude, that is harsh . . . anyway glad to have you back here kijin666 - roughstar333)


	49. Opening the Minds of Tankers

Opening the minds of Tankers by Madmanalpha

{Happy Belated Birthday Lupine :) This popped into my head while I was at work and even though it's not a continuation of the SAO omake I'd thought I would post it all the same.- Madmanalpha}

"Talking"

'Thought'

* * *

><p>-OMT-<p>

* * *

><p>Harry came to this world because he thought the floating schools looked interesting.<p>

Now he finds himself being asked by Fate to help open friendly relations between the schools' Sensha-dou teams.

Though her chosen one, Miho Nishizumi, seems to have a fear of Sensha-dou despite the fact that her family is rather famous for its 'Nishizumi Style.'

'But how to get her to do Sensha-dou when she doesn't want to…'

Harry's face splits into a grin as a plan forms.

* * *

><p>-OMT-<p>

* * *

><p>"So I heard that Sensha-dou is coming back right?" Asked a demure Harry<p>

"How did you hear that? We haven't even announced it yet!" Demanded an uptight Momo Kawashima

"Ne,ne, calm down Momo–san. We were discussing who would be best to be our captain in the hall earlier. So she probably heard about it there." Anzu stated placidly.

"So you know about tanks, want to be our captain?"

"He he no, but there is a Nishizumi here who you could get for that role is all. I just thought I would inform you of that is all Kadotani-sama." a nervous Harry informed the student council president.

"A Nishizumi you say? Yes, we could definitely learn much from her. Are you going to be joining us?" Yuzu Koyama asked.

"Ah no, I've got terrible hand-eye coordination, so I would probably be more obstacle than help." Harry responded as he cautiously backs away, to not get roped in, but so he doesn't blow his cover at this school.

'Ah the things I do for Fate.'

Harry sighed as he got away from the Ooarai student council room.

* * *

><p>-OMT-<p>

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You want to bet that I will spill my tea, in my Churchill II, at the exhibition match with Ooarai? A school that hasn't had a Sensha-dou team in years." a bewildered Darjeeling asked.<p>

"Yes, I win you become friends with their captain. You win and I will do anything you want me to." Harry stated boldly.

"Anything at all?"

"Yes anything you want, Darjeeling." Harry responded while crossing his arms.

"Okay I'll take that bet, St. Gloriana Girls High school could do with a new paint girl." Devilishly smirking, Darjeeling extended a hand to seal the agreement.

"It's an accord then." Harry said as he shaked her hand.

* * *

><p>-OMT-<p>

* * *

><p>"Get her!" A girl screamed.<p>

"Hey Sargent Oddball over there, hide here for a few minutes while I distract them." Harry said, while gesturing to a bathroom.

"Hey, Kay I got a proposition for you." Harry shouted to get the attention of the Saunders Sensha-dou captain.

"Hmm… a proposition you say I'm all ears." Kay responded together with a gleam in her eye.

"Let's talk in this room over there for a little bit of privacy."

"Okay shoot." Kay said as she leaned against the wall

"I've got a line on a M26 Pershing Tank real cheap and in good shape. It's yours if you do something." Harry proposed.

"Oh, what do I have to do to get access to this tank?" An intrigued Kay asked.

"Only play fair against Ooarai, when you face them." Stated an amused Harry.

"Fair in what way? Numbers?" Kay asked.

"You can only cheat to find them on the field of battle." Harry said while buffing his nails.

"Okay I accept!" A hyper Kay replied.

"One more thing, if you lose to Ooarai be sure to congratulate their team and captain personally." Harry said before leaving.

"Yeah, no problem there." Kay managed to get in before the door closes.

'What a strange girl. What kind of guy goes for purple hair anyway?' Kay ponders as she turns to complete her prep work before the match.

* * *

><p>-OMT-<p>

* * *

><p>'Quite the festive atmosphere here.' Harry observed while navigating the crowds on the deck of Anzio Girls High School looking for his quarry.<p>

He finds her sitting in the schools newest tank bragging about finally getting it.

"Nice tank there." Harry says to start the conversation.

"Yeah, we worked hard to get it." Anchovy beamed while looking at the tank.

"I'd like to make a donation to the Sensha-dou team on one condition though." Harry dives right in.

A frowning Anchovy looked at this girl over.

'What could she want? We can't afford to have a last minute change up in tank crews.'

Cautiously, Anchovy asked, "What condition?"

"Nothing major, just that win or lose in the match against Ooarai, you become friends with them." Harry casually responded.

"Ah, you haven't been at Anzio to long have you?"

Without waiting for a reply, Anchovy smiled and continues.

"You don't have to worry. We will dine with Ooarai to show them there are no hard feelings in our match, it's the Anzio way."

"Good. Here is the donation." Harry said as he hands her a bag of money.

Opening the bag, Anchovy falls to her knees.

'I hope to see more of her, I wonder if I can get her to join hmm…'

In her hand was a bag full 1000 yen notes.

* * *

><p>-OMT-<p>

* * *

><p>"I would urge you to be cautious, Katyusha." Darjeeling warns as she leaves the Pravda Sensha-dou captain to her remaining tea, only to see a familiar purple haired face.<p>

"You certainly won that bet, but I will get my ship painting girl at some point." A smiling Darjeeling speaked up.

"Umm, why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, I'm only here to give some advice. That is all." Harry replied with a small smile.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Darjeeling." Harry nodded as he knocked

"Who's at the door, Nonna?"

"A purpled hair girl who says she has an appointment, Katyusha."

"Appoint… oh show her in and get her a cup of tea, oh and some more jam Nonna." An enthusiastic reply burst from Katyusha's mouth.

"What a cozy place you have here, Katyusha." Harry said pensively as he enters the room.

"You said that you can make me much taller over the phone for a price. Well, name it." Katyusha demanded.

"Well, price is not the right word I used, I said exchange." Harry calmly replied while stirring his tea.

"Price, exchange, both are the same in context. So what is the _exchange_ then?" Katyusha scoffed

"Simple, beat Ooarai tomorrow in a crushing defeat and I'll make you taller." Harry replied.

"Simple matter then." Katyusha interrupted.

A small glare from Harry quiets her down.

"I wasn't done yet. If on the small chance you lose, you have to shake Nishizumi-san's hand while on the ground and be friendly to her." Harry responded.

"Oh ho a challenge? I accept if you put in writing." A smirking Katyusha responded.

"Alright, I have the papers right here, just waiting for your signature." Harry replied while withdrawing a small stack of papers and a pen.

* * *

><p>-OMT-<p>

* * *

><p>'And now for the sister hmm…'<p>

Harry pondered as he heads toward where Kuromorimine Girls High School is docked.

Finding her looking troubled staring out to sea, he asks "Penny for your thoughts ?"

'Who is this strange girl?'

Eyebrow cocked, Maho Nishizumi asked. "And why would I talk to you?"

"Well I think you look worried, but don't want those who know you are troubled. I thought I could be a sounding board with nothing to trouble with." Harry said turning to lean on the rail.

'I suppose there's no harm to be done, she doesn't _look_ like somebody important.'

Outwardly sighing, she responded. "It's my sister, Mother is being a bit harsh as she cost us last year's final to save someone."

"Well seems like you are in a tough spot, I'd say that you should follow your heart in this matter and reconnect with your sister." A thoughtful Harry replied.

"Well easier said than done." Maho exasperatedly replied letting her head hit the rail.

"One thing to remember is that the Nishizumi way is not the only way to practice Sensha-dou and that your mother does not control what actions you personally take."

Harry finally said, ending the silence that had developed.

'I suppose she's right and I do miss those chats we had on Sensha-dou, the straight forward to the bizarre maneuvers you could come up with.'

Sighing, Maho turns to thank the purple haired girl only to find her gone.

* * *

><p>-OMT-<p>

* * *

><p>"Well a congratulations is in order Nishizumi-san on a well-earned win, Especially against Kuromorimine." Kay said while clapping Miho's back.<p>

"Yes, well done. You have come far since the exhibition match months ago." Darjeeling agreed.

"You sure showed them." Crowed an approaching Katyusha.

"I can't believe we missed that match." Anchovy sobbed before perking up.

"We must get the tape and watch it so we can win next year."

"Look out, there comes the Kuromorimine captain now." Darjeeling warned.

"Miho, congrats on finding your own style. I wouldn't mind an exhibition match in the near future." A smiling Maho said while giving Miho a hug.

A frowning Kay asked, "Your sister I understand.I know how we became friends, but how did everyone here become your friend?"

"Eh? Oh everyone came to me after their match with me." A confused Miho replied.

Before anything can be said, a purpled haired girl shakes Miho's hand congratulating her on a job well done.

"YOU!" Shouts the other school captains gaining the attention of Anzu.

"Ahh there you are!" Anzu exclaimed as she rushes over.

"You know her?" Everyone asked at once.

"Hmm… yes without her, I would not have found Nishizumi-chan to be our captain." Anzu. shrugged.

"And how do you know her?"

Darjeeling speaks up first.

"Well she made a bet with me and I lost, so I went to speak with Nishizumi-san."

Looking at Darjeeling weirdly, Kay goes next.

"Well she said she had a lead to an M26 that was priced right all I had to do was win, but I lost so I had to personally congratulate Ooarai…"

Looking between the two Anchovy continued.

"She gave us a donation to have a party with Ooarai after our match."

Looking at everyone, Maho Nishizumi said "She became my sounding board for a while."

With everyone looking at her, Katyusha blushed and mumbled, "We had a contract and I kept to the letter and congratulated Nishizumi personally."

Now everyone was looking at the purple haired girl.

"You sure do get around don't ya? Who are you anyway?" Anzu asked.

"I am Harry and I was doing a favor for a friend. So no need to worry about me doing anything more here." A smiling Harry replied to the stares.

"More, what do you mean more?" Katyusha asked incredulously.

"Well I'm done, so I must be going."

Harry waved as he slowly disappeared leaving only a smile behind.

"GHOST!" Mako Reizei freaked as she gets comforted by her friends.

Shocked silence meets after that only to hear.

"Was that really necessary Harry?" A mysterious voice ask.

"No, but it was fun and you are letting them hear you why?" Harry responed.

"No particular reason, but with only you, Magic and Love to talk to regularly it can get kind of boring. Especially when Love goes on about Fate and Love being forever entwined, I get a bit worn out." What the voice said made too much the confusion of the Sensha-dou girls.

"Oh yeah before I forget."

Harry suddenly reappearing said much Mako's dismay. "For the record I am a GUY."

"You look like a girl." Says Hana Isuzu amongst the nods of the other girls present.

"I know I get that with every world I visit and if it weren't for Fate asking me a favor I would've correct you lot sooner." Harry shrugged off.

Before he can disappear again, Miho rushes forward to give him a hug and said in voice that was low, but clearly heard by all.

"Thank you for showing that I could indeed make friends beyond my school, just you said would happen."

"It was nothing at all." Harry replied upon being released from the hug.

With a smile and wave to all the girls, he left only to get jumped upon by his family appearing from thin air with one smirking Zelrecth

"What? They couldn't wait anymore, besides Fate said you were done."

A wailing Tamamo said "This is why I split from Amaterasu, why can't a god's life be simple?"

"And off to home we go." Zelrecth said taking them away in a swirl of color.

"… Not a ghost but a god?"

Muteness met Mako as she turns to see blank stares.

* * *

><p>-OMT-<p>

* * *

><p>{The ending felt meh to me but it seemed to fit. Well I hope you enjoy this late B-day Present. I had fun writing now if only I can figure out how to word Sword And Omakes, so it doesn't feel too rushed… Ah well I'll figure it out or just post it. -Madmanalpha}<p>

(P.S. tenth and final birthday omake. What an interesting way to show how the "Girl und Panzer" anime progressed - roughstar333)


	50. The Archive 3

_{Obligatory chapter starting text. I was going to make this longer when I realized I could break this omake into chapters based on him meeting the different people in the cast and any other hijinks Harry would get up to by himself. It was going to be much longer but I cut it here as it would've taken me to places I'd rather not go. So well._

_Without Further Adieu! - The Legendary Reaper}_

_**The Archive 3** by The Legendary Reaper_

* * *

><p>00-Line Break-00<p>

* * *

><p>Time passed, as it likes to do unless you're sitting in a boring class or have nobody around to keep you company.<p>

As the denizens of Aincrad cleared more and more floors, a strange phenomenon started appearing.

As it was widely acknowledged that Argo, 'The Rat' was the best information broker in the game, _for those in the know,_ being a beta tester that everyone didn't particularly hate as she helped everyone…. _For a price_… but that's beside the point.

She was acknowledged as the best information broker, and still is but with the competition that had sprung up lately well, she was having to lower her prices to keep up with her competition.

The anomaly had sprung up on the decidedly wired tenth floor.

The floor was considered wired as the boss was supposedly felled by one person – the scouts to the boss room swearing black and blue that they were telling the truth aside, nobody believed them.

The fact remained however, and that was the undeniable truth.

That tenth floor had been open an entire _two_ days before the boss was killed and eleventh floor opened for everyone by system announcement of a boss being killed.

But from that floor, the denizens attained another information broker, one that could compete with Argo 'The Rat'.

The other information dealer's charges were minimal compared to Argo's charges.

As such, the "Shadow" became more and more famous.

The "Shadow", while becoming more reclusive and letting only a few in, was widely acknowledged by the twentieth floor that anyone he met with came out and led quests that nearly always succeeded, only failing when the leader was incompetent or allowed greed to overcome.

But that wasn't the point of those quests, as anyone could do them by themselves to avoid splitting the rewards.

What this information broker had done was something else, he only gave out information to quests that benefited _everyone_ in the game.

Things that couldn't be done with only one person.

He gave out the locations of quests to kill floor bosses, field bosses, and introduced a new town.

Quests that created beautiful landscapes from barren but beautiful fields.

There were rumors going around that the information broker could give quests himself but it was written off as hogwash because the information broker was known as a player.

N_obody _however, knew the name of the player, only that the "Shadow" was known as a player because it accepted a duel and killed the opponent.

That had earned the "Shadow" some bad publicity in the game but they had soon forgiven him when "Shadow" had explained the situation through the next update of the "Hand Book".

It had explained how the person he dueled and killed had stolen the book in hopes to market it in the black market, or off to guilds.

This was hardly the worst thing the astounding new information broker had done.

He had done something truly magnificent thing in comparison.

He made the "Hand Book".

It had been released during a depression on the fifteenth floor, when one of the beta's had come out in a meeting and explained to them all that the entire floor was different from what they remembered, bearing only vague similarities that could be written off as the system recycling code and locations, the monsters had entirely different attack patterns than what they were used to, and they were just as lost in the Labyrinth as the normal player.

The losses from that one level had been tremendous, thus leading to the depression.

It was basically a complete guide to surviving the first 10 floors.

The farming places were spelled out enough that a someone still in grade school could've done it.

The locations for all the quests on those maps together with their rewards and danger levels was in it.

A guide to combat, that rivaled the one released by the beta's themselves, full of basic movements and actual techniques instead of combat advice the Beta's gave.

Safe areas, combat zones, the average level of monsters there, _how to farm them efficiently and safely was even included. _

Then there was the kicker.

He listed the price of _everything_ sold on those floors, where they sold them – stock and when they refreshed, and how much they cost versus the effectiveness of the item, from a simple health crystal to food.

Everything conceivable on those first ten floors were exposed to the entire player base in that book and thus, the "Hand Book" sold like scalding hot cakes.

He topped even that too, by releasing the "Almanac".

A book that contained descriptions of all the monsters, their habitats and looks, and health based upon their level and their stats.

It went so further below that it listed _all_ their attacks and their attack patterns, followed by a chance of it happening, what it was proceeded by, and if the attack would be preceded by anything too.

Critical hit locations, places to hit to apply de-buffs coded into the opponent, _everything_ about any monster, _even the goddam bosses_ from floor one to ten was listed in that handbook.

All detailed in excruciating detail, down to the variations in looks they had.

Suddenly, the first ten floors were nowhere near as scary for those players trapped on the first floor for one reason or another.

It appeared as though a dark fog on the outside has been illuminated to them and slowly, tentatively at best, they ventured out in parties to hunt the weakest monsters they could find.

This was, of course, after the 'people liberation force' had confirmed all the information in the "Hand Book" and the "Almanac".

The fact that it was updated almost bi-weekly certainly helped it get off the ground.

The result of this however, was that the people liberation force' had a much stronger presence than it would have had in another time and place.

And so life continued in Aincrad.

For some people, it passed in the blink of an eye, and for others, it passed as slow as water dripped from a leaky faucet.

Deaths came and passed, people were broken and remade.

Love was found and lost.

_Time Just Passed_.

* * *

><p><strong>00—Line Break—00<strong>

* * *

><p>It was this world that Kirito forged his legend.<p>

The sole inheritor of the "Beater" title in the game and someone who was of particular interest to "The Archive" as he was the one whom Fate had told him to keep an eye on.

Kirito had sought out Argo, the only information broker he would trust.

She told him of a boss that would appear on Christmas Eve, which would apparently drop an item that would _revive _someone.

Kirito hadn't noticed the cloaked individual that approached Argo afterwards, nor the look she had shot him behind his back.

The date? Christmas Eve.

And before Kirito could really blink, it was Christmas Eve, twenty-twenty three.

Kirito stood before the entrance to an event.

In the thirty first floor, commonly known as the Forest of Wandering, and further hyped by the knowledge of a special event meant to be happening there.

Kirito was largely able to ignore the footsteps behind him as he already knew who it was, therefore he didn't react at all when Klein spoke up.

"What do you want Klein?" Kirito questioned.

Klein felt a shudder, unable to convince himself that it was because of the biting winter chill around them.

"Let us fight with you! Kirito, please!"

Klein had pleaded, but they both knew it was a futile gesture, trivial even.

Kirito was set upon his path, he alone would atone for what he had done.

The deaths he had caused, he would bring them back or die trying, _after all it was only fair that he die too… right?_

Kirito drowned out any further talk and made no replies, simply staring ahead at the location the portal would spawn, _the entrance_ to the event that would bring back Sachi.

Kirito watched the ground before him, both seeing it and not seeing at the same time, eyes a mile away and the mind a thousand.

Replaying the death of his guild over and over in his mind, adding further emotional fuel behind his drive, his mission, _his quest._

As soon as the portal opened, more footsteps were heard in the suddenly smaller clearing.

A small look at Klein and the shouted conversation that followed was ignored in favor of the silent but hurried questions flowing between him and Klein.

The result, in the end, was startling to Kirito as he honestly hadn't expected it.

Klein had smiled a sympathetic smile at him and laid his hand on Kirito's back before saying in a brotherly voice to the hurting young man, "Don't die, Kirito".

A small push was all it took to get Kirito to stumble through the portal.

As nothing followed him through the portal, he correctly assumed that Klein would be holding the others out.

In the midst of his swirling emotions, a spark of gratitude was spawned before it became a deluge of soothing gratitude that was succeeded in drowning out most of his grief temporarily, enough to clear his mind and settle himself for the fight about to come.

It wouldn't be a fight, more of a slaughter but he didn't care at this point.

Kirito was beyond caring about himself, as his mood soured by the return of the grief and his drive honed in again, the boss landed.

Above the thing's head read its name; **Nicholas, The Renegade.**

Its four luminescent green health bars filled to the top.

Kirito got ready to fight, he knew he would be here a while, _a long while._

Kirito looked at the boss that stood before him on the sparsely decorated snowy field, it stood three times as tall as him, perhaps more, with two long deformed arms, and he counted them deformed as the boss's fingers leveled with its knees from a standing position.

It's pale blue skin with shadows dancing ominously across it and the beard, the spikey beard and moustache that led him clearly to looking at its face. Its eyes, twisted in some form of demented glee with one pointed to the top left with the other looking to the bottom right.

Nicholas opened its mouth revealing a set of misaligned and rotting teeth to the world before it **_roared._**

An axe, dropped out of Nicholas's sack with the roar, that the boss picked up while standing to its full height.

Kirito' didn't let it finish standing as **_he was upon it._**

Kirito rained down blows like a man possessed.

Unending in his fury, he attacked like a berserker drawing upon all his real skills and sword skills.

His sword turned to multiple colors in less than a second as he rained his rage, grief and determination down upon his opponent in his truly impressive attacks.

He retained his mind however, refusing to allow himself to die against Nicholas, not before he had heard Sachi's last words.

A rain of metal unmatched in speed or strength rained upon the event boss like water would rain upon a roof.

They flowed the path of least resistance, attacking the boss from all his weak spots almost all at once.

An impenetrable wall of steel that descended upon the boss, with all the rage and grief powering the strikes that Kirito could muster.

His blows rained down like meteors on the boss, with all the force of a truck behind each one he pounded away, whittling the health down as he went.

There was no rest, no respite.

Hours passed with them locked in a terrible dance of death, sparks, metal, and screeching.

They danced a lethal dance of who the loser was and die.

Kirito knew this and pushed himself all the harder for it.

When exhaustion reared its ugly head, he had only half killed the boss, he made a mistake.

Kirito stumbled after a blow that by all rights should have sent him flying.

He eyed his health bar.

It had dropped into the yellow zone.

Then he looked back up at the boss that was sitting at slightly more than a quarter of life.

It was onto this scene that someone walked, and the only thing Kirito could make out from the person was that she was a _female, _and carried a sword that he would be hesitant about attempting to pick up.

Clad in a purple cloak with a hood attached to the top that covered most of the girl's appearance, only to leave one delicate , _he assumed, _hand to hold the sword as the girl's hands were clad in gloves, again purple.

She looked at him.

Kirito was unable to pierce the veil of darkness shrouding the girl's face but he did see the girl tilt her head to the side as though debating something before she released a soft sigh.

Kirito was _utterly_ amazed as the girl picked up the behemoth of a sword behind her and swung it at Nicolas.

The sword was _practically blurring _the distance and upon making contact, the most disturbing noise Kirito had ever heard played out, the sound of something _breaking._

The fact that Nicolas was sent flying from being smacked squarely with the flat of the blade also stunned him a considerable amount.

He fell over soon after because as he was scrambling to stand again, he was tripped by something.

Looking down it was an errant root from one of the surrounding trees.

The girl, that had just _knocked a boss over,_ looked over at him and he could swear she snorted at him.

He was so out of it that when the girl told him in a melodic voice that lulled his sense for the short time that she spoke he obeyed, not really knowing why his rage having long ago been extinguished having been used as fuel for his unrelenting attacks.

"Stay" was all she had said and he obeyed.

Kirito watched with growing awe, and no small amount of astonishment, as the girl walked over to the prostrated form of Nicolas, having landed that way.

In one fluid motion that looked to have been done a million times before, she plunged the blade into the bosses head and with a _sharp_ twist killed the boss.

Kirito watched the boss dissolve into millions of polygons and exploding into a truly mesmerizing sight.

He also watched with no small amount awe as the _loot_ dropped.

He watched with a sunken heart as she accepted all of the loot, picking it all up for herself.

He was about to stand, pickup his sword and _demand_ the resurrection item.

She beat him too it, materializing it in her hands and read aloud in her melodic voice, "The item can be activated on the player's shortcut menu or by holding the materialized item and uttering «Revive ... [Player's Name]». The effect will only work during the time frame between the death of the player and the disappearance of item's effect light, which is approximately ten seconds."

Kirito felt as though his hopes and dreams had been broken right then and there, when without any warning whatsoever, she threw the stone into the air, its form glinting and caught it again.

She began a slow and steady walk towards him afterwards with the item held in her hands, as she passed his hunched form, having almost given in to the depression that was suddenly crushing him, she passed it to him.

As she walked out behind him he heard her say something, whether it was meant for him or not he still didn't know, "Divine Stone of Returning Soul my left foot, oh well. Better luck next time Kirito."

He was so stunned by that he almost dropped it.

_How had she known his name!_

Kirito had spun around to ask only to find himself in an empty field.

With the memories of a girl that had killed a boss with only two hits, the boss had been on a quarter health but the fact that it had only taken the girl two hits stuck with him.

Not to mention the fact that she had handed him the revival item like it was a cheap junk item.

_Who was she…_

* * *

><p><em>00-Line Break-00<em>

* * *

><p><em>{I'm a lovely person. :D - The Legendary Reaper}<em>

_(_P.S. While I like omakes, this was hell to edit - roughstar333)


	51. The Tale of the Usurper

{I have only written one omake before this, and it took a couple of days to get this one right.

I hope it is to everyone's liking.

A Happy belated birthday present to Admin, Author, and Friend: Lupine Horror.

An omake...not even about Harry. - Black Bullet of Seven}

**Tale of the Usurper Pt1 by Black Bullet of Seven**

It had been one month since she had arrived in this plane.

One month since her change.

One month, in which she had gathered an army.

One month, in which she had made four great friends and gained a follower for life.

One month, in which she decided to approach that throne.

The throne was made of the corpses of those who would challenge the one who sat in it.

Their forms melded and morphed into a spiraling tower on which a being of untold power sat.

He, no, to call It a he would imply that It had a gender.

It had a towering form of two meters and skin as black as night.

It had a bald head with no features aside from a single glowing orb in Its forehead.

It's only clothing was a long purple, green, and red waistcoat that had frayed edges.

But that did absolutely nothing to diminish the sheer _Divine _presence of the being in front of her.

It's power towered above even Gods, and was only matched by His.

It's sheer presence demanded absolute obedience and following, to kneel and bow your head.

There was nothing she hated more than that presence.

She was the one who flew free!

The one with unlimited scope and range of independence!

A King without borders, an Emperor with unending lands to conquer!

_How dare It insult her like this!_

But she did not rush in blindly, to do so meant the death of her and her comrades.

And she was above such vices as succumbing to anger over trivial things like this.

Suddenly It spoke, Its voice only amplifying the authority of Its presence.

"You, who is called The Morning Star, why do you seek my presence? You, who cast off His gift, would appear before His Antithesis? You, who loved him more than any other?" Its voice boomed.

"State your business that you would seek me for."

It was a demand, and that alone brought anger to her.

To demand is to expect obedience, something she despised.

Still she answered; she was going to tell It either way.

She stepped forward, her form was best described as Perfection.

Long golden hair done in an immaculate high ponytail that made her horns all the more noticeable; her face was regal in every way and perfectly complimented her almond shaped eyes with red and blue orbs of sight.

Her body was similarly regal, with proportions that while lustful, were not obscene in anyway.

She was clad in black armour that covered her hands, forearms, legs, upper torso and shoulders.

The unprotected parts were covered in chainmail and she wore a long battle dress under it with armored plates on the bottom half.

On her hip was a Golden Sword That Kills The Divine, but its blade was marred with black; its presence tainted with its wielder.

"I, The Morning Star, have come to tell you something O Dark One." She said, her heterochromic eyes glowing in power, "I, along with my comrades have come to put an end to your tyranny and rule. We will vanquish you, body and soul, and usher in a new age!"

She spoke with charisma, and her comrades eyes hardened as they straightened with pride in their leader.

It merely looked at her, seemingly in bafflement, before a hideous sound reached her ears as It started shaking.

It was the sound of the rasping dead combined with the wail of the tortured and the cackle of a joker.

She realized a second later, with anger spiking, that this was It's laughter.

It spoke as it's laughter died down.

Its voiced laced with mirth.

"You would challenge my rule? You? The one who He cast down from His Host? You, Who created that twisted space between Light and Darkness? You would challenge the Darkest of all!?"

"Don't make me laugh!"

It was sudden, a burst of power that sent a giant shockwave that caused a crater to form around It.

The burst that matched most deities powerful attacks succeeded in knocking her allies back a step, but only ruffled her hair.

It would take more than that to force her to step back.

Still as she looked at It's still laughing form she frowned.

It hadn't even stood up.

By sitting down at this point was refusing to acknowledge her challenge, and her power.

It was saying she was beneath him.

She could only prove It wrong in the face of such arrogance.

A giant beam of Darkness far exceeding It's wave of power shot from her being and covered Its entire form.

Her allies watched as said beam traveled miles before detonating and exploding with the force of five atomic bombs and fracturing special boundaries around it.

As the smoke cleared and the laughter halted, a figure was seen standing, Its throne destroyed.

It had no injuries on its person, and it was staring at her with a curious gaze.

Finally It spoke.

"….I see" It's voice was calm….too calm.

"Your power is impressive. If I am measuring it correctly it currently exceeds the Dragon Kings and is on the level of High tier gods like Shiva and Thor. Your claims do indeed possess more weight now"

Suddenly It's form started glowing with a black aura that easily exceeded her beam of power from earlier.

It took a single step forward and assessed each of her comrades, judging their power as only slightly less than hers.

"Before we start," Its voice boomed, "I must warn you that what you seek to accomplish is foolish beyond all measure. And that even if you succeed you will not be able to deal with the aftermath, there is a reason why He has not confronted me for my Evil."

She took a step forward and drew her blade.

Pointing the blade at It, she leveled an even stare at It and spoke.

"You are the opposite of Him. You would take the mantle of Ruler of this realm."

She gestured around her with a sweep of her arm, "A Ruler does not oppress! A ruler guides and leads his people through choice! I care not for the consequences! If slaying you means that I doom the Realm to Death then I will lay siege on the Doors of Death myself!"

The voice to her right spoke, it was old and wise and had experience behind its every word.

"You have been the Tyrant King of this realm ever since its creation. In that time I've seen the horror of your rule and the evil of the World, to change our society we must purge your existence!"

"Yeah!" a somewhat snakelike voice spoke, "We're tired of your oppression and death in our realm! We want freedom to prosper but you restrict that only to your most trusted advisors. Well I say I'm tired of that. I got oceans to explore and hot mermaids to bang before I can die!

"They speek the truth," a rather sickly voice spoke up, "For the people to truly prosper we need happiness. Sealing us off in caves to rot and train for your army is wasting lives. And I refuse to let my children grow up in a world where your ass is on the throne."

It looked at all of them before settling on two specific people who had not spoken.

It's gaze could only be called disappointment.

The first was a woman with midnight hair and dressed in a purple dress.

She had serpent eyes and was undoubtedly beautiful.

Holding her in his arms was a tall man in gold and black full body armour with a sword on his side, cape on his back and black hair tied in a low ponytail.

He had a hawk like gaze as he looked at his former Master and held his woman tightly, though her power was great enough that she didn't truly need the protection.

"Even you two think this way don't you, Lilith, Bael?" It asked them as they both nodded.

It sighed as It gazed at It's former second in command and lover.

Finally It looked back at the old man dressed in ceremonial battle robes and leveled an even stare before It spoke, panning each of them in It's endless gaze.

"Asmodeous, The Archdemon of Wisdom and granted the title '_Sage_'."

It looked to the massive one with scaly skin, serpent eyes and blue hair with the snake voice, dressed in light armour, and wielding a spear.

"Leviathan, The Archdemon of the Sea and granted the title '_Behemoth_'."

It looked to the sickly man with the pale greenish skin and glasses.

He too, was dressed in robes but had no torso clothing, and he carried a scimitar and a dagger.

He had short pale hair, a deadpan expression, and a pipe in his mouth.

"Beelzebub, The Archdemon of Pestilence and granted the title '_Lord of the Flies'_."

It looked back to the couple and spoke, if one could pick it up his voice carried a tone of anger and betrayal in it

"Bael, The Archdemon of War, Second-in-Command to the Armies of Hell and granted the title of '_Destructor_'. Lilith, The Archdemon of Lust and granted the title of '_Mother of Sin'_."

It looked to the leader finally and stared at her right in the eye.

As It was about to speak, she interrupted him with defiance in her gaze as her twelve demonic wings flared out behind her.

"Lucifer, formerly known as Helel, Former Second-in-Command to God and Archangel, Founder of the Grigori, The Grand Usurper, and titled the _Morning Star_."

She charged at It and slashed with her sword, which It blocked with Its forearm.

She held the deadlock as she looked into Its eye and spoke again.

"And you are **Satan**, The Unholy One. The Antithesis, The Ultimate Judge of the Realms."

She broke the deadlock.

As she unleashed a strong Darkness attack on It, her allies powered up behind her.

"Prepare yourself, One Who Is The Darkness To The Light" she spoke as the dust cleared from her attack to reveal It's eye glowing in anger.

"Because by the time of the next Full Moon..."

Her eyes glowed as her allies all unleashed their maximum power, the level exceeding **Satan**'s current power causing It's eye to glow in surprise.

"…Your Corpse will be **MY **Throne!"

* * *

><p>(P.S. ok while not exactly related to Fate's Gamble, Lupine has hinted a female Lucifer as Saber may be a possibly be used.<p>

To clarify , this Lucifer is female and the origin is a mix between the "Shin Megami Tensei" universe and the "Highschool DXD" universe. - roughstar333)

Also this is the stat sheet Black Bullet made for Lucifer

Class: Saber

Name: Helel, AKA Lucifer. But she prefers Helel unless in Demon form

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Personality: A calm collected sort, very wise, but also has a very sharp tongue and isn't afraid to speak her mind in any way. She looks down on those lesser than herself, has a massive amount of personal pride, and has a distaste for humans. She also does not regret Falling or becoming a Devil, but she does dislike the Monsterous form it gave her.

Background: When the Heavens were created Helel was the right hand of God. An Archangel and a Seraphim. She loved Him more than any other and when He declared her the Leader of the Archangels none were more proud than herself. Then she was crushed when He commanded her and her Angels to obey the Humans. Humans who were the root of Sin and created the Tower of Babel to Usurp Him. She could not stand for it, would not bow to those that only He saw potential in. And so she, and her most loyal follower Azrael, or as he is known today, Azazel, Fell; and those who agreed Fell as well. Then she would found the Grigori, Watchers of Humanity, and it was here that she changed somewhat. She grew to resent God and his unbending Laws and craved Freedom. While she still despised Humans, she did see their potential, and so she started to tempt them, teach them. Disguising herself as old prophets she preached to them about Freedom and the Laws of Heaven being flawed.

This in turn sparked something. For the Fallen, when so completely going against the Lord in every way, can only become something the opposite, A Devil. A Fallen can normaly be redeemed, but once they cast off the Feathered Wings all together they become irredeemable, and as such become Devils. After taking the name Lucifer and handing the Grigori to Azazel, She descended to Hell, where she with her new allies, Leviathin The Water Serpent Devil, Glasaya Labos The Devil of Sorcery, and Beelzebub Lord of the Flies, Usurped power from Satan and became the new Rulers of Hell, with her as the Leader.

However unknown to them, Satan's body was the Seal of the Beast. And when it unsealed it unleashed Trihexia onto the world. This would draw Heaven and Grigori's attention as all three factions worked to defeat it. Eventually God would seal it away and all were prepared to retreat, until a Grigori member later identified as Kokabiel stabbed the weakened God in the back. This would spark the Great War which Lucifer would lose her life in towards the end, but not before bearing a child which would start the Lucifer line.

Stats:

STR: B

AGI: A

END: B

MANA: A(plus)

LUCK: D

NP: A

Class Skills:

Independant Action: A(plus)

As one who would be chained by no master, even God or Satan, it is only natural she bear the highest rank.

Magic Resistance: A

While her Faith in God could have ranked it higher like Jeanne D'Arc, it is diminished due to her own Status as a Fallen

Personal Skills

*= pending

Bravery: B

Charisma: A

Discernment of the Poor: A

*Divinity: A

Light of God: Ability to use spells of Heaven and Angels. Only Angels and Fallencan know this.

Rank A: as one ranked as the leader of Archangels its only natural that she knows this much

Dark of Devils: basically same as above but for Devils.

Rank A(only useable with Monsterous Strength)

Innocent Monster: B

Due to modern texts depicting her as Satan or just pure evil, her Devil form has been altered to be more demonic and makes her more Evil in nature.

Monsterous Strength: A

While it drastically increases all parameters it discards her use of Light spells for Dark spells and renders one Noble Phantasm unusable, but also opens up the use for another.

Shapeshift: A

Noble Phantasms:

The Morning Star: _Shine Bright, O Holy Helel_

Rank: A(plus)(plus)(plus)

Anti Fortress

Description: The strongest attack of Helel, and the personification of her status as The Morning Star. It calls forth a giant meteor of Holy Light on whatever the target is, and is unable to be resisted or blocked by conventional means. It was the attack that destroyed the Tower of Babel and as such has effective use against Heretics or Dark beings. Even Harry fears this Noble Phantasm to some degree. Activating Monsterous Strength seals this NP.

Victory Cry: _The Rally of the Usuper of Hell_

Rank: A(plus)

Support

Description: It was said that after killing Satan, Lucifer let out a giant victory cry that echoed out to the whole Underworld, and let them know of their new Ruler. Afterwards the Devils all gave their strength to the new King of Hell and rallied behind her and the other Satans. Thus the ability of this Noble Phantasm is twofold. The first is the ability to rally and control other Devils, though its more like to Devils that her Charisma rank jumped to around A(plus). Once she gets enough followers she lets out a giant war cry that draws power from her followers, raising all parameters a rank and healing all wounds Physical and Magical. This NP is only usable while activating Monsterous Strength

Lucifer Sword:_ Divine HolyDark blade_

Rank B(plus)

Type: Anti-Unit

A Sword gifted to her by God, signifying her station as his second in command. Like Caliburn it was not originally suited for battle, but after Falling and becoming a Devil it was soaked in enough Angel and Devil blood to be massively effective to both sides. It has no real powers, but it being a symbol of leadership adds to her Charisma

PS: Would you believe me if I said I tried to nerf her? Though right now she's at the power we need. Stronger than most Servants and able to kill those stronger than Servants and has Holy abilities. This is at just about the level of power we need


	52. Hypocrite

Hypocrite by Lupine Horror

Harry gazed out at the numerous 'eldritch abominations' that were massed before him.

An amused smirk tugged at his lips as he watched them gather, pulled towards Caster, who was transforming into a similar being using their innumerable bodies as the catalyst.

His eyes slid to the woman with mismatched eyes who stood beside him.

"No comment on how he is 'enslaving' other beings?" Harry inquired, though he knew the answer even as he asked the question.

'Hayley' knew that he knew as well.

She snorted in reply. "He's merely giving them an invitation, they're the fools for accepting it."

Harry shrugged in reply.

"True, but nevertheless, they are being subservient to him, does that not chafe? You, who refused to kneel to humanity, would watch the nearly mindless beings be exploited to the advantage of another, would you?"

"Stop trying to get a rise out of me, it is not going to work." 'Hayley' replied, amused at her master's needling if nothing else, it was certainly not a relationship that she could have ever anticipated, either in her life or after her death.

"I chose not to kneel before humans, not because I saw them as inferior, but because I refused to bow to anyone. God's light was dimmed in my eyes after he made that demand of me, and I could no longer follow his 'brilliance' after that, not when I knew the truth."

"The truth?" Harry cocked his head to one side in curiosity.

"God," 'Hayley' intoned. "Is a hypocrite."

Harry burst into laughter at that, though when he put a stop to his mirth, he had to ask.

"Oh, what makes you say that?"

"What doesn't make me say that?" Hayley shot back.

"He tells us to love our neighbours, yet he condemns those who are different. He preaches acceptance, but does not one of the commandments state that he is a 'jealous god'. and to worship none but he? He tells us not to covet the property of others, and to respect them, and yet the mother of Jesus was the wife of Joseph. Did God ask permission to impregnate her? No, he didn't, he merely decided it was so, and therefore they would have to accept it."

"Anything else?" Harry's eyes, behind his blindfold, danced with amusement.

"How about how marriage within Christianity is monogamous? Is it not so that Nuns are 'married' to God? That really shows how ridiculous _he_ is... or was, I suppose. He is dead now after all, and history has twisted the truth of matters. After all, my gender is not the only one that they got wrong. Humans seem to like males being the dominant gender, for not once in the bible will you find a female angel. I believe 'androgynous' is the closest you get, or perhaps 'feminine'." Hayley's eyes darkened at that.

"You okay?" Harry awkwardly patted the woman on the shoulder.

He could look deep into her soul to find out what was bothering her, or simply enter her mind, but he had too much respect for his Saber to do that.

"I am fine." Hayley waved him off.

"I was just remembering how humans 'demonize' me."

Her lips quirked into a slightly amused, yet rather sombre smirk at that little joke.

"The 'root of evil', I am called, and what did I do to deserve that title? Nothing! I refused to bend my knee to their whims, and when cast out of heaven, I overthrew the devil himself and took his place. I always believed in free will, and I thought that forcing the supernatural to back off would allow everyone to do their own thing, to develop their cultures without interference."

She sighed. "Oh, how naive I was."

Harry cleared his throat, pointing at the now fully developed tentacle monster thingy that Caster had become.

"Erm... I'm not entirely sure how to respond to that, so instead, shall we get on with killing the big threatening thing over there to avoid an awkward silence?"

'Hayley' laughed aloud.

"Ah, my master, you are most certainly a unique specimen. If I had met you before my death, I believe we would have made such an 'unholy' alliance."

Harry chuckled at the joke. "Well then, shall we be going, Helel?"

"Yes, we shall master, and let us show the mortals our power. For while you have your many titles, _I_ am the more feared. I am Helel, who fell and became Lucifer." Helel/Lucifer grinned.

"I am the devil."

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>{Just a random thing that popped into my head. - Lupine Horror}<p>

(P.S. Oh come on Lupine, stop teasing us poor readers and update your story already! Also sorry if this omake offends you dear readers. I will apologize to any Christian/Catholic/Protestan/Jewish/ Muslim reader offended- roughstar333)


	53. Catalyst

The Catalyst by The Legendary Reaper

The catalyst had been explaining it all for her, laying out her options and the actions it had taken since it had been made.

How it had turned on its creators, or, so it said it had.

But beyond all that, there was one _absolutely glaring_ obstacle in this logic.

It was the fact that _sometime_ during it's spiel, some purple haired _teen_ had _floated_ into the _room_ walking on _air._

All the while, it had been looking at the catalyst as though seeing it for the first time and finally, when Shepard was made to pick an option, the teen interrupted.

_While sitting on the air as though he was sitting quite comfortably on a couch._

Shepard was about to pull her hair out.

Then the response the self named "Catalyst" made when it saw him as well.

Shepard would spend a _loooong_ time getting through all the needed tests to make sure she was mentally sound again.

She could still remember it now.

"Daddy?" The AI had spoken that one word that had sent Shepard to the blissful world of darkness.

She was less than amused when she was woken again... _in the past._

* * *

><p>(P.S. so basically Harry created the "Mass Effect" Universe? - roughstar333)<p> 


	54. Paperwork

Paperwork by The Legendary Reaper

Harry looked down at the documents he'd been given.

The whole pile was around a meter tall double sided paper, detailing all the worlds he had poked his fingers into.

In a marketing sense, he had been into too many worlds to even count now.

Potter INC. was coming along nicely, as he'd taken to privately calling it in his head.

Y_ou_ have absolutely no idea how much amusement he could derive from giving other company headaches and _utterly rending_ any monopoly he found apart, even if it was only a backroom monopoly.

That only got him minor amusement however.

What he found enjoyable was going to dead worlds, worlds that had been pushed and tested by some type of disaster and setting up his company.

He still vaguely remembered one world with giant robots called Evangelions, and some type of… let's just call them things.

The humans however, had named them "_angels"._

He had not stopped needling _Religion_ over that.

Religion got a mighty huffy when he started needling her about that.

He had fun revolutionizing that world.

There was one persistent bug that had tried to get him crushed a few times but well, he delighted in destroying the man after he'd threatened to harm his family.

But as he looked down, he saw the cold hard truth of what his amusement had generated.

_PAPERWORK!_

After all, what was it they said…

"_With great power, comes great responsibility."_

With a barely audible grumble, he started working on the mound of paper.

* * *

><p>00-Line Break-00<p>

* * *

><p><em>{I'm not sure why but I had this mental picture of harry standing before a towering stack of paperwork... - The Legendary Reaper}<em>

(P.S. Doesn't Harry has his tentacle hair that lets him do paperwork faster? - roughstar333)


	55. Swords and Omakes 2

Swords And Omakes Pt. 2 Like Glass by Madmanalpha

"Oh how pleasant a garden, and would you look at that couples."

"Are you jealous, Karasuba?" Tamamo asked.

"Looks like it's a warm climate here. Hmm… where to start?" DoD muttered.

"Whoa, hold it let's get out of town first. I would like to fight Kara-chan here, and Origin doesn't like unnecessary collateral damage." Tyrant pipes in as she appears.

"Yes that's right it means I won't have to clean things up and repair buildings."

"Is that laziness I hear?" Holly interceded.

"I didn't think you had it in you especially as you are always testing your limits." V/V teased.

"Let's go this way not too many people are going that way."

"Are you getting anxious or something, V/V?"

"No, Holly it's just that I would like to get moving is all something does not feel right." V/V crisply replied

"Looks like DoD has already headed off." Harry replied, shifting a little.

"Do you feel off too?" V/V whispered to Harry as they proceed down a path toward a bridge.

"Yes and I am not sure why either." Harry frowned.

"We best catch up so that I can keep an eye out."

* * *

><p>-A few hours later.-<p>

* * *

><p>"Ooo a giant Venus Fly Trap! I call samples!" DoD exclaimed excitedly.<p>

"Mine!" Tyrant yelled as she charged in with Karasuba not far behind.

"Tch! Too easy." Karasuba calmly said as the monster shatters.

"Samples. Samples. Where are my samples?" DoD singsongs.

"Tyrant, you vaporized it!"

"Well there is a clearing about 300 or so meters ahead. You can collect some plant samples there." Harry placated DoD.

"Yay, plant samples!"

"I'll referee the duel between you and Karasuba, Tyrant." Holly said.

"Why would we need a referee though?" Karasuba coolly asked.

"So that you do not go beyond the boundaries of the clearing in over eagerness." V/V replied monotonously, eliciting a laugh from the group.

"Is that nothing but tentacles?" Tamamo asked a few minutes later as they came upon a mass of tentacles writhing in the ground with an excited DoD in its clutches.

"That tickles, now hold still while I get my… No! Origin, it ate my knife!"

It suddenly burst into glowing light.

"That's one, try to keep up Tyrant."

"When did we start counting kills?" Tyrant asked tilting her head.

"I thought we were just going to duel."

"Well we'll do that to, but this could fun too." Karasuba replied

V/V pipes in. "I'll keep track for the both of you."

"Thanks." Both reply.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm… immortal ground, looks like you need to worry too much about repairs,Harry." Holly concluded after the fifth purple message appeared.<p>

"That's good. I'll call for a break in a bit. Although, I think I'll take a nap right over there." Harry called through a yawn.

"You just don't want to watch them go at it." Tamamo narrowed her eyes.

"I'll have you know that I haven't sleep in nearly 2 weeks now, so I think a nap sounds good."

"I'll join you over…" V/V started before being interrupted.

"WAAH!" DoD cried.

"What's wrong?" An irritated Tyrant started.

"I was about to pull a finisher when you interrupted my concentration."

"All the plants I pick shatter like glass before I can do anything." DoD wailed.

"Are you being too rough with them?" Holly asked.

DoD just stared at her and picks a flower only for it to shatter like the monsters from earlier.

A frowning Tamamo commented, "Well that sucks. Hey, can you call Zelretch and find out what's going on, Harry?"

"I guess if I want this to end soon." Harry said as he pulls out his phone.

Two rings later.

"Hey gramps, what is SAO exactly?"

"It's Sword Art Online Harry. Having fun?"

"Well I was, but DoD can't get her samples so…"

"Really, I thought she would be able to as the game interacts with the brain directly."

"Nope." Harry replied popping the 'p'

"Just shatters like glass."

"Hmm… well I'm sure you will figure something out. I got to go and get back to a meeting with the other dead apostles, Bye."

With that said, Zelretch hung up.

"Well what did he say?" Asked a teary DoD.

"That this is an online game." Harry bluntly replied.

"Ah, so no samples then?" DoD timidly asked.

"Well, this game apparently interacts with the brain so there might be a way…" Harry trails off thinking.

"Well I don't want to wait, so take us somewhere I can get some samples." An impetuous DoD said crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry ended up nodding.

"Alright I guess I can… I'll be right back, Fate wants a word."

Harry vanishes as a figure in a red cloak appears shouting in a feminine voice.

"Wait don't go! I need your help!"

"Umm… He won't be gone for long, but who are you?" Tamamo asked with suspicion lacing her voice and body posture.

"Oh good," She replied while lowering her hood to reveal pale asian features with brown eyes that hold a strange light.

"I'm Cardinal and I run Sword Art Online."

* * *

><p>-End of Pt. 2-<p>

* * *

><p><em>{Hate to leave like that but that is as far as my muse is taking me here. Although it I forced some of it I hope it flows as well as I think. On another note I have an omake idea for Halloween that I think would be funny, but as with most of these things they come to me at work and some of it gets lost between work and home so… Well I hope you enjoy- Madmanalpha}<em>

(P.S. so wait and see huh? - roughstar333)


	56. B-Monsters

_{And here we go with my Halloween Omake which was posted at 00:00 on the 31st of October (GMT), I hope you enjoy... and definitely don't blame me about it not being scary, it's not meant to be. - The Distorted Shadow}_

_B-Monsters by The Distorted Shadow_

Ron Weasley let out a yawn as he walked through the corridors on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There was nothing unusual in there, except for the simple, undeniable fact that Harry James Potter was not there with him.

Ever since the start of Hogwarts, he and Harry had been the best of friends.

They were both avid quidditch fans, they were both from prominent families, and most importantly, they were both firm followers of the light.

Then Harry had been murdered in cold blood by that bastard He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

He had lost his best/only friend because of that. . .

Sure Hermione was still there but Harry had always acted as a buffer between them and she had always grated on his nerves just as much as he grated on hers. . .

And so their 'friendship' had quickly died down after that.

Then the headmaster had revealed during the start of term feast that he would be performing a ritual to summon an alternate version of Harry Potter from another world.

His heart had soared, maybe, just maybe he would be capable of getting his friend back.

The summoning had completed and everyone had found themselves at a loss of words.

This other Harry Potter had a feminine beauty that surpassed even that Veela girl during the Tri-Wizard tournament. . . despite being a guy.

The fact he had a pair of girls cuddled up to him only made it even more clear that this Harry was not _his_ Harry.

His Harry was a firm believer in monogamy, a tradition of the Light to dedicate themselves to a single person completely.

His Harry was well on his way to doing that with Ginny.

"Zezeze."

He froze as he noticed a strange, almost laugh like noise coming from behind him.

"Zezeze."

And there it was again . . . followed a strange squishing sound.

He didn't want to look to see what it was, but he just knew that whatever it was Fred and George were planning to do to him would only be worse if he didn't.

And so he turned and . . .

Was that a giant Tomato?

His previous concern was quickly replaced with a sense of acceptance as he realized that whatever his brothers were doing, a giant Tomato was most likely going to be just the first thing in a long list of weird things that would most likely be designed to make him think he was crazy.

"Zezeze."

The Tomato just _laughed_.

"Alright Fred, George, I don't know what you're planning but I know it's you." He decided to call out, only to note that the only reply was for the giant fruit to start rolling towards him.

"Zezeze."

"Seriously, this isn't funny, it's just stupid." He called out as the giant salad ingredient picked up more speed.

And then it hit him.

His mind immediately stopped disregarding the monstrosity before him as he noted that it was doing something that should be impossible.

He knew Fred and George would never do that.

"AHHH!" his scream pierced the hall as he felt his flesh being rendered by the red monster, his leg muscles now no longer intact enough to support his weight as he heard, more than felt, the bones that supported him breaking under the giant tomatoes ministrations.

All thoughts of how such a thing could happen were dismissed as the fruit proceeded to devour him alive.

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was a proud Pureblooded wizard, from a long and illustrious family.<p>

There was nothing he couldn't get if he wanted it.

Well, except getting that mudblood Granger to get on her hands and knees to grovel before him like the worthless trash she was.

Then again, perhaps at some point he could get her trapped in a mistress contract.

She was surprisingly attractive when she was done up correctly and he knew he would take great pleasure in putting her in her place.

Then, there was Potter.

The old Potter was insufferable, always thinking he was superior to him just because he was a blinded fool that couldn't see the sun for the shit that poured out of Dumbledore's mouth.

The new Potter however, was a completely different animal altogether.

Where the old Potter would always go crying to the headmaster over every little problem he had, this new Potter seemed to hold some level of resentment towards the 'leader of the light'. . .

Honestly he felt that Potter wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for one thing. . .

He thought he was better than him.

That dirty little half-blood thought he was better than _him_, a proud and powerful pureblood!

He would make that boy pay for his crimes against him, he would find a way to trap his little girlfriends in mistress contracts and show him just how powerless he really was.

And then he turned the corner and froze.

What the hell was with that rabbit?

It was about the size of a Hippogriff and was sitting at the other end of the hallway from him.

Those eyes, those eyes that promised pain should he so much as move.

He had to blink as the giant bunny started charging towards him, before he pulled out his wand and proceeded to cast a simple stunning spell at the creature.

It didn't flinch and soon he found the rabbit upon him.

Immediately he felt it's razor sharp teeth dig into his arm before the giant rabbit started to shake, causing pain to lance through his being as his arm started to rip as the bone broke under the force of its bite.

"AHHH!" and with that pain filled cry, Draco Malfoy found himself being torn apart by the ministrations of the giant mutant bunny.

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Fred and George didn't know what to do.<p>

They were the greatest pranksters currently residing at Hogwarts but someone had somehow managed to get a group of clowns into school without them realizing it.

"Oh… what have we here Gred?" Fred asked his brother in an attempt to sound intimidating.

"Looks like a bunch of clowns have," George responded before his brother cut in like they were both prone to doing.

"Managed to sneak into school." The first twin finished.

He looked at the group of entertainers, fully expecting a response, only to frown as they simply looked at each other with their unnaturally shaped heads before pulling out a series of pies.

"Oh, are you going to," he started, getting interrupted by George.

"Try throwing pies at us?" the other twin asked, before one of the pies was indeed thrown at his face.

Fred found himself frowning, what was that smell?

"AAAAHHHH!" the clowns started to laugh as Fred turned to his brother who was quickly hit by several other pies… and that was when he noticed the reason for his brothers cries.

He was melting.

"GEORGE!"

All traces of humor were gone from his voice as he noted that his brother was in the process of being killed by whatever it was these pies were made of.

"Scourgi-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his call of the cleaning spell as he found his wand knocked from his hand by… popcorn?

As soon as he looked at the clowns, he found himself getting knocked down by another barrage of popcorn.

He hated this, his brother was dying and he was useless. . . and were those clowns wrapping him up in cotton candy?

No . . . it was too strong to be that . . . and why did it feel so painful, as if his body was being broken down within it.

No . . . it couldn't end like this!

He had to . . .

Save . . .

". . . "

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was in a panic.<p>

He could tell from the wards that littered Hogwarts that his students were dying left, right, and center . . . all while the staff weren't faring much better either.

Already Severus, Lily, James, and Sirius were dead, except for the _other_ Sirius that had arrived with the alternate Mr Potter. . . .

". . ."

He couldn't believe he didn't see it before!

The first year that this other Harry was there was the first year, dozens, if not hundreds of students and staff died!

He had to find the boy and make him stop whatever he was doing!

"AHH!", he found himself collapsing to the floor as a sharp pain shot through his leg and started ripping through him.

Looking towards the offending appendage, he was greeted by the sight of an animated Puppet, literally tearing through his flesh with its bare hands.

He didn't have time for this, and with that thought, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the murderous Puppet with a tiny head and massive arms, only to find what looked like a muggle drill tearing through his arm and forcing him to drop his only weapon.

It was another puppet, one with a drill on its head, that had torn him from his only means of defense.

Then he noticed the others.

A white faced doll wearing a black coat and fedora, it had a knife in place of a right hand and a hook in place of its left.

A strange Chinese style doll with a head split into three parts that could each rotate horizontally, allowing it to change its expression several times as he watched it watching him.

And lastly, the only feminine doll looked almost normal outside of being pale. . . and currently vomiting up what looked like a giant leech.

His heart could do little more than sink as he watched the puppets move towards him, their obvious weapons held in a menacing manner...

The last ten minutes of his life were the most painful he had ever experienced.

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore woke with a start.<p>

His breathing was rapid.

He had been certain that everyone had been systematically murdered, himself included, but given his current status as awake, alive, and uninjured made him let out a sigh of relief, especially when he noted how the wards were registering everyone except the new Harry Potter.

That was one of the annoying parts of it all, he didn't know _how_ Harry Potter could evade the Hogwarts wards but he proved that he most certainly _could_.

But he shook his head and readied himself for the day.

He just couldn't shake that nightmare he had.

He was certain that the pain was far too real to be just a dream.

Perhaps it was some sort of prophecy?

He would have to look into it later.

Right now, he would have to start preparing for the Halloween feast.

Now, how much time would he have to get it ready?

With a quick Tempus charm, he froze.

". . ."

Why was his charm saying it was the _1st of November_?

How had he missed an _entire day_ of the year without even realizing it?

With a shake of his head, he left his room, ready for the day to come and hoping that he could get some sort of explanation for what was going on right now.

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore found himself growing more and more confused as he watched everyone file into the Great Hall for breakfast, not because of who they were but because of how everyone possessed a haunted look in their eyes. . . well, except for that VV girl that was always with Harry.

He couldn't tell about Harry or that Alt girl because neither had their eyes visible but they seemed far too amused to be haunted like everyone else.

Then Sirius Black stormed into the room with a grave expression on his face, one that really put him on edge as the man stormed up to Harry.

"Harry, the next time you do something like _that_ for Halloween, can you _please_ give me _some_ warning?" the man asked with an obvious amount of irritation in his voice, "because I am most certainly not a fan of being murdered by the _freaking GingerDead Man_!"

"No promises." the grin that split the boy's face at that told him everything he needed to know.

"Mister Potter, did you do something to give us nightmares last night?" he asked after standing from his seat and looking down at the Slytherin table.

"No, I just made an arrangement with Death and Zelretch."

He froze at that.

Did Harry Potter seriously just talk about making a deal with a dead apostle ancestor and a concept?

"Well, do you think you could at least use _proper_ monsters next time? I really did not like having to run from alien clowns, giant rabbits and tomatoes."

Wait... what did Mister Black just say?

And why were most of the students shivering in fear at that description?

"No promises."

And with that last statement from the boy, Dumbledore decided he didn't want to know anymore.

Besides, he could always just ask Mister Black about what the hell actually went on the previous day.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too ridiculous.

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p><em>{And that was the Halloween Special from me.<em>

_Just to make it clear, in this Omake, Harry got Death to make whatever deaths occurred in Hogwarts during Halloween would only last for Halloween, before bringing forth some B-movie monsters... the ones that I used were:_

_Killer Tomatoes: Attack Of The Killer Tomatoes (1978)_

_Giant Rabbits: Night Of The Lepus (1972)_

_Killer Klowns: Killer Klowns From Outer Space (1988)_

_Puppets: Puppet Master (1989)_

_Only referenced: The GingerDead Man: The GingerDead Man (2005) - The Distorted Shadow}_

(P.S. where I live is barely 9:00 pm in October 30, but since Shadow posted this, well here it is then. Happy Halloween People - roughstar333)


	57. ALIEN

ALIEN by The Legendary Reaper

Draco Malfoy was decidedly unimpressed with Harry Potter.

From when the young Draco had met young Potter, his opinion on Harry Potter had already been set in stone for it had been told.

The first meeting had been the beginning of a rivalry that would develop into an intense hate, and then turn it further into the _primal desire _to rend at each other given any opportunity.

It had all started with the refusal of a handshake.

A simple gesture.

The simple refusal of a handshake.

From one dark haired boy turning away at the sight of a hand offered in a moment of trust, to establish a small bond of friendship.

It was brutally torn away and then _finally._

The fights came.

It had been like clockwork, to find both of them cursing each other.

It had lasted until his rival had died.

The death had struck the entire wizard world, even those on the opposite side as Harry Potter had stood in their way, in the way of their plans as an immovable iron wall.

He stood as an immovable wall of protection for all those on so called 'good guy' side but most of all, he was one of the center figures in the war between light and dark.

He stood as the implacable object in this war so understandably that when he died, everyone was shocked.

The dark families were shocked because they no longer had to fight against the immovable wall that was Harry Potter's fame with their movements.

As it was, Harry Potter's 'fame' no longer guided the weaklings on the opposite side, _the losing side._

Those on the light side found themselves without a guiding light and so, for some sense of normalcy they had agreed when the great and mighty Dumbledore had offered to summon another champion for them.

The darker families had allowed the weak and easily guided light families an unimpeded summoning out of an utterly _moronic_ sense that they _were superior _and could win even if they had another Harry Potter on their side.

And so they had allowed it to all flow on unimpeded.

The voice of Draco Malfoy, protesting this discussion was ignored by all as he was but a child.

_After all what would he know?_

Let's not forget however, that this Draco had been locked in an utterly vicious war with Harry Potter and it had given him, however unintentional, a look into said teen's mind, laying it open of how Harry Potter reacted to anything he deemed threatening.

It had scared the young dragon, however pretentious the name was but the point remained that what he saw _legitimately scared him._

Then they had summoned another Harry Potter, the utterly alien Harry Potter that stood mockery to all Draco knew about Harry Potter.

And rather than accept that this Harry Potter that could have been different than the others. he arrogantly assumed that this Harry Potter, the one that they had summoned, would react all the same.

That day had lasted a long time, feeling as though it was being dragged on forever.

Strangely enough, he had felt it as though the day had been cut_, ripped, shredded . . ._

He felt as though the day had been _SPLIT_ into four separate times that flowed slowly.

He ignored this feeling however as it made no sense and was therefore, useless to him.

That night, when the Alien Potter had stepped into the Slytherin Common Room as though he owned it and sat down in a chair reserved for the older years _again_ like he owned it did, Draco snapped.

He walked up to the teen and slapped the book away from the alien's hand.

He barely had time to react before the Alien was looming over him, _despite the impossibility of that because this boy was shorter than him._

He opened his mouth but didn't have time to continue however, as he felt rather numbly, his lower jaw being detached from his face.

He paused in stunned silence as the pain had yet to register.

He looked, _in stupefaction, _at the sight before him.

Harry Potter stood a few steps from him, and he currently had _his jaw _in his hand, the blood freely dripping from it.

A second of stunned silence later, and the screaming began.

Or he would have, he not been tagged with a silencing spell before the entirety of Slytherin house.

Before them all, Harry Potter began to twist and change, sick and wet popping sounds sprouting and blowing for all to hear.

The sounds that caused all to cringe, the cracking of bone was heard along with the disgusting sounds of pops.

All together it created a demented version of a cacophony.

What was left afterward was the stuff Nightmare Fuel got its idea's from.

It was the stuff _Nightmare Fuel had Nightmares From._

Then it spoke.

It's sibilant, gurgling and hissing voice filled the room and _froze them all in PRIMAL TERROR._

_"Ahh, you silly mortals…. Opening the doors to the outside…." _

A rather significant pause happened.

_"How thoughtful of you. . ."_

It's maw opened wide and the last thing Draco saw was a maw of sharp, spinning, **_Deadly, Buzzing Teeth._**

* * *

><p><em>00-Line Break-00<em>

* * *

><p><em>I lied, I did have a Halloween omake... MWAHAHA!<em>


	58. Holloween Fun

Holloween Fun by Madmanalpha

"Not again, dammit!" Ichigo shouted as they come upon an empty park yet again.

"This is becoming tiresome." Uryū said

"I wouldn't have thought that Halloween would mean hollow free for all." A panting Orihime said

"Well it is a bit more active this day, but this is just too many hollows to be normal." Rukia stated.

"Great two more hallow energy signatures. Split up?" Hitsugaya asked

"Yes let's split up we'll cover more ground." Uryū said.

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

* * *

><p>"So how long are you going to keep that up Harry?" Holly questioned<p>

"When they actually decide to use their head and try to source it instead of charging headfirst to the larger concentration." Harry shrugged.

"Yes it is fun." Tamamo piped up.

* * *

><p>-Back with the gang-<p>

* * *

><p>"Empty again. What about . . . " Ichigo is interrupted by the phone ringing.<p>

"Right same here. Let's meet back up. At the new location, does this one feel stronger to you?"

"Right see you there."

"Hmm. . . if this hollow is strong, we may not be able to fight it." Hitsugaya said

"We've been at this since seven and it's almost daybreak now." Chad replied quietly

"Well, we are the only ones available." Ichigo bit out.

* * *

><p>-Back to Harry-<p>

* * *

><p>"Well there goes that fun." Tamamo pouted.<p>

"Indeed, looks like Tyrant will get to have some fun." Harry observed

He then added, "Maybe DoD too."

"Well then shall we get going then?" Holly asked rhetorically proceeding toward the hollow.

* * *

><p>-Back to the tired heroes-<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on, I'm just getting warmed up." The Hollow taunted.<p>

"You can't be tired already. I beat back the weaklings just to face you soul reapers and this is what I get? Pathetic."

"The power, just what is this hollow?" Uryū said panting.

"I don't know, but we'll beat him we have too." Ichigo ragged out

"Ichigo, you're ready to collapse where you stand and we're tired. Please don't do anything stupid." Hitsugaya said.

"Tch!" Ichigo grunted.

"Sorry to tire you all out, but you really need to get better at tracking. I've got this, so take a breather."

This caused all the assembled to look at the roof of a building.

They saw a purple haired girl.

"You think you can beat me girly?" The hollow laughs.

"First, I'm a guy. Second I only need a part of me to beat you. Oh and third, the name is Harry." The newly identified Harry replied with a smirk.

"Hahaha you make me lau . . ." The Hollow stopped as a sudden overwhelming power sweeps forth.

"This power, it's similar to what we've been chasing but. . . " Uryū observed.

"More potent?" Asked Orihime

"No, it's different. The same but different." Rukia said.

"Who are you ?! This isn't the power of soul reaper!" The Hollow exclaimed.

"I am your worst nightmare. Now meet my sword. Tyrant, go have your fun try to keep the collateral to a minimum." Harry said grandiosely.

"Yes, Origin, I'll try." Tyrant responded as she shimmers into existence.

"!" A strangled cry from the assembled group.

Before then, a flash of light, a screech of pain and a gust of wind ended everything.

"Hey I thought you would be stronger?" Tyrant asked.

"I'm going back and never coming to the human world again!" The Hollow exclaimed as it ran back from whence it came to get away from the sword wielding maniac with what's left of its body.

" Are there any samples, Tyrant?" DoD asks.

"No, doesn't look like I got any this time round. Sorry, DoD." Tyrant said looking around.

"Samples?" Rukia asked weakly.

"Well, enjoy what's left of your night." Harry said as Tyrant swings her sword around.

"Who are you?" Chad asked

"Yeah, you're no hollow. Of that I'm sure." Hitsugaya said.

"Well let's just sa…" Harry began.

Holly interrupted, "He's a god. Now, let's get home. I swear if I miss the show because of your fun, we'll be having a talk."

She finished with a glare at Harry.

Harry just sighed.

"Come on Tyrant, DoD we're going home."

With that, they vanished.

"So any ideas if they were serious?" Uryū asked.

"Oh before I forget, you really should look beyond what you see or feel." Harry popped back before leaving just as quickly.

"It's been a long night. Let's go get some sleep and forget about this whole Halloween mess." Ichigo said as he walks away.

"I'll be talking to the others to see if they have met him before." Hitsugaya said tiredly as he follows Ichigo.

* * *

><p>-END-<p>

* * *

><p><em>{Happy Halloween everyone hope you enjoyed this parody. Not as clean as I would like, but I am not as familiar with Bleach as I am with other things. I just thought that I would do a play on the Hallow of Halloween and Hollow is close so that's all I really had going for it.-Madmanalpha}<em>

(P.S. WELL THAT WAS FUN, I guess. Also this series crossover was Bleach - roughstar333)


	59. Shinji's New Servant

**Shinji's New Servant **by The Archivist of Infinity

Shinji Matou was ecstatic!

No one believed that he could become a competent magus, did they?

He would show them all!

It had all started earlier in the day when he had stumbled upon a book that must have been accidentally left out of the family library.

In it, he had found a way to summon a servant for the upcoming war and all that it required was a single human soul.

Shinji looked down at the dead eyes of the violet haired girl laying in the circle in front of him.

He had drawn it exactly like it said in the book and now all he had to do was complete the ritual

"**_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._**

**_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._**

**_Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._**

**_Repeat every five times._**

**_Simply, shatter once filled._**

**_――――I announce._**

**_This soul do I offer to draw a great power to my side_**

**_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn?"_**

Zouken Matou's eyes shot open as he felt the incredibly strong bounded field snap into place.

Preparing himself for battle, he stretched out his senses throughout his various familiars when he noticed something strange.

Though it seemed impossible to believe, his soul seemed to be fading.

Seconds later, Zouken was dead, passing before the great creature pushing itself between the cracks of reality could become fully realized.

Outside of the bounded field, a purple haired boy floated in the air, watching and waiting.

While everyone else simply saw the mansion that was usually there, he could see the chimeric beast tearing through the building.

As the creature started to force itself against the specially made barrier, the bounded field's special ability was activated and transported its entire contents to the center of the sun.

"Not bad," he mused.

"I removed two monsters and set back the resurrection of a dead god by a number of years. I especially like the touch of stuffing Zouken's worms into that puppet I made." He thought as he looked sideways at the sleeping girl floating in the air next to him.

Using the Kaleidoscope, he sent her to Shirou's house.

"Well I guess that takes care of things for now, I wonder what Fate's next mission will be?" he wondered as he vanished leaving no trace of his passing but an empty crater where once stood the proud house of the Matou.

* * *

><p>(P.S. wait so Harry just stopped the return of CTHULHU !? - roughstar333)<p> 


	60. Pranksters

Pranksters by The Legendary Reaper

The two of them shook hands.

Harry looked towards the spiraling portal situated before them.

"Well, round one is over..."

There was a significant pause as they both assessed the portal, Harry and Zelretch.

"Let round two begin!" Harry finished grandiosely, the corner of his eyes crinkling in amusement.

Zelretch let out a chuckle that seemed to grow in intensity as they both walked towards the portal.

"You're a horrible person Harry, you know that right?"

Harry looked up, not stopping his graceful lope towards the portal to look at him.

"I know, but honestly, I can't resist it and neither can you? Would you have done anything different?"

Zelretch had adopted a thoughtful look on his face at that while walking towards the portal, before he chuckled again.

"Nope. Off we go again, to the beginning of it all. This is still a horrid joke you know, Harry. Manipulating events so that there is another Infinite Archive."

He got a quiet snort in response.

Truly, they were pranksters of the highest order.

* * *

><p>(P.S. the The Second Infinite Archive? God helps us all! - roughstar333)<p> 


	61. Champion

Champion by Malcho1234

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

* * *

><p>Harry rubbed his chin in thought.<p>

Fate had asked him to check on one of her Champions. . .

A certain boy that went by the name of Christopher Redmond.

It was easy to find the Dimensional cluster where the boy resided, and it was just as easy to spy at the different versions of him that existed there.

Strangely enough, this was one of the rare Champions of Fate that didn't need any help.

He could see Chris deal with his enemies with showing little to no mercy.

Something that he actually found refreshing after seeing so many Champions that age let their nemesis live only for it to bite them in the ass later.

Giving an unseen salute to an aged version of the boy that fought in a second alien war in two decades, he moved onto the next world.

"Hmm... Let's see where will you end..." Harry muttered to himself as he watched a version of Chris headbutt an Ethereal.

The resulting release of energy briefly pierced Dimensions, just enough to send the unsuspecting boy in another world...

* * *

><p>{Well, time for me to hop on this wagon. I made this as a homage to Lupine for following my XCOMRWBY fanfiction. I also have a couple of Another Origin stories in progress, but those will come later. -Malcho1234}

(P.S. Welcome Malcho1234, and the name of his story is"Dust and Psionics" which is a crossover between XCOM and RWBY, with an OC protagonist. - roughstar333)


	62. The Coincidence

**[The Coincidence] by The Legendary Reaper**

* * *

><p><strong>00-Line Break-00<strong>

* * *

><p>A painfully thin child, spotted only by the tufts of golden hair showing, curled up into himself.<p>

Fighting against the cool air that was attempting to steal his warmth, it was safe to say that he was losing this particular fight as the biting air simply _won_ without trying.

As every time the young child moved, he moved from a somewhat warm spot to a cool spot.

The wind invaded his space, stealing his warmth with its ephemeral cool, clammy fingers.

Gently tugging his warmth from him all over, having only the clothes on his back, and the blanket that was more shredded material than whole did, the child truly fit the imagined look of a street urchin.

He curled tighter into himself, shuffling feebly under the shredded, colorless blanket he held to fend of the cold.

And so he slept through the merciless night in freezing temperatures not knowing that his destiny would change tomorrow.

Perhaps not for the better nor the worst but change it would, with one small encounter.

So the child slept, fitfully, dead to the world.

Even as the cold was merciless in its war against him, wanting no, _demanding_ his warmth, the child refusing to give it.

Fighting against it in anyway he could, even if that itself was ineffective and only served to dim his warmth further.

So the child slept, in the alley that split what would've been one building into two.

Having long since fallen into disrepair, the rats and creatures came and scurried out.

the few more adventurous among them sought out the child but scampered off after sensing something that only they could.

A stray came along, its mangy fur covered in multiple different parasites turning it into a walking carrier came.

It's emancipated and almost skeletal appearance and balding coat only adding to the overall feel of the alley, adding to the feel of a dilapidated back town dump.

The alley essentially was a dump, having not been cleaned out as the residents of the village knew who resided there almost daily.

They took their revenge, in subtle ways as they weren't stupid enough to kill the child, not after the first few had tried and been summarily executed.

Oh, it wasn't pronounced but it was strongly implied, almost thrown in their faces when those who had tried didn't come back again.

The civilians that housed within Konoha had picked up many things, and only those who looked and among those, only those whom kept it to themselves.

You didn't live among Ninja who walked among you like they had always done so and not pick up how to tell them apart.

They may have been smart but they weren't smart enough to look past their petty wish for vengeance.

To see what was around them at all times, what surrounded them.

The truth was more horrifying that what they imagined.

Vicious walls that would murder them without hesitation should they look for a way to harm them, machines of war that could level an _entire village_ given reason and among those, those who stood among the top of the war machines, those who could devastate countries if given the need, they took the form of Ninja.

The chilly night passed, sapping the normally lively village of cheer.

The normally bustling village losing its vitality.

The night passed and along with it so too did the almost frozen state placed upon the village.

Slowly, like cogs slowly grinding towards action again after having been stopped and allowed to rust, did the village shed its sleepy attitude and frozen pace.

Even the ninja that had flickered in and out during the night, they too seemed invigorated by the absolutely magnificent sight of a full sun, cresting above mountains in the distance further enhanced by a light cloud cover that bathed in the sun's glory.

They acted as mirrors to further spread it.

The sun turned the sky orange in its awakening.

The few cogs in the great machine that was Konoha that had paused to marvel at the sight that greeted them almost daily, feeling the invigorating effects of it, turned back to their work and once again, the great cogs of Konoha turned.

Some slowly and some fast, some slowly spinning into work as they awoke from their night's rest from within their homes, their sanctuary's.

It was into this atmosphere did the child travel, from his alley that had been left to the ravages of time and waste.

In another time, he would have headed to a clearing he had found only recently to search the area with a fine tooth and comb for breakfast, and along the way to his path, he would walk past a park.

More specifically, this particular park had acquired a few new attractions in preparation for a prank and our sunny haired child would walk past right as the prank had gone off.

He would watch in utter awe as the child whom at the time of the prank assumed to have set it up broke down into near hysterics at the prank.

As though the child alone was privy to the most amusing thing in the world.

The blond haired child would then decide he wanted to laugh like that too.

That the attention the child got because of that would be rained upon him too, as his mind at the time being off-balance from its new-found determination to prank people, would have been unable to tell that the attention the laughing child was getting was bad.

His mind would have only seen the attention and his lack of it, cementing it in his mind that fooling around with people would get him attention.

He would have gone on this path, playing practical jokes on the entire village, turning many people's hair grey before he would be admitted to the Ninja academy, having to choice in the matter because of his status, what he held and what he represented to the village.

_A weapon._

He would have been average in all he tried, never putting effort behind anything he did unless it interested him and being slowly manipulated over time to forgive all of their wrong and sin, either against him or others through events that had been woven into a tapestry of manipulation before he was been born.

He would have go on and become a pawn in the greater scheme of things until the end when he would strike back, rending them apart but as it were, this is not time and it all changed one particularly unimpressive day.

As it were however, this is not that time and the child with blond hair did not get to run to his clearing and search for food.

As it were, he bumped into a stunningly beautiful women with flowing purple hair, whose eyes were hidden from the world by a blindfold.

He was too stunned at the sight of the lady.

All thoughts of running to his clearing fled his mind at the small but entirely genuine smile she had given him.

The smile had lit up her entire face, turning her into the most stunning and breathtaking sight the young child had even seen.

_"Beautiful…"_

* * *

><p>(P.S. what a coincidence indeed. Anyway looks like a wave of naruto omakes are coming - roughstar333)<p> 


	63. Sealed

Sealed by Akitsufan

Harry suppressed a sigh as he stared over the murky waters of the Fuinjutsu prison, only the unnecessary breathing of the red Chakra construct and the soft dripping echoing across the vast space.

Accidentally being caught up in a local Shinigami in a sealing technique was bad enough but receiving the sad puppy dog eyes from both Fate and Death to not actively subvert this impressive prison was worse.

They said something about destroying the seal would kill an innocent and diverting a particularly desirable destiny.

Still it would give him time to analyse this world's unusual magic, though it was through the eyes of the boy he was imprisoned in.

Idly, the most boring part was Harry's imprisoned time inside an infant, an infant barely a day old, so their was nothing to do but stare at the unconscious fox or wander aimlessly beyond the barred gate and listen in to whispered conversations about his host and plans for his future.

The spoken language was a distorted version of Japanese, difficult to parse but understandable.

The eavesdropped conversations between a Sarutobi and a Jiraiya were a wealth of information.

While heavy with technical jargon, the discussions the two had rocketed his understanding of the Fuinjutsu he found himself within.

The Fuinjutsu bindings were an immaculate piece of work, forming and shielding a subdimensional pocket that was powered and sustained by the uncontrollable emissions of the imprisoned nine tailed fox's Chakra body, almost like a Chinese finger trap.

The harder the Kyuubi would push to escape, the stronger the reflected and re-purposed power would slap it down.

The excess was in turn, filtered and mixed with the boy's own Chakra system, causing the constant flow to the stretch child's system to unimaginable heights.

The first three years were almost mind-numbingly boring, the only distraction had been his slow investigation of the various subsystems of the seal he shared with the Kyuubi.

If he understood them correctly, two spirit fragments had been anchored into the Fuinjutsu array, were either as advisors or extra prison guards he couldn't tell for sure without activating them.

The difficulty lay in the fact they would trigger only when the Chakra of the fox flowed out unimpeded.

Giving another glare at the still sleeping kitsune, god what he would love to have a conversation partner before he went mad.

The boy was no help either.

Several sub systems prevented any communication between the two, so all he could do was watch the boy's fairly boring and lonely life flash by.

From his host's experiences, he built a rough idea of what was in store for the kid.

Fear, hatred and general disdain for his existence, oddly paralleling his own young life.

A soft building rumbling pulled him from his musings, the fox was finally stirring into consciousness.

**"Another cage... Wonderful" **

The voice reverberated in Harry's chest was comparable to the effect of close proximity to concert speakers often had.

"About time, you decided to wake up."

The fox started at Harry's voice.

A giant crimson face turned to take in Harry appearance, his form at the time was an effeminate fourteen year old boy with long purple hair and remarkable eyes with the colors of the Kaleidoscope.

**"You smell different to the rest of the Monkeys,"** Crimson eyes glared,** "How did you come to be within this accursed place?"**

"As far as I can tell my own transportation 'Jutsu' collided with when the Shinigami was sealing you," Harry shrugged.

"And let me tell you, these last three years have been beyond boring, between watching you sleep or the kids life as a toddler. Fuck, it was boring, god I can't say it enough!"

**"Ha Ha Ha,"**

Again the deep voice echoed, rattling Harry's teeth.

* * *

><p>[]<p>

* * *

><p>"No that can't be right..." Harry muttered as Naruto deciphered the hand seals written on the information packet the instructor had given him, following Naruto's previous hour standing in the corner after being 'caught' passing notes.<p>

"Those seals are completely different to what the others were using!"

**"Sabotage, you think?" **The Kyuubi rumbled from his perch on a massive stone bed, one of the first projects undertaken upon its awakening was attempting to have a dry spot to rest.

Now instead of a murky watery mass, there was a small sandy island with a large rock for the fox demon to sprawl on.

"Its hard to tell for sure."

Scratching his head, he shrugged, "But I'm thinking it possible, the coincidences add up and it is worrying,"

**"Trying to get the 'fox brat' killed?"**

"It is likely that they would have him labelled as a lazy troublemaker as well to dodge scrutiny,"

The two watched in idle amusement as the boy repeated the hand seals, focusing on nothing but the technique in front of him.

Failure after failure, he continued to persevere.

Over the course of a week, Naruto worked on performing the hand seals and molding his Chakra culminating in him looking like the lonely pink haired girl in his class.

"Honestly, I thought that the hand seals were fake." Harry turned to the fox.

Curious, he asked, "You know, I've been wondering about these ninja I've seen with that transformation technique, why do you a giant ball of Chakra walk around a giant fox?"

**". . ." **Kyuubi tilted its head in thought.

**"It never occurred to me to use the Monkeys' techniques?"**

Pausing in thought, as it ran over the memory of how Naruto molded the Chakra.

Drawing a breathe, Kyuubi slammed its paws together, it's form obscured by a thick wave of white smoke.

Coughing slightly, Harry waved his hand to disperse the smoke.

As the smoke cleared the 'Henge'd' form of Kyuubi appeared.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the Kyuubi's choice.

Standing before him was a tall red headed women dressed in Kohona Jonin attire.

The form wasn't completely human, with red slitted eyes and fur like hair around her ears.

"Female?" Harry asked.

**"Hnn, It's the form of my late jailer." **Kyuubi answered, its voice still deep but barely a shadow of it earlier pitch.

**"A particularly memorable Monkey."**

* * *

><p><strong>[]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! Don't fall for his bullshit!" Harry yelled at their host as he talked with Mizuki

"...And he believes that slime ball,"

* * *

><p>[]<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, how the hell did Naruto manage to knock out the Hokage with that Henge? I mean seriously it was a naked girl, but..."<p>

As Harry ranted at their host's stupidity, Kurama, reclined in its humanoid transformation, kept an eye on Naruto's progress navigating through the villages streets.

* * *

><p>[]<p>

* * *

><p>Watching through the mind and memories of thousands of clones, the duo laughed as the clones proceeded to pummel the traitorous Chunin in wave after wave of orange ninja.<p>

**"Yes, I believe I will be stealing that Jutsu." **The female formed fox muttered, Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>(P.S. I cannot for Naruto to meet his two "tenants" - roughstar333)<p> 


	64. Angra Mainyu

Angra Mainyu by The Distorted Shadow

Mitarashi Anko didn't know what to do.

Her last attempt at defeating her treacherous Sensei had ended in failure.

So as she laid down, the venom she had tried to use, flowing through her veins, all she could do was watch as the pale skinned man that planned on destroying her home as he continued to mock her and her attempts at stopping him.

She couldn't let him leave there alive.

There was no way she could forgive herself if she failed to stop him.

No way she could let herself die knowing he was still at large.

And so she mustered the last of her strength and started making a series of handseals very much known by the traitor.

"Please, if any gods are listening, if anyone of you care… please, help me… let me summon something… anything that can stop him"

And with her last desperate plea, she put her hand to the branch she was currently laying face first on and poured as much chakra as she could into the jutsu.

The result was a small cloud of smoke, barely large enough to fit a fully grown human inside, let alone a summon capable of defeating Orochimaru.

"Hello little girl." The voice that emanated from the cloud was clearly feminine and was most certainly unfamiliar to her.

"I am Angra Mainyu and I have chosen to answer your prayer."

She could do nothing more than stare in shock as the dust cleared, revealing a beautiful girl with long purple hair, delicate features, black clothes and a strangely decorated blindfold .

The worst part was that she looked to be no older than thirteen years old.

Anko just knew that she was doomed if this girl was all she could summon.

"Well, while it is rather interesting to see you summon something you shouldn't be capable of-" her traitor of a teacher started only to suddenly go rigid, his legs binding together, his arms clamping to his sides, his fingers sticking together straight out and his mouth shutting like a vice.

"Shut up mortal, I am talking with my summoner." the little girl stated firmly as the snake sannin fell over like a log.

"Now . . . Mitarashi Anko, what have you summoned me for?"

She wanted to answer, but her mind was clouded as the venom started to attack her far beyond her limits.

"Oh, I guess I really should remove that venom from your body, don't want you dying on me right now, do I?"

With that, the one calling herself Angra Mainyu pulled a staff out of a shadow in the air, before pointing it at her and without so much as a word, the venom that had been ravaging her body started to flow out of the wounds on her hands until there was none left.

Then she felt her strength flowing back into her as her injuries started to close at an impossible rate.

"There, all done."

She rose from her prone position and once more looked at the impossibly beautiful girl that stood before her.

And then, the ANBU arrived.

They were quick, they were experts in the art of stealth and appeared behind the strange girl that had somehow saved her life, ready to strike her down . . .

And then they were no longer there . . .

Wait, they were there. . .

However, now they were no longer the humans.

They were supposed to be humans, but not random creatures, including a small white rabbit, a garden snake, a chicken and a lamb.

"Seriously… what does a god have to do to get some respect around here?"

Anko found herself freezing at that complaint from the little girl before her.

This little girl was a god?

"Y-you're a god?", she found herself asking in disbelief, earning a nod off the girl.

"Yes, Angra Mainyu, Zoroastrian god of evil at your service."

With that, the purple haired beauty gave a small flourish.

"I summoned a god of evil?"

She couldn't believe it, she had just wanted to stop Orochimaru and the result was her dooming the world.

"Well, that is debatable."

She felt herself blinking in surprise at that claim.

"You and your prayer may have started the process but I had to supply the power from the other end, otherwise you would've probably died before you managed to summon me."

She felt herself shiver as she came to a single conclusion . . . she had allowed this creature into the world.

"So, what did you summon me for anyway?" the purple haired girl asked easily.

"W-what do you plan on doing now that you're here?"

Anko was definitely regretting her desperate gamble now.

" . . . You're judging me aren't you?" Angra Mainyu stated bluntly, causing her to back away slowly.

"Seriously . . . perhaps I should stop introducing myself like that whenever a human prays . . . always seems to give the wrong impression."

Huh? What did she mean, wrong impression?

"Look Mitarashi Anko, I am a god of evil… not a god that is evil."

She stalled at that claim.

"If I was evil, then you wouldn't be alive right now."

She began to start flapping her jaw like a goldfish as she heard that simple definition from the girl.

"So . . . you aren't planning on causing pain and suffering for everyone in the world?" she asked hopefully.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if this goddess wasn't going to destroy the world.

"I'm more likely to prank you than needlessly destroy the world."

Prank? Dear lord, she had summoned a prankster goddess of evil . . .

Well, she supposed she could try and make use of this.

"I see . . . I . . . I'm sorry for judging you too quickly."

She prayed that she wasn't lying but even if she was . . . it wasn't like the snake summoner could do anything to stop a deity.

"So, what did you call out to me for?" the purple haired beauty asked easily again.

Anko did the only thing she could think of.

She pointed towards her sensei who was still struggling to escape whatever binding was keeping him in place.

"I wanted you to kill him." she admitted nervously, causing the goddess to look over at him before tilting her head a couple of times before letting out a spine chilling smirk.

"Ah, now I remember where I recognize you from . . . Big Sis Death wanted me to take you to her if I ever found you."

Big Sis Death? Oh, you've got to be joking, did she just summon the little sister of the Shinigami?

"Well now, say goodbye to life and tell Death, Harry sent you."

And with that, the child effortlessly killed one of the most powerful ninja in the world.

"Now. . . I don't think it's right to leave already . . ." she began to mutter.

"Ah, guess it's time to troll everyone."

"So, Mitarashi-san, you work in Torture and Interrogation, don't you?" the girl asked calmly.

"I think I'll introduce you to Liz, I'm sure you'll love her."

And with that, the little girl took her arm.

She suddenly found herself in the tower at the center of the Forest Of Death.

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Hebi, Okami, Usagi and Neko briefly wondered if the Goddess had forgotten about them as they lay on the forest floor . . .<p>

Hopefully they would get turned back soon, they really didn't like their chances of surviving in the Forest as they were.

* * *

><p>(P.S. and so later on Angra Mainyu would screw the world over - roughstar333)<p> 


	65. The Beach

The Beach by The Distorted Shadow

Albus Dumbledore really didn't understand why he had given in to their coercion. . .

Sure it was only one weekend and he had managed to get permission slips from all the parents. . .

But why. . .

Why had he agreed to take the student body to the beach?

"Last one in the sea's a rotten egg!" the youngest Weasley yelled, as he rushed towards the waves in the swimming trunks he had been sent to wear by his mother.

And just like that, the entire student body found itself swarming towards the sea, in a cascade of excitable youths.

Except for a certain group of individuals.

"Ah, Mister Potter, aren't you planning on enjoying yourself today?" he asked, wondering why the young boy, and the two girls that had appeared with him, weren't rushing towards the waves.

"I don't like water." the young boy stated bluntly, making him frown.

What sort of child didn't like the beach?

It was completely unheard from him and it seemed to counter the entire reason he had decided to accept the suggestion in the first place.

"You don't like the beach?"

Lily seemed surprised at that.

Honestly, the fact that it was her and James's suggestion in the first place, with the goal of connecting with the younger boy, that made him authorize the trip in the first place.

After all, the boy needed to get closer to those closely attuned with the light.

"I do not like either water or sunlight . . ."

Now that just made the situation even harder.

It had only been about a week since the start of the new school year and the Scottish weather had done what it does best and threw them a curveball.

In a couple of weeks, bright sunlight and warm temperatures made the trip to the beach almost like a summer trip.

Of course, they had to set up wards around the beach so muggles wouldn't be capable of wandering in on them.

As such, the beach had been reserved so that no one that wasn't a member of the Hogwarts contingent would be there. . .?

Who in the world was that woman?

She was beautiful, of that there was no doubt.

What with long black hair, pale skin, delicate features and a body that was incredibly well proportioned.

Honestly if he wasn't gay, he would probably started drooling over her by now.

Especially with the small black bikini she was currently wearing and the stylish sunglasses that hid her eyes.

Of course, the fact that she was surrounded by several empty bottles of wine and was currently drinking from one hurt that image a bit.

But with such unnatural beauty, it didn't really matter.

"What are you looking at?"

James, for his part, had clearly noticed his gaze wander and proceeded to look over at the woman himself before staring for a few seconds and shaking his head.

Ah, his loyalty to Lily managed to force him to regain control of his urges, an admirable feat in all honesty.

"Huh? What are you…"

And with that, Mister Black looked towards the woman before freezing and staring at the beauty on the beach.

"Well, would you look at that." The other mister Black said with a grin.

"Well, if she's here, then I'll see you later."

And with that, the alternate Padfoot started walking towards the drunkard before sitting down and starting a conversation.

He shook his head clear.

He had more important matters to attend to, namely, trying to get Harry Potter to see the righteousness of the light and . . .

Where in the world had that woman that called herself Serial Phantasm come from and who the hell were those three with her?

Admittedly, he was surprised to see the strange woman wearing a jet black bikini but at least he knew who she was, the other three had no such previous connections in his mind.

One was a beautiful woman, beautiful in a more masculine way than Serial Phantasm but beautiful none the less, with long white hair, mismatched eyes, one green and the other red.

She was currently wearing a crimson bikini in a style similar to Serial Phantasms.

Another of the group was a young girl, probably no older than eight years old, wearing a dark grey one piece swimsuit.

She had murky green hair, yellow slitted eyes, abnormally sharp teeth and patches of scales on her limbs.

The last of the group however, was what truly gave him pause.

It was the only male amongst the quartet, and if it wasn't for the pale skin and amber eyes, he would look just like James.

Well except . . . except for the fact that he had a scar on his forehead . . .

Good lord. . . he was looking at what looked like a corrupted, older version of their very own Harry Potter.

"Serial, Tyrant, DoD, Shadow . . . do what you want . . . except fighting." Harry said with boredom . . . in his . . . WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIS HAIR?!

His previously vibrant purple hair was now chalk white, his skin had gone even paler, and he was now covered in strange red markings.

That when he came to a single conclusion.

Harry had been corrupted not just by philosophies, but by some malignant force.

"Mister Potter, we need to talk." he stated seriously, drawing the attention of all the adults around him.

Then again, he was no longer using his grandfatherly tone, now he was using the tone he took when he was facing down Dark Lords, so it was to be expected that everyone would pay attention.

Of course their attention was also drawn to the newest additions to the group along with change that had occurred in the young boy, so their eyes were easily wide in shock.

"No, we don't."

The matter of fact way that the boy made that statement made him grit his teeth.

"Yes we do. There is clearly something wrong with you and . . ."

And before he could complete that statement, he felt a sharp blow strike the back of his head and knock him down to the ground.

"Headmaster!" he could hear James call out to him before another, unfamiliar voice spoke out.

"Oh be quiet." It was clearly a woman's voice.

Looking up, he found a white haired girl with red eyes wearing a black one piece swimsuit with red trimmings.

And right next to her was a woman with hair that could almost be called pink wearing a blue one piece.

Though those weren't her most noticeable features . . .

No, that award went to the _fox ears and tail_ that were clearly a part of her.

And lastly, there was another young girl, this one having neck length white hair, silver eyes and was wearing a modest, black two piece swimsuit.

However, what really caught his attention was the knife held in her hand.

"Jack, don't kill the headmaster." Harry stated with a hint of amusement in his tone, causing the girl with the knife to look at him.

The knife suddenly vanished.

"Yes, father."

" . . . "

"FATHER?!"

* * *

><p>{<strong><em>Well... I decided to do another omake. It was originally supposed to be a single omake but... well, I ended up deciding that the point that I ended up getting to was too perfect a place to end it at, so it will be a two parter. - The Distorted Shadow}<em>**

(P.S. Well her comes the obligatory beach epi - I mean, OMAKE, YES omake.

AHEM, anyway, first beach omake here ! - roughstar333)


	66. Can Can

_**{DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE ABOUT TO GO TO SLEEP AS THE IMAGERY MAY BE DISTURBING, well what your mind may come up with anyway, I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY NIGHTMARES AND/OR OTHER BODILY ACTIONS THAT RESULT. You have been warned.**_

_I have to thank The Legendary Reaper for the imagery here. It just wouldn't let go so here is an Omake about it. Well sort of. - Madmanalpha}_

The Can-Can by Madmanalpha

"Ughh!" was heard in the Great Hall during dinner that night as most of Slytherin table did the Can-Can.

"Albus! Stop this madness at once." McGonagall managed to say, while looking quite sickly.

"I can't. This is strange magic at work here." Dumbledore muttered as he focused on trying to stop the Slytherins from doing the Can-Can on their house table while stripping.

"Grr… Get the students out of the Great Hall now!" Dumbledore practically bellowed at his immobile staff.

A scurry of motion and the Great Hall is clear of all but staff and those afflicted by the curse.

* * *

><p>—TCC—<p>

* * *

><p>"Um, Harry?" Sirius tentatively asked.<p>

"Yes, Sirius." Harry replied.

"Why did you do that to them, and give everyone nightmares for life?"

"Why do you think I did anything at all, Sirius?" Harry responded a little too innocently with a devilish smirk.

"Well that look for one." Was the deadpanned reply.

Harry just shrugged and started walking.

"Well every single one of them tried to get V/V trapped and stripped." Harry said offhandedly.

"I would hate to see what would happen if something actually happens." Sirius mutters before shivering at the thought.

"No, on a second thought, I don't think there will be a planet left."

* * *

><p>—TCC—<p>

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, Harry wanted a lasting impression on them so he tortured the whole school?" Lily asked a little incensed.<p>

"Pretty much." Holly replied to Lily's questioning.

"Could he not do that anymore?! Because I don't think the school will survive another demonstration?" Lily just asked straightly.

"Well, it was that or them losing their skin and some organs being worn as clothes." Alt piped in.

Lily just shuddered and muttered.

"I think I'll take that. Yes definitely less scarring."

* * *

><p>—TCC—<p>

* * *

><p>"So Mister Potter felt the need to do that instead of informing a teacher?" Dumbledore asked with a very serious expression.<p>

"Yes, it was better than one of the alternatives that I was told was considered." Lily replied.

"And the alternative would be what?" Sneered Snape.

"Y-you don't want to even know. That one was so horrid . . ." Lily trailed off shuddering.

"Shh... don't think about it honey." James said as he consoled his wife.

"Well we know what happened, but Sirius do you have anything to add?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just don't make him angry. There WILL be no survivors." Sirius replied with a shudder.

"Oh, really you think that. The Golden Boy will kill us before we can restrain him." Snape snapped with an eye roll.

"Well, you haven't seen what he can do when angry." Sirius replied with a haunted look.

"Even Zelretch won't anger him. . . " Sirius trailed off.

That took everyone a moment to process that.

" . . . Well, I think we'll leave things as they are and not take any further action." Dumbledore closes the staff meeting with several nods from the other staff.

"But-" Snape starts before getting cut off.

"That's enough Severus. We do not truly have proof and those boys are not talking either, so we must drop it." Dumbledore cut in.

"Protecting Potter again hmph." Snape grinds out.

* * *

><p><em>{Well sorry, but I could not get it out of my head after I read that post. DoD might have come up with something that… on second thought I WILL NOT go there. Even I am shuddering at that horrid thought.-Madmanalpha}<em>

(P.S. just google the can-can dance - roughstar333)


	67. Snape's

(WARNING! MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT APPROPRIATE AGE - roughstar333)

Snape's . . .

Harry had placed a monitoring charm on Dumbledore's office to make sure he wasn't plotting any schemes.

He had heard that Dumbledore in this world had questionable tastes and was no longer quite sane.

In fact, he was quite power hungry.

The Elder Wand that Harry had replaced of Dumbledore's was proof of this.

He also had taken the dead Harry's Invisibility cloak.

According to the Marauder's Map, he was using it to spy on the children in the broom closets.

What caught Harry's interest about the Marauder's Map was that he frequently saw Snape heading towards the Headmaster's office late at night.

Normally, this would be a staff meeting.

However, Snape always seemed to be staggering back to the dungeons, never in straight lines.

Harry decided to place an observation spell upon the room to monitor it, getting information.

What he heard though made him vomit.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Ahh, Severus. You god my message, I trust?" came the voice of Dumbledore._

_"Yes, Albus. The newest Potter brat is simply a prodigy. It's as if he has already obtained masteries in several subjects. I can't even access his mind. It's hidden from my formidable skills." Was Snape's reply._

_"Ahh, but Severus, you know I don't tolerate failures. Now kneel so I can teach you how to succeed better."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>It definitely made Harry remove the monitoring charm the next time he was in the office. He could never again look at the headmaster without turning a little green again.<p>

* * *

><p>(P.S. Don't say I didn't warn you - roughstar333)<p> 


	68. The Beach 2

The Beach part 2 by The Distorted Shadow

James Potter couldn't stop himself from panicking.

Who the hell was that girl that had just called Harry her "Father"?

There was no way he was old enough to have a child . . . especially not a child that old.

"H-Harry… did that girl just call you father?" he asked nervously, hoping the boy wouldn't say something awkward.

"Yes, I am Jack's father figure."

Wait, father figure? Then that would mean . . .

"So she isn't actually your daughter?" he asked hopefully.

"I consider her my daughter, but we are not blood relatives."

He release a sigh of relief at that admission.

"He is my biological daddy though."

He froze at that statement before looked towards the voice.

He saw the strange girl with sharp teeth and scales.

"What?" he asked nervously, if that girl was being serious then the question was simple.

Was the mother a Grindylow or something?

"He's my biological daddy." she repeated, her dagger like teeth showing through her grin and making what should have look adorable, look disturbing.

"I doubt that," he decided to say upon remembering one simple fact.

Harry would have been far too young to impregnate a girl when the scaled girl was born.

"I mean, how old are you? Eight years old? That would put Harry at about seven when you were born."

It was perfectly sound logic, something she couldn't refute.

"Uh? But I'm only about fourteen months old."

He froze.

What? She was only _fourteen months old?!_

"And he is definitely my daddy."

He felt light headed at that, almost falling over at the revelation.

He was a grandfather . . . a . . . _Freaking . . . Grandfather!_

"W-who was the mother?"

He just had to ask, there was no way the mother was human.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry said with a smirk, his chalk white hair swaying easily in the breeze . . . and his blindfold was missing . . .

OH GOD HIS EYES WERE RED!

"Hey Harry…"

He looked and saw the white haired girl with red eyes staring out at the beach.

"Do you know what this scene is missing?"

James couldn't stop himself from blinking at that.

He couldn't see anything missing when he looked at the children all having fun in the sea.

It looked like Blake and Rose were doing their usual thing of staying away from everyone else.

This time, they were building an intricate sand castle, complete with an outer wall, moat and portcullis.

"What is it, Ilya?"

Was that the strange name of the girl he referred to?

"A Volleyball match!" the girl stated with a fist pump.

"Yeah! Every beach episode has a game of volleyball!" Harry's daughter shouted excitedly.

"Even Carnival Phantasm has one, and it's just a parody!"

. . . What the hell was she talking about?

"Fine. . . "

Sighing, Harry brought out that strange staff of his.

With a simple wave, created some sort of court in the middle of the beach.

"Alright!" the white haired girl called out before freezing, "Who are the teams?"

Silence reigned after that as everyone seemed to freeze.

"I'm not playing." Harry muttered easily.

"I will, since I've got nothing better to do." the white haired woman they called Tyrant stated with a vicious grin on her face.

"How about it Serial, Dream? Us three together in a team."

"I want to play too." V/V stated, earning a grin of Alt.

"Then we can be on the same team." the girl that always wore sunglasses stated with a vicious grin of her own.

"Hey, Tamamo, Jack, do either of you want to play?" the girl called Ilya asked to the woman with fox ears and the tiny girl with the vanishing knife.

"No thanks, I'm not really one for physical competition." the pinkish haired girl stated, while the girl that called Harry father simply shook her head in the negative.

"So, that means it'll be me, Alt, and V/V versus Tyrant, Serial, and DoD. This should be fun." and with a smirk, Ilya took her place on the court.

"Don't forget the ball." Harry threw the ball at the girls, who caught it easily before taking their places on either side of the net.

"Can we join?" Lily and Madam Hooch both seemed interested in entering their little competition.

"No," the group chimed in, making Lily frown.

His blood boilef at how they dismissed her from their game.

He was about to give them a piece of his mind, when Shadow took out a whistle and started the game.

The ball started bouncing from team AVI (Alt,V/V, and Ilya), before Alt struck it at full force.

Then he understood why.

He couldn't even see the ball vanish, only that it reappeared hitting off Serial's arms and causing a _crater_ to form under her.

She launched the ball towards DoD, who promptly hit it over to Tyrant, who hit it straight out the court at towards a cliff's face.

The result of that was the cliff collapsing.

"Hah! We won that point!" she yelled victoriously.

"Point to team AVI!"

That seemed to make the woman freeze while the ball returned with the force of a cannon ball.

It was promptly caught in one hand by the frail looking girl with white hair.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN POINT TO THEM?!" Tyrant definitely didn't seem happy about the fact her team had lost that point.

"Silly Tyrant, you're supposed to hit the ball _into_ the court," DoD stated with a mocking tone.

"WHAT?!" that seemed to shock the woman.

"Yep, now are you ready for the next point?" Shadow started, earning a grumble off the white haired monster.

There was no way these girls were anything but monsters.

He looked around and noted how pretty much everyone (except Alt Sirius, that girl that was currently laughing with him, Harry and those two girls that were with him right there) were either transfixed to the women that were playing a game at a speed and power far beyond anything he had ever seen . . . or looking between them and the demolished mountain and gulping nervously.

"You know, if that's how they play, I'm glad they rejected us," he heard Lily say from outside his vision.

"Agreed." Madam Hooch responded with just as much disbelief as his wife.

The truth was, he now agreed with them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{And here it is. Part 2 of A Day At The Beach... which has now gone from being a 2 parter to a 3 parter... I seriously need to stop getting side tracked with the other idea's for the setting that pop into my head.<strong>_

**_And to think, this was originally supposed to be a single Omake._**

**_Anway, here we go and I hope you enjoy it LH... even if the punchline for the original idea still hasn't happened yet. - The Distorted Shadow}_**

(P.S. Volleyball scene ? Check. Sunbathing Scene ? Che- Wait its not here. We need a sunbathing scene pronto! - roughstar333)


	69. The Beach 3

The Beach part 3 by The Distorted Shadow

XXX XXX XXX

Lily stared in amazement as she watched the game of Volleyball continue.

Both sides were so inhumanly powerful that she had no idea how to even track their movements.

However, one thing was still stuck in her head.

Harry had a daughter.

Harry had a daughter that was both inhumanly powerful and had inhuman features.

She could only really guess that breeding with a Type would result in an unusual child.

"Point to team Big Sis,"

Wait . . . what did that Harry look-a-like just say?

"Yeah! Take that!" Tyrant shouted enthusiastically.

"Wait, what do you mean 'team Big Sis'?" she called out to Shadow, who simply looked at her.

"Well, they _are _my big sisters." Lily found herself freezing at that.

"WAIT! What do you mean your big sisters?!" James was definitely not taking this well.

"Do you mean they're like your big sisters?" she asked hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Nope, they _are _my big sisters," the boy stated easily.

"Except for that DoD girl," she pointed out, hoping to stop James from coming to the wrong conclusion and have a nervous breakdown.

". . . They are triplets." she froze at that.

DoD, Tyrant and Serial Phantasm were _TRIPLETS?!_

"Hold one just a minute here!" James was clearly trying to regain control of his senses.

"You, Tyrant and Serial Phantasm are clearly older than Harry, so quit trying to pretend you're his children."

"If you haven't noticed from the whole, demolishing cliffs and causing sonic booms when we move," the amber eyed boy started to say.

"We're not human, so don't expect us to age like them either."

Well, that was an understandable statement to make.

Honestly, she hadn't really thought about other species reaching maturity at exceptionally young ages. But then again, given the differences between DoD and the rest in terms of perceived age. . .

"But if that is right, then why does DoD look so much younger than the rest of you?" she asked, hoping to get a proper answer.

"That's because I inherited the more child-like qualities, so I won't age past this."

Oh, Okay . . .

She really didn't understand how that worked but then again, not human.

"Yeah, none of us are going to age anymore." Shadow stated just as easily.

"And Gramps, I'm five months old."

She looked over to her husband and saw him swaying in the light breeze at that revelation, again.

She was also finding this situation to be hard to comprehend.

She had _four _non-human grandchildren that were fully matured and wouldn't age anymore either.

"WAIT!" Their Sirius called out, attracting a lot of attention.

"If what you're saying is true, then that means that they are . . ." the man didn't even bother finishing it as he pointed towards Tyrant and Serial Phantasm.

"Recently turned fourteen months old." the dark boy said with a grin.

"T-t-then that means…" the heir of house Black started while swaying unsteadily, "I've been checking out a pair of _toddlers_?"

" . . . "

Checking out.

He had been checking out those two.

He had been checking out those two she had just found out were her grandchildren.

He had been checking out those two she had just found out were her _fourteen month old _grandchildren.

He was going to die.

"Sirius . . . Black . . ." she growled out, and immediately, the man gulped nervously.

"OW!"

She blinked as she looked at Shadow once again, only to note how the beach ball. . .

Wait, that wasn't a beach ball . . .

THAT WAS A FREAKING WRECKING BALL!

THEY'D BEEN PLAYING VOLLEYBALL WITH A BOUNCY WRECKING BALL!

"Get back to refereeing, little bro." DoD seemed rather annoyed that he had spent so much time talking instead of monitoring the match and had clearly thrown the ball at him just then.

"Oh fine, fine. You are one demanding big sister you know that, Dream?"

Wait, did he just call her Dream?

"Wait, if her name is Dream, then why do you keep calling her DoD?" She didn't understand that point at all.

"My full name is Dream or Destruction, Tyrant is Tyrant, Serial is Serial Phantasm and Shadow is Shadow of the Heart," DoD explained, making her blink a little in surprise at that.

She had most certainly not expected that.

"Hey . . . is that redhead with the tail one of his children too?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"No." Alt admitted easily during the lull in the game that still hadn't ended.

"She doesn't happen to be much younger than she looks, does she?" Now that was another weird question.

"Older." That response from Ilya made him suddenly grin and look over to where Harry had gone to sit.

And from the look on his face, Lily knew he was looking at something wrong and decided to look at it herself.

And there Tamamo was, lying on her chest while Harry rubbed suntan lotion onto her _naked_ back while she moaned quietly enough that she couldn't notice it without paying attention.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! ", Lily found herself shouting in outrage.

"What is it, Lily Potter nee Evans?" he asked easily without ceasing his ministrations.

She froze at the way he addressed her.

It was far colder than he usually spoke and she found her previous reprimands dying in her throat.

However, she wasn't a Gryffindor for no reason.

"Why are you doing that?" She decided to ask in a calmer tone, because for some reason, she felt like accusing him would only get her hurt.

"She asked me to."

With that, he proceeded to ignore her once again as he applied suntan lotion onto the fox girl who was clearly enjoying it.

She really didn't know how to respond to that answer.

In the end, she found that all she could do was turn away.

Which made her notice the death eaters.

She then noticed that Blake and Rose were glaring at another part of the beach while increasing the size the complexity of their sandcastle.

Immediately, she yelled out to them.

"BLAKE! ROSE! RUN!"

But it was too late.

She found herself almost crying in fear as she watched her daughters getting grabbed by the dark cloaked men in snake masks that had appeared on the beach.

She didn't even considered the possibility of Death Eaters coming while Dumbledore was around.

"Ah yes, the youngest members of the Potter family. . ."

No, no, anyone but him.

"You really were foolish to leave your castle, Headmaster."

Why? Why was the Dark Lord himself there?

It was clear he was prepared to continue his speech before a slurred voice interrupted him.

"Hey, leave the little sisters alone!" The voice came from someone that was clearly drunk.

Lily found herself looking towards the woman the Alternative Sirius had gone towards at the start of the trip.

Sure enough, she was now on her feet and pointing at the Death Eaters, while struggling to stay upright in the process.

"Be quiet you drunken whore before we kill you!" one of the masked Death Eaters stated harshly, making her cringe.

Everyone was unsure of what to do due to the hostages. . . wait? Why were the other world people giggling?

Hell, even Harry was.

"What did you just call me?" the woman that had too much to drink, asked in a manner that would probably sound menacing if she wasn't so inebriated or talking to a hardened murderer.

"A drunken whore you stupid-"

Lily had to blink at the man as he was struck by a pillar of water that smashed him into a cliff.

Everyone stood staring stupidly at the spot where the man had been before, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Now, leave the little sisters alone before I do the same to tha rest of you . . ." the woman sounded completely unsurprised by the shot of water.

Most of the Death Eaters had their wands trained on her.

"Who do you think you are standing in my way like this?"

Oh no, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sounded furious now.

"Sumire, the twenty-first Dead Apostle Ancestor."

" . . . "

" . . . "

Did that woman just admitted to being a Dead Apostle Ancestor?

And, oh . . .

"James, I think it's safe to say that Sirius wasn't joking before." Lily muttered to her husband who was staring dumbfounded at the current situation.

"So, are you going to leave the little sisters alone?" Sumire asked with a drunken slur.

"Do you really expect us to believe that a drunkard like you is a Dead Apostle Ancestor?" the Dark Lord asked bluntly.

"Do you know a Dead Apostles greatest enemy?"

That was a strange question for her to ask.

"It is obviously the Church."

The dark lord's response was the obvious truth so he wouldn't get any points for that.

"Nope, the Church is one of our greatest allies in our fight against our greatest enemy!"

Wait?

What?

That didn't make any sense whatsoever!

"If you want to try and impersonate a Dead Apostle, then at least get your facts straight."

It seemed that the woman was beginning to irritate him.

"I'm not impersonating anyone! And it's the truth!" She seemed rather upset at being called a liar.

"Oh really? Then what is a Dead Apostle's greatest enemy?"

The snickers that sounded through the crowd of Death Eaters at his mocking tone said that they all agreed with him.

"Boredom!" Lily found herself palming her face at that exclamation.

"We all live so long that we get bored all the time, though getting drunk makes it easier to cope with."

Judging by the expression on the Dark Lord's face, he didn't find that explanation amusing.

"You know, this is getting nowhere and this Omake has gone on far too long as it is." Harry suddenly said as he stood up.

What the hell was he talking about?

"Harry… stop breaking the fourth wall," Ilya said with a blank expression.

Seriously, what were they talking about?"

Then with a wave of his staff, Blake and Rose were no longer in the clutches of the Dark Wizards and were instead, right next to him.

"Hey everyone, do you remember how the volleyball match ends in Carnival Phantasm?"

The Death Easters all seemed stunned by the turn of events.

"Of course. Wait. . . you don't mean?" Ilya suddenly sounded not quite as enthusiastic as she usually did.

"Yep, I'm doing it."

A burst of power surrounded him and the sky darkened significantly.

She was pretty sure everyone looked up and their blood ran cold.

WHY WAS THE MOON FALLING?!

"W-w-w-w-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" the voice of Lucius Malfoy called out in terror.

"Do not be fooled, idiot," the voice of the Dark Lord snapped out.

"It is clearly nothing more than an illusion, see! . . . . . . Uh, why can't I cancel it?"

"Because it's a marble phantasm, not an illusion." Harry's voice called out.

"Oh, you're pulling a Crimson Moon on us all? I thought only the White Princess could do that." Sumire stated with amusement.

"In my own world, I'm called the Infinite Archive because there is nothing beyond my reach. I even copied a couple of Reality Marbles."

She couldn't understand what he said, he was making the moon fall on them and he wasn't even worried?

"Yes, and how hard are you planning on hitting them?" Alt asked casually.

"Not that hard, don't want everyone to die after all."

With a shrug, she noted how they had finally run out of time.

* * *

><p>XXX XXX XXX<p>

* * *

><p>James woke up slowly and immediately wondered what had happened.<p>

Pushing himself up, he noted how dark and cold it was before looking up and seeing the stars littering the sky.

He tried to remember the last thing he saw and bolted upright.

He definitely remembered seeing the moon fall on them all but if that was the case then how had they survived?

Unless, perhaps he had just been dreaming . . .

He then noted the shattered cliff and the massive crater in the ground and dismissed that idea.

They really _had _been hit by the moon, but how were they still alive?

"So… do you think we should wake everyone up yet?"

James heard Alt ask and looked over to see the other world group sitting under the starlight, with that girl Sirius had been friendly with laying next to them while resting her head on a large black dog.

He couldn't stop himself from staring blankly.

That woman was apparently Sumire of the 27 DAA.

Sirius had said she used him as a pillow, and he had dismissed it as a prank.

Now here he was seeing that very scene playing out before his eyes.

Even if Sirius was currently a dog.

"I guess so, it is getting kind of late," Harry said before Alt stood up and walked over to Sumire and started shaking her.

"Sumire, wake up," she said firmly.

"Huh?... Altrouge… five more minutes,"

Altrouge. . .

Altrouge. . .

Altrouge Brunestud?

And with that, the head of the Potter Household fainted for the first time since he first found out his wife was pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>{Okay... I have finally gotten A Day At The Beach Part 3 done... it was getting to the point where it wasn't going to go on another chapter if I put my usual word limit for an Omake on it so I decided 'screw it, I'm just going to finish it now'.<strong>

_**So here it is, about twice as long as normal but this one is finally the last part for this series of Omakes that were supposed to be a one shot.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it because it has been annoying me that it kept extending itself without my consent**__** -_- - The Distorted Shadow}**_

(P.S. yay the tanning scene is always a staple on anime/omake beach episodes/chapter/chapter._ A_NYWAY, good job on finishing this chapter and try to repair the fourth wall please - roughstar333)


	70. This is Not a Game

**This is Not a Game by Madmanalpha**

"BOOM! Headshot!" Sakura shouted to DoD as they sit in front of a T.V.

"Aww, c'mon let me get some. . . " DoD trailed off.

"NO! We are not going to get any bodies for you to experiment on." Holly speaked up from her perch.

"I'll just ask Origin." DoD harrumphed.

"Can't, Harry not in our reality at the moment." Sakura said looking over at the two on the couch.

"And before you ask, Zelretch isn't here either."

Holly frowned.

"Where could they be?"

"I don't know. They didn't say anything. They just laughed about throwing magic into something with none." Sakura dismissively replied.

* * *

><p>—TNG—<p>

* * *

><p>"So, when do you think those Sangheili, Unggoy and Kig-Yar will realize it's not the gravity lift that's malfunctioning?"<p>

"Don't know Gramps, but this is fun." Harry smirked out.

* * *

><p>—TNG—<p>

* * *

><p>"So any idea, Cortana?" The Chief asked as he watched the covenant troops fool around with a sniper's perch.<p>

"I've got nothing. As far as I can tell nothing is wrong with the grav lift, it's as if there is something pushing done on it." Cortana concluded.

* * *

><p>—TNG—<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you think I should get DoD some bodies for experimentation?" Harry asked as he continued to toy with the group.<p>

"That would make her very happy. Yes, let's do so." He concluded

He also muttered, "That will get her off of me to take her places."

"Okay Tyrant, you can go have some fun." Harry joyfully called out as he ends the spell.

"MUHAHAHA" Tyrant replied as she charged forward at a blur.

* * *

><p>—TNG—<p>

* * *

><p>"Well its working now. Are the marines in position yet?" Chief asked from his perch.<p>

"Almost another 30 seconds unti . . . CONTACT approaching the covenant form the West." Cortana replied.

What happens next is nothing short of a slaughter that even the Chief's enhancements have trouble keeping up with.

"Um Chief, did you start without us? Because we can here the screams of terror from here?", a Marine over the radio asked.

"No, we are waiting on you to get into position. Although, it looks like a human wielding a sword is cleaving through them at a blinding speed . . ." Cortana begins "Looks like they are calling for support. Be ready Phantoms inbound in 1 minute 30 seconds out"

"Roger that Cortana. We will be ready." The Marine Officer replied.

* * *

><p>—TNG—<p>

* * *

><p>"Is that all you got? C'mon give me MORE!" Tyrant yelled.<p>

"She's really getting into this isn't she?" Zelretch observed.

"Indeed, she hasn't vented in a while, but I figured they would present a challenge." Harry responded.

"You hit it on the head. Maybe we can get some Flood next." Zelretch said.

"Yes some Flood samples would be good to get." Harry replied offhandedly.

"Got some ideas do you?" Zelretch looked at Harry shrewdly.

"Yes I do. Oh look, reinforcements. Any bets on how long will . .. never mind." Harry cutted himself off as Tyrant slices up one phantom while being shot at by both the other phantom and the ground troops.

* * *

><p>—TNG—<p>

* * *

><p>"Did the PHANTOM just get cut in TWO by a SWORD?!", a Marine spotter shouted.<p>

"WAIT! What?!" A gunnery Sargent responded.

". . .Okay, I've got nothing other than maybe its a Forerunner." Cortana responded slowly amidst the chatter of disbelief of the Marines who haven't seen the act,

"Going to have to ask if I can get me one." The Chief grunted in reply.

As the mystery woman proceeded to attack the other covenant, and the gasps the Marines made, the Marine sniper team forward the video to them.

* * *

><p>—TNG—<p>

* * *

><p>"Looks like it's done. Shall we get our loot and look for more fun." Harry deadpanned.<p>

"Yes I would like to see the Flood up close." Zelretch replied as he and Harry move done toward Tyrant.

* * *

><p>—TNG—<p>

* * *

><p>"Who's that?" a Marine sniper wondered as a Chalk White haired girl and a Gray haired man approached the force of destruction.<p>

"Any recognition, Cortana?"

"No Chief, nothing in any files about them." Cortana answered with curiosity.

"WHAT THE HELL?! How is she doing that?" A Marine shouted as they continued to watch the video feed.

* * *

><p>—TNG—<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's the arm for this one?" Harry asked as he puts a dead Kig-Yar into his expanded space.<p>

"Umm. . . Over there I think." Tyrant pointed under the phantom.

"Think this is enough Harry?" Zelretch asked looking around.

"Yes I think it is. Let's go find some Flood . . ." Harry is interrupted from saying more as Tyrant practically tried to wear him.

* * *

><p>—TNG—<p>

* * *

><p>"Maybe they are ONI." a Marine speculated.<p>

"Doubtful." Cortana's answer was blunt.

"Well then, who are they and why are they collecting dead covies?" Asked an irritated Marine.

"Well to be blunt, they are not on any record Official or otherwise." Cortana's frustration is clear to all.

"Oh look, their having a momen. . .W-WHAT?!" The Marine spotter choked on his word as the trio just vanish in a wash of color.

"Cortana!" The Chief called.

"Just an energy spike and nothing. Chief, they are gone." Cortana's shock is clear.

"Right we've got a mission, leave it for now."

"Affirmative Chief, Marines mount up." The Marine Officer said.

* * *

><p>—TNG—<p>

* * *

><p>"Come out! Come out! Where ever you are, COME OUT!" Tyrant cooed.<p>

Scuttling is heard, followed by what sounds like shifting rock.

"Who comes and seeks the monument to all your sins?"

"I do, now die!" Tyrant cried.

Even a smile splits her face as she charged forward.

* * *

><p>—TNG—<p>

* * *

><p><em>{Nix's Warden raised a good point about the U.S. and November so I make this omake as an American Video Gamer. Staring my favorite FPS console game that paved the way for console FPS', Halo. Even more so with the release of the Master Chief collection today so hope you enjoy.<em>

_Well hope you enjoyed that tidbit. I had fun writing it P. -Madmanalpha}_

(P.S. Oh poor aliens, Harry/Dream or Destruction is just going to dissect you all - roughstar333)


	71. Sivaas Kiin

Sivaas Kiin by The Legendary Reaper

Naruto crept silently through the house he now occupied, heading towards the balcony on the second floor and to someone who could hopefully give him answers.

Having woken up to the horrid and utterly crushing nightmare of waking up to find this had all been a dream and none of it was real, the sheer crushing _horrifying_ feelings he had been assaulted with in the meantime hadn't helped at all.

All in all, it had left him woken, and disheveled, barely dressed in what he had been wearing from all his actions while in the throes of the nightmare.

He silently made his way through the house or as silent as a child of eight could be when they were 'silently' making their way through the house.

He followed the path he had set for himself through the sometimes winding house making his way up stairs that had been smothered in some form of fur that was extremely comfortable on his feet.

Initially, he had been somewhat wary of it because of how it looked and felt but after coming to grips that, _no_ it wasn't going to hurt him and _yes_ it was staying did he become bold enough to use the steps instead of attempting to jump up to the second floor.

Not that it stopped him, because there were handholds build into the building for him to use.

He thought they were normal and wouldn't know for a long time that they weren't.

Naruto took a small jump to reach the top of the stairs doing it as quietly as he could as he didn't want to wake up any of the guests in the house.

Not after he'd been told off the first time he woke some up. . .

Len could be _scary. _Even if she didn't talk.

However, that didn't stop him at all, all it did was make him quieter to avoid a repeat of that particular incident.

And so, he landed quietly at the top of the stairs.

He continued his journey to the balcony, intent on seeing the person he was all but certain was there.

Through the straight hall, a left, then a right and he was there, at the door.

The door to the room that lead to the balcony.

He crept through the door and into the sparsely furnished room that was only further enhanced by the bed that dominated the entire room with a photo here and there.

The photos all had one thing in common, the people that were pictured were smiling or laughing.

As he crept through the room, he heard the enchanting voice of his host, singing a song of some kind.

As his host sang, he allowed himself to be accosted by it, hypnotised by it, and led by it.

Before he had noticed the song had continued, he was already sitting down next to the beautiful and somewhat solitary lady that had found him when he had been at his lowest.

She didn't pause when he walked through the door.

She didn't pause as he sat down next to her, leaning against her shoulder listening to the voice that _couldn't_ have been human.

And so, Naruto listened to the song, what with its odd dialect and the language it was spoken in.

He simply reveled in the warmth it brought to him to hear the lady sing, for she had the ability to wrap her words with feelings, making anything she sing when she wanted to be all the more emotional and deep.

He did notice however, the small smile curve at the edges of her lips when he rested his head against her shoulder and he couldn't tell if it was because of him or something else.

Anyway, She continued singing her haunting melody,

_"Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart."_

_"I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes."_

_"With a voice wielding power, of the ancient Nord Art"_

_"Believe, Believe, the Dragonborn comes."_

The lady made a brief pause here as though reminiscing about something before continuing on with her hauntingly beautiful melody.

_"It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes."_

_"Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes."_

_"For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows."_

_"You'll know, You'll know, the Dragonborn's come."_

She paused the singing here, but continued to hum the tune to which she was singing.

She continued to do so until she picked up the pace a little bit, adding more depth to the already deep tale she was weaving.

She began singing again, in a different language.

A more primal, more powerful language, where the words themselves held power and were utterly _alien._

Almost as though they shouldn't have been produced by the woman, as it created quite the sight.

The pretty slip of a woman was speaking in the almost guttural - alien - language that sounded distinctly… _powerful._

_"Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin!"_

_"Naal ok zin los vahriin"_

_"Wah Dein vokul"_

_"Mahfaeraak ahst vall!"_

_"Ahrk fin norok paal graan"_

_"Fod nus thon zindro zaan"_

_"Dovahkiin, fah hin, Kogaan ma draal!"_

Naruto didn't remember much beyond that point as he had fallen asleep, comforted beyond words and overflowing with gratitude of which he would never speak as he simply wouldn't be able to put it to words.

And so the night passed in the great tree that was Konoha, filling all the younger children with a seemingly endless supply of energy and barely filling the others.

They were branches and saplings of Konoha and as the new day's sun crested on the horizon . .. pardon the pun, Konoha turned a new leaf.

Slipping seamlessly into another day with the ease of long practise, ninja left their village on their missions while their brethren, brothers and sisters in arms, returned with completed missions.

The civilians awoke to their world like clockwork and began setting up their stores, stalls, and shops in preparation for the new day.

And Naruto . . .

Well, he awoke with a squawk from his dreams by having a bucket of water dumped on his head by a grinning host.

Shortly after, the house was filled with shrieks of amusement and the rhythmic thudding of feet hitting the floor.

Later that morning after having dressed and cleaned himself, we find Naruto sitting at the table, surrounded by laughing people.

What were they laughing at?

Him.

His hair had been turned into a soothing shade of purple and black, his eyes had been turned red and _fluffy_ ears had made an appearance on his head.

It was something he never questioned.

He simply it took as normal, despite the niggling suspicion in the back of his mind saying that this wasn't supposed to be possible.

It probably didn't help that he was pouting after one of them had lightly pinched his cheek.

Moreover they had then called him cute, as his pouting made his fluffy ears lie down against his head made it all the more amusing.

In the blink of an eye, from breakfast being placed on the table to it being consumed.

Breakfast passed and his graceful host was slowly setting up the shop that was attached to the building.

Fluid movements from one end to another moving an item here and there turning, dusting and arranging as though she had done this many times before.

The shop's banner out the front, rather the board that hung across the door.

It displayed the name, which was written in the strange language he had started learning around here.

Overall, it added to the mysteriousness of the shop and drew in customers.

The store sold everything from _apples_ to Zen gardens. (Installation not included)

As Naruto looked from his spot behind the counter at the bold lettering that decorated the door, he couldn't help the small smile that broke across his face.

**_Curious Curio's _**was embedded with a shining gold and cursive script stood boldly across the door proudly displaying itself for all to see.

Although few, close to none actually understood what it meant it, but it attracted all the more attention to the store.

Naruto fell into a routine, a quiet pace of plodding along through the day and the challenges that came with the day.

He fell deeper into it by the welcoming and warm atmosphere the house exuded and along with all that had.

He fell in love with having a family to call his own.

Sadly, it all came to an end one sunny day.

With a simple knock on the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>00-Line Break-00<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>{The song is called, The Dragonborn Comes<em>. It invaded this omake. _Also, I'm working on another installment for Fate's Jollies its going slow however. - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. well I don't know how it happened, but Naruto absorbed the Kyubi. This makes him a Bijuborn, which makes in Dragon Language his title Sivaaskiin, which means Beast Born, hence the title.- roughstar333)

* * *

><p><em>The song: The Dragonborn Comes<em>

_One hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart._

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes._

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord Art._

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes._

_It's an end to the evil of all skyrim's foes._

_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._

_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows._

_You'll Know, You'll know, The dragonborn's come._

_Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin! (Dragonborn! Dragonborn!)_

_ Naal ok Zin los Vahriin (By his honour is sworn)_

_ Wah Dein vokul (To keep evil)_

_ Mahfaeraak ahst vaal! (Forever at bay)_

_ Ahrk fin norok paal graan (And the fiercest foes rout) _

_Fod nus thon zindro zaan (When they bear triumphs shout)_

_ Dovahkiin, fah hin Kogaan ma draal! (When they bear triumphs shout)_


	72. Freak

Freak by LongbowOfThePoet

Harry was mad.

Cardin had decided that Velvet was his target today.

A twitch developed over Harry's left eye as the girl's left ear was trying to leave her head, courtesy of Cardin.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

Ruby, who sat to his left, edged away from him whilst Blake's eyes widened in recognition.

Harry got up and walked over to where Cardin was bullying Velvet.

"I am going to ask you to hand her. I don't ask twice." Harry told him.

Cardin's teammates wisely left the area.

It was only Cardin, Harry and Velvet in that area now.

"How about... no, you Faunus freak?!" Cardin shouted at Harry, gaining attention from people throughout the hall.

Ozpin began to pale, realizing the problem.

"... What did you just call me?"

"I knew it! you're just a no good fr-"

Cardin's response was cut off as Harry released Frank Longbottom's soul from his body.

Everyone paled as Harry's soul seemingly disappeared.

The next thing that happened was Harry and Cardin vanished from view, leaving Velvet alone when Cardin somehow released his hold on her.

* * *

><p>(P.S. HOW THE HELL IS FRANK LONGBOTTOM'S SOUL IS INVOLVED WITH THIS? IS THIS EVEN AN OMAKE WITH FATE'S GAMBLE?<p>

Anyway, in case you don't know the universe, this is set in the "RWBY" universe - roughstar333)


	73. Dimensional Differences

Dimensional Differences by The Legendary Reaper

Tensions were running high on all sides, more specifically on the side of Dumbledore.

Not the side of the purple haired child they were trying to enlist help from.

It had started out innocently, with the child being utterly disgusted with which they taught the students. Claiming that he learned all this in his _first year_ at Hogwarts to was one of the more obvious signs.

Another sign was how the child had paled in fear of Dumbledore when the aforementioned child had seen him.

The differences in dimensions were major, and they should have realized that earlier.

For instance, his initial reaction to them calling Gryffindor the house of the bold and courageous, the child had allowed an actual expression onto his face.

A blank expression.

After some prodding, he reluctantly explained.

"Gryffindor _isn't _good, It's where the evil guys go, the house that everyone holds in mistrust! How can you blatantly say to me that the gold and red is a banner for the courageous when it's a den of evil, the lions would rather rip you apart than help you with anything. The Slytherins however, they were a bold bunch, always helping, and always loved. You would never find a bad Slytherin."

The child had explained that in a somewhat hushed tone as though explaining a great secret.

The bombshell however, wasn't revealed until they had asked him for help killing Lord Voldemort.

The other Harry Potter, had drawn a blank and asked them for the real name behind that.

The name was Tom Riddle.

As soon as Harry Potter had heard the name, he perked up and looked at them as though they were all slow children again.

"Wait what?! Tom Riddle?! The Headmaster of Hogwarts!? The same Tom Riddle who quit being the Minister of Magic to become the Headmaster?! Why would I help you lot kill him?"

"But he's a Dark lord!" Someone had exclaimed.

They were too shocked to know exactly who.

As though that wasn't enough, he continued, still talking to them as though they were slow children.

"What do you mean he was a dark lord!? You're sitting next to one. Dark Lord Dumbledore is a right terror he attempted to enslave all the muggles and wizards in the world! Hell, he tried to kill me too!"

* * *

><p>(P.S. pure comedic gold sir! pure comedic gold - roughstar333)<p> 


	74. Death Star

Death Star Malfunctions by The dark-hearted angel

An elderly man stood, staring into the depths of space through the glass of the meeting chamber, his posture straight, beffiting a career soldier that he was.

His pondering was interrupted by a trooper stepping into the room, prompting him to turn around and face him.

"Grand Moff Tarkin, we found a lead regarding our suspicions regarding the Alderaan senator."

At that, his face sprouted a smirk.

"Do tell. And this better be significant, trooper." "Yes sir. We ha-" the troopers speech was interupted by a mechanical voice speaking through the comm unit.

'_Self-destruct sequence initated. All personell evacuate the Death Star. T-minus fifteen minutes to detonation_.'

For a second, both men stared incredulously at the comm unit, before the older soldier sprung into action, rushing to the comm unit.

"Command, this is Tarkin! What the **hell** is going on! Shut down the self-destruct **this instant!**" He shouted, a part of his mind noting the trooper edging toward the door out of the room.

Any thoughts of punishment was abandoned as his attention was turned back to the communication as he received his response.

"Yes Sir! We're shutting down the sequence as we speak, Sir!"

"And _why_ did the damnable self-destruct activate in the first place?!"

Now, normally, the old soldier wouldn't have such a short temper, neither would he be so crass at the first sign of trouble.

After all, while the station was the pinnacle of technology, it was new, and some systems had yet to be properly tested.

However, when the same mistake keeps repeating over and over again, anyone would be understanding for his loss of temper.

"Unknown sir. What should we tell the crew?"

_'Ah, yes. The crew_.' Another worry for the old Moff.

After all, they should start suspecting something was amiss, and questions were bound to be asked.

Either that, or his station was full of idiots.

Neither was an appealing conclusion.

Then again, what else could happen when the self-destruct sequence was activated for the 19th time in the past 6 days?

The excuse of emergency drills was getting old.

But it was either that, or admit that the engineers had no clue what the hell was going on.

"Tell them it's an emergency drill. Any leads_ this_ time?" The Moff managed to ask slightly more calmly, his temper slightly calming down, distantly noting that the trooper left the room.

"None sir. Just like all previous times, the computer received the authorization from the command staff and initiated the self-destruct as programmed." The voice on the comm answered back, the nervousness palatable even though the unit.

No wonder, considering the two previous commanders ended up shot and re-assigned to waste disposal duty, respectively.

The Moff repressed the urge to sigh as the comm was still on.

Why, oh _why_ was he saddled with incompetent personnel.

Instead, he composed himself and gave the needed orders.

"Continue the search. And I better have some results, commander."

"Y-Yes sir. Command out."

Now he did sigh and sat down in a chair, feeling highly annoyed with the problem that appeared on his station.

He silently promised to make the person responsible pay for this dearly.

* * *

><p>In a Mess Hall<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Self-destruct sequence initated. All personell evacuate the Death Star. T-minus fifteen minutes to detonation<em>.'

Many troopers and engineers relaxing in the hall swore and jumped to their feet, starting to move to the nearest evacuation vessel.

One particular trooper couldn't help but complain out loud, no longer caring if any officers were in his vicinity.

"Dammnit why again?! This is driving me crazy! **Why** can't I enjoy a simple cup of caf?! And I_ just_ got it out of the machine!"

What he, nor anyone else in the room notice was one person in the engineer suit smirk deviously at that comment, nor did they notice the person's short normal hair lengthen and turn a startlingly purple color and his eyes change from green to a kaleidoscope of colors.

A chuckle escaped the person's lips as he broke off from the group and wandered off to an empty corridor.

'_Hmmm. I wonder what I should do next? Rigging the caf dispenser to activate the self-destruct was fun, but it's getting old. Any suggestions Dream?_'

His mental query was answered by a person appearing next to the man, albeit shorter and young-looking and obviously non-human.

"Well you could go mess with the main laser, Daddy." She said in a cheerful voice, however it didn't fit with the positively evil smirk she sported, a smirk that was mirrored on her apparent father.

At the same moment, every person on the Death Star shuddered, feeling like they were in for a hell of a month ahead of them.

Unfortunately, they were right.

* * *

><p>{So, it was mentioned on the other forum how Harry and DoD were likely to turn pretty much anything...less user-friendly, either because they were annoyed, or more likely just because it would cause chaos, and amusement for them. And from that this idea was born...<p>

So, if I made an error regarding the SW facts ,I apologise. I think I took care of all grammar errors. Hope you had a laugh.- The dark-hearted angel}

(P.S. oh Harry, please continue trolling for our entertrainment - roughstar33)


	75. Death Star 2

Death Star 2 by The dark-hearted angel

Docking Bay

Every high ranking official stood at attention as the Emperor descended from the shuttle, Darth Vader right behind him.

Both were followed by the Imperial Guards.

Both inspected the personnel before them as the commander approached them and saluted.

"Your highness. The construction is on schedule and should be operational shortly."

The Emperor simply nodded and started toward the turbolifts, the Commander falling into step beside Vader.

"There were some complications with the last shipment but all has been resolved."

On the inside, the commander prayed that the Emperor or Vader don't ask _what _the problems were. Frankly, it was to embarrassing to even think about it a month later.

He also prayed that nothing _else_ goes wrong. He liked his life after all.

"Good. It is proceeding as I have foreseen. Continue the work, Commander." The Emperor remarked with a small, evil smile as he entered the turbolift.

Vader and two of the guards joined with the Emperor as well before the door closed.

The first clue Vader received that something was wrong was when he realized that the turblo lift did't move as fast as it should.

After all, it was named turbolift for a reason.

Then the music began.

It wasn't something immediately off-putting, a simple instrumental.

But as it went on, and on, _and on_, the occupants started to get annoyed.

* * *

><p>One Hour later.<p>

* * *

><p>The turbolift doors opened to a spacious chamber, whose opposite end had a throne before a window.<p>

Not that any of the occupants noticed it as they rushed out, glad to _finally _leave that torture chamber that they had been confined in.

They all breathed a sigh of relief, before they focused on more important matters.

Like anger management.

After all, the two Sith needed to at least have _some_ control of their emotions, lest they destroy everything around them.

The Emperor decided to relieve his anger by _generously_ supplying his two guards with energy.

Lighting energy to be exact.

The two were promptly tossed from the chamber over a railing and fell into a deeeeeeeeeeeep pit.

Anger in control, the Emperor turned to the immobile form of Vader and started to give out orders.

"Vader, I want you to find out who _dared_ to manipulate the turbolift. Use all resources necessary to find them, and bring them before me, **alive**. I shall make them suffer for their insolence."

The orders given, he proceeded toward his throne, not sparing any more looks toward Vader

"At once,master." Vader bowed, and turned to leave.

He turned, realized he was about to enter the same elevator.

Instead, he chose the neighboring one to take him to the floor of the engineering divison.

'Of course', he mused,' _I don't think I'll spend all of my effort to search the person responsible. After all, it was hilarious to watch that old manipulator get so annoyed. And I didn't have to do a thing. And the song was easy to tune out. After twenty years of dealing with politicians, one gains the ability to tune out **anything**. Either that or they start killing people. Compared to some idiots I had to meet, the tune in the lift was nothing.'_

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

* * *

><p>This particular Mess was mostly visited by tired workers after their shifts.<p>

Not only was it the closest one to their current workplace, but it had the tastiest food on the station.

So no one noticed, or rather didn't have the energy to notice, one of the chefs and their assistant laughing while watching a live feed of the happenings many-a-floors up in the Emperors chamber.

They also remained completely ignorant to the mental discussion between the two.

_"That was a great idea, Dream.' _

_'Thanks Daddy! What should we do next?'_

The chef leaned back onto the wall right behind his seat, his kaleidoscopic eyes brimming with mischief.

'_Well, there is plenty of cargo being transported not only to the stations, but between the ships as well. And all ships follow the _exact_ commands given from the Death Star. All of them. So I'd been thinking... want to play Pong?'_

The chef's assistant a young girl giggled and simply nodded.

* * *

><p>{That's it from me for now. Should I be inspired agian then I'll post it. No guarantees. At least not for the next ten or so hours. I need to get to sleep first. After I read the next chapter of FG2 that is. In any case, good night everyone. - The dark-hearted angel}<p>

(P.S. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO THIS IS HILARIOUS -roughstar333)


	76. Get What You Want

GET WHAT YOU WANT by Kamen Rider Chrome

Dumbledore was speechless.

The entire field was filled with dead Death Eaters all skewered by swords.

The teaching staff was also stunned and a few seemed to have gone ill.

At the same time, Harry Potter was currently sitting upon a throne he had conjured right after committing the act.

As for Voldemort . . .

Well, he was actually sliced to pieces by the swords.

It had happened so suddenly.

Voldemort and his forces had come to attack Hogwarts.

The students were all told to remain indoors but Harry had gone out to greet the invading force.

Then, the Death Eaters laughed as Voldemort tried to use the Killing Curse.

Harry simply slapped it away and it hit one of Voldemort's followers.

That instantly made them stop laughing.

Then Harry chanted and called forth the Unlimited Blade Works.

They, the Death Eaters, Harry, Voldermort and the Hogwarts Staff all ended up in a field filled with swords that were jutting from the ground.

Above them were floating gears.

Harry then smiled and snapped his fingers.

That was when it rained swords.

The Death Eaters were too slow and were killed in a rain of steel.

Voldermort was the last to fall as he was hit by swords.

Harry made sure to use special holy blades to kill him.

And it was over.

Dumbledore found his voice and spoke, "Harry...why...?"

Harry/Black Wing shrugged, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"But all these people. They could've been redeemed."

"Oh, sorry. You see, when you told me to save your world, you really never told me to spare anyone."

"But Harry-!"

"Remember, Dumbledore. This is what you wanted. You summoned me from my world to save yours. You summoned me to stop a war. You summoned me to kill Voldermort. All this is on your head, not mine. You called me and you told me to do this. You never specified. Don't be upset..."

Harry finished with a grin, "This is what you wanted."

And with that he was gone, leaving the front of Hogwarts which was filled with corpses and Voldemort's decaying body.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>{Another omake about what Harry did to the Unspeakables, but he did to the Death Eaters. But, well, I'll let someone else do that - Kamen Rider Chrome}<p>

(P.S. welcome Kamen Rider Chrome, to the Omake Family! Any good job on the omake! - roughstar333)


	77. A Pair of Casters 2

A Pair of Casters 2 by arrancarkuriboh

"May we have your name, Master?" asked the Servants.

"Um...to put it bluntly..." Harry began, somehow unsure of what to say.

'Why can't I say anything! I'm the Infinite Fucking Archive!' Harry thought.

"Just go for it," Holly reassured him. He sighed.

"Alright. If you must know, my name is Harry...Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>(P.S. so in the first omake edition, there was an omake where Harry summoned a pair of casters. Those casters were James and Lily Potter. In fact, that omake was the second omake to be written. It was written by Zaralann, and it help start the omake edition stories. - roughstar333)<p> 


	78. Demi-human

Demi-human by Kamen Rider Chrome

Harry spoke to Umbridge: "You like to discriminate against demi-humans. Well, why don't you be one."

And everyone witnessed as Umbridge was turned into a hideous, green-skinned humanoid frog.

"I think that's an improvement." Harry smiled.

* * *

><p>(P.S. Well Umbitch got what she deserved - roughstar333)<p> 


	79. Dark

Dark by Kamen Rider Chrome

Harry asked Dumbledore, "Tell me, if a soldier kills an enemy to protect an entire family, does that make him dark?"

* * *

><p>(P.S. SHORTEST OMAKE YET - roughstar333)<p> 


	80. Dumbledore meets Dumbledore

Dumbledore meets Dumbledore by Kamen Rider Chrome

Harry decided it might be fun for both Dumbledores to have a chat.

The Dumbledore of this world was getting really annoying, so it was time for Dumbledore faced himself, or a version of him that Harry actually liked.

Dumbledore: Oh, so you are Harry's headmaster?

FG Dumbledore: Indeed. So, you are the one who summoned Harry?

Dumbledore: Yes. You should understand thought that it was all for the Greater Good.

FG Dumbledore: Really? Because I heard it was because you allowed your own Harry to be killed and you needed a replacement.

Dumbledore: Well, these are desperate times.

FG Dumbledore: So, doing something for the Greater Good means you are allowed to kidnap a child from their home and make them fight a war that isn't his own.

Dumbledore looked surprised at his counterpart.

He thought he would agree that for the Greater Good, one must do what needs to be done.

FG Dumbledore: I also heard from Harry, you have tried to manipulate him using the Potters.

Dumbledore: Well, they are his family.

FG Dumbledore: No, they are not.

Dumbledore: But-!

FG Dumbledore: Family isn't about blood but connection, my dear fellow.

Dumbledore: I just don't want him to walk down a dark path.

FG Dumbledore: Dark?

Dumbledore: The child seems too dark.

FG Dumbledore: Dark, you say? I can see that he is intelligent, independent and powerful, but he's not dark. Not at all. He just has his own set of morals.

Dumbledore: Morals?

FG Dumbledore: I once thought I understand what was the Greater Good and I saw things only in Black and White. Harry sees things in grey. Tell me, have you ever killed anyone.

Dumbledore: How can you ask that?

FG Dumbledore: Harry has killed.

Dumbledore: Then the boy is dark!

FG Dumbledore: Oh, I said he killed. I never said he murdered anyone.

Dumbledore: That is the same thing!

FG Dumbledore: If a mother kills someone to protect their child, is it called murder? If a soldier kills in the name of their country in a war, is that called murder?

Dumbledore was speechless. How could this be the same person as him.

FG Dumbledore: He has opened my eyes. You can't win a war by being nice. Kill 1 to save 10. Kill 10 to save 100. Kill 100 to save 1000. Kill 1000 to save 1,000,000. If you want to save everyone you love, you must be prepared to kill those who threaten them.

Dumbledore: He is to vanquish Voldemort!

FG Dumbledore: And he will, but it will be up to him and how he does it will be up to him. You can't stop him. He will do what he wants and I fear any measure to manipulate him will drive him away. He is a grey piece, Albus. He is neither dark nor light. He is simply Harry. And if he must kill all of Voldermort's followers to prevent his rise again, then so be it.

Dumbledore was stunned...

* * *

><p>(P.S. you know I wish this was actually part of the story as canon - roughstar333)<p> 


	81. Short Omake

Short Omake by dragonsong2795

Zelretch Grinned.

Black Wing Fled.

The end.

* * *

><p>{Since roughstar333 complained about a short omake, I just had to.<p>

Maybe later I'll add more to it :P - dragonsong2795}

(P.S. I had to complain, didn't I . . . - roughstar333)


	82. The Actual Omake

The Actual Omake by dragonsong2795

Altrouge watched curiously as Black Wing fled from Zelretch's room.

"What did he do now?"

Black Wing shuddered.

"All I will say is that it involved dozens of slapped men, four marriages and a single count of public indecency going before the American Supreme Court, a plastic sex-doll and four pounds of lube. I really don't want to think about it."

Altrouge simply frowned before walking into Zelretch's Room, she had to know.

She quickly regretted it.

* * *

><p>(P.S. YOU F #% TROLL - roughstar333)<p> 


	83. Weird Shit

Weird Shit by .

To say that Tyrant was angry now was an understatement.

She wasn't just ver

* * *

><p>y angry, she was extremely pissed off.<p>

Origin **PROMISED**(emphasis on the word promised) her that HE would send her somewhere where she would have a very good time in but he only sent her into this... _dimension._

Not that it was bad but it was... disappointing.

Just plain old trees here and there and a couple of dingy villages with a few cities here and there.

Ancient China if she was correct.

No magic signatures, no nothing.

Almost everyone here was weak and wouldn't even last a second against her...

Well there was that annoying weird high pitched faggot martial artist, that weirdo with the weird living tongue and extremely weird love interest and even those two wouldn't even last a full minute against her.

She wasn't going to have a good fight here. . .

Then she realized that Origin didn't say she was going fight. . .

She'll get that little shit later.

* * *

><p>She let out a sigh as she finished the dumpling she was eating.<p>

Well since Origin wouldn't be coming back to pick her up for at least a week or so and with nothing to do she wondered off.

Maybe she'll find something interesting just like what Origin said to her. (She promised to pull out Orgin's spine and shove it down his a**hole or something worse once he comes back to pick her up).

Things then started to get weird. . . really weird.

This dimension was just messed up

She once viewed a martial art exhibition.

It was nice, until the high pitched faggot came and showed off. . . by having his jewels hit repeatedly with the blunt end of several spears.

It was funny at first until it gets boring, then you get impressed on how tough the guy is not.

Over all it was messed up. . . and someone tried to copy the faggot.

It was the weirdo.

Boy, did she cracked up on that one.

Then, there was that one time when she saw by far one of the most pathetic things in her life.

The weirdo got trapped on. . . wait for it. . . a net.

Not just any net but a simple freaking TINY NET!

Come on! Seriously!

How can someone be trapped by a net that couldn't even cover a dog.

It took that man over a day to get out of that net. . .

Well for shits and giggles, she tried to cover herself with that particular net. . . it didn't end well.

Defying all the laws of physics or any other law there was in the universe, the net managed to trap her.

No matter how she tried, that net just wouldn't come off.

It was a damn sorcery and it was extremely embarrassing.

It took her a day, a damn day to get out of the net.

She hid it for safe keeping.

The other things she saw in her visit were also weird, funny, and messed up in their own special ways.

Things here were all working due to a sorcery she swore.

* * *

><p>A few days before she was going to be picked up by Origin, she saw one of the weirdest fights she saw in her short life.<p>

It was so messed up that she wasn't going to even talk about it but if Origin, DoD, Serial or Shadow insisted on her telling them . . .

She'll just tell that it involves squirrels, nuts, tongues, pyramids and weird sex references...

Tyrant shuddered as she remembered the memories of her stay in this dimension.

She was counting rapidly to distract her from the need to destroy this world to purge the multiverse of this abomination.

Several minutes before Origin arrives, she felt something wet hit the back of her head... then another... then an egg. She turned her back ready to rip the person that dared angered her a new mouth. She froze at what she saw... for the love of god or any other being in the multiverse... someone take her out of here

**-FIN?-**

* * *

><p>(P.S. in case you don't know, the universe Tyrant is in is the "<em><strong>Kung Pow! Enter the Fist"<strong>_ is a 2002 American martial arts comedy film that parodies Hong Kong action cinema. Very over the top humor, I got admit. - roughstar333)


	84. Weapons

In Which Harry Does Things Kiritsugu Style... by Kamen Rider Chrome

* * *

><p><strong>Land<strong> **Mines**

Harry was having dinner in the Great Hall with his friends when he felt the Death Eaters had entered the wards via Holly.

He smiled and took out a remote from his clothes.

He pressed the switch and waited.

Suddenly, several loud explosions were heard outside.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Death Eaters lay dead outside, shredded to pieces with craters all over the ground.<p>

As the teachers pondered what had happened, Harry smiled.

Land mines. Small yet effective.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p><strong>C4<strong>

Harry Potter casually entered the Voldemort's base.

As Voldemort gloated, Harry retrieved a remote and pressed the switch.

Meanwhile, the Order of the Phoenix and Aurors were heading to the location for an ambush.

BOOOOOOOM!

They were knocked off their feet by the explosion.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nukes<strong>

Wizards always saw Muggles as inferior.

That was before Harry showed them the image of a nuclear explosion and what it could do.

The Muggleborns knew what it was capable of but the Purebloods were in denial.

Then Harry decided to demonstrate and show them the nuclear bomb which he sent to Voldemort.

The Ministry had to reevaluate how dangerous muggles could be after that since the place was off limits even after the explosion.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Minigun<strong>

Harry conjured a minigun and pulled the triggers.

Bullets spewed and Death Eaters fell, riddled by bullets.

* * *

><p>(P.S. Question? Why does Harry have to use weapons? - roughstar333)<p> 


	85. Patronus

**_Patronus by The Distorted Shadow_**

It was finally time.

Harry had to admit that he had been looking forward to this ever since Malfoy had issued the challenge.

A Patronus battle.

Certainly, he could use his Patronus Murder Primate and eviscerate the blond moron's Patronus but that might give away that Alt was Altrouge, especially with Hagrid there.

There was no way he wouldn't recognize the Beast of Gaia . . . not when this version had wanted to meet her for _decades_.

So he wasn't going to use his standard Patronus.

He already knew what he was planning on showing the gathered crowd.

And what a crowd it was, not a single student or teacher hadn't come to watch him at work and that almost made him smirk.

His opponent wasn't even worth bothering about.

He knew from experience that Draco Malfoy was never a match for him.

"Are you ready?" Professor Flitwick asked as he prepared himself to referee the 'match'.

"Are you ready to be humiliated Potter?" the ferret asked with a superior smirk on his face.

"Yes, the humiliation of lowering myself to facing something as insignificant as you won't be tearing me apart anytime soon," he responded with a blank tone, earning a failed attempt of a snarl from his opponent.

"Now, take ten steps away from each other," the referee commanded.

Harry played along, all while trying to suppress a yawn.

He may have enjoyed the thought of humiliating his opponent but this was just taking too long.

"Now cast!"

With that, he turned to see his opponent unleashing his corporeal Patronus.

And he blinked.

His lips twitched as he noted just how . . . appropriate his opponent's Patronus was.

"Expecto Patronum,"

With that simple phrase, he brought out his own version of a Patronus, simultaneously changing it into a form that was less . . . obvious, than Primate Murder.

Everyone in the hall stared in wide eyed terror upon seeing what he had unleashed.

Well, everyone except Malfoy who still seemed to believe he was going to win.

But honestly, it was one match he had never thought would occur…

After all who would've expected a Lemming to charge the ORT?

* * *

><p>{<em><strong>Well, here is a little Omake that popped into my head just now, it's a bit shorter than I usually do but I just had to do this.<strong>_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little distraction, LH. - The Distorted Shadow}**_

(P.S. What is a lemming? the lemming—a small, furry, gerbil-like rodent that has come to be defined by its alleged tendency to mindlessly kill itself. Yup, this describes Malfoy alright - roughstar333)


	86. Roar

Roar by kijin666

"Primy, use Roar!" Harry commanded his patronus.

The spectral hound opened its jaws and let loose a roar that shook the very castle.

"... it's super-effective," V/V stated.

"Malfoy fainted," Altrouge chimed in.

A couple of Muggleborns laughed nervously at the reference.

* * *

><p>(P.S. when one thinks of patronus battle, one thinks of pokemon right? - roughstar333)<p> 


	87. Expecto Patronum

**Expecto Patronum by The Legendary Reaper**

"_Expecto Patronum"_

It was roared for all to hear.

The underlying glee in the voice of the caster was heard but ignored as the assembled crowd was too busy waiting to see what would come from the blue wafting mist flowing from the tip of the wand that was being held aloft by a blond haired child.

Someone watched in amused silence as the Patronus formed.

The blue wispy smoke coalesced and twisted on itself as more and more came from the wand before it spilled out again in another huge burst from the wand, creating a ball of silver mist that held aloft just a few centimeters before the tip of the want by some unseen force.

It continued twisting and writing on itself before it started slowly expanding and growing to an impressive height easily twice as high as the blond teen.

When it was fully formed, the purple haired teen let out an aborted bark of laughter, which sounded like a laugh of someone who was looking down at them.

That apparently didn't sit well with the blond haired child at all.

"What're you laughing at Potter!" The blond teen snapped from his position across the vast hall that was suddenly much more quiet than either of them remembered

The now named Potter knew the reason why but the blond haired child simply thought it was because of his Patronus.

"I guess your name isn't just for show is it, Draco Malfoy." The purple haired potter said into the silence filling the hall.

The named Potter continued with his talking as though he was not daunted at all by the dragon that had apparently been spawned by Draco, even though it _was_ a baby.

In fact calling it a drake was more fitting.

It's scales shined in all the luster it could given the fact that it wasn't corporeal at all and it's wings looked magnificent as it puffed up on itself when it had been summoned.

It was a funny quirk about the Patronus that witches and wizards had yet to actually work out and only those at the pinnacle of working with the charm would understand what he was going on about if they were even privy to the such thoughts.

The Patronus wasn't just the guardian you expected to protect you.

In most cases, it was the guardian you wanted to protect you and it got paired with the emotion you felt most strongly at the time you cast it.

For instance, he could cast the spell while feeling nothing and _while_ it would produce a Patronus it wouldn't function as it was designed to.

The way Harry figured the Patronus worked was a simple container, if all its complexity was boiled down to.

A container for thoughts and emotions to be exact.

You could put whatever you wanted into it with varying degrees of difficulty and effects.

The reason it wasn't taught was because of the tactics you could employ using it.

Say for instance, you poured all your hate and utter loathing into a Patronus, you wouldn't get a white pristine Spirit Guardian, you'd get a deformed blackened monstrosity that would radiate what you put into it.

_Imagine what could have happened if a dark lord did so._

But beyond that, the emotion it was paired with gave it strength too, to sustain its form and what it needed to do in the real world.

It turned out that Draco had fueled his patronus with the pride in the ability to cast it.

Pride in its looks more so.

The drake had sacrificed functionality for looks.

Had it been real or had Draco been capable of making it real, it wouldn't have lasted against anything by having very little in the way of weapons over its looks but this was a fight of the spirit if he were to put it bluntly.

And so the mentioned Potter summoned his Patronus.

He lazily stretched his hand out - with a wand of course, no need to clue in the wizards to his skills - and slowly drew a capital P in the air while pushing the silvery mist out into the letter and keeping it still forming the letter in the air.

He continued to do so, drawing the letters in the air and ignoring all the shouted insults from the other end of the hall by the one named Malfoy.

When he was finished spelling, Primate M stood in the air, prominently on display for all to see.

With a smooth and graceful motion, he pushed his wand in a forward direction below the gap in between M and A in the lettering.

The letters responded to his call but really all he was doing was showing off,.

He didn't need to do this but why not?

He wouldn't get a chance for this much fun afterwards and this was a little something to brighten his mood as he had been essentially _brooding_ over what Sumire had told him yesterday in the forest.

His Patronus formed before a hall of stunned onlookers in all its _splendor and glory_ WAS paired with thoughts of his family and the _desire_ to protect his family.

His Patronus stood tall, proud and firm in its bearing.

And then opening its wide maw to show its teeth, something terror inducing followed.

Something that would stay in the minds of many wizards there for a very long time.

**_IT HOWLED!_**

* * *

><p>00-Line Break-00<p>

* * *

><p><em>{Fate's Jollies is coming along ridiculously slowly, I've only added a hundred words since I last posted an update about it. Sheesh, I kinda feel what LuLu was going through. Anyway I've wasted enough of your time, Adios till another time.<em>

_Regards, T.L.R}_

(P.S. Well lets hope Lupine update fast enough - roughstar333)


	88. Expecto What?

Expecto What? by LongbowOfThePoet

"Ready, Potter?" Came from Draco Malfoy's voice.

"Not too scared, are you?"

"You little ferret. Do you honestly believe you're superior because your daddy is as inbred as you?" Harry nonchalantly replied.

Draco Malfoy's face reddened noticeably.

"Wands at the ready!" came the voice of Professor Filius Flitwick.

Draco raised his wand, only to bristle when Harry didn't move.

"DUEL!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The shout was from Draco Malfoy.

Harry merely stood there, watching a small... animal? making its' way towards him.

At the last second, Harry sprung into action.

He was challenged to a patronus battle by this little upstart inbred brat.

"Expecto Petroleum" Harry whispered quietly, few people hearing his incantation but all seeing the effects.

A large black version of the Chimera that Arcueid adopted in his second year charged towards the Malfoy spawn, going straight through the little animal.

It hit Malfoy which made Harry smirk.

Malfoy was covered in a thick black sludge that was magically resistant.

It would be covering him for a number of days. Perhaps now the Malfoy heir would leave him alone.

Then again, maybe not...

* * *

><p>(P.S. so Lupine Horror gave us omake writers a challenge. Instead of saying "Expecto Patronum" during the Patronus duel, Harry says "Expecto Petroleum". Yes that is right, "Expecto Petroleum". Hope you guys enjoyed it - roughstar333)<p> 


	89. PETROLEUM AND PATRIOTISM

**PETROLEUM AND PATRIOTISM by Sir. Bear. A. Lot**

Draco smiled smugly as his magnificent _DRAGON_ patronus formed.

He expected the New Potter to wet himself and cower in fear when he saw the glorious Patronus just like what every mudblood and peasants should do but the arrogant twat just stared, (I don't how he does it with his blindfold on but he's doing it and I would rather not hurt and taint my glorious mind with such thoughts) at HIS PATRONUS like it was common pigeon.

The little bastard even had the audacity to yawn.

He was insulted by this but as a scion of the House of Malfoy's, it is beneath his bearing to show distaste to such a lowly lifeform known as Harry Potter.

"What now Potter? Felling a bit scared?" He asked.

"You know what?" The mud blood asked as he lazily pulled out his wand seemingly out of no where and sloppily waved his wand around.

"Expecto Petroleum . . ." The mud blood drawled as he pointed his wand at Draco.

A small glob of dark viscous liquid spurted out of the wand.

It landed on the cold hard floor with a resounding splat.

The sound echoed in the room as silence reigned.

Every eye was trained at the small puddle.

". . ."

He. . . he felt sorry for the Old Potter right now.

Even he putted up more of a challenge and entertainment than his replacement.

Draco just shook his head as he turned to... a pale and shaking Professor Flitwick?

The Professor then screamed as he scrambled out of the room screaming bloody murder.

"RUN BEFORE IT SEE'S YOU!" He shouted

As Draco stared dumbly at the running professor, a Hufflepuff screamed.

He slowly turned around and saw the small puddle began to bubble and expand as a figure came out of it.

_. . . Is that a giant ball that looks like an American flag?_

**"MURICA!"** It roared and the castle shook.

* * *

><p>(P.S. I cannot believe the first thing you think about petroleum was America!? Well thanks for doing that to America's reputation, Ex-President Bush. Yeah I am American, get over it. Also the giant ball is USABall from "PolandBall" - roughstar333)<p> 


	90. P vs P

**Petroleum vs Patronus by NHunter**

Draco Malfoy of the Noble house Malfoy smiled smugly as his magnificent _DRAGON_ patronus formed.

The said patronus was so thin that it could be barely seen even in the dimmed for the occasion light, but it was still kind-of-impressive.

It was corporeal, after all.

But, of course, its caster, one Draco Malfoy of the Noble house Malfoy, believed himself to be third strongest wizards in the world - right after the Dark Lord and his father - because he was able to produce it.

Unfortunately for him, that peasant Harry Potter the second wasn't all that impressed by his patronus. . .

Or was he so impressed that he couldn't even form a proper expression on his face to convey his awe?

"What now, Potter? Feeling a bit scared?" Draco Malfoy, of the Noble house Malfoy, asked.

"You know what?" The taint-blooded brat asked as his wand appeared in his hands, seemingly out of nowhere.

The said poor excuse for a wizard then waved his focus sloppily as he intoned: "**Expecto Petroleum!**"

A black blob of a thick oily liquid spurted out of his wand, before landing on the floor a few steps in front of one Draco Malfoy.

But while the said blonde was still thinking of the best insult to use against the Potter, something happened.

Something that shocked Draco Malfoy of the Noble house Malfoy into complete silence.

Out of nowhere, a couple of platoons of muggle soldiers, a few battle tanks and a damn aircraft carrier - how in the seven hells did an aircraft carrier even fit inside the Great Hall? - materialized around the taint-blooded bastard bearing the name of Harry Potter.

And all of them had stars and stripes visible on some part of theirs.

"We have discovered." A megaphone-enhanced voice coming from the aircraft carrier's deck announced.

"That you have oil and lack democracy. Surrender and accept our ways and our values, or we will make you to."

Then the soldiers and the tanks leveled their weapons at Draco Malfoy of the Noble house Malfoy.

* * *

><p>{<strong>AN<strong>: I'm asking the citizens of USA to forgive me for this one. - NHunter}

(P.S. I will try to forgive you, NHunter. But guys please don't involve politics here - roughstar333)


	91. Bush

Bush by deadal

Former-president Bush Junior was ...wary.

Peoples questioned his political choices and WORDS have been used.

WORDS like "lying to the people", "whoring the US army to oil lobby", or "misuse of the American army for the sake of daddy-issues". Bush decide he need proof to justify his acts.

First, he need to prove that Irak had MDW that could have been used to attack Uncle SAM!

Unfortunately, having lost much credibility in an "inquiry", NSA, CIA and others alphabetic semi-secret agencies refuse to forge anything else for him: he was no longer anything, so he could no longer fire them. . .

One advisory report rumors of a information-broker knowing everything and having files on everybody.

The alias was arrogant but apparently well-deserved: the Infinite Archive!

For a million of dollar and few . . .ARTIFACTS a honest, god-fearing Texan should speak of, J.W bush junior manage to secure a meeting with an agent of said broker.

Surprisingly, said agent seems to be a androgynous purple-haired blind teen, either well-grimed or few of the wildest whisper may be right.

Hearing what intel the 43th president was seeking, the agent could only laugh!

"That will be quick and easy! It was your father who sold them to Irak while he was vice-president. He kept the bills and the delivery notes into his private chest!"

* * *

><p>{in 1980, USA, France, Russia and many more western country gave weapons, ammunition, support and gear to Irak during the iran-irak war. Bush senior was vice-president of the USA - deadal}<p>

(P.S. ok while this was a bit funny, I hate politics - roughstar333)


	92. You Shall Not Pass

You Shall Not Pass by deadal

On a thin stone bridge, a young death apostle was standing, facing an ancient monster of Darkness and Fire, the hound of the dark gods and bane of hope, a BALROG in all his terrible majesty!

Rising his metal staff, this young being began to chant:

'You cannot pass,' he said.

All stood still, and a dead silence fell.

'I am the blood of Zelrtch, the Wizard Marshall, wielder of the Second True cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn. The fear of the Old Gods have gone true and the mortal have awaken their potential, their evil overcame your masters! You shall be the first of the Old World to fall to the new era and pray i do nothing worse than shatter your shell and devour your being!.'

For what happened next, no one was more surprised than the old wizard Gandalf for he remember the might of this monster and how they shattered many an army and their powerful casters during the First Age's wars.

Later, smoking while contemplating the star, he wondered what would be the consequences of this new power, of the magus came from, and if it may not be a greater evil than Sauron and its master, Morgoth. . .

He was the Grey, Guardian of the Balance, no matter the means or cost!

He really hoped it wouldn't come to this, joining the Eye now would prevent him for get anymore pipe weed for long time and he was almost out.

* * *

><p>(P.S. I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW! Anyway, Harry visited the "Lord of the Rings" universe - roughstar333)<p> 


	93. Not-Monster Monster

Not Monster Monster by sanabalis

It was a nice, sunny day, but not all was well.

She was on the tree, curled up on the branch, hiding from the big monster.

Her ear itched from the last "gift" she received.

Suddenly, light appeared below on the ground below her, and a smaller monster-but-not-monster appeared.

It was sudden enough for her to slip and fall down, her claws reaching nothing but air.

"Meeooww..." she complained.

Monster-but-not-monster reached down and picked her up by the scruff of her neck.

"A kitten? And this doesn't look like Clock Tower. I wonder why Fate decided to redirect me here."

Monster-but-not-monster had long purple fur on the head, and it's eyes were covered.

She could still feel the penetrating look it gave her, and she froze her struggling, feeling like it could eat her if it choose.

"You are curiosity, little kitten. Strange energy flows through you." It turned it's head.

"Yes, let's do a quick experiment before we go."

Monster-but-not-monster focused it's attention on her again, and she felt soft, tender something flowing through her entire body.

She could feel herself getting more energetic and just a little bit stronger.

Suddenly, a noise nearby startled her, but it startled the strange not-monster too!

Waves of energy flooded her, she could feel her claws getting much, much stronger, her strength increasing and even her mind getting sharper, snippets of knowledge flooding her mind.

The not-monster, no.. the human holding her quickly stopped doing what ever it was doing, dropped her and in a soft flash disappeared.

The only reason she didn't try to disappear was the dizziness she still felt from the strange knowledge in her head.

The big monster, big human, grabbed her and squeezed her tightly, just like all the previous times.

Luckily, this time, her stronger bones and muscles kept her from getting hurt.

It was also the first time she managed to fight back and, with a quick twist, managed to escape!

"Tora! No! Come back, Tora!"

Huh? Come back? No way! And anyone that tries to get her will feel her claws!

* * *

><p>(P.S. well looks like Tora the cat from Naruto got her power from Harry - roughstar333)<p> 


	94. Riding

Riding by The Legendary Reaper

Harry's eyes flickered down and looked at what he was seeing, double, triple, and even quadruple checking what he was seeing.

On every check nothing changed, he was looking at what he was looking at.

He had found a world where there were no supernatural items and had nothing that actually pinged on the fate radar much at all but what he did find however, interested him.

It was that most of the younger people in this world had built themselves worlds, or orbits around themselves that they let few in but they all 'interacted' on the "Internet", an entirely different world contained within the current world, accessible by computers and handheld devices.

The problem he saw with this world however, was exactly that.

Most people were segregating themselves from the others, building their own worlds where they're god or attempt to be but quite often, they clash with others and enter those zones claimed by others and clash when attempting to 'claim' territory.

Beyond that however, he had looked on this 'Internet' and had his AI look over and gather as much Info as it could and the sheer _amount_ of data it returned with was mind boggling.

Sheefing through that and not really paying any particular attention to it,an idea had struck him.

He decided to search for himself in the search engine that was most used, "Google".

The results was, apparently he was famous here too.

There were **_books _**about him, but rather alternates of him but still!

He was ready to leave when his A.I, had told him, in a rather put off voice to look at a discussion it had picked from a form.

The discussion had been discussing riding, rather, they were discussion the "riding skill" as it applied to servants.

It was until he reached the fifth post down and saw what had put his A.I off - _how_ it could do that was a story for later.

It had read something along the lines of, "I want to meet a rider, I mean how good would they be in bed with the riding skill - they would ride you good!".

Evidently, they were discussing Servants.

Harry's mind had frozen, and ended up dropping his laptop that he was surfing with.

It broke.

When he unfroze, he would probably be mad at that but right now, a distant corner of his mind acknowledged that it was happy with the fact it was broken.

* * *

><p><strong>00-Line Break-00<strong>

_{This isn't meant to be taken seri__ously AT ALL, Reading a random discussion thread and someone made an allusion to Medusa and the riding skill in bed. I was horrified so I decided to share my horrifying revelation with all of you. I'll never be able to look at Rider's the same again._

_Anyone think Harry would mention that to Medusa for a laugh? To simply see her reaction?_

_Beyond that, I'm working a surprise for all of you guys should be out by __**at the earliest**__ Next Monday __**at the latest**__ Next Friday (The 24th and the 28th of November respectively) - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. Was it related to the "Shirou Emiya, Erogame Protagonist" thread? - roughstar333)


	95. Japan

Japan by Huntermolder

The being known as The Infinite Archive sighed.

'What is it with Japan being the center of things? Why not the U.K. , it's nice there.'

Meanwhile, a giant bipedal lizard destroyed everything around Tokyo.

* * *

><p>(P.S. Cause its Japan, Harry - roughstar333)<p> 


	96. Core And Circuits

Core Circuits by The Legendary Reaper

The first week in the new alternate dimension had been both fun and invigorating, while similarly annoying and irritating.

An odd situation he found himself in to be sure, summoned to an alternate world and asked to do what they are unable to.

The border world that Fate had messed with to change.

Altering it to bring the Potters back.

This had played merry hell with the paths she had set for the world but beyond that, it had _changed_ so much.

That was excluding the elephant in the room.

It was the Magi.

They were formed here along with their beliefs and goals.

The will of the world and the will of humanity, Gaia and Alaya respectively, existed as well.

Something that irked him to absolutely no end however, was the fact that those who had summoned him were attempting to limit him.

Restricting him in what he could do.

Dumbledore came with his words, his mellifluous words to persuade him to his reasoning.

They thought Holly was an Ingénue (an innocent naive girl) and instead, found themselves stuck in a labyrinth of twists and turns that was her logic.

After the week, his graceful like appearance had become stilted, losing a touch of its elegance, but still holding its ineffable touch of grace.

There was an entire plethora of rumors surrounding him about his appearance, his companions and the murmurous attitude of those around him didn't seem to be dying down anytime soon.

The rumors ranged from opulent to humble, from him having an entire seraglio (a house for harem women) in his original world to him being a member of said seraglio.

His propinquity to knowledge however had raised its head, demanded he find the differences between his world's wizard and this world's wizards

As this world had been influenced Magi, he could find newer spells more battle orientated or simple spells made more efficient in use.

This however, led him to a few startling discoveries.

Had he not already been so, he would've been inured with what he learned about this world.

The wizard's still held true to his other world in their languor but the magi of this world, they were different.

They had a certain weariness to them that those in his other world didn't.

Searching through the vast library of Hogwarts was a triviality, what with Prisma and said staff's AI residing in it.

The differences between this world and his own however, were enough to give him a headache.

So he researched with all the vigor of a starving man that had just been served food.

He had searched and searched for parallels and differences.

He had come up with one thing that had almost shocked him.

Well it would've had he actually cared but the Magi and Wizards weren't a moiety (two parts into which a thing is or can be divide), they were skewed heavily in the direction of wizards.

Number wise, he had no doubt that if the Magi decided that they didn't like the Wizards or if they were stepping over bounds that weren't meant to be crossed well, the Magi would be crushed with extreme prejudice.

The wizards simply had nothing that could really compare to the Magi in terms of sheer destructive powers unless they combined into one being. Well they did, but there were lost but that was beside the point.

It had been proven in history that the Magi were stronger than the wizards, singularly but the wizards had much more open to them than what the Magi had.

In history, an entire war had broken out between the two forces after an unscrupulous Magi had kidnapped a hundred witches and wizards, turning them into experiments by raping the females in hopes of producing future offspring with both Magi and Wizard powers.

When the kidnapping was tracked to him, the Clock Tower specifically did nothing against the magi.

That was when all the Wizards needed to start a war on the Clock Tower to be 'in the right'.

Both sides had their own tale to tell and their own discoveries about the other side.

Nothing was ever mentioned of the child that was born from the raped witch.

He however, was in an utterly unique position of being able to view both sides from the perspective of the other.

Not to mention, he had access to both sides of the magic.

It was utterly bizarre to learn that even in this world, people with magi circuits and a magical core were rare.

Well, they are rare on the Magi side of the world because they were so coveted as research material, that sometimes just after being born, they are sold or captured to be used as such.

Utterly ridiculous.

But then again, he supposed he couldn't argue with what having a magic core could do for you in the department of learning and improving upon themselves.

He had done so after all.

Beyond all of that however, what irritated him beyond belief was the ways the wizards were going about getting his compliance.

They had tried those around him, and when that didn't work, they had changed to more covert methods.

Still far from subtle but more covert than what they were before.

They had even acquired geass contracts from the Magi and had attempted to use that on him and those he surrounded himself with.

And so after the week of annoyances, he had fallen asleep.

Being kept awake for the hectic week had drained him, so a refreshing nap was just what the vampire ordered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>00—Line Break—00<em>**

* * *

><p>He awoke to find he was not alone.<p>

This told a rather embarrassing situation.

White Len was fiddling with his pants right next to his… _ahem_ sexual organ.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

It was rather amusing to see White Len freeze like she had looking for all intents and purposes like a deer before a speeding headlight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>00-Line Beak-00<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>{Yeah, this was written rather quickly and not to be taken seriously at all, was just my musing on the new world and what I think lupine should explore. Mainly, the relation between Magi and Wizards and the children born between them. What would happen to them, and I honestly don't see Magi ignoring wizards as Experimental resources and on the other hand, I don't see wizards taking too kindly to that. <em>_Chaos!- The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. I don't know why but I dread every time you right an omake, reaper. It may be the diction, the size, or something else your writing, but for the love of god I dread editing your omakes - roughstar333)


	97. Young Mother 35

Young Mother 3.5 by Wa7tch1nK1d

The quick reply the girls had given had fooled no one, but they decided not to ask again.

Looking around, they found themselves in one of the halls of the school.

That world's Hermione stood, leaning against the wall while Amethyst walked just around the corner.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione caught the purple haired girl unaware, calling out just as she passed by, oblivious to her presence.<em>

_"So . . . Anything special happened last night?"_

_Amethyst jumped, before spinning around and looking mildly put out at a chuckling Hermione._

_"No. . . nothing happened at all 'Mione." The purple haired girl replied, her voice level straight while trying to keep a straight face. This gave her away, along with a few other changes._

_Hermione shook her head in bemusement before a reply was given. _

_Hermione walked over so she could speak and while patting the poor girl on the back._

_"Amy, Amy, Amy, the rest of you says otherwise." _

_There was an angelic note in her voice along with a vague sense of something else in her voice that Amy didn't like what so ever._

_"Huh?" The ever so elegant reply from the one with purple hair._

_"You're glowing." Hermione's answer came from the question she'd deduced from the, 'Huh' the other girl had let out._

* * *

><p>They didn't quite know how to take that.<p>

On one hand, the purple haired one actually seemed to glow, a visible aura left the surrounding area a bit lighter than usual.

ON the other hand, the implication of what the words actually meant or had been intended to confer had registered to some people.

The room faded into white once more.

* * *

><p><em>They found themselves in the Hufflepuff dorms, as the Headmaster pointed out upon their arrival.<em>

_Far at the end one door lay ajar, outside stood a concerned Hermione Granger._

_Upon coming closer, the memory began to play out._

_Hermione shook her head in disapproval, in front of her, Amethyst was emptying her stomach into what seemed to be a trash bin._

_"Are you sure you didn't drink anything last night, Amy?" the girl asked._

_The purple haired girl, who by that point had finished vomiting, shook her head._

_"Should we head to the infirmary then? Maybe Madam Pomfrey knows what's wro-" Hermione's worried questions were cut off rather shortly with a hand that was gesturing for the trash bin again._

_Immediately, Hermione brought it to Amethyst who began retching once more._

_ Hermione to rub soothing circles onto Amy's back while sighing once again._

_"This isn't normal Amy, you've got to see a Healer."_

_Amethyst looked back to Hermione's eyes, bloodshot from her retching, before her eyes skittered over to a nearby map._

_"Quarter Apostle, Mione, remember?" The wry voice of 'the retching one' reminded her._

_Upon receiving a firm nod, Amethyst continued,_

_"Madam Pomfrey doesn't know how to deal with those like us; I have to find help outside of the school."_

_Hermione paused, before nodding slightly hesitantly, having noticed something the watchers hadn't in Amethyst._

_ A growing sense of mischief._

_"Good, now come on, you're going with me." The purple haired girl declared as though it were already decided._

_"Eh?!"_

* * *

><p>The room faded back into white, before fading into another scene. They found Hermione and Amethyst in an office.<p>

Of the audience, Dumbledore, James, and Minerva had wide reason was because of the person facing the two girls, who was none other than Lorelei Bartholemoi.

* * *

><p><em>She stood, silently, keeping an eye on both students who were in front of her.<em>

_Hermione fidgeted quite a bit, but relaxed somewhat after realizing that most of the attention was focused almost solely on Amethyst. _

_Not all the attention but most of it._

_". . . and that's basically the summary of everything." Amethyst finished sounding somewhat light headed._

_The queen of the Clock Tower looked on pensively, tapping her fingers in thought._

_"Anything ingested then?" she replied in lieu of an answer._

_"Nothing aside from normal food" Amethyst answered._

_"Potions?" Lorelei asked._

_"Mostly stamina and healing." Was the reply, the voice dry as though she'd recited this a hundred times before._

_"Poisons?" Another question from Lorelei._

_"None." Was the just as prompt answer, again._

_"Any fumes during your potion classes?" A token question as Lorelei rummaged in her desk for something._

_"Nothing that would affect me." Came the reply before Lorelei looked down and snatched something from her desk._

_Lorelei looked, before taking out a glove, which upon closer inspection had various runes on it._

_A few seconds and a few glowing runes later, both Hermione and Amethyst looked at a now wide-eyed Lorelei Bartholemoi._

_"Amy, I think I know what's going on."_

_"What is it? Curse? Enchantment, misguided spell, something in my food?" Amethyst started to ramble before being silenced by a hand on her shoulder from Lorelei. _

_An almost comforting one, but the way her lips were twitching however didn't inspire good feelings at all in the girls, nor those watching._

_"Amy, you're pregnant." Lorelei almost seemed to take delight in the reactions that caused._

* * *

><p><strong>{Alright guys, i know after the waiting a bigger chapter of Young Mother is expected, but after all this, i kinda messed up and lost the rest, this is all i could salvage.<strong>

**Thanks to The Legendary Reaper for helping me out with this (trust me the above looks a lot better than it did before i sent it for Reaper to look over).**

**I know a bigger continuation was expected, but between losing the rest of the chapter and University, I seem to have a harder time writing, so sorry guys tryin really hard here. - Wa7tch1nK1d}**

(P.S. Don't worry man, it happens to us once in a while. So no pressure - roughstar333)


	98. Superior

Superior by The Distorted Shadow

Everything was finally reaching its peak.

Jiraiya had finally managed to regain enough control of his chakra to summon Gamabunta, while Tsunade had managed to summon Katsuyu, and Orochimaru had brought out his own big gun in the form of Manda, the biggest and most powerful of the snake summons.

"Manda and Orochimaru, Katsuyu and Tsunade . . . long time no see," the forty foot tall toad summon spoke with a gruff voice as he puffed on his ever present pipe, "What, planning some special reunion, eh Jiraiya?"

"Fool! Don't crack jokes when I call you for a tough job. It's time to settle an old enmity. . ." the white haired toad sage stated seriously as the three stared each other down, "we're going to defeat Orochimaru now."

"Hey Orochimaru, what are you smoking, summoning me here in this sorry excuse for land." the enormous purple snake spoke with annoyance clear in its tone.

"Do you want me to eat you?"

"Please Manda-sama, we'll thank you generously later on." Kabuto said with clear nervousness at the fact they had summoned the most demanding of the boss summons without the appropriate payment in advance.

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" the anger that erupted in the giant snakes tone said it all.

"Keep your dirty little gas bags shut, you stupid brat!Orochimaru, you had better prepare a hundred sacrifices for this, understand?" and with that the snake focused itself on the two foes that were present.

"I don't think that'll be necessary Manda," a melodic voice cut in, drawing the attention of everyone in the clearing.

"Dammit, what is that brat doing here?" Jiraiya muttered to himself as he looked at the beautiful boy that had appeared before the three great ninja and their summons.

He still remembered the first time he had seen the boy.

He had made the mistake of thinking the kid was a girl, an absolutely stunning one, until he had started trying to impress the kid.

He would never forget how the kid had been so easy to seduce before they took it to a private room.

Then he found out that the 'girl' had actually been a boy the entire time.

The fact the kid had somehow managed to take a video of the entire encounter for blackmail material only made it even worse, especially with how he hadn't managed to get it back.

Apparently he had even sent it to his family for the purposes of seeing the look on his face when he realized he had been trying to seduce a boy.

"Ah. . ." then he realized that there was something seriously wrong with the boss of the snake summons.

"Manda, kill that girl."

It seemed that Orochimaru had made the exact same mistake he had

Well, there was honestly no good reason for anyone not to make that mistake.

"HELL NO!" wait… what?

"What do you mean no?"

It seemed that Orochimaru was rather unhappy with that declaration.

"Manda, please throw Orochimaru off and back down," the purple haired boy asked pleasantly.

The giant snake did exactly that, resulting in the most experienced snake summoner flying across the field before the cold blooded giant proceeded to back away from everyone.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?!"

It was clear that the Snake Sannin was most definitely not happy with what was going on now but Jiraiya didn't have any idea why the boss of the snakes would obey some random kid.

"Ahem… Orochimaru of the Sannin, you have exceeded your shelf life and as such I shall ask you nicely," the young boy started to say in an official tone, "please die."

Everyone stood silent at that request.

Did he seriously just expect the snake sannin to just drop down and die?

"I do not know who you are or how you can command Manda, but you are a fool if you think I will simply die." the yellow eyed ninja stated with a certain level of venom in his tone.

"I didn't expect you to, I was just being polite."

The boy vanished.

And Orochimaru screamed.

Jiraiya looked over to his old teammate only for his eyes to widen in disbelief as he saw the strange boy literally tearing the snake summoners soul from his body.

That was when he knew that Manda had been right to ignore Orochimaru and obey the stranger.

Finally, the boy released the soul into some kind of portal before pulling out a pen and a notepad.

"One down, six to go," the tone of his voice was clearly irritated.

" . . . But do I really need to pretend to be a ninja?"

And with that said, the strange boy simply turned to the giant snake and gave a fanged smile.

"Hello again Manda," the tone of voice he used was far too pleasant.

"I have something to ask of you."

"What is it your majesty," the toad summoner froze at that form of address.

Did Manda just call the boy royalty?

"I want you to obey Mitarashi Anko in everything she asks of you. Are we clear?" the vigorous nod the giant snake gave in response said it all.

There was no question, only expectations.

"Jiraiya, am I drunk or did Manda just acknowledge someone as his superior?" Gamabunta asked from his position below the white haired perverts feet.

"I don't know old friend… I don't know."


	99. Pack Rat

Pack Rat by Huntermolder

"Harry!" Holly called from the livening room of their two story house in their current dimension.

"I need the photo album!"

"Ok, Holly." Harry replied.

He then shoved his hand into a black void that appeared in thin air, and then proceeded to pull stuff out of said rift.

"Hmm no, that's an apple." Taking a bite out of it, he set it aside to pull of another object from the hole in the space/time continuum.

"Nope, that's a unicycle. No, that's a dragon egg. Hm , that's not it either . . ." Harry briefly stopped his commentary on the various items he pulled out to look at the one in his hands.

It was used whenever Liz was feeling. . . "Kinky".

"Is this it?" He asked Holly, handing the worn book to the midget with wings.

"Yes. Yes it is. Now clean up that mess"

"What me. . ." Harry was cut of when he saw the mountain of junk next to him.

He felt like crying. "Harrrrryyyy!"

Now he really was crying.

* * *

><p>{A.N everybody has had that happen before. - Huntermolder}<p>

(P.S. Truer words have never been spoken - roughstar333


	100. A Lord and Servant Part 1

{A continuation of Tale of The Usurper.

Me and Lupine have slight disagreements on how Lucifer should be handled in regards to her power, death, and lineage. So for awhile I tried to implement his ideas, until I realized that this was my goddamn Omake and that he doesn't need to take from it at all if he chooses not too. We both have different styles and thoughts on things and we respect each other enough to not be turned away by creative liberal choices regarding plotlines. That said though, I hope he does consider my ideas presented here.

Enjoy. - Black Bullet of Seven}

**Tale of A Lord and Her Servant Part One by Black Bullet of Seven**

It was late at night in the Underworld.

In the Capital City, simply known as Lucifer City for now, there was a single light on in the office of the Palace.

Lucifer sat in her chair at her desk, sighed, nursed a bottle of ale, and thought not for the first time how much she hated politics.

It was currently around 30 years into what was known as The Great War, and the war was in a lull.

Skirmishes were still fought, but all the leaders were injured too much by each other to lead any big assaults.

She herself was only recently able to function well enough to handle her administrative duties as one of the Four Satans.

Though that's not to say she didn't make it worth it.

She took down a regiment of Heavens forces as well as Sandalphon, Zeruel, and Fallen General Raguel before retreating from the battlefield with almost as many wounds as she had from her battle with Satan.

Still with how her situation was, she almost wished she was back on the battlefield, so that she wouldn't have to deal with this.

She needed an heir.

As of the last 10 years, she was the only Satan to have yet to establish an Heir and a family line.

Asmodeus already had grandchildren when Satan was defeated.

Leviathan had many half-devil children with his various varieties of mistresses but also had a Devil wife and an Heir.

Beelzebub had a child on the way at the time of Satan's defeat.

And even though he wasn't a Satan, which was something she was still upset at, Bael and Lilith recently had their first child around 10 years ago.

She needed an Heir because she might be dying.

She had never truly recovered from her back-to-back battles with Satan and Trihexa.

Before then, such a battle against three Seraphim Class Angels would have made her fight seriously, but it still wouldn't have truly been a threat to her.

As of now she was still the strongest Devil, and probably the strongest Faction Leader, but she was nowhere near her previous power.

The wounds of old were re-opened in her recent battle, and she could feel her strength waning with each day.

As of now the only ones who knew this were Bael and the other Satans.

But it wouldn't be long before others found out, and then one of the old supporters of Satan might try for a power grab that she might not be fully prepared for.

The problem was that she didn't know who to ask!

Most of the people she wouldn't mind were already taken, and the ones who weren't taken were ones she would incinerate before she let them even touch her.

There was only one but, ugh!

He had recently stopped courting that Extra demon woman and so he was available but . . .

. . . She knew he would say yes.

And maybe that was the problem.

She felt like she was almost forcing him, even though it was his free will, his loyalty to her was uncomfortably familiar.

It was too similar to how she herself used to be.

But . . .

If it was his own agreement. . .

Ugh, she needed to think more on this!

She winced as her stomach experienced a sharp pain.

Probably after some rest and healing.

This was almost debilitating.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAK<strong>

* * *

><p>Haborym Lucifuge was, similar to Bael, a very controversial figure in the Underworld.<p>

On one hand his family, formerly known as the Sataniels, was the single most ardent supporting family of Satan.

On the other hand, he is the one who slew the former Clan Head, his father, and claimed the Clan as his own and changing their name officially to Lucifuge, a sign of his absolute loyalty to his liege.

It was as he was walking through the Palace in Lucifer City to see his liege, that it becomes obvious how he was controversial.

The Servants and other lower members of society looked upon him with respect that could only be matched by what they looked at their leaders with, while the occasional Nobleman and Elder Devil that passed him would sneer with a barely hidden disdain.

He sighed.

It still gave him a lot of trouble to deal with them, but it was no longer potentially life threatening due to his connection with Lord Lucifer.

Smiling slightly at the thought of her, he thought back to when he first laid eyes on what was, and still is in his eyes, perfection.

_Flashback:_

_Haborym sighed as he sat with his family waiting for Lord Satan._

_ He and tens of thousands of other devils were gathered in a large royal courtyard outside of Satan's tower. _

_Everyone had seen the giant flashes and felt the shockwaves that permeated the air only a few hours ago, so now they gathered outside of Its Tower, waiting for their lord to give It's Statement of Power like always._

_It was a rather regular occurrence. _

_Every once and a while some fool would climb Its Tower and face off against It._

_ Afterward, Satan would gather every Devil in The Underworld to show them the corpse of the fool who would dare challenge It before making a show of adding it to Its throne._

_It was for only that reason why he was here, in the front by his father, little brother, and mother. _

_You could easily tell they were family from the sigil on their clothes and the matching silver hair and blue eyes._

_ Haborym himself was dressed in a militaristic formal wear that had amour over parts of it with a large halberd on his back._

_It served well to compliment his low ponytailed hair and "pretty boy" looks._

_ His father was dressed similarly except with a sword on his side while his mother and baby brother were dressed in normal formal attire with no armour._

_His father smiled at him and looked on with pride at the scene, any showing of It was sure to get the Sataniel Clan Head in an almost orgasmic mood. _

_These gatherings probably gave his father more euphoria than even sexual intercourse._

_"Just look son." He said to me smile making his goatee more pronounced._

_ "This gathering of us is the closest to ever get to seeing our Lord. Look in their eyes and see the anticipation, the exhilaration! Even the lower class trash from The Pits look eager!"_

_The look in his eyes was so passionate that it was all I could do to not sigh at his stupidity._

_The fact was that most were anticipating that someone finally took down the bastard. _

_Over 80% of Devil population was originally born in what's known as The Pits._

_ An area outside the city that had basically no true living conditions provided for them, almost no sunlight, very little water, and all with a fog of very mildly poisonous miasma that weakens most of the Devil population there to make them only on par with a two to four winged angel._

_ There's two ways to leave The Pits_

_Make it to the City and become a soldier._

_Make it to the human world and pray that an Angel doesn't find you._

_This was a system created by Satan himself, to make sure that the only people gathering any sort of power were those he trusted nine times out of ten._

_And with the isolation of The City, most nobles didn't see the oppression, and the idea of hating Satan was about as alien a thought to them as becoming an Angel._

_He knew though, his mentor, Beelzebub showed him._

_And it sickened him._

_Still, until he had the power to do so, he would sit and pretend to enjoy the very sick festivities taking place._

_He turned to his father with a smile and spoke. _

_"Indeed father, it is truly a wonderful thing to see the gathering of so many Devils, all anxious to see our Lord."_

_His words were correct, but the way he meant them and the way they were received were two vastly different things._

_His father in turn beamed at him and turned to reply, but just then, the top of the Tower shined bright and a ray of darkness speared into the ground creating a shockwave._

_Everyone got up and looked at the smoke cloud. _

_This had never happened before, Satan always just projected Its image, for It to show Itself was…unheard of._

_Could it be . . .?_

_The premature thought never finished as the smoke cleared away to show_

_To show. . ._

_It was at that moment, that moment when Haborym gazed upon Perfection, that established the rest of his existence._

_He gazed in pure wonder at this, to call her a beauty was not sufficient. _

_Her gold hair was matted with blood, as was her armor._

_ Twelve demonic wings flared out behind her, and in her right hand she held a gleaming sword of gold and black that both repulsed and called to him._

_And her eyes, to call them anything other than enchanting was an insult. _

_Those red and blue pools of fire and ice were what truly captured his heart._

_She started speaking, and he listened, enraptured by her beautiful voice._

_"Devils of the Underworld!" she shouted to the stunned uncomprehending masses._

_ "Your previous Tyrant King of the Underworld, Satan, has finally been slain!"_

_At that shock and disbelief rippled through the crowd, for all of a minute everything was silent, and his father's face was uncomprehending._

_Then the shouting started, both in applause and horror and disbelief. _

_He looked at her in awe while his father still looked almost dead to the world._

_"__**SILENCE!"**_

_Everyone stopped at the shout and flare of demonic power that dwarfed everyone's there._

_ As he looked at the woman, she stared down at them before she started speaking again in that melodious voice._

_"I am Lucifer!" She said._

_ "Formerly known as Helel, Founder of the Grigori, I descended to The Underworld and became a Devil, looking to speak with Satan over my being here."_

_"Imagine my surprise, however." _

_Here she gestured with a perfect, blood wreathed arm to most of the crowd dressed in rags. _

_"When I found that an exceedingly large amount of you were in the single worst possible living conditions possible! Satan's own people oppressed worse than any other species by Its own hand!_

_"I could not stand for this blight on my very nature. I gathered allies, and so I'm here to tell you all! From now on, I, Lucifer will take up the mantle of Great Satan, along with my allies, Beelzebub, Asmodeous, Leviathan, and Bael!"_

_Here he finally took notice to those around her, so enraptured with her presence that not even the other Ultimate class beings made his notice escape her._

_ He smiled at seeing his mentor, Beelzebub, but was soon drawn back to Lucifer as she continued speaking._

_"As my first act as Leader of the Great Satans, I am dispelling the miasma of The Pits!"_

_Here she raised a hand, and Darkness gathered to a point in large numbers and compressed into the shape of a small ball. _

_She pointed it at The Pits outside the city, and a great explosion took place, wiping away the purple death cloud in the explosion. _

_It's a good thing all the Devils in the Underworld were gathered, otherwise that would have wiped them out._

_Suddenly, tear filled cries of joy erupted from most of the crowd while the few that didn't looked in disbelief. _

_Father . .._

_He didn't like the look on his face._

_"Cities and towns will be built where the area used to be!" She shouted as his attention returned to her._

_ Here she looked on with a smile, "You will no longer be oppressed. We. Are. Devils!"_

**_"WE WILL NEVER BE SLAVES!"_**

_As she finished, Haborym erupted from his seat in applause as did 95% of the Devils there, all shouting in ardent support for Lucifer._

_ It was the start of a new age, a new era, a new-_

_"No"_

_Stopping at the quiet voice ,He looked to his father who had a stone cold face that barely hid his rage._

_He stood and pointed at Lord Lucifer in defiance as Haborym watched almost stunned._

_"NO!"_

_The courtyard quieted as they looked upon the Sataniel head, pointing in rage at Lucifer, who merely looked calm and ever beautiful._

_"I will not accept this!" The Sataniel clan head drew his sword and pointed it at her. _

_"I will not accept that a traitor former Angel such as yourself is my new Lord!"_

_He started rushing towards her, her allies made to stop him but a raised hand held them as she looked on passively._

_"I will avenge my lord!" He shouted as Haborym leapt out to follow his father. _

_"I will tear off your whore head and place it on my wa-"SQUELCH!_

_He was cut off at the steps of the courtyard as he was stabbed before he could reach her. _

_Out of his chest, a spearhead protruded in a grotesque way, directly through his heart._

_He looked behind him to see his son, Haborym, holding his halberd that was shoved into his back. _

_His son's cold eyes causing confusion that overrode his pain for a moment._

_"Haborym, my son, wh-"He never got to finish as Haborym withdrew his halberd and swiftly chopped off his father's head._

_He turned and looked at Lord Lucifer as she stared at him with an eyebrow raised. _

_With her focus on him it was all he could do to not prostrate himself and praise her right there. Still, he had a purpose, it was bold, foolish, and the exact opposite of what Beelzebub taught him to do._

_In other words, normal for a man hopelessly in love._

_He turned to the stunned crowd and the horrified faces of his family and picked up his father's head._

_" . . . My name is Haborym of the Sataniel clan. My clan supported Satan so much that we named ourselves in his honor. But Satan was a terrible outdated ruler, a tyrant and halting the growth of Devils everywhere!"_

_"So!" at this he thrust out his father's head by the hair and hoisted him up._

_ "If anyone wants to even so much as set foot on these stairs with the intention of harming our new Ruler then I, Haborym S…no, Haborym Lucifuge will stop you!"_

_Minutes of silence passed and finally he heard a beautiful sound, that could not be accurately described come from behind him as someone lay a hand on his shoulder. He turned an-_

_Any thought he previously had was erased as he stood face to face with red and blue pools of pure beauty. _

_Lucifer was standing next to him and chuckling at him and his stunned form._

_"Lucifuge eh?" she said in that perfect voice, "Well with a statement like that, anything less than asking for your place at my side would be an insult wouldn't it?"_

_He was too stunned to respond to which she merely rolled her perfect orbs of sight in her skull._

_"Well I guess I can just assume a yes, so are you going to stand up there with me or not?"_

_He had never agreed to anything faster in his life._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback End<em>

* * *

><p>And that's how he ended up here, Chief Aide and retainer to the Lucifer and her future clan.<p>

He had no idea just how much his life was going to change in the coming weeks.

But one thing's for certain, shockwaves will travel through the centuries because of the consequences here, and no one can stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>END Tale of A Lord and Servant Part One<strong>

* * *

><p>(P.S. well looks like world building is happening huh. Also Congrats on Having Chapter 100 dude! - roughstar333)<p> 


	101. The Forum

The Forum by Remilia - The Scarlet Moon

* * *

><p>{A.N: Random thing that popped up while I was on vacation on Lanzarote :P (No offense meant to anyone mentioned in this omake, and if I forgot to include you, APOLOGIES. I'm currently without wifi, and therefore am going off memory. Also, there's just too many of us to even get a fraction of us into the story. Any complaints can be issued to the trashcan beside me xP) Also, the descriptions of you guys are based off of my mental images. They may or may not be f*cking insane, but whatever. Still no offense meant to anyone. Please don't break my spine ;_; - Remilia - The Scarlet Moon}<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere over the rainbow, or below the rainbow for that matter, in a place known as the internet, a place where loads of random crap spawned out of the ether, a room existed.<p>

But this wasn't a regular room, oh no, this was far from regular.

In the middle of the large room, which was tastefully decorated with dark blue walls and a white roof, there stood a very long table with many ornate chairs of different designs placed around it.

At the head of the table, a **lupine horror **was seated in a golden throne with fluffy red pillows, a beautifully designed crown adorning its head.

At its right side, **seven black bullets**, each the size of a regular human arm were sitting - well, more like laying - and shouting loudly about something called "Worm".

On the left side of the **lupine horror**, a **legen - wait for it - daaaaary reaper** sat, fiddling with his large scythe and just generally looking scary.

Further down the table, a **distorted shadow** was talking rapidly to some of the others, before going off tangent and shutting up.

The cycle endlessly repeated itself, sending the **shadow** further and further down into the abyss of depression.

Meanwhile, in a dark corner a few meters away,** a scarlet, moon-like orb of light** was rapidly muttering to itself about Touhou and how amazingly it fits in with everything.

A couple seats away, a large **N with a hunting rifle** was pointing the aforementioned gun threatingly at some of the other random animate and inanimate objects around the table.

Beside him, a **fray of 100 eldritch abominations** were beating each other up, while a **guy riding a nexus** watched them.

Even further down the line, a **bear wearing a monocle and a top hat** was talking animatedly with a **chrome Kamen Rider. **

Some distance away a**hollowed-out phantom, affectionately called Drewits**, was cuddling with a tiny, coal-black kitten.

A **rough-looking star** floated over its chair, a bit closer to the **lupine horror**, and took notes of all the random stuff the others came up with for interesting situations for the one known as The Infinite Archive.

Said purple-haired teen and host for Angra Mainyu randomly poked his head in through the doorway and loudly cleared his throat, prompting each and every person/somehow animate object to turn their heads/whatever they used as a head towards the source of the sound.

"Oh my."

That was the only thing Harry had to say when he met the people behind everything that had ever happened to him, from the slightest stomach-ache to the events of the fifth grail war, and even that one time they'd played Mario Kart.

Guess his creators were one creative bunch of people, and undoubtedly had many plans for his future. He shuddered, knowing deeply inside that some of those plans wouldn't be good for him.

* * *

><p>{And that's it for my first omake! In order, the people who appeared (marked with bold text) are: Lupine Horror, Black Bullet of Seven, The Legendary Reaper, The Distorted Shadow, me (Remilia - The Scarlet Moon), NHunter, fray, NexusRider, Sir. Bear. A. Lot , Kamen Rider Chrome, and Hollow Phantom Drewits and Roughstar. Again, no offense to anyone not included, but without wifi for referencing names and stuff on the plane, I couldn't do much. Bye :3 - Remilia - The Scarlet Moon}<p>

(P.S. so much fucking meta here. WE NEED TO REPAIR THE FOURTH WALL , PEOPLE! - roughstar333)


	102. DDI

**DDI – Driving Dumbledore Insane by Hollow Phantom Drewits**

Dumbledore was slowly going mad.

He thought about Harry Potter

Not the dead one, no.

He thought of the brand new Harry Potter, their last chance at winning against the dark lord, who had been showing up all over the place surrounded by odd and improbable people.

It had all started the day he found Harry in the Forbidden Forest after seeing him surrounded by odd people including that Serial Phantasm woman.

It seemed like every time he looked about, there would be another strange person with Harry, sometimes a young white haired girl, other times a woman with fox features upon a human body, and then there were the times that people like The Wizard Marshall Zelretch would show up with him and so many other mind boggling people.

Yet whenever he got near, either Harry would be alone or there would be no one there at all.

Dumbledore gathered two handfuls of his white hair pulling on them as he stressed out.

Harry sat in the library smiling a wicked smile.

He had been having relaxing times with his family and their counterparts from this world.

As a bonus, he was completely and utterly trolling Dumbledore.

The next day he walked by a window to see Dumbledore carrying out a conversation with a Harry Potter that wasn't there.

Harry watched for a moment a wide grin splitting his face, he absently curled his hair around a finger as he said eyes half lidded, "Why Dumbledore, I do believe you've finally gone mad. How fun."

* * *

><p>(P.S. well that is what happens when Harry trolls - roughstar333)<p> 


	103. Bad Luck Malfoy

Bad Luck, Malfoy (Prototype) by NexusRider161

* * *

><p>-(' _ ' )-( ' _ ' )-( ' _ ')-<p>

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was angry.<p>

Not only had the uppity MUDBLOOD humiliate him in front of the entire school, he got away with it with little more than a slap to the wrist! A bloody _MUDBLOOD!_ **[AN:See what I did there?]**

Getting _him_, a respectable _Pureblood_, the scion of the Noble House of Malfoy, a detention with the Squib the ONE week his godfather was away to attend the Annual Global Potionmasters' Convention!

His arms were still sore from all the scrubbing he had to do.

Sure, he **did** spike Looney Lovegood's pumpkin juice **[AN:quick question: what does pumpkin juice taste like?] **with a potion that gave her a chamaeleon's eyes and made her sweat smell like troll dung, but the blonde blood-traitor had it coming, printing all those lies about the great Dark Lord, and the damned Asian had no right to interfere!

Exactly HOW the Asian Pest had known, he had no idea, but he swore to take revenge anyway.

Luckily, he had a means of getting his revenge. He wrote to his father, asking for advice on how he was supposed to deal with the Pest.

The reply?

A book of Chinese curses, some of which were borderline Dark, and within the book he found the perfect curse: a Dark bad luck curse that only worked on those without Western Blood flowing through their veins.

The Pest certainly looked like the type, and, if rumor was to be believed, he was a pure-blooded (what a laugh!) Korean adopted by the damned Yankees.

* * *

><p>-(' _ ' )-( ' _ ' )-( ' _ ')-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later...<strong>

He was almost ready, just a few more minutes until the moon was in the right position and he could complete the stupid ritual... Now!

He quickly threw the live insect into the bubbling

concoction and chanted in the strange language that is Kajiurago with a terrible accent.

The results quickly became apparent: the foul, blood-red substance turned what seemed to him the right color. He laughed evilly to himself, so absorbed in his imagination that he failed to notice that a)He threw in an ORCHID MANTIS, rather than the PRAYING MANTIS he was supposed to add, and b)The potion turned royal purple, rather than the sickly violet it was supposed to become.

* * *

><p>-(' _ ' )-( ' _ ' )-( ' _ ')-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

Smiling evilly, he watched as the Pest ate the flan that he had the Hogwarts house-elves spike with the cursed bad-luck potion.

The effects of the curse should manifest as soon as he stands up...

...

...

...

Any minute now...

...

...

...

Aargh, WHY is it not WORKING!?

It was a dud, damn it! That was so much like the Chinese, making inferior products like the damned book! He-

* * *

><p>(P.S. well looks like that is it for now. I guess YOU the reader shall decide how the curse got backfired to Malfoy - roughstar333)<p> 


	104. The Change

The Change by Lupine Horror

Shikamaru, if anyone bothered to ask him, could have told you _exactly_ when 'Naruto' changed.

The lazy boy was observant, no matter how often he decried everything as 'troublesome', and the drastic attitude adjustment of his classmate certainly warranted attention.

It had been October tenth, the Kyuubi Festival, and a nine year old Shikamaru had been drifting off to sleep.

He consumed a small amount of alcohol, not much, but enough to make a child drowsy, and as much as his 'troublesome' mother would allow.

When he was in his half-awake/half-asleep limbo, he jolted out of it when he heard his father's cursing.

From what he could gather, a group of civilians had gotten drunk - like happened every year - and gotten it into their minds to physically beat his blond, non-Yamanaka classmate.

Shikamaru had noticed Naruto wasn't the most popular person ever, almost everyone glared with undisguised loathing at him, not hiding a bit of their 'dislike' of him, but he'd still never have thought it would go so far as to beat the boy to near death.

From what else he could hear from his father as well, it seemed the ANBU guard - and wasn't it strange that a random orphan even had an ANBU guard? - had not fulfilled the requirement of keeping Naruto safe, and had, in fact, _directed_ the angry mob towards the poor kid.

Needless to say, said ANBU would 'mysteriously' disappear within a week at most.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto missed two days of the academy while he recovered in hospital.<p>

When he returned, no one asked him if he was all right.

The clan kids didn't think much of it, believing that Naruto was putting a brave face on, or was 'toughing it out'.

After all, ninjas needed to be seen as strong, so no one would point out a weakness, or wish to appear insensitive.

There were other reasons for other clan children, but all in all, not one of them commented on Naruto's absence.

Hinata Hyuuga, for her part, almost went to comfort Naruto, but her overwhelming shyness where the blonde boy was concerned prevented her

The civilian born kids, however, didn't seem to have a problem with jeering at the 'dead last', mocking him for things beyond his control.

From what young Shikamaru could work out, these children were actively encouraged to denigrate and scorn the boy, though he had not managed to find out why, and no one would answer him when he asked.

Shikamaru, when Naruto entered the classroom, froze in his seat.

When had the boy gained the ethereal grace he was now moving with?

When had his expression ever leveled out into such a neutral mask?

Why did his mere presence make Shikamaru feel like an ant trying to stare down a dragon?

No, a dragon was not enough.

A dragon was insignificant compared to the sheer presence that Naruto now gave of!

Most of all, why did it seem that only Shikamaru could notice it?

The Nara's eyes tracked Naruto as he took a seat at the back of the classroom.

When the blonde's eyes passed over him, he would swear to the Shinigami that Naruto's eyes flashed different colors, and a fanged smirk was sent his way.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>As time went on, Naruto's place as Dead Last did not change.<p>

However, where before it seemed to be because Naruto lacked academic skills, it seemed to Shikamaru, that the boy was simply amused by them all, not bothering to raise his own standing amongst his peers.

His hand writing was now a lot neater, his grammar, spelling, and punctuation was perfect - Shikamaru had actually managed to swipe one of Naruto's essays and compared it to an old one - but even then he was marked no higher than he had been previously, for one reason or another.

That wasn't the only change though.

Now, the bugs that Shino Aburame sometimes had land on his classmates - freaking out a god number of them - refused to land on Naruto, and were _very_ reluctant to go anywhere near him.

Another change, was how Naruto's hair was no longer spikey, falling flat, and growing longer fairly quickly.

He would also swear that the blonde started to fade and give way to another color, still bright but definitely not blonde.

Then Naruto's pranks had stopped.

Correction: Naruto could no longer be blamed for any pranks.

No matter what happened, and the 'tricks' seemed to have gotten more vicious since that day, targeted at specific people, Naruto would always have a rock solid alibi.

Heck, sometimes he was completely in view for the entire day preceding the 'prank', and not once had he moved in such a way as to set it off.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>More time passed.<p>

Shikamaru's observation of Naruto Uzumaki continued.

Strange people had begun to turn up and vanish around the blonde boy.

A girl with green hair, patches of scales on her exposed skin, and yellow slit eyes, a whip tied at her waist. (DoD)

A woman with silvery-white hair, burgundy eyes, and dressed in strange clothes, wielding a spear. (Serial Phantasm)

A woman in a red jacket, with white hair, mismatched eyes, and a large sword in her hand with an odd round part near the handle. (Tyrant)

An older teen with scruffy black hair, yellow eyes, and a smirk on his face.(Shadow)

Shikamaru did not recognize a single one of these individuals.

He could never find anyone else that recognized their features, or any records of such individuals, no matter how much he searched.

It seemed they would only turn up around Naruto.

He was now almost a hundred percent certain the boy was aware of Shikamaru watching him.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>They were getting genin teams today.<p>

Naruto had failed the exam yesterday, his clone not having been good enough.

Shikamaru was sure that Naruto could have passed if he had wanted to, though the entire time he had been focused on Mizuki-sensei and had a frown on his face.

Mizuki-sensei had not turned up today, and Iruka-sensei looked a little battered.

Naruto Uzumaki then walked through the door, a hitai-ite on his head.

His hair was now noticeably turning purple, and was so long that it was only a few inches off the floor.

He turned to Shikamaru, the only one to have noticed his quiet entry, and winked.

For one instant, the one visible eye had changed completely.

The cerulean blue had shifted into hexagonal red, the white sclera had turned lavender, and the black pupil had turned silver.

Shikamaru made a mental note to ask the boy's name, for Naruto Uzumaki was undoubtedly long dead.

* * *

><p>xxxxx<p>

* * *

><p><em>{Okay, just an omake about how I might insert Harry into the Naruto world. With how the series is so focused on him and his team, it's a little difficult to slot an entirely new character in, though I do have some ideas about how to manage that. Here, Naruto was beaten to death and Harry stepped in ( whether due to owing Death a favour, or Fate asking for assistance doesn't matter). This idea came to me after reading To Shape and Change, a story where Naruto dies and Minato steps into his son's body - Lupine Horror}<em>

(P.S. Oh Lupine, please continue writing what ever pops your mind - roughstar333)


	105. The Fade

The Fade by plyen

''So we're really in this "Fade" place, like literally?'' a nervous young female elf with short hair said.

She firmly griped her bow with both hands before tripping on a rock.

''That was not there a second ago!'' she said hysterically.

''It probably wasn't, Sera.'', another elf said, this one male with a bald head and a staff in his right hand marking him a mage.

''The Fade is a malleable place, easily affected by our expectations. If you expect it to be dangerous, it likely will be.'' This one was called Solas.

Sera sent him a sour look.

''Then we better focus on getting out of here.'' Blackwall affirmed, putting away his bloodied sword and his shield.

''Is that a person!?''

The Inquisitor was surprised by what he was seeing in the distance.

Only the four of them, Hawke, and Loghain were supposed to be here, aside from spirits and demons that is.

And the purple hair was vaguely familiar...

As they drew closer, it became clear that it was an uncomfortably attractive young girl with purple hair so long it brushed the ground, wearing some kind of blindfold.

''Wait. You are the one who pulled me out of the Fade!'' the Inquisitor realized.

The close proximity triggered some of his lost memories.

Harry finally turned to face the small group of people he had felt a while ago.

He remembered something like that happening.

Though the way he remembered, it was who he tossed the guy out.

It was only polite to get him to safety after being 'allowed' to examine that interesting mark on his hand after all.

''You mean she's that Andraste woman?'' Sera asked, unable to stay silent any longer.

''I'm male'' Harry responded with resignation, completely ignoring the name.

Names and titles were given to him like candy on Halloween whenever he went to a new world.

''Wait What!?''

* * *

><p>The events that were put in motion by that small exchange would lead to nothing short of a revolution, forever changing the fate of Thedas.<p>

* * *

><p>{This is my first time writing anything. Ever. - plyen}<p>

(P.S. well looks like Dragon Age Inquisition got crossovered - roughstar333)


	106. Type FORUM Off Tangent Assassin

[Type FORUM] Off Tangent Assassin by The Distorted Shadow

Kotomine Kirei didn't know what to think as he looked at the servant he had summoned for the Fourth Heaven's Feel ritual.

He had definitely set up the ritual to summon an Assassin Class servant.

But what he got was some young man with short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a t-shirt with a hideous yellow, green and blue Hawaiian shirt open over it with blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Yo, I'm Servant Assassin," the stranger said with an American accent, "I take it you're my master?"

"That is correct."

He had to admit, he was not expecting an American for the Assassin Class.

Usually it was restricted to the Hassan-I-Sabbah from the middle east, "now, I am unfamiliar with American assassins and will require you to tell me your identity."

Wait… why was Assassin's eye twitching?

"I'm not American."

He blinked at that statement.

"Canadian?", he guessed again.

"British."

Wait? This pathetic assassin was from Great Britain?

"You are from Great Britain?" he asked curiously.

It was strange to get someone that could incite his curiosity but this servant managed to do so.

"I prefer to call it 'not so Great Britain'."

That was strange.

"Why is that?" he asked in an attempt to get a better understanding of his new servant.

"Well, it used to have one of the most powerful empires in the world but now it's just a shell of its former self," the boy said easily.

"I mean what with Maggie Thatcher selling all the countries money makers to private firms it's a wonder the country has any money at all, oh wait, it doesn't, it just keeps borrowing from other countries."

The priest nodded his head in understanding.

It was indeed something he was aware of, the number of the 'great world powers' just kept taking loans and then had trouble repaying them.

"I see why you prefer to call it that," he admitted aloud.

"Yeah, so are we in Fuyuki right now?" the brown haired man in the horrible shirt asked.

"That is correct," he admitted easily.

"Awesome, I've always wanted to travel to Japan,"

Well, that was a strange thing for the man to say.

"I wonder if I can find those green tea flavoured KitKats… I've always wanted to try one of them."

"The convenience store stocks most of those confectionaries," he informed the yellow clad killer.

"Thanks Kirei, you're not so bad after all," and with that the servant left the room to search the local convenience stores for his target.

And then Kotomine noticed something.

HOW THE HELL HAD HE GONE FROM ASKING THE GUY'S NAME TO HIM SEARCHING FOR SNACKS?!

* * *

><p><em>{Earlier on the forum thread, there was the question posed of how the different posters on the forum would appear as Servants, I put myself as this:<em>

_Class: Assassin_

_Name: The Distorted Shadow (Real Name Not Disclosed)_

_Alignment: Chaotic Neutral_

_Parameters:_

_Strength: E_

_Endurance: E_

_Agility: E_

_Mana: E_

_Luck: C_

_Noble Phantasm: ?_

_Skills:_

_Presence Concealment: A (Plus)(Plus)(Plus): Capable of remaining undetected until he reveals himself from even the most skilled at detecting presences._

_Charisma: C: Capable of influencing others in their actions through the use of words alone._

_Independent Action: A(plus): Can operate without a master._

_Noble Phantasm:_

_Off Tangent: Increases Charisma to EX rank when steering either conversation or action away from it's initial starting point, allowing for dramatic changes in the current conversation or event._

_- The Distorted Shadow}_

(P.S. this omake references chapter 101, go read it - roughstar333)


	107. Type FORUM: Matthias Fortunis

[Type FORUM] Matthias Fortunis by NexusRider161

Matthias Fortunis, formerly Matthew ([REDACTED]), was a lazy, unmotivated guy, until he was killed in a terrorist bombing by ISIS.

His soul and memories were taken from his body into that of a stillborn on another world, the planet [CERRANEA], inhabited by the successors of Old Humanity (us), the Artificial race [HOMO SAPIENS NEO], or [NOVA HUMANITAS], in the far future.

After witnessing the massacre of his friends during a treaty-breaking attack by the [IMPERIUS REX] organization, he became a prominent figure amongst the Nova, and eventually helped end the millenia-long war amongst [CERRANEA]'s three neighboring planets*, colloquially called the [TRIANGLE WAR].

He faded into obscurity upon the end of the war, but when the [VOID CHILDREN]** arose from the shadows of the cosmos, he reemerged and helped found the organization [NOX PATRONUS]***, dedicated to the ending of the [VOID SURGE]****.

When the [VOID SURGE] was dealt with, Matthias founded the [TNDF], or [TRANS-NEXIAL DEFENSE FORCE], in order to prevent such tragedies from occurring once more.

The [NOVA HUMANITAS] spread forth, colonizing verdant worlds and terraforming others, spreading throughout the universe and moving onto universes in other nexii***** when their universe was nearly full, gaining many a foothold to destroy the multiversal menace that is the [VOID CHILDREN].

Upon Fortunis's death, he was known as [ASTEAROTH], one of the most famous of the [NOX PATRONUS]'s [COUNCIL of the ELOHIM]******, and the [RIGHT HAND of the NEXUS RIDER].

He is an ESPer, or Psyker, who has the ability to nullify and negate any and all supernatural abilities, hence his [ELOHIM] name, [ASTEAROTH, the Destroyer of Powers].

Consequentially, he is incapable of using magic.

Obviously, he is very experienced in warfare, and he covers for his inability to use magic with great proficiency in his ESPer abilities, martial arts and strategies.

His favorite motorcycle, the 'Machine Hurricaner', is capable of transforming into a battle mech.

* * *

><p>*the technologically advanced [DAIMOS] Confederacy, the magical Holy Empire of [EIRREN] and the highly adaptable Republic of [PROTUS]. They form the [ASCALON] Galaxy.<p>

**the [VOID CHILDREN] are a race of primordial beings as old as [GOD] Himself. Like [GOD] precedes the concept of [GOOD], the [VOID CHILDREN] precede the concept of [EVIL]. They caused the [FALL from HEAVEN] by implanting the first [SEEDS of EVIL] in [LUCIFER]'s mind. They are the only beings [SATAN] and his [DEMONS] fear as much as [GOD].

***the [NOX PATRONUS] is named after the secret sect of the [CHURCH] called the [UMBRA PATRONUS], which was created to combat the [KNIGHTS TEMPLAR], [KNIGHTS HOSPITALLER] and the [ILLUMINATI], as well as help the [HAKUREI CLAN] by patrolling the outside of the [HAKUREI BORDER] and preventing the [MAGUS ASSOCIATION] from discovering [GENSOKYO, the EASTERN WONDERLAND].

****[VOID SURGES] are events in which [VOID CHILDREN] attack a Human or [NOVA HUMANITAS] settlement en masse.

*****nexii - plural of nexus. 'Nexus' is a term used to denote a universe and the many dimensions of time and space that said universe experiences. A series of similar nexii is a 'nexus cluster' and a series of 'nexus clusters' is a 'nexial system'. All 'nexial systems' make up 'Creation'.

Should anyone want to use this terminology, use it as follows: each series has its own 'nexus cluster', AU fics tell the story of one of the more obscure 'nexii'. Crossover fics tell of a 'nexus' that crosses over with a 'nexus' from another 'nexus cluster.' Multi/mass/super/mega/ultra crossovers tell of 'nexus clusters' colliding.

******the [COUNCIL of the ELOHIM] is comprised of the most elite of the [NOX PATRONUS], heroes amongst heroes to [NOVA HUMANITAS] and, when First Contact was made, Old Humans, or [HUMANITAS ANTIQUA].

* * *

><p>Just where did the [NOVA HUMANITAS] come from?<p>

Well, in the early 3000s, the world was pulled into a millenia-long global [HOLY GRAIL WAR], called the [ERA of the GRAND ORDER], in which the world was separated into seven [FACTIONS], one for each continent, and due to the event called the [REAWAKENING of HECATE], the [GATES of HELL] were opened, the [WILL of GAIA] was overridden and all forms of magic could be practiced freely without risking lessening the power of [THAMATURGY], and most of the Old Human population of [EARTH] was made capable of practicing magic or ESP.

The four [HIDDEN REALMS], [GENSOKYO, The REALM of the EASTERN YOUKAI], [AVALON, The REALM of the WESTERN FAE], [CAMELOT, The REALM LOST to the WIZARDS], and [The HIDDEN ELEMENTAL NATIONS, The REALM of the SHINOBI] were revealed, and all of them but [GENSOKYO], which was still guarded by the [UMBRA NOX], were dragged into the [ERA of the GRAND ORDER].

[HIGH TECHNOLOGY {High-Tech}] evolved into [ADVANCE TECHNOLOGY {Adv-Tech}], which finally evolved into [EXCEED TECHNOLOGY {Ex-Tech}] and the few non-ESPers and non-Magicka were made such through the use of [DUST], which is a special mix of powdered crystallized Prana and Elemental Stones engineered by [Tohsaka Rin] and [Sion Eltnam Atlasia].

The cloning procedures created by the now highly redundant and barely functional UN organization NERV and the Einzbern homunculus creation procedures were combined resulting in the [MANNEKIN], an artificial race capable of using both ESP and magic that was used as incredibly overpowered cannon fodder.

After the [ERA of the GRAND ORDER], they were eventually integrated into Old Human society, the [GATES of HELL] were closed and the Four [HIDDEN REALMS] were hidden once more.

The seven [FACTIONS] of the world started fighting for control of the [MANNEKIN] and an arms race began in secret.

Meanwhile, space exploration had advanced at an exponential rate and humanity had finally left the [MILKY WAY] Galaxy.

They eventually encountered the [OBERON] Galaxy, and colonized the planet Vytal.

There, they encountered and lost many Old Human lives to the [GRIMM], the local wildlife corrupted into lesser forms of the [VOID CHILDREN].

Seeing no other habitable planets and not yet having perfected terraforming, they moved to the nearby [ASCALON] and [DURANDAL] Galaxies, sending out specially engineered [MANNEKINS] to colonize the local planets, having learned from their mistakes on Vytal.

Before the colonization was completed, a final war, [The WAR to END OLD HUMANITY], was fought, and the four planets of [ASCALON], [CERRANEA], [DAIMOS], [EIRREN] and [PROTUS], and the lone planet of [DURANDAL], [HALKAGENIA], were cut off from Old Humanity.

Unfortunately for [HALKAGENIA], colonization had only just begun, so the culture of Old Humanity was lost there, and it was sent into a period similar to the Dark Ages, and the ESPers died from the Prana in the air. Meanwhile, a man named Brimir put the magicka in a seat of power before setting them against the [MANNEKIN], who developed the traits of the [FAE] called the [ELVES].

As for the planets in [ASCALON], colonization was nearly complete, so [ASCALON] became self sufficient, but Old Humanity died off and left behind the children of the [MANNEKIN], [NOVA HUMANITAS].

Then [MANNEKIN]/[NOVA HUMANITAS] gained immortality in the most unconventional way; that is, putting their original bodies in stasis, whilst cloning said bodies and connecting the original bodies' minds to the minds of the cloned bodies.

The memories would be in perfect sync, too, and the original bodies would have very powerful brains and have hundreds of Memory Partitions (Rank: EX), with one memory partition dedicated to one body and perfectly synced.

That way, if one body is killed, the memories of said body are sent to the main brain to be preserved until a new body would be cloned to harbor said memories, and aforementioned memories would be archived in the main brain to be made accessible by the other bodies.

That means each original unit is a freakin' HIVE MIND.

And they could RESPAWN.

Also, mind-shattering/insanity attacks don't affect the original brain, as only the MEMORIES are synced, not the effects.

Sure, if they experience mental attacks, they would have unpleasant memories, but they would be perfectly fine.

In the end, the original bodies are artificially developed to match the favorite cloned bodies

* * *

><p>Class: Rider<p>

True Name: Matthias Fortunis (OC)

Alignment: Neutral Good

•Parameters

Strength: A

Agility: A

Endurance: A

Mana: E

Luck: A

•Class Skills

Independent Action (A)

Magic Resistance (EX)

Riding (A)

•Personal Skills

Battle Continuation (A)

Bravery (A)

Charisma (B)

Eye of the Mind (True) (B)

Instinct (B)

Military Tactics (B)

•Noble Phantasms

Cancel Field (A) - Negates the effects of any and all supernatural abilities within a mile of the caster, but can only be cast once every half hour. Almost guaranteed to work. Technically an ESPer ability.

Nullify Field (A) - Nullifies any and all supernatural abilities within a mile of the caster, but not the effects of previously used supernatural abilities. Works on everything but Divine-level abilities. Once again, technically an ESPer ability.

* * *

><p>{AN: HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK ALMOST AN ENTIRE DAY TO MAKE. The majority of the setting was made up, but quite a bit was inspired by the Nasuverse and there are provisions made for Nasuverse, Adventure Time, RWBY, Familiar of Zero, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Harry Potter and Touhou crossovers. If you squint hard enough, you might see openings for crossovers even I didn't see. - NexusRider161}<p>

(P.S. that people, is an example of how world building should be - roughstar333)


	108. Type FORUM: Catsanity

**[Type FORUM]: Catsanity by Hollow Phantom Drewits**

Illya didn't know where the summoning ritual had gone wrong.

Instead of the mighty Hercules, some weird hero came forth.

He had long hair reaching down to his mid back and a short but scruffy beard.

What he wore was oddest of them all, what with it being Camo pajama pants, a black tee-shirt with a skull emblazoned on it worn below a black leather trench coat, technicolor scarf around his neck, and too finish off the bizarre ensemble was a pair of purple cat ears worn on his head.

He was also, well shall we say a bit off mentally to say it politely, not so politely said he was batshit insane.

She would qualify him as insane before she included the odd things he did with cats.

She could quite honestly say the weirdest afternoon of her life was when she walked into her room to find her servant playing the bongos horribly while cats danced around yowling their lungs out to the tune of the badly played music.

After that afternoon that only got more bizarre as time went on, she hadn't been able to keep the things out of the castle.

There was always at least one cat around her servant either being petted or being used as some sort of bizarre dancing puppet.

She had once breached the topic of Noble Phantasms with her servant and found he had three.

One was the spell "CATS EVERYWHERE" which summoned a horde of cats, the next one was the active effect "Shit Hearing" which would make her servant hear everything as something else.

When asked for a demonstration, he happily tuned it on.

After a conversation occurred, she asked him to turn it off to stop him from explaining the benefits of eating penguin meat as opposed to horse.

The last noble phantasm was "Insanity Rampant".

She didn't remember much of the demonstration except warm fuzzy feelings and a sudden desire for a fried chicken waffle ice cream sandwich.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she turned to the servant sitting in the corner quietly talking to a cat about government conspiracies and face-palmed

* * *

><p>(P.S. . . . well she asked for a berserker right? Aren't Berserkers crazy people?<p>

Also I made a character sheet of the Servant

Class: Berserker

Name : Hollow Phantom Drewits

**Noble Phantasms**

**_CATS EVERYWHERE_** : summons a horde of cats

**_Shit Hearing_**: making everything heard to become something else

_**Insanity Rampant**_ : ?

- roughstar333)


	109. Bust

Bust by The Legendary Reaper

The entire spell was **so** simple that Harry felt the need to bang his head against a wall, not that he did however as that would be undignified.

No, he wanted to destroy something and then rend that which had offended him so unto dust.

The problem was however, that he couldn't exactly do that without destroying hundreds of hours' worth of work.

So Harry stared down at the sheet of paper in front of him as though it offended him with its mere presence.

It did, as a matter of fact.

He eyed it as one would a snake before he sighed in utter resignation.

He realized exactly what his annoying grandfather had been trying to do and succeeding in doing, namely **Pranking** him.

Harry studied the page for a few moments before a truly devious idea burrowed its way into his mind and took root.

Zelretch had pranked him with the spell on the page, so **why **shouldn't he prank Zelretch back with the exact same spell?

In the next meal time, he planned his attack to happen after dinner as interrupting dinner was direct cause for punishment from Harry.

**No one** interrupted dinner when Harry made it.

Sakura's dinner received the exact same treatment too, to some astonishment from the pseudo-god-vampire-wizard as he knew exactly how his family could be around meal time.

The fact that Harry had been muttering obscenities under his breath and throwing glances around at the people there during dinner clued many in to the revenge pranking that was more than likely going to happen after dinner.

So it was to the surprise of a few, when as soon as they had finished dinner, he lunged from the kitchen with his staff at the ready.

An **orange** spell flew from the staff towards Zelretch whom had already lunged from his seat, allowing the person behind him to take the spell.

That person happened to be Arcueid Brunestud.

The effects of the spell wouldn't be noticed until later, it was however immediately noticed by Arcueid.

A blue light flashed from Harry's staff again towards Zelretch who, **again**, dodged the spell while laughing about upstart brats and having no chance.

This spell slammed into an innocent looking Illya whom happened to be sitting on a window behind Zelretch.

The spells effects took hold.

Exactly _three_ seconds later, a horrid screech filled the air, forcing everyone that was watching Zelretch and Harry have at it to turn to Illya, who had screeched.

Not before one more spell had flown from Harry's staff however.

The results, well . . .

Well, Illya had boobs now.

An outrageous pair of hooters stood proudly from her chest.

A few moments later another screech filled the air, this one sounding distinctly more . . . _unhappy._

The room as one turned towards Arceuid whom now appeared to have , er . . . lost her bosom.

Harry's head alternated between both the now outrageous Illya with her hooters and the now washboard flat Arceuid.

Futilely trying to stave off a headache at what he was seeing.

Zelretch chose this time to intercede on the current events.

He did so by flashing them all with his newly acquired bust.

* * *

><p>00-Line Break-00<p>

* * *

><p><em>{Righto, sorry I've not been active at all lately, this was thrown together in like 20 minutes, the idea came to me while I was flicking through another manga, It was falsely listed as something other than 'ecchi' as no appropriate manga would have characters with honkers that big running around in skimpy clothing.<em>

_Anyway, I'm going to go bleach my hands in boiling water and sulfuric acid to clean this filth from them! - The Legendary Reaper}_

(P.S. You were reading "Eiken" weren't you? - roughstar333)


	110. The Summoning of a Scientist

The summoning of a Scientist by Kamen Rider Chrome

They wanted a Harry and they got Harry.

Of course, he didn't appear as they would expected.

Oh, he was tall and had a white lab coat draped over his clothing.

But what really got everyone's attention were the scars on his face which appeared to have stitches in them.

If that wasn't enough, the huge bolt sticking out of his head got some stares.

"So, how can I help you?" Harry Potter asked as he grinned.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Harry lit a cigarette and blew.<p>

"Well, your son's dead but there's no problem replacing him. I did make a clone of myself so making a clone of your dead son would be easy," Harry spoke confidently.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Harry held a syringe up to Remus Lupin.<p>

"I made the cure to lycantrophy."

* * *

><p>(P.S. Looks like they summoned the Harry Potter from "In the Mind of a Scientist" and its sequel, "Madness at the Gate",both written by ZenoNoKyubi, instead of Fate'sGamble!Harry. I recommend the before mentioned stories. They are hilarious and has a good take of Harry being a mad scientist - roughstar333)<p> 


	111. The Forum 2

_The Forum 2 by dragonsong2795_

Outside of the land beyond or below the rainbow where in a place known as the internet, a place where loads of random crap spawned out of the ether, a room existed.

But this wasn't a regular room, oh no, this was far from regular.

In the middle of the large room, which was tastefully decorated with dark blue walls and a white roof, there stood a very long table with many ornate chairs of different designs placed around it.

At the head of the table a **lupine horror** was seated in a golden throne with fluffy red pillows, a beautifully designed crown adorning its head.

Outside of this glorious room where a crew of great and powerful writers got together to discuss and chart the course of Black Wing's life, a **Dragon** stood, or perhaps it was a man in the shape of **Dragon** or maybe it was a **Dragon** in the shape of a man.

It was beside itself in joy as it stood there, as not long ago Black Wing himself had walked inside, It was beside itself in joy as it stood there but the **Dragon** in the shape of a man or perhaps it was a man in the shape of **Dragon **who was somehow made of **Song** and was the **Two Thousandth Seven Hundredth and Ninety Fifth** of it's legacy was not happy about the appearance of Black Wing (Which was an intriguing event all on it's own)

But…

Because it had just shook hands with the infamous Zelretch.

_Why stand be inside, when Zelretch is waiting outside for Black Wing?_

* * *

><p>{<em>I read 'The Forum' and was a little upset to not be included :( , so I didn't bother anyone, but I made my own little addition. - dragonsong2795}<em>

(P.S. Welcome to [Type FORUM], dragonsong2795 - roughstar333)


	112. Type FORUM: Greek Shapeshifter

_[Type Forum] : The Greek__ Shapeshifter by dragonsong2795 _

_CRASH!_

'Upstairs'

Rin Tohsaka mentally screamed to herself as she raced towards the living room from which the crashing sound had came.

She slammed into the living room only to freeze in pure unadulterated shock as a _DRAGON_ of all things, in the shape of a man, was just sitting there on her pristine couch inside her undamaged living room.

_A curious part of Rin's mind wondered why despite there being a massive crash sound, nothing was damaged._

The Dragon simply looked up at her as she entered, opened its mouth and said "S'up. You the one who summoned me?"

Rin barely nodded in agreement.

The Dragon smiled and then stood and with perfect precision executed a perfect bow before he/it responded with a "Then, I Servant Archer, answer your call and will serve you in your pursuit of the Holy Grail."

Rin just nodded again.

The Dragon chuckled at her shocked face and then with a muttered Greek word transformed himself into a blond haired blue eyed eighteen year old human.

"Well, if your going to simply stare at me like that I might just go exploring."

The Dragon walked out the door, for it had many plans, many plans indeed.

But first, to scout out the town and find all the restaurants, shops and bars, after all it wasn't everyday you were summoned to a country you'd always wanted to visit.

He wondered if he could take souvenirs back with him, oh well.

Plenty of things to do he idly mused, as he used his power to create a wad of cash to spend.

* * *

><p>-DS-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Back in Rin's Living Room<em>

Rin suddenly shattered her shock and then fist pumped the air in a manner so unlike herself it was almost unnatural "YEEESSS, I Got a Dragon!"

* * *

><p>-DS-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Random Street Fuyuki<em>

The Dragon just chuckled to itself when he felt his new master's joy.

He wondered what she would do when he revealed that he was a troll, trying (And failing) to be like the infamous Zelretch.

As he slowly tossed up and down a small speaker that was made to make a loud crash sound, he had one thought on Rin's reaction

It would be very amusing.

* * *

><p>-DS-<p>

* * *

><p>Class: Archer<p>

True Name: Dragonsong2795 (ERROR – TRUE NAME UNKNOWN)

Alignment: Chaotic Good

**Parameters**

Strength: A

Agility: B

Endurance: EX

Mana: B

Luck: C

**Class Skills**

Independent Action A

Magic Resistance A

**Personal Skills**

Battle Continuation A – Slaying a Dragon isn't easy, nor is it impossible.

Divinity B – Dragons are seen as Divine beasts in some parts of the world.

Bravery A – About anything but heights, however it is ironic, a Dragon afraid of heights

Charisma D – All those days spent working a Cash register sure came in handy.

Eye of the Mind (False) EX – Dragonsong2795 has seen enough TV/Anime/Manga/Books/Etc. To see where this is going…

Writer's Skill A – This world is my clay to manipulate, within reason, allows Dragonsong2795 to create mundane items or E-Ranked Mystic Codes.

Instinct A – Dragons are very Instinctual

Draconian – Immune to Noble Phantasms or Mystic Codes below D Rank and to most Magic's less then a Five Count Aria. Inversely, extra weak towards any C or above ranked Noble Phantasm or Mystic Code related to slaying Dragons.

**Noble Phantasms**

_Troller's Trolling (A) – The power of the Troll allows Dragonsong2795 to avoid three fatal blows, but only if the target is enraged and the blows are within three minutes of the previous blow. Once used must wait twenty-four hours before it can be used again._

_Troll Sword (D) – In order to Troll opponents, Dragonsong2795 can make a blade that almost perfectly replicates any Noble Phantasm… in appearance only, when the 'Noble Phantasm' is activated it simply launches Confetti, silver and gold glitter and maple syrup at the opponent while Dragonsong2795, bravely… runs for the hills._

_PJO and Greek Mythology Fanatic (EX) – Due to his love for writing PJO fanfics and of Greek Mythology in general, Dragonsong2795 can take the guise and abilities of any Deity or Monster from Greek Mythology._

_However they are only equal in strength to his current class and their abilities will be altered or restricted depending on his class. After all an 'Assassin' Class Ares can't really charge into battle, for he's only as strong as an Assassin._

_Also, Dragonsong2795 cannot take the form of a Greek Mythological being within 100 kilometers of his position._

_He generally uses it to walk incognito around Fuyuki._

* * *

><p><em>{Should I weaken the abilities? Are they off somehow? Let me know! - <em>_Dragonsong2795}_

(P.S. well it feels like Rin shall forever be surrounded by trolls all her life - roughstar333)


	113. Type FORUM: Greek Shapeshifter 2

_[Type FORUM] Greek Shapeshifter 2: _Archer VS Lancer, the __First Trolling _by dragonsong2795_

_Homurahara Gakuen_

Shick, shick slam.

The sounds of combat fill the air.

Crash.

On one side of a school courtyard, a man in a blue suit holding a red lance is stabbing toward the other side of the courtyard.

A savage grin of anticipation evident on his face.

On the other side of the court yard a Dragon in the shape of a man.

To fit the scene he knew so well, the Dragon was wearing a red jacket, one that was nearly identical to one worn by Counter Guardian EMIYA.

The only difference was the silhouette of a Ouroboros right in the dead center of the jacket's back.

Not far from the battle, a Young Woman in red and black is watching with intense scrutiny

The Dragon is smiling easily, his powers were enough to let him win this battle.

However, that was only if one were to go by Parameters alone.

Lancer's Noble Phantasm might let him win this one.

The Dragon then prepared his ultimate weapon. (At least in his opinion)

He drew out a crude bronze sword with cracks and pits marring it's surface.

Lancer snorted in derision "What are you going to do with that pathetic weapon, shatter it against my lance?"

The Dragon simply smiled and said "Oh, just win this battle, that's all."

Without even a hint of energy gathering, the broken and rusted sword transformed into a perfect replication of Lancer's Lance.

Lancer just stopped and gaped, his mind was trying to figure out the impossibility he'd just seen occur.

In the distance Rin Tohsaka's jaw slammed into the pavement, cracking several bricks.

Before he could recover, the Dragon drew back the lance and shouted "GÁE"

Lancer immediately drew his lance into a defensive position, despite the pointlessness of such an action

"BOLG"

The red spear soared towards Lancer with inhuman speed, Dragon had actually thrown the spear.

Before Lancer knew what was happening, he was thrown a hundred meters backwards into the wall surrounding Homurahara before he cracked the wall with his impact.

Lancer looked down at the so-called 'Gáe Bolg'.

But before he could say anything, a low pitch whine started to emanate from the lance.

Once again Lancer was caught flat-footed as the fake lance explodes into silver and gold glitter, confetti and maple syrup.

Without knowing why, Lancer growled out "I'll kill that fucking Troll!"

With a single movement jumped to his feet and charged Dragon.

It didn't end well.

For Lancer.

* * *

><p><em>{Part two of this little mini-series, I'll do every major battle in FateStay Night. Perhaps Black Wing and Zelretch will appear in a later omake? __I could have told you what happened to Lancer in the second half of the battle, but then I wouldn't be a Troll would I? - dragonsong2795}_

(P.S. being Lancer means suffering right? - roughstar333)


	114. Type FORUM: The Resetter

[Type FORUM]: The Reseter by The Faceless God

Somewhere not above, below, or within the rainbow, but instead beyond the rainbow and parallel to it, was a disturbing figure.

The figure was clouded not by darkness, but by anonymity incarnate.

It plotted as it trotted on the very winds.

Then it looked at its wrist, while a silver watch simultaneously formed there out of nothingness, and checked the time.

"Well...I think I have the timing right this time. Then again, that's what I said last time I tried this, and I had to restart time because the world exploded. Guess I'll just have to jump in head first and hope I don't break my head open on the bottom of the pool."

With that, a door materialized in front of the figure and it walked through it purposefully.

In a certain room in the internet, a meeting was being held between a certain group of people.

A meeting that was interrupted by a door simply popping out of thin air in the center of the table they were gathered around.

The door opened, and a figure stepped out.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any to reveal itself, the figure threw aside its shroud, which found itself landing on a loli vampire's head.

The figure chuckled, a sound that echoed off of itself, at the sight.

The figure was at least 7 feet tall, though it looked shorter due to its poor posture.

It was skinny, and seemed to be made entirely out of some sort of black tar, yet it seemed completely solid as well.

On its hands and feet were three long claws, and it's face was nothing more than a blank slate with no features whatsoever.

It was The Faceless God.

It walked across the table towards a certain creator of a certain purple haired version of Harry Potter and fell to a knee.

It leaned down so it was face to...uh...not-face with one Lupine Horror.

Then a notebook and pen materialized in its hands and it handed them to the author.

"Can I have your autograph?"

At that moment, a not-girlish scream came from one of the inhabitants of the room and the thing turned around.

Various indescribable abominations were filing into the room through the still open door.

"Oops...I left the door open. *sigh* looks like I'm going to have to reset time...AGAIN!"

The Faceless God snapped his...claws...and the omake ended

* * *

><p>(P.S. welcome to [Type FORUM], Faceless God, and Good Luck on that autograph - roughstar333)<p> 


	115. The Age of Humans as Saved by

**The Age of Human as Saved . . . By NHunter**

The Battle of the Pelennor Fields wasn't going well for the defenders of Minas Tirith so far: the forces of Sauron were just too numerous to be repelled by the soldiers within the citadel.

And the approaching night forebode of things only turning from bad to worse...

Yet, for whatever reason, Gandalf seemed to be ever-confident in the fact that the city will not fall.

Actually, it was almost like he expected some mighty force appear out of nowhere and assist them all in turning the tide of the battle.

Alas, the wielder of the Flame of Anor absolutely refused to tell anyone why it was so.

Apparently, even Olórin had his secrets to keep...

Then, just as the sun finally went below the horizon, the shadows that covered the besieged fortress suddenly became alive around the topmost level, wrapping into a tight ball on the edge of the rock spur that stood above the citadel city like a bow of a giant ship.

These living shadows then condensed into a roughly-humanoid form that broke apart in a few seconds, revealing an androgynous teenager with extremely long purple hair and black feathery wings folded behind his back.

"Fate declares that this fortress shall not fall today." The mysterious teen said.

While he wasn't speaking any louder than one would to a companion just across the table, even the orcs on the far edge of the Pelennor Fields seemed to be able to hear him.

"And I'm here to ensure that it is so."

"You and what army?" Somewhere down in the Fields, the orc commander sneered.

A moment later, he wished he hadn't asked...

* * *

><p><strong>A) . . . by the Beasts<strong>

The purple-haired teen raised his black staff – which seemed to appear in his hands out of thin air – and tapped its butt against the rock the was standing on.

Then, hundreds of pearly-white ghostly demonic dogs, each big enough to wrestle a troll and win, began fading into existence inside and around the Minas Tirith.

These ghostly dogs then let out a terrifying wail that made the blood of both the orcs and the human defenders of the city turn ice-cold with fear.

Then, the monsters attacked, tearing through the suddenly-helpless legions of Mordor.

The battle was over in less than ten minutes.

When the last orc was killed, the army of strange beasts simply disappeared like they had never been there in the first place.

And so did their purple-haired summoner, actually.

From that day onwards, orcs and humans alike would flee for their lives, forgetting about everything, at the sight of a huge white dog.

Which just seemed to pop up around the Middle Earth from time to time.

Almost as if someone was using that to amuse him- or her-self...

* * *

><p><strong>B) . . . by the Arrogant One<strong>

A youthful woman with long golden hair, dressed in expensive golden armor materialized besides the mysterious teen in a shower of golden sparks, her very being radiating superiority and arrogance.

"And you summoned me here do deal with these pests?" She asked the black-winged teen besides her.

Sighing, she raised her hand and a wall or golden ripples appeared behind her with various but undeniably magical and very powerful weapons sticking out of those portals.

"You aren't going to use Ea?" The mysterious purple-haired teen asked.

The woman looked at him almost as if he had just proposed using ale to drawn cockroaches.

"I was so looking forward to finally witnessing the true power of your Noble Phantasm."

There was a long pause, before the golden woman sighed as she gave in to his silent pleads.

"Fine." She said.

"But you so owe me for this. And I won't let you go until I'm thoroughly satisfied this time."

With a span of her fingers the golden portals disappeared, while a strange . . . weapon manifested itself in her right hand.

It looked a lot like a sword, but instead of a blade, it had three 'cylinders' made of some sort of glowing reddish matter.

"Wake up and bring forth the stars that weave all of creation." The golden woman commanded as the segments of her weapon began rapidly rotating, generating power akin to the movement of tectonic plates.

"And you, filthy beasts..." She addressed to the legions of orcs out there in the Pelennor Fields.

"...Perish before the Truth. **Enuma Elish!**"

A wall of reddish haze big enough to encompass the entire fields exploded out of the strange blade, turning the forces of Mordor into something less than dust.

By the time the defenders of Minas Tirith got over the shock of how that golden woman had annihilated Sauron's legions with a single attack, she and the purple-haired black-winged teen were long gone.

Apparently, to some place where she could receive her 'payment' for this feat from him...

* * *

><p><strong>C) . . . by the Crazy One<strong>

A magical barrier surrounded the parts of Minas Tirith that were still controlled by the city defenders.

Then, a strange creation appeared over the center of the Pelennor Fields.

It looked like a giant flying cogwheel with an equally giant doll in a blue and white frilly dress hanging upside down from it.

And it was laughing like crazy.

What happened next could only described as a massacre. . .

Whatever that flying thing was, nothing that the army of Mordor was throwing at it could do as much as leave a single scratch on it.

On the other hand, the psychedelically-colored flames that this _thing_ produced could very well burn orcs and trolls to ashes.

And the flying rocks that it kept throwing around crushed those unfortunate enough to be way into meaty paste with terrifying ease.

Then there were these familiars that the _thing_ kept spawning.

Those creatures of magic looked more like holes in reality than anything made from matter, yet they effortlessly tore the Sauron's legions apart, sometimes with their bare hands.

Within maybe fifteen minutes, a bare handful of orcs remained from an , once massive, army.

And it was when the mysterious purple-haired teen dropped the barriers around the city, while leveling his black staff – wherever that had come from – at the laughing monstrosity he himself had summoned earlier.

"Time to sleep, Walpurgis." The black-winged teen said as an incredible amount of magical power began condensing into a ball in front of his staff's head.

"**Heaven Breaker!**" The teen intoned as a powerful beam of pure destruction burst towards that flying _thing_, easily annihilating it and all of its numerous familiars in a single strike.

With his job done there, the mysterious teen just disappeared in a kaleidoscopic lights...

* * *

><p><strong>D) . . . by Terraforming I<strong>

A teenaged girl with blonde hair in a simple white dress and nothing else (at all) appeared besides the purple-haired teen.

What drew everyone's attention to her, however, was a pair of angelic white wings she had behind her back.

"V/V, if you will?" The mysterious teen addressed to her.

The girl just nodded, before concentrating on something.

Suddenly, the almost dead White Tree behind her all but exploded with white flowers and life force.

Meanwhile, on the ground level, a wave of much more monstrous and alien plants burst outwards from the citadel walls, choking, ripping apart and sometimes literally eating anything unfortunate enough to be in way.

Thankfully, that garden of horrors withered away and turned to dust as soon as it was done with the orcs in that particular location.

Within just a few minutes, the entire Pelennor Fields were clear from the Mordor legions.

The defenders of Minas Tirith had been so shocked by what they had just witnessed, that no one had notices where the pair of teenagers that had caused this had disappeared to.

After this battle, Sauron had quickly and radically reconsidered his choices for the plants he had in his relaxation garden.

Daisies might not support his fearsome image, but at least those won't be able to kill him, right?

* * *

><p><strong>E) . . . by Terraforming II<strong>

"I choose you, ORT!" The mysterious teen shouted as he tossed red-and-white ball into the air.

A moment later, something that looked like a giant greenish-and-silver turtle shell was dropped onto Pelennor Fields and right into the middle of the Sauron's legion.

That had killed a few platoons of orcs, but it was just the very beginning: the thing, whatever it was, began moving, quickly changing into a gigantic and very alien forty meters tall spider-like creature that could stand upright on the two pairs of its hinder legs.

And that creature, whatever it was, was so alien that landscape itself seemed to rewrite itself into an alien crystalline valley, which itself supported the strange being and destroyed the Mordor legions that had turned their weapons against this new threat.

Soon enough though, the orcs were caught up with the fact that nothing they unleashed upon this monster could even scratch it.

Yet, the now-angry being wasn't going to let them go and, instead, began actively hunting them, killing thousands of them per minute.

Before long, only the few hundreds of orcs that were lucky to be within the breached citadel walls – and the city defenders could handle those all by themselves – remained alive from the legions that Sauron had sent to raise the capital of Gondor to the ground.

Something that the alien spider-like creature could accomplish by itself instead, as it now turned its attention towards the white fortress...

Thankfully for Minas Tirith, that didn't happen as the mysterious purple-haired teen simply warped that moster – along with the entire crystalline valley it had created – away to wherever it came from.

Then, that teen himself disappeared in a kaleidoscopic lights...

* * *

><p><strong>F) . . . by the Sociopaths<strong>

A strange black with red lights flying contraption appeared above that strange purple-haired teen out of thin air.

It looked like two ridiculously-oversized daggers with spikes protruding from the semi-circular hand guards that were attached to an eagle head sitting on a downwards-facing wedge.

Out of that flying contraption, seven individuals flew, each of them capable of doing that all by themselves – something that even those most knowledgeable about magic believed to be impossible.

While most of them had somewhat believable weapons, like swords or, in one case, a gigantic single-edged axe, two of these seven were armed with something even Gandalf couldn't recognize: a man with pinkish-gray hair had what looked like a huge hunting blade attached to a box with a crossbow trigger underneath it, while a girl with a wild mane of red hair held what appeared to be six pipes attached to a narrow metal barrel by a pair in each hand.

"Alright." The black-winged purple-haired teen, who now had a black mechanical-looking staff in his hands, spoke, addressing to the newcomers.

"The one to finish his regiment last is paying for everyone's dinner at 'Midori-ya'." He challenged, as if they were not facing legions of Mordor, but were out on a picnic instead.

"You're on." The youthful blue-haired woman in ...rather skimpy clothing, who was armed with a black rapier and a tome with a silvery cross on its cover, replied.

"Three... Two... One... Go!" The black-winged teen counted down, before firing a beam of light and destruction into a group of trolls that was about to push the oversized ram inside the white citadel.

A moment later, the flying contraption fired an even bigger beam, annihilating more or less everything in a straight line starting from the outer wall of Minas Tirith and all the way to the far end of the Pelennor Fields.

"Hey!" The red-haired girl with strange weapons that were spitting bullets of red light by thousands.

"That's cheating, Stella!" A magical display appeared in front of the flying ship, depicting a maybe ten years old girl with orange hair and red eyes that was putting out her tongue in a decisively childish manner.

A few seconds later this display disappeared as the black vessel fired another massive beam of death and destruction.

And the things only turned from bad to worse for the orcs from there.

Starting with that battle, Sauron gained an obsession with recreating that flying warship.

Thankfully, Frodo and Sam managed to deliver the ring into the Orodruin before he managed to create a working prototype.

* * *

><p><strong>{AN<strong>: _As you might probably guess, I've watched the last LoTR movie yesterday... The list of Minas Tirith 'saviors': 1) Primate Murderer Patronuses, 2) Female Gilgamesh, 3) Walpurgisnaght from "Madoka"-verse, 4) TYPE Venus, 5) TYPE Mercury and 6) the Hückebein Family from "MRLN:Force"_.}

(P.S. well looks like Sauron is screwed either way - roughstar333)


	116. Type FORUM: The Imagination Breaker

[TYPE FORUM] - Imagination Breaker by Elemental Phoenix

As the deadly spear neared Shirou's heart, the only thing he could think of was how he never got to be an Ally of Justice, one that could save everyone, how he never got to truly live, even after he survived.

That last thought that screamed urgency, one last outroar that told of utter helplessness.

As if the world itself was answering his plight, a kodachi deflected the blow while a katana struck at the offending warrior.

"Ugh, a servant... Could it be that you are the seventh?" Lancer queried to Shirou, who was as dumbfounded as the blue spearsman before him.

A black young man, seemingly in his early 20's, clad in black, green-ornate t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers combo.

The tee was partially covered by the open blue jean jacket he was wearing under a very dark, worn hooded longcoat, which was arranged to let a white sash round his waist and support the 2 cream-colored, dragon-ornate sheathes of his Daitou.

He was also fairly tall, while being smaller than Lancer, it seemed as if the fight was decided now that he was here.

His dark brown eyes were covered by steel-rimmed squared glasses, something that would normally be a liability on a battlefield, but not for him it seemed.

"Ouch, where in the world Am I. . . Oh, oh, oh well, let's do this." Said the mysterious figure.

As he turned to the ginger teen, he said in a calm, confident, almost condescending voice:

"Hello, As per your 'summoning', I have descended from the ring of the Rule, to take on the mantle of Saber, so I ask of you, are you my destined master ?"

"Just who the hell are you?"

"Me? Just an unothodox phoenix, and if you don't mind, of course you don't, eat this: _**Phoenix Art - BLAZEBOLT!**_"

As he said those words, he shot a little dragon-busting fireball-looking tactical nuke from the mouth.

"What the he..." As Lancer was hit by the little fireball, he just flew away, far, far, far away.

"Well now that is out of the way, how about we get to know each other?"

Shirou really didn't like the look on the young man's face.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, you want to kill my master, crappy as he is, but without explaining yourself? *sigh* Do I have to use my hellish tools to get you to listen, and talk like grownups, or would you want to be denied like I would deny a child just because I can?" Saber said to the white-haired girl in front of them, them including him, his master, and Rin Tohsaka, another master with a strange servant.<p>

"Doesn't matter what you will do! Berserker, Attack!"

"*ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARR*"

As the mad servant neared him, Saber decided to do something . . . Unusual.

It was namely raising his hand to the sky.

He muttered :

"**I, who is about to awaken,**

**Am the Fiery Dragon of the Void who has stolen the principles of domination from Gods and Devils alike**

**I laugh at the "infinite", and grieve at the "dream"**

**I shall become the Red Dragon of Anihilation**

**And I shall sink you to the deepest reaches of the Black Void!**

**J**uGg_E_r**N**_a_UT **D**_r_IV**_E_**

It was at that moment that a bestial roar echoed.

The feeling of fear, primal fear of a beast that could not be defeated permeated the entirety of Fuyuki City

One Flash, and all was naught...

The Phoenix became Dragon and the Imagina was broken in this single moment, all because a little girl said "fuck it" to a forceful, yet kind hand extended towards peace and understanding.

* * *

><p>Servant Stats Sheet<p>

Class: Saber but can represent Any

True name: Elemental Phoenix (Birth name not disclosed)

Alignement: True Neutral, Neutral Mad

Strength: E-EX

Defense: E-EX

Agility: E-EX

Mana: E-EX

Luck: E-EX

Noble Phantasm: N/A

-Personal Skills:

Keen Watcher: Phoenix acquired this skill after watching to much fiction, and thus is able to spot a plot hole, or an idiot plot from a mile away, if it isn't awesome enough, also, it boost his spot checks skills, allowing him to detect some assassins.

Cynic Deadpan Snarker: Unless you can corrupt him with something you have that he really wants, and even then it doesn't work everytime, he will never believe anyone if it's not proven as the truth beyond a shadow of a doubt.

-Noble Phantasms:

Daitou: Two swords, one lost destiny.

Rank C* Anti-unit

The one last possession he said he would keep in life, his soul and destiny broken by the world, it can now seal souls and fates away and use them as fuel to power sword skills for Phoenix.

Imagina: What I see, is what I can be, anywhere, at any time.

Rank EX Anti-dimension

The crystallization of all he'd seen, every fiction story he heard about, read, watched, or played is now stored within him, allowing him to tap into it whenever and wherever he wants, the more he knows, the more powerful it becomes. It has 2 side-effects: first of all being that he is pretty much invincible in a story he knows enough, and he is also unstable before those who would challenge his worldview and values, causing him to trigger the apocalypse in less than a minute.

* * *

><p>(P.S. overpowered as hell but interesting, Phoenix. You should at least stop berserker with something less flashy than Juggernaut Drive though - roughstar333)<p> 


	117. The Nine Planet's Summoning

_**The Nine Planet's Summoning by dragonsong2795**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Formalcraft Room – Zelretch's Quarters<strong>_

Harry shook his head as Zelretch disappeared in front of him.

Taking his wand from its holster, he cast a cleaning spell on himself so that there was no cat hairs or anything for the summoning ritual to latch on to, no matter how bizarre it might be.

He looked down at the inscribed circle in front of him and tried to discern as much as he could of it, there wasn't much that made sense to him except for the parts that focused on reaching through the kaleidoscope.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stuck out a hand and began to chant.

**"Let silver and steel be the essence**

**Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation**

**May you place your trust in me as I will trust you**

**My fate shall be yours to determine**

**Your self be mine to maintain**

**Let the path of right and wrong lie before you**

**That you may choose of your own free will**

**Open the Gate. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.**

**The four cardinal points are accounted for**

**Now may you come forth at my call"**

Harry opened his eyes as the circle began to take on a purple tinted glow.

Harry didn't know whether this was supposed to happen or not.

When the ritual had started there had been a familiar purple glow but it hadn't stayed that way.

The first band of command seals on his arm had bled freely, a sign that they would soon be in use, but when that happened, something changed.

The comfortable and familiar feel that had pervaded Harry's senses was disrupted and Harry's mind was suddenly assaulted with visions of rape, murder, theft, genocide, disease and numerous other unpleasant things.

He had focused on that familiar feeling and tried to bring it back, he was successful for a while but those visions returned with renewed vigor.

It had gone on like this for several minutes, one moment Harry could feel that familiar sensation getting closer and closer until the dark and heavy presence would overwhelm him and drag it away.

He was soon dripping with sweat, his circuits blazing away while Harry tried to complete the summoning ritual while he sill maintained consciousness.

He thought it was all over when he felt that familiar presence disappear from his senses completely and he fell on his arse, completely drained.

A twinge in his arm showed that the second band of command seals was now bleeding, ready for use.

Then all of the rest of the arm started to bleed.

Harry knew that his Lancer luck had kicked in and that something was going to happen but what it was, he didn't know.

Climbing back to his feet, Harry pushed as much prana as he could manage into the ritual only to feel something respond.

No, not something, some things.

There was more than one presence approaching him now and the familiar one wasn't amongst them.

Harry looked towards the Formalcraft circle as he felt the nine presences appear before him.

The excess Prana took form in a billowing cloud of dust, Harry wondered whether Zelretch had added something in for special effect, before nine silhouettes formed amongst the dust.

The nine figures rose to their feet before striding towards Harry, blowing the dust away as they did so, and knelt before him.

Harry sighed and palmed his face, only he would pull off something like this he thought as nine voices asked in stereo.

"At your summoning, I have come forth. I ask of you, are you my master?"

Harry looked up and had to fight himself to keep from face-palming so strong that his hand went right through his own head.

In front of him was a pervert and otaku's wet dream.

Why? You may ask.

Simple.

Somehow in this wide, infinite world.

Harry had done something borderline impossible.

He summoned nine servants.

Nine!

But that wasn't the most shocking thing.

Oh No.

Zelretch reappeared at this point and without saying anything, broke down in hysterical laughter.

Harry had managed to summon the Nine Planetary Senshi from Sailor Moon.

Harry sighed to himself, before he perked up and smiled.

At least he now had a servant capable of destroying whole worlds.

Zelretch (and later Harry's whole 'family') had to be admitted to the infirmary for laughing so hard.

Not long afterwards, Lorelei would hand Harry a priceless artifact for putting Zelretch in the infirmary.

* * *

><p><em>{By the way most of the Summoning Scene was copied (and pasted) from Chapter 18 of Fate's Gamble and no, I won't tell you how I managed to get around the<em>

_Copy/Paste protection. It's been a while since the last 'what if' summoning for Black Wing's Servants, So I thought I'd go Old School (At least for Omake's) - dragonsong2795}_

(P.S. well, Harry just acquired a harem faster than canon - roughstar333)

_Copy/Paste protection._


	118. Santa

Santa by dragonsong1795

'Ho Ho Ho'

Black Wing didn't know whether to laugh or face palm.

Zelretch was dressed in a Santa Outfit and had just come down out of a Chimney in the middle of the Cafeteria

(Where did that come from?)

Oh and he had given Lorelei a pair of very. . . risque black lingerie as a Christmas present.

The rest of the room was alternatively laughing themselves off their seats or staring in horrified amusement.

Black Wing pretended not to see the scheming light his 'harem' had got in their eyes when they saw the lingerie

* * *

><p><em>{A quick and dirty omake, but NexusRider161 did ask for a Christmas Omake. - dragonsong2795}<em>

(P. zelretch, what are you going to give to Harry and his harem ? - roughstar333)


	119. Type FORUM: Catsanity 2

**[Type FORUM]: Catsanity 2 - The Catzerker by Hollow Phantom Drewits**

"Kill them Berserker!"

A cat flew from the darkness and landed on the blonde Saber's head where it immediately began freaking out and clawing the shit out of aforementioned servant.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang out as Illya face-palmed.

"I said kill them not throw a cat at them."

"What? I don't have any ketchup and I'm pretty sure youtube isn't edible even with pancakes on top."

"No, kill them"

"But I don't know how make dolls."

The impromptu conversation was ended when the servant was smacked by the recovered Saber whose face was covered in scratches.

Even her clothes were a bit torn.

Berserker flew backwards, skidding to a halt a small distance away.

He stood up looking the part of some sort of wounded hero from a comic before he took on an exaggerated pose with his finger pointed to the sky and his head looking up towards his finger.

"You have shamed me, for that you shall face the wrath of ten million cats. Come forth, **CATS EVERYWHERE!"**

As if summoned by those words alone, a literal tidal wave of cats came forth.

The wave of cats cresting high above their heads before it came crashing down burying them all in cats.

Saber and her master were washed away by the tide of cats.

When they came to a stop several blocks away, Saber's master commented.

"He looked really heroic with that giant cat wave cresting behind him, made for a nice backdrop."

There was a thud as Saber face-palmed her gauntleted fist hitting her face.

* * *

><p>{Just to prove you wrong Nexusrider Just to prove you wrong, Happy Holidays! - HPD}<p>

(P.S. LOL that was hilarious Hollow! - roughstar333)


End file.
